Angels and Monsters
by tufano79
Summary: I am a vampire. He is a human. I am designed to kill. He is my ultimate prey. But can I make him mine?
1. Chapter 1

**New story…I'm just teeming with ideas. LOL. Anyhow, I'm just going with this story off the cuff to see where it goes in the first chapter. If it's good, I'll continue it. If not, we'll have to see. I'm delving back into the realm of vampires. But, Bella's the vamp this time. Without further ado…**

**Angels and Monsters**

**Chapter One**

I'm bored. I'm tired of my existence. I've been stuck in this perfect body for nearly fifty years. Unable to remember anything of my past, I drift from city to city, hunting the measly, smelly humans. The burn in my throat tells me that I'm thirsty. I could crack at any moment, but I need to maintain my composure.

With an unnecessary sigh, I head into a local bar in Chicago. I can usually find a drunk or high bastard who falls for my innocent look. I wandered toward the bathroom of the bar to pop in some contact lenses to mask my bright red eyes. Nothing scares my prey like seeing blood red orbs staring at you. I chose a bright blue. With the red irises, my eyes appear to be violet and ethereal. I personally can't stand the damn contact lenses. They hinder my vision but I need to look 'pretty' for my next meal.

Flipping my hair over my shoulders, I sashay to the bar and slid a twenty to the bartender. "Can I get a beer?" I purred.

"I'll get you anything you want, beautiful," the bartender smiled. "How about me?" His brown eyes were dilated and his heart was stammering. Unfortunately, I heard a slight murmur. He was probably going to die of a heart attack in a few months.

"Tempting, baby," I winked. "Just a beer for now."

His shoulders dropped and he fetched me a beer. "I'm Eric if you need anything, beautiful," he said dejectedly.

"Thanks, Eric," I replied. I caught a slight glint on his left hand. _Married and he's flirting with a vampire. I bet his wife is an old hag that can't get him hard._ Turning on my stool, I crossed my legs and surveyed the bar. It was early yet. The bar was barely filled. The patrons that were there were mainly leftovers from happy hour. Opening my mind, I listened to their conversations, mental and otherwise.

Yeah, I can read minds. Don't ask me to explain that shit.

However, the nice thing is that I can turn it on and off. That is definitely helpful when I'm searching for my prey. I love drinking human blood, but honestly, I don't want to be a complete monster. I tend to focus my attention on the men and women who are the dregs of society. The have-nots. The fucktards who diddle little boys and rape their girlfriends.

_I hate my job. My boss is a fucking moron. I can so do a better job…what an ass on that girl!_

_Beer. Beer. Beer. Cat. Beer._

_I need to get fucking laid. I wonder if that hottie at the bar would ride me like a thorough-bred stallion. Her pussy must be hot and wet. _

"Not so much, sailor. Wet? Yes. Hot, not really," I answered to his mental musings. "I'm a cold, frigid bitch. And you have a comb-over." Mr. Bad Hair looked at me longingly, pleading me with his gray eyes. With a slow shake of my head, I dismissed his mental plea for me to fuck him. He heaved a sigh and turned back to his companions, searching for a next object of his affection.

I spend a few hours sitting on my stool. The bar fills up to capacity and soon the burn in my throat is unbearable. The mental voices are giving me a fucking headache. I dropped my mental block and headed outside to clear my head. This bar is turning into a fruitless stop. I pull out a pack of cigarettes and light one up, blending in with the rest of the folks outside of the bar.

"Got a light?" asked a pretty blonde girl.

"Sure," I replied, handing the girl my lighter. I notice faint bruising on her cheeks. They were marred with tear-stains. "You okay?"

"My boyfriend is being a dick," she said. "He thinks it's okay to smack me around. He's in the bathroom. I used the time to sneak out and grab a smoke."

I nodded and opened my mind up, focusing on the men's bathroom. I find the girl's face in this douche's mind. _ Fucking bitch. She's going to pay for denying me sex. If I have to, I'll take it. _His mind's eye flickers of a violent rape scene of what he plans to do this girl. I growl lowly, too lowly for the petite blonde to hear.

"Hey, do you have a place to stay?" I asked.

"Are you asking?" she giggled coyly. "I've never been with a woman."

"Ha, me neither," I said, arching a brow. "No, I'm asking since of the bruising on your cheeks. Your boyfriend sounds like a first class douche. You don't deserve that shit. No guy should hit a girl."

"He was pissed because I said that I didn't want to fuck," she shrugged. "So, he smacked me."

"You have the right to say no," I implored her. My own mind blinked as something passed through my hazy memory from before I was a monster. _No! Please don't. You're hurting me!_ I shook it off.

"Well, it's time to go, Lauren," the guy sneered. "You have something to give me and I fully intend on enjoying myself." His mind is filled of his pleasure that he wants to take from Lauren. "You want to join us, sexy?"

"Sure, handsome," I said as I stubbed out my cigarette. "Let me talk to my new friend Lauren before we go."

"Really?" he asked, raising his brows to his hairline. His thoughts are still vicious but now they include me. I sauntered over to him and ran my finger down his jaw. His dark brown eyes darkened in lust and his arousal rose in his jeans. I bit my lip and nodded. "I'll be, um, right back…" He turned to go back into the bar. I could hear him mentally cheer that he was going to have a threesome.

I looked at Lauren. "Lauren, do you trust your boyfriend?" I asked.

"No. He's an ass. This isn't the first time he's done this," she replied in a small voice.

"Okay. Listen to me. I know you don't even know me, but I want you to go to your home and pack a bag. Leave for a few days and find a new place to live. Your douchetastic boyfriend won't be bothering you anymore," I said.

"What do you know? What are you doing?" she asked.

"Ridding the world of another rapist," I snarled, my face grimacing to display the predator that I am. "Trust me. Please!"

"I do," Lauren murmurs. "Though, you're kind of scary but you're smaller than me. How are you…going to…?"

"Self defense," I quipped. "Go! He's coming back."

"What's your name?" Lauren asked.

"Bella," I answered. Lauren smiled shakily and darted away from me, hopping into a cab down the street. Her boyfriend comes out from the bar and finds me. "Lauren went back to your apartment to make it special."

"Good, that bitch is thinking ahead," he said as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Damn, girl. You're strong."

"I work out," I said as I fell into step with him. "I'm Marie. What's your name, baby?"

"Tyler," he said as he looked at me. "You have beautiful eyes, Marie. I would love seeing those eyes while you suck my cock."

"I bet you're big," I cooed as I led him to a darkened alley near the bar. I turned him, pressing him against the wall. I cupped his meager manly bits and massaged them. "Hmmm, huge." I nuzzled his neck, smelling his blood. It was tangy and probably would taste like ass. But the burn in my throat was driving me up the wall. I needed to feed. I kissed his neck, feeling his pulse against my lips.

"Shit, baby. You're cold," he shuddered.

"It's chilly out," I purred. "You'll warm me up just fine." I pulled away and looked into Tyler's eyes. I knew my contacts had disintegrated. My eyes were blood red and probably hungrily staring at him. "You'll never hurt Lauren again, fucker."

"What?" he squeaked.

"I know what you wanted to do," I said. I pushed my mind open and showed him what I saw in his memory. "Do you see that?" He nodded. "Obviously, so did I and you will pay, Tyler." He let out a girlish scream, but it ended quickly as my razor sharp teeth dug into his pliant flesh. His warm blood filled my mouth, dousing the burning in my throat. His body is heavily leaning against mine and his heart stops. I suck out the last drop of his life's blood and drop his body on the ground. Swiping his wallet, I stuff it into my purse. Using my nails, I slice his neck open and stage his body as it was a mugging gone wrong. I called the police, explaining that I heard someone yelling from my apartment and disclosed the location of the small apartment building near where Tyler's body is located.

I ran away from the scene of the crime, feeling completely sated. I eventually slowed down once I got closer to my condo on Huron. I passed by my doorman, giving him a cursory wave. Once inside the sanctuary of my condo, I went to my bedroom and stripped off my clothes, tossing them into the hamper. I darted into my shower and washed off the stench of Tyler from my diamond-hard skin. I could go two weeks without feeding again and I intended to just wait until I absolutely had to drink someone.

This is where I'm bored.

I've been alive in this existence for roughly fifty years. I woke up from whatever happened and was this monster. My sire was a man who found me. He explained that I was brutally attacked, but I remembered nothing of it save for a few flashes. He taught me the ways of being a vampire and then left me. _Hunt at night. Don't play with your food. Hide the evidence. Never go out in the sunlight. Blah, blah, blah. _

When he told me never to go out in sunlight, I snickered. "Do we die or burst into flames?"

"No. We, um, sparkle," he choked out. His red eyes flicked to mine and if he could blush, he would have. I didn't believe him and on the next sunny day, we went to a secluded part of the woods where he kept me until I could control my thirst. I was a fucking diamond. I squealed like a maniac as I danced and frolicked in the sun. My sire just rolled his eyes at my stupidity. I dragged his ass into the sun and I noticed he sparkled too. But, it also accentuated his scars. He was covered with scars. I was very scared when I woke up and first saw him. I wanted to attack. I think I did. But, he explained that he worked with newborns before and his scars were the result.

A year after I was 'created,' my sire left me. Or rather, I left him. He was a good guy but damn he was an emo fucker. Even before emo was popular. I was in control of my thirst and decided to use my feminine wiles to gain my prey at first. I had yet to discover my mind reading gift. The only time I was able to channel it was when I was overly emotional. _Pissed off. _The first time I heard a mental voice, I thought I lost my mind.

_Hi, I'm immortal and I can hear voices. I'm a fucking LUNATIC!_

Once I realized that it was the inner voices of the humans, I found it intriguing to hear their inner-most thoughts. In a small setting, I could hear about dreams, nightmares and erotic mental utterings. I was also able to hear the evilness of the world. Then, I realized how I would hunt. Focus my thoughts on the wrong-doers of the world.

I honed my mind-reading. However, I was in a crowded subway train car one night and I was becoming inundated with all of the minds during the late seventies. I grasped my head in agony, wanting them to stop. Then, they did. I looked up and saw all of the humans around me but their voices in my mind were silent. It was weird to hear the speaking voices, but the mental voices were silent. It was blissful, too.

However, I was close to needing to feed and I was very reliant on my mind-reading to capture my prey. I couldn't figure out how to turn my telepathy back on. Apparently, it was extreme thirst. I was dying for something and I heard the quiet voices of the humans in my apartment building. Knowing that my mind-reading was on, I strolled the streets for my next victim. It didn't take long. A mother who hadn't fed her children in nearly two weeks was walking to go out on a date with a rich guy. She was mentally counting the millions he had while her babies were starving in her shithole apartment.

I drained her and dismembered her body, placing it in dumpsters along the way back to her apartment. I stopped at the store and picked up a ton of food for her children. I brought it to her apartment and handed it over to the oldest boy who was no older than nine. He thanked me and called me an angel. I smiled and left them with their food. I called Child Protective Services to inform them of the kids. Watching from a nearby tree, I saw as the social worker took them away. Her mind was shocked at the squalor that the children were living in and she was pissed at the deceased mother.

I periodically checked on those kids and found out that their grandmother took them in. They lived happy and productive lives. The boy, David Weber, who called me an angel married a woman who looked very much like me and their first daughter was named Angela.

The next week was spent wandering around my condo. It was sunny and I couldn't venture out during the day. I watched television, listened to the trivial nonsense of my neighbors through the walls and in my head. I was getting thirsty. Tyler didn't sate me as long as I had hoped. Then again, he was a skinny guy. I decided that I would go out tonight to get a fix. However, I'd need to go to someplace swankier. As odd as it sounds, the nicer the place, the more cruel and sadistic the minds.

Around nine at night, I left my condo in a sexy red dress. I decided on brown eyes for my contacts today. That matches my dark brunette curls that tumbled over my shoulders. I wore some simple silver jewelry: a ring and bracelet. This was in addition to an eternity pendant I wore when I woke up. It was my only connection to my human life. I never understood why it survived my transition, but it pained me to remove from my body. I never understood why. My sire tried to explain it but he had no answers for me.

_Whatever._

I decided to take a cab to a club that I had pinpointed. It was right in the hotbed of some nasty rape and murder investigations. The very soft-spoken Indian cab driver urged me to be careful at the club. He said that he'd hate to see me on the news as the latest victim. I thanked him for his kindness and paid him with a hundred dollar bill, telling him to keep the change.

I was ushered into the dark club. Inside the lights were pulsating and the music was deafening to my sensitive ears. I weaved in and out of the hot humans' bodies. I could smell the drugs and alcohol in their blood. However, what was the most overwhelming was the smell of sex and lust. The arousal that saturated the air was too much. Humans smelt it as pheromones, but I could smell each individual fragrance being emanated from each person the club. Some people were more floral while others were more musky and earthy.

I eventually make it to a bar and bought a beer. I personally hated beer. The smell was nauseating but it was easy to hide the fact that I wasn't drinking it in the dark bottle. I leaned against the bar and listened to the minds of the dancers and club-goers. While I casually watched the drunken humans, my nose picked up another vampire. The scent was too sweet and cloying. My eyes searched for another one like me. I saw a flash of red hair and a wicked smile.

"Another vampire in Chicago?" she purred in a child-like voice. "I thought I was the only one."

"Nope," I said tersely. Her mind was appraising my abilities and trying to understand why I was on her turf. _Now, I know why there is so many crimes in this part of the city. It's her. _"I'm Marie."

"Victoria," she said in her sugary tone. "Now that the pleasantries are done, you can leave. I'm on the prowl and I don't want to be interrupted."

"Huh, I never knew that we had 'territories,' Victoria," I said as I gripped my bottle. "But you did solve a mystery for me."

She rolled her eyes and beckoned the bartender. I noticed that her eye were not covered in contact lenses. Her red eyes were on display for all to see. "What's that, Marie?" she asked.

"Why this part of the city is riddled with crime," I snorted. "Now, I've got some hunting to do. I promise not to kill on your turf."

"Good," she spat as she sipped her cosmopolitan.

I left her at the bar and headed up to the VIP area of the club. My temper was out of control and I needed to stop obsessing about Victoria. I sat down in a booth and watched the patrons in the VIP room. Two guys caught my eye. Not because they were fucktards, but because they were both gorgeous. Like vampire gorgeous.

"Emmett, I don't want to get drunk," the one guy with coppery hair grumbled. "Yes, I was just royally dumped by girlfriend but I refuse to get shitfaced."

"Edward, Tanya broke your damn heart, man. She wasn't just your girlfriend. You were going to get married to her. In a month, idiot," Emmett said as he shook his friend. "She was the skanky ho who fucked around with one of your groomsmen at your bachelor party."

In Edward's mind, visions of a pretty strawberry blonde woman swirled. There were pictures of them laughing, kissing and then more disturbing and heart-breaking visions of Edward finding her in the limo with her mouth on an African American man. She had torn out his heart and shattered his faith in love. He was afraid of even having a one-night stand in fear of getting burned.

"Emmett, just no. I don't know what the fuck I was thinking in coming out with you tonight," Edward growled.

"You were supposed to get married today, Eddie," Emmett chortled.

"Don't call me Eddie."

"Fine. But, you needed to get the hell out of that house and into clean clothes. You were pretty disgusting, Edward," Emmett said as his mind flicked through a disgusting townhouse filled with garbage and a stinky, unshowered Edward.

"I know I was gross. I think my mom is going to torch my townhouse," Edward chuckled.

"That would be best. That place should be condemned, Edward," Emmett said dryly. "What are you going to do with it?"

"Sell it," he shrugged. "Too many memories with Tanya there."

"Dude, what did you see in that vapid bitch?"

"When we first got together, she was everything I had ever hoped for in a partner, a girlfriend, a wife," Edward said dreamily. "She was smart, funny, endearing and unselfish."

"Unselfish?" Emmett snorted.

"When we first got together, moron. It was only after we moved in together that her true colors came out," Edward said with a frown. "It started off slowly at first. She'd ask to borrow money, flirt with my friends and be out at all hours of the night."

"Why in God's name did you propose?" Emmett wailed.

"She told me she was pregnant," Edward said in a small voice. "I proposed but it was an elaborate scheme to get a ring on her finger. I should have called it off when I found out that she conveniently had a miscarriage, but I was a fool. A total fool. I let the charade carry on until the bachelor party and, yeah, now you know."

"You should be celebrating, Edward. Screaming it from the rooftops that you're free of the wicked witch of the northwest suburbs. She only wanted you for your money, moron," Emmett bellowed. "You're a fucking savant at computers and you've made millions."

"Shut up, Emmett," Edward hissed.

I chuckled and crossed my legs. These two were interesting but I felt badly for Edward. I wanted to run off and make this Tanya pay for the damage she did to this handsome man. However, their conversation was cut short by Victoria approaching them. She sauntered up to Edward and Emmett. "Hi, boys," she said in her sickly, sweet voice. "Buy a girl a drink?"

Emmett's mind was dumbfounded by her beauty. However, Edward's mind registered her eyes. _That's not normal. Red eyes? They must be contacts. _ Victoria leaned forward and inhaled deeply. She registered their scents and smiled. "Delicious. You want to dance?"

"No, thanks," Edward said, shifting uncomfortably on his feet.

"Hells yeah!" Emmett boomed. "I'll buy you a drink when we get back from tearing it up on the dance floor."

"Come on, handsome," Victoria wheedled from Edward. "It'll be fun. A good-looking guy like you shouldn't be on your own. Please?"

I growl lowly. The only thought that crosses my mind is 'mine.' Victoria sees me and winks, dragging both men down to the dance floor. My dead heart fell to my feet as I watched them leave the VIP. However, my nostrils were filled with the most gloriously fragrant blood I'd ever smelled. It was the most delectable ambrosia. Sunflowers, chocolate, fresh air and sandalwood. The smell wasn't coming from Emmett. He was slightly tangy with a musky overtone.

However, the scent of Edward caused my throat to burn uncontrollably.

_There will be a point in time where you will find your 'singer,' Bella. One person who's blood calls to you. Be aware of this and do not succumb if in a public place. _

_What should I do?_

_Resist, if you can. After you drink from your singer, all other blood tastes bland. _

Edward was my singer. I needed him to be mine. Not Victoria's. I couldn't drain him, though. I just needed to lure him away from her. Emmett, too. The guilt filling my mind at the possible demise of these two innocent men was too much. I turned off the mental voices and steeled myself to save them. Leaving my beer on the table, I walked down to the crowded dance floor. Emmett, Edward and Victoria were in the middle of the dance floor. Emmett and Victoria were dancing closely while Edward was standing uncomfortably. I opened my mind to just Victoria and heard her plan.

_Get them out of the club. Get a quick fuck from the big guy. The skinny dude looks too uptight but he smells sooooooo good. I'll drink him last after I drain his friend. Make it look like a mugging. _

I shoved her mind out of mine and I wiggled to the center of the dance floor. I looked up at Edward and widened my eyes innocently. "Hi," I said shyly. "You looked lonely. You want to dance?" Edward's green eyes dilated and his breath quickened up. I focused my mind on his thoughts.

_Holy mother fuck, she's an angel. The most beautiful woman. Such perfect lips. _

"Um, sure," he said, his velvety voice squeaking up a few octaves. I grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to my body. The flames in my throat were unbearable, but I needed to get him away. I snaked my arms up to his neck, feeling his pulse race through his paper-thin skin. He's tall, about 6'2". His hair is varying shades of red, brown, copper, golden honey and blonde. His skin is fair with some freckles along his nose and hairline. Edward's body is muscular but not like his friend, who was built like a linebacker. Edward had more of a runner's build.

Our dance was sensual and completely in sync. His hips moved with mine perfectly. His hot hands gripped my waist as he stared into my contact covered eyes. "What's your name?" he asked.

I bit my lip, not wanting to admit my real name in front of Victoria. "It's Bella," I said, leaning up to say it in his ear.

"I'm Edward. Edward Masen," he said with a crooked grin gracing his handsome features. "The guy dancing with the red-head is Emmett McCarty. Though, I don't trust her."

Victoria growled lowly. Emmett and Edward couldn't hear it but I could. "But you trust me, right?" I asked, fluttering my eyelids sweetly.

"Oddly enough, I do," he chuckled. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure, Edward," I replied, tucking my hand into the crook of his elbow.

"What do you want?"

"Miller Lite," I said. Edward smiled again and got our drinks from the bar. His scent was overwhelming. But, I had to stay inside of the bar to get Emmett and Edward away. We eventually find a quiet corner. I can still see Victoria dancing with Emmett, but glaring at me. "What do you do, Edward?"

"I'm a computer programmer, graphic artist and entrepeneur," he said, sipping his own beer. "I own my own business. I design websites for web-based businesses. I've also created several computer games and online social networking sites as well. How about you, Bella?"

"I work in the stock market and investments," I answered, smiling at him. "I dabble in a ton of things, though. Are you here alone? Meaning, no girlfriend? Wife? Boyfriend?"

He laughed. Full-out belly laughs. "Nope. None of those. Boyfriend? Do I look gay?" he snorted.

"Emmett could be your secret lover, Edward," I shrugged. He cringed and shot me a sardonic look.

_This Victoria chick is starting to freak me out. She's like staring at me like I'm a steak. Where in the hell is Edward?_

"Your friend is looking for you," I said.

"He is?"

"Yeah. I'll go get him and get you another beer," I said as I pointed to his empty Amstel bottle. He blushed, filling my nose with more of his sweet fragrance. "I'll be right back. Don't move."

"Okay," he said.

I darted to the center of the dance floor and turned Emmett around. I leaned up on my toes. "Play along," I hissed in his ear. He nodded once and danced with me. I dragged him to the spot where I left Edward. Victoria was standing in the middle of the dance floor, fuming to say the least. "Hey, guys, can you walk me out?" I asked both of them. "Single woman. Don't want to get attacked. Two strapping guys like yourselves would fend off any would-be attackers."

"Sure, beautiful," Emmett smirked. "I'm Emmett McCarty and you're gorgeous."

"Why thank you, Emmett McCarty," I said as I shook his hand. We headed out of the club and walked down the street a few blocks. It was chilly. I folded my arms over my chest, pretending to be affected by the temperature. Edward slipped off his coat and put around my shoulders. "Thank you."

"I never caught your name, gorgeous," Emmett said.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Bella. Bella Swan," I replied.

"So beautiful," Edward muttered his breath. I looked at him and smiled. He blushed. Again.

"We should get together and get drunk and silly. Edward is recently single and could use a new girlfriend," Emmett boomed.

"Shut. Up. Fucker," Edward spat.

"Am I not girlfriend material?" I pouted.

"What? Yes. I mean. No. I mean…fuck," Edward said as he ran his hand through his hair. "Ignore him. He has a chronic case of verbal vomit."

"I'll try but you never answered my question. Am I not girlfriend material?" I teased, poking Edward with my finger.

"I'm guessing you're perfect girlfriend material," Edward whispered. "But, in order to make an educated decision, I'll need to take you on a date."

"A date," I smirked. Edward blushed and nodded. The best way to keep him safe from Victoria was to keep him close. A date it is. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"Fuck yeah, he is. If he doesn't, I will!" Emmett chuckled.

"Go play in traffic, douchenozzle," Edward snarled.

"Edward, I'd love to go out on a date with you," I said as I put my hand on his shoulder. "Let's exchange phone numbers and work from there. That way you don't have to deal with the over-grown man child doing the Roger Rabbit."

"God, what an idiot," Edward sighed. "But he's my best friend. Gotta love him." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out an iPhone. "What's your number?"

I gave him my cell phone number and handed him back his coat. He was shivering. The teeth chattering was almost too much to bear. My phone rang from my purse and I saw a new number. "Is this you?"

"Yep," Edward said with his adorable crooked smirk. Waving down a cab, we stand and stare at each other awkwardly. "Would it be too much to ask for a hug, Bella? I know we just met and I don't want to come across as being some creeper."

_A hug? I haven't been hugged in years. Decades. What will he think of my skin? Will he react? _

"Sure," I said as eyed skeptically. A cab pulled up to the curb and waited for me. Edward held open his arms. I took a slow, tentative step into his embrace and listened to his heart beat. It was strong, steady and calling me. _Don't drink. Don't drink. Don't drink. _With a tight squeeze, Edward released me and gave me another parting smile. I slid into the cab and waved as the taxi pulled away. Halfway between my condo and the club, I pay the driver. I find some wayward soul who was homeless and drained him, squashing the scent of Edward that was ingrained in my brain and nostrils.

Once I get back to my condo, my cell phone pings.

_**I'm really happy that I met you, Bella. I can't wait to get to know you better. Sleep well! – Edward**_

Oh, sweetie. I don't sleep. _**I feel the same way, Edward. I'm available any time. Talk to you soon! – Bella **_

**A/N: Well? *Nibbles fingers* Should I continue? Let me know what you think. This will probably be in Bella's point of view for a majority of the story, if I do continue. Leave me some reinforcement (positive or negative). Thanks for reading, kids!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New story…I'm just teeming with ideas. LOL. Anyhow, I'm just going with this story off the cuff to see where it goes in the first chapter. If it's good, I'll continue it. If not, we'll have to see. I'm delving back into the realm of vampires. But, Bella's the vamp this time. Without further ado…**

**Chapter Two**

The day after I met Emmett and Edward, I paced around my condo. I think I almost put marks into my hardwood floors. My downstairs neighbors must adore me, pacing at all hours of the night. _Fabulous_. However, I was worried about Edward and Emmett. Probably more than I should be. As we were leaving the club, I could hear Victoria's mental screams of how she will get these two guys.

In some way.

I couldn't let that happen. I had to protect them. I needed to shield them from the evil that was emanating from Victoria. The visions that filled my head from her were violent, cruel and sadistic. These men were inherently good and should not be punished for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Victoria's thoughts, though, focused mainly on Edward. She wanted him. Once she saw him leave with me, Victoria's mind reeled and she was convinced he was her 'mate.'

I internally scoffed at her insistence that Edward was hers. He wasn't anybody's. Up until a few weeks ago, he was engaged to Tanya. Even then, he didn't belong to her. Based off his conversation with Emmett, the engagement was one of necessity. She was 'pregnant.' _Right. And I have a beating heart. _

Anyhow, I paced most of the day until my cell phone shrilled from the never used kitchen counter. I ran toward it and saw that it was Edward calling me. I squealed like a stupid, hormonal teenage girl before picking up the call. "Hello?"

"Um, hi. Is this Bella?" Edward asked shakily.

"Yes, it is," I smiled. For the first time today, I calmed down and was able to relax on my couch. "How are you doing, Edward?"

"I'm good. Taking a break," he chuckled. "I'm putting my townhouse on the market. I've spent most of the morning scouring every available surface with bleach and disinfectant."

"You're moving?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"Just into the city. I'm moving into a condo in Trump Tower. I've owned it for a few years but never really lived there," Edward explained. "I had a particularly nasty break up and I need to be rid of this place which reminded me of her. You know?"

_Not really. _"Yeah. That must suck," I sympathized. I'd never been in a relationship as a vampire. I don't remember my human life and I couldn't tell you if I was in a relationship then. "When are you going to move?"

"Probably by the end of the month," Edward explained.

"If you need any help, Edward," I offered, biting my lip. "I'm more than willing."

"Thank you, Bella. I appreciate it. Anyhow, I'm going out on a limb right now. I'm actually quite nervous since it's been nearly two and half years since I've had to do this, but, are you free tonight?"

"Yes, I'm available," I answered, a wide grin spreading over my face. "Why? Are you asking me out?"

"If you're going to say yes," Edward joked.

"Hmmm, let me think," I teased, tapping my lips. "I'd love to go out with you, Edward. What's the plan?"

"I was thinking about a picnic in Millennium Park while the Chicago Symphony Orchestra plays Mozart's Jupiter Symphony," Edward said quietly.

"That sounds heavenly," I breathed. It did. An evening with Edward. Yes, it would be a challenge since all I wanted to do was suck him dry but there was something more about him that just drew me in. Like a magnet. "Do you want to meet there or pick me up?"

"I can pick you up, but if you're not comfortable g-giving m-me y-your ad-address," he stuttered, "I understand."

"I trust you, Edward," I replied. I rattled off my address and I could hear the quiet scrape of the pen over the phone. "What time should I be ready for our date, Mr. Masen?"

"Six," Edward answered. "Is there anything you don't like, food-wise?"

_Any food. I prefer blood, thanks. But, they don't sell it at the local Whole Foods_. "I'm pretty flexible," I answered. "I'll see you in a few hours, Edward."

"I'm counting the minutes, Bella." He hung up the phone and I sprang into action. I showered and washed my hair. However, I didn't know what to do. These were the times where I wish I had someone to talk to. A woman. A friend. A confidante. I've been on my own in this life for so long that I don't know what to do. How do I get ready for a date?

"Think about this rationally. You're going to Millennium Park, on a picnic. A dress or a skirt won't work. Jeans? Yes. Jeans," I mused out loud. "God, I'm such a fucking moron. I'm talking to myself." I found a pair of dark-wash jeans and a purple peasant blouse. It was also supposed to be chilly, so I grabbed a beige blazer. I curled my hair and fastened it into a low ponytail. As I finished getting dressed, my phone rang in my condo. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly six. _Dear God, I spent three hours getting ready? Edward's here? _"Hello?"

"Miss Swan, there's an Edward Masen here for you. Shall I send him up?"

_Send him up, placing him a tiny confined space with a vampire who wants to drink him? Leave him in the lobby? Decisions, decisions…_"I'll be right down," I blurted out.

"Yes, Miss Swan."

I grabbed my purse and took a few calming breaths. _Contacts!_ I can't believe I almost forgot those. Darting to my bathroom, I grabbed four cases of brown contacts. I put a pair in and grabbed a pair of sunglasses, just in case. It was cloudy out but people wear sunglasses at night for some odd reason. I'd blend in. I rode down the elevator and got the lobby. Standing in the sleek room was a very nervous-looking Edward. His back was to me but I could tell that he was trembling slightly and his heart rate was accelerated. In one hand, he held a picnic basket and in the other a large bouquet of wild flowers.

"Edward?" I called out. He turned and his entire face lit up when he saw me. I relaxed when I saw that he was dressed similarly to me in jeans and a button shirt. I also was incredibly happy that he was okay. Victoria hadn't found him. "I didn't realize that you had your hands full."

"It's no big deal," he answered. "These are for you." He handed me the flowers. I took them and inhaled deeply.

"I need to put these into water," I murmured, looking up at him. "Come. Let's go up to my condo."

"Okay," he said. I nodded toward the elevator and we walked inside. I held my breath the entire ride up. If I drank in his scent in the tiny box, I'd drain him and I couldn't do that. I needed to keep him safe. Once we got out of the elevator, I buried my face again in the flowers and inhaled their fresh, floral scent. "I'm glad you like the flowers, Bella."

"They smell so good," I said. "I've never received flowers before. It's a treat."

"No flowers?" he frowned. "No man has ever gotten you flowers?"

"Nope. Then again, I've been focused on career and haven't had time to date," I lied smoothly. _I have never been on a date before. At least, I don't remember if I had prior to my change. _

"What about college? Or high school?" Edward pressed as we reached my door. "You didn't date then?"

"I was a bit of a nerd," I giggled, pushing the door open. "Braces, frizzy hair and flat chest."

"You were probably just as a beautiful then as you are now," Edward said as he leaned forward. The heat radiating from his skin was overwhelming. I swallowed down some venom and smiled tightly. I mumbled a quiet thank you and led us into my condo. Edward whistled lowly as he took in my place. "This is amazing, Bella."

"Thank you. This is my oasis, sanctuary from the real world," I whispered. I grabbed a vase from my cabinet and placed the flowers inside of it, filling it with water. "I have everything I need in this condo." _Except for blood._

Edward placed the picnic basket on the kitchen counter. "Can I get a tour?" he asked, a slight blush covering his pale cheeks.

"Sure," I said. "Obviously this is the kitchen. Though, I don't eat much in here. I don't like to cook for just me. I eat out. A lot." Leading him through the condo, I showed him my home. He was the first human besides Jenks, my attorney to see inside of my condo. Or inside of my life.

Edward seemed to relish in each of the rooms I showed him. He asked a few questions regarding some of the older pieces I had in my condo, but I explained that they were treasures and investments that I found on eBay. In reality, I had acquired them during my travels as a nomadic vampire. But, Edward couldn't know that.

After my tour, Edward said that we needed to head to Millennium Park. Locking up my condo, we rode back down to the lobby. Since we were running out of time, we had to take a cab to the park. Edward paid the cabbie and we walked to the park. We reached the Pritzker Band Shell. Edward spread out a blanket and he sank to the ground gracefully. I joined him.

"You want anything to drink, Bella?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine for now," I answered. He reached inside of the basket and pulled out a bottle of water. "So, Edward. You said that you a computer guru/entrepreneur. However, you don't look very old. How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-five. I graduated high school in two years and college in three," he blushed.

"You had a college degree by the age of eighteen?" I squeaked. "That's amazing."

"Thank you," he said. "I've been doing what I'm doing for seven years. I love it. It's challenging and changes every day. What about you? How old are you? I don't want to be dating jailbait."

"I'm twenty-three," I said. _I think. _"I'm not jailbait. I'm legal and all that."

Edward laughed and began removing the food from the picnic basket. It was all finger foods. All easily hidden and I could appear to be nervously nibbling. "Where did you go to college, Bella?"

"I studied finance overseas. I managed to get a scholarship at Oxford," I answered. I had gone to Oxford for a brief time in the late sixties. "What about you?"

"I double majored in computer science and business at Northwestern University in Evanston. I also have a minor in music," he explained. "Tell me about your family, Bella."

"Unfortunately, I'm all alone," I said quietly, curling up. "My family is all dead."

"I'm so sorry," he said, his green eyes filling with remorse. I lifted my mental block and focused my mind to his thoughts. _Such a beautiful girl shouldn't be alone. I wonder if she would let me in. I could see myself caring for her. I have this overwhelming connection to her. I want to be with her. Forever…fuck, that's not normal thinking. _

"I've survived for a long time on my own," I said, looking out to the water of the lake. _Too long_, I mentally cried. _This is the longest conversation I've had with another being since I left my sire. _

"Clearly, you're not surviving," Edward said as he placed his hot hand on my shoulder. He had moved closer to me and gently cupped my chin. "You're crying."

I wiped my cheeks of my venom and pulled my shades down. With the venom tears, my contacts were disintegrating quickly. "I'm fine," I answered. "I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back, Edward."

"Okay," he said as he removed his hands from my body. _She's so cold. So lonely. God, I just want to hold her. _I got up and jogged to the closest bathroom to put in new contact lenses. All I wanted was for Edward to hold me. Kiss my fears away. But, he'd definitely know that I'm not like him. Besides, the chilly skin, lack of heartbeat and bright red eyes would freak him out.

I closed my eyes and I had a flashback from prior to my change. Just a brief flash.

"_You will be mine, Isabella. You'll always be mine," snarled a dark, cold voice. _

"_Please, don't hurt me," I begged. Then I felt a sharp bite on my wrist._

I shook off the flashback and washed my hands in scalding hot water. I ran my fingers over the bite mark on my wrist. That was where I was bitten to become a vampire. I continued washing my hands in the sink. Perhaps it would warm my skin so I would appear more human. I walked back to the blanket where Edward was seated and joined him on the blanket. "Sorry about that. It just hits me out nowhere," I said quietly.

"It's okay, Bella," he said. "I lost my dad when I was seventeen and sometimes I just start crying like a baby."

"Edward, I'm so sorry," I said as I placed my hand onto his knee. "What happened?"

"Brain aneurysm," he said. He ducked his head, wiping his own cheeks with his long fingers. "It was sudden and unexpected. Caught my mother completely off guard."

"Has your mom remarried?" I asked.

"About three years ago. A nice guy named Richard," Edward explained.

"What did your dad do? And your mom?"

"My dad was a lawyer and my mom is an architect," Edward said as he lay down on his side, propping his head up with his hand. "She's since changed her focus and works in interior design. She loves taking something old and making it new. She's going to do it to my townhouse before I put it on the market. I am also having her redecorate my bedroom in my condo."

"What was your dad's name? Your mom?"

"I was named after my dad. Edward Masen, Jr.," Edward chuckled. "I hated my name growing up. Especially the nickname 'Eddie.' My ex-fiancée used to call me that and it was like nails on a chalkboard. Emmett calls me Eddie to get me riled up but it's in good fun. Anyhow, my mom's name is Elizabeth but goes by Betsy. What about you? What were your parents' names?"

"Charles and Renee Swan," I answered automatically, not thinking about the response. I blinked my eyes and smiled widely at the fact that I remembered it. "I was their only daughter."

"I'm still sorry that you lost your family, Bella," Edward soothed. He took my hand and held it between his large, soft and hot hands. "I know what it's like to lose a parent but to lose both of them is unfathomable." As he caressed my hand with his, the orchestra walked out onto the stage. Edward released my hand and I felt an immediate sense of loss. He took out some plates and served up the food. I thanked him for his generosity and picked at the meal he had made for me.

We sat in silence, listening to the music of the orchestra. Edward sipped his water while I deftly hid my food and pretended to eat the crackers, cheeses and veggies. Sometime during the second movement, Edward took our garbage to a nearby trash can. He sat down behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist while he put his legs on either side of my body. "Are you okay? You're chilled."

"I could use some warming up," I said as I leaned against him. He smiled and held me tightly. His heart pounded against my back. His scent surrounded me, causing my throat to burn but also my body reacted to him as well. I was aroused.

He placed his chin on my shoulder. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you," I answered, turning to look him. He was so close. Our noses were barely touching and his breath fanned over my skin. His green eyes dilated and his heart rate sped up minutely.

"Look out!" cried a young boy. We jumped apart and a soccer ball fell between my feet. "I'm sorry. I was playing with my sister and she has no control with the ball."

"That's okay, little man," Edward said with a smile. I threw it back to the boy. He blushed as he looked at me but darted away with a quiet thank you. "What a bummer."

"Bummer?"

"He stopped a potential very romantic moment," Edward cooed. His hand reached up and glided it along jaw. His pulse was stammering against skin and his face was flushed. "Bella? Can I kiss you?" I opened my mind and saw his inner thoughts of our mouths touching.

I nodded and turned in his arms. As much as I wanted him to be in charge, I had to control our kiss. Once false move and he'd be dead. I placed my hands on his cheeks, feeling the small amount of stubble growing on his skin. I gently traced his features, gliding my fingers along his jaw line, his nose, his eyebrows, and ending with his soft lips. I leaned in, inhaling his scent. Again, the burn in my throat was insistent but my arousal was more. Edward closed his eyes and he closed the gap between our mouths. Once our lips touched, my dead heart jumped. My entire being shifted and I knew that I could never be apart from Edward. In Victoria's mind, she believed he was her mate but in reality, he was mine.

_Mine. _

His lips were soft and warm. I could feel the blood pump through his lips. His skin warmed under my touch while I moved my fingers to his insanely soft hair. Edward's tongue traced my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I was not ready for that. I couldn't allow his tongue inside of my mouth. With a low growl, Edward moved his mouth from mine and he kissed my jaw. His hot lips moved to my ear and he suckled on my lobe. I moaned quietly, sighing his name.

We broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. My contacts were gone but I knew my eyes were black with desire. "Edward," I began.

"Bella," he said at the same time. "Sorry…"

"Go ahead," I said breathlessly.

"Look, I know we just met but I feel this connection toward you," he said, taking my face in his hands. "I never felt this with my ex-fiancée. This connection."

"Me too, Edward," I said, looking down at his chest. "But before you say anything more, I need you to come back to my condo. I need to something to you. I'd rather do it in the comfort of my own home."

"Okay," Edward said, arching a brow. "You want to go now?"

"Yeah," I said, nervous butterflies attacking my stomach. Together, we packed up the picnic basket and left Millennium Park. I opened my mind to Edward and listened to his theories rambling through his brain.

_I know that was something was up with her but no matter what; I need to be with her. As weird as it sounds, I love her. I barely know this girl and I love her. _

_What is it that she wants to tell me? _

_Is she secretly a man? _

_No. She's too soft looking. Too feminine. _

_Maybe she'll explain something about her temperature. She's always so cold. Even her kisses and lips are cold. _

_Is she sick? God, NO! I hope not. I can't lose another person I love…_

"Edward, do you want to take a cab or walk?" I asked.

"Let's take a cab," Edward answered. We clambered into the taxi and I gave the driver my address. Edward laced his fingers with mine, in an effort to warm up my hands. His mind was still rifling through theories. One of his theories touched on my actual truth. But he dismissed it, proclaiming vampires were evil, cruel creatures.

However, I was evil and cruel.

A monster.

I killed people.

I want to kill him, but I can't. I won't.

We pulled up to my condo and Edward's cell phone shrilled from his pocket. He removed his hands from mine and checked the caller ID. "It's Emmett's mom," he muttered. "Hello?"

"Edward? Is Emmett with you?" she asked.

"No. I'm on a date, Ruth," Edward explained. "Why?"

"He was supposed to come over and fix my washing machine and he's not here. I've tried calling him but his cell phone has been disconnected," she said quietly, obviously scared for her son. I pushed my mind to try to hear her thoughts through the phone connection. However, I heard nothing. "Can you check his apartment, Edward?"

"Sure, Ruth. I'll do it on my way home," Edward explained.

"Let's go now, Edward. Perhaps there's something wrong," I said, wrapping my arm around his bicep.

"I don't want anything to happen to you, Bella," he said as he cupped my face.

"Please?" I begged.

"Okay," Edward sighed. "I'll call you soon, Ruth."

"Thank you, Edward. I appreciate it," Ruth said, her voice full of relief.

Edward gave the cabbie an address in Wrigleyville. We pulled up to a brownstone and Edward took out his keys. He asked the cabbie to keep the meter running since we were leaving the basket inside of the car. Using his keys, he entered the building and stood in front of me, protecting me. When we entered the hallway, I smelled her. Victoria. My hackles went up and I wanted to take point in front of Edward. Opening my mind, I searched for her thoughts. If she was here, she was masking her mind.

Edward reached a door and opened it with a separate key. What greeted us inside was a complete mess. The couches were torn to shreds and papers were strewn all over the floor. "Holy shit," Edward breathed.

We entered the apartment and the scent of fresh blood filled my nostrils. My eyes darkened and I stumbled. I grasped the door and it crumbled under my touch. Mixed in with the blood was Victoria's nauseatingly sweet scent. She had something to do with this. One of two things happened: Victoria killed Emmett or she changed him.

I seriously hoped it was the former and not the latter. A newborn Emmett would obliterate the entire city.

"Hello? I'd like to report a robbery and a missing person," Edward choked out. "My best friend, Emmett McCarty, is missing."

_No. He's either dead or he's like me…_

**A/N: Dun…dun…dun…What do you think he is? Dead or vampire? Also, I want to add another power to Bella in addition to her telepathy. What do you think that is? Leave me some ideas…Anyhow, some pictures are on my blog for their date. In addition to that, check out my facebook group. Extra teasers will be posted there along with my blog. Leave me some loving! Hugs!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New story…I'm just teeming with ideas. LOL. Anyhow, I'm just going with this story off the cuff to see where it goes in the first chapter. If it's good, I'll continue it. If not, we'll have to see. I'm delving back into the realm of vampires. But, Bella's the vamp this time. Without further ado…**

**Chapter Three**

"Edward, I'm going to get the basket and pay the cabbie," I said, barely maintaining my control. "It looks like we're going to be here for awhile."

"Are you okay?" Edward asked as he stared at me. I was itching to get out of the apartment, desperate for some fresh, untainted air. I nodded and gestured to the cab. Edward handed me his keys and some money. I could have paid for the cab but Edward was insisting on being a gentleman. My mind was too clouded with blood for me to argue. I headed out to the street and breathed deeply as I exited the building. The scents of diesel, garbage and pollution were a welcome change from the tempting blood up in Emmett's apartment.

I walked to the cab and paid the driver as I picked up the basket. He pulled away and I sat down on the stoop. I opened my mind, trying to search for Emmett's mind. I got nothing. I heard nothing from him but he could be out of my range. I had only caught a few glimpses into his brain the night before last. It wasn't really enough for me to catch his mental 'scent.'

"Bella?" Edward murmured as he sat down next to me. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm worried about Emmett," I answered. "What if something happened to him?"

"Emmett is too big to have anything happen to him," Edward joked but his smile didn't reach his eyes. In his mind, he could imagine Emmett being killed or gravely injured. Briefly, Victoria flashed in his mind as being connected to Emmett's disappearance. But he shook it off. "The cops will be here in a few minutes. We can leave after that."

"Are you going to call Ruth?" I asked.

"Once I've talked to the police," he sighed.

"Other than the destruction in the living room, did you see anything out of place?"

"His bedroom was destroyed and there was, um, blood spattered on the floor," he said sadly. "He put up a fight."

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. _This is my fault. All my fault. If I hadn't stepped in, Emmett and Edward would be living their lives and not be in danger. I'm such a fuck up. I need to leave. I can't get attached._

"Bella, I see it on your face. You're blaming yourself," Edward soothed as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Why?"

"I don't know," I lied. _Because I'm a vampire and my interest in you and your friend got him killed. _"He's your friend and now he's gone. I want to do something to help."

"Just being here with me is all that I need, Bella," he said as he kissed my temple. His velvety soft lips felt divine against my skin and I wanted to feel them all over my body. Edward growled lowly as he moved his mouth from my temple to my ear. Just like I had envisioned. _Crap! I'm sending him my thoughts. _I slammed my mental block down and pulled away. He pouted adorably. "Why are you moving away?"

"Cops," I said as I saw the flashing lights heading our direction. Saved by the bell…Or sirens, I guess. Edward stood up and looked down the street. Two squad cars parked in front of Emmett's apartment and we headed upstairs. Knowing that there was blood in there, I walked in with my breath held. I didn't breathe for the entire time that the cops were taking Edward's statement. They asked me a few questions, but I really didn't have much to offer. The cops took our phone numbers and had us leave the crime scene. The crime scene investigation unit had arrived. They needed to scour the scene for any clues.

We took a cab back to my condo. Edward was talking to Ruth, explaining what had happened in Emmett's apartment. Ruth was inconsolable. Edward had to hang up and call his mom to go over to calm down Emmett's mother. As he finished his phone call with Betsy, his mom, we pulled up to my condo. Edward was dead on his feet and his mind was filled with sadness.

"Do you want to come up?" I asked.

"I should get home but I'm so tired," he groaned.

"You've seen my place. I have a very nice guest bedroom," I offered. "Please? I don't want you getting hurt because you're exhausted." I pushed out my lower lip and widened my eyes.

"God, that look is pitiful," Edward chuckled. "But how can I deny it? I'll stay." I smiled and thrust some money at the cabbie. Not waiting for change, I dragged Edward out of the taxi and we headed upstairs. Edward could barely keep his eyes open. I guided him to the guest bedroom and helped him into bed. "Can you stay?" he asked. "I'm freaking out about Emmett and I'd like to cuddle with my girlfriend."

_Girlfriend?_ "Sure," I smiled.

Edward took off his jacket and his button down. His body was chiseled and muscular, just as his clothed alluded. "If this makes you uncomfortable," he stuttered.

"You're fine. I can't imagine sleeping in a button down," I giggled nervously.

He crawled into the bed and I followed suit, sitting tensely while I looked at him. "You know, if you want to cuddle with me, you need to get closer," he teased.

"Sorry. Newbie," I mumbled. "Why don't you get under the covers? I'm going to change into something more comfortable."

"Bella, please. Stay," he begged. His brows were furrowed and in his eyes, they were filled with tears. He was terrified. Terrified for his friend. Terrified of being alone. He crawled under the covers and held open his arms. I lay down, safely tucked in his embrace. Gingerly, I wrapped my arm around his waist and held him. "Why Emmett?"

"I don't know, Edward. It's not fair," I murmured. "I wish I could do something to find him." _ And I intend to. While you're at work, I'll search tirelessly for your friend and Victoria. However, I'm so afraid that she's changed him. She's going to use Emmett to get to Edward. _"Try to sleep, Edward. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" he asked, sounding like a lost little boy.

"I promise," I said as I looked up at him.

"Can I kiss you again?" he whispered. "Something about your touch soothes me, Bella." I nodded and let him dip his head down. His lips gently caressed mine and I moaned quietly. Each time our mouths touched, my dead heart would press against my ribs. Opening my mind, I listened to his thoughts.

_I could kiss her forever. She should have bolted in that apartment but she's here. She's letting me kiss her…love her…God, I want to love her. I need to love her. Like I need air, food, water…_

I was with him in every thought. I agreed. He was _my mate_. I'd kill for him and as far as I was concerned, Victoria fucked with the wrong vampire.

"_Please don't hurt me…I don't want this," I begged."Don't touch me."_

"_Shut up, you bitch," he snarled, backhanding me. His hand was so cold. "You'll enjoy it, my pet."_

I pulled away and sat up quickly. That was the most I'd remembered of my past. Had I been hurt? Raped? "Bella? Angel, what's wrong?" Edward asked, sitting up, putting his arms around me.

"I'm fine," I said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, angel," he said as he kissed my shoulder. Then he yawned. "I need to sleep."

"Then sleep," I quipped, gently guiding him to the pillow. I put my head on his shoulder and gently caressed his cheeks. His eyelids drooped and he mumbled something unintelligible. However, his brain shouted what his mouth couldn't. _I love you, my Bella. My angel. _His green eyes disappeared behind his lids and his breathing evened out. Once his mind started to dream, I extricated myself from his embrace.

Being around him had made me so very thirsty. The burn in my throat was too much to handle. I had to eat something and then get him something to eat. I pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and darted down to the basement of my condo. I slipped into my 2012 red Ferrari Spider. Turning it over, I backed out of my space and drove out to the suburbs to a twenty-four hour grocery store. I picked up a ton of food and paid for it using my shiny black credit card. I then stopped by a twenty-four hour Wal-Mart to get Edward some clothes for tomorrow. It wasn't up to my standards, but I'm certain that Edward would not want to wear the same clothes from today. I also grabbed some male-smelling shampoo, deodorant, toothbrush and toothpaste.

After my errands were done, I drove back to the city. As I drove, I heard the minds of the humans. Some were dreaming while others were fantasizing. One fantasy troubled me. A woman was getting off from using a taser on men. On their genitals. She got some sick, perverse pleasure seeing these men scream in agony as they got their balls fried.

I pulled over and parked the car. Honing my mind to hers, I leapt up the fire escape of her building. Opening the window of her apartment, I slipped inside. I heard someone moaning in the back of the apartment. Then, an evil cackle. _Wasn't a fantasy._

"You like when I fry your balls?" she cooed.

"No. Please. Stop," he begged. "I thought you were different. So sweet on our date."

"Well, I'm not," she spat. "I'm an evil bitch who hates men. I was violated by assholes like you without my permission. Now, you'll all pay. With this." The quiet crackle of electricity filled the apartment, followed by this man's screams. I walked into the bedroom to find a large man handcuffed to a bed, naked. The taser was attached to his balls and penis. They were red and inflamed.

"Wha…what the hell?" the guy cried. "You brought a friend?"

The woman turned to me and hissed. "Who the hell are you?"

"No matter, bitch," I snapped. I hit her and she fell to the ground in an unconscious heap. I walked over to the frightened man. "I'm not going to hurt you. Her? Yes. You? No. I need to remove these. Can I touch you?"

His eyes were wide and he nodded mutely. I took off the taser and tossed it across the room. His penis was charred. I hissed quietly at the pain he must have felt. I snapped the handcuffs around his wrists and handed him his clothes. "Go to the hospital and get that checked out," I whispered.

"I want to press charges," he growled as he pulled on his clothing.

"Don't bother. She'll be punished for her behavior," I snarled. I pushed my mind to his, implanting a new memory into his brain. _Forget the girl and live your life. Don't forget, go to the doctor…_His face was blank. He woodenly nodded and left the apartment. I turned back to the girl and lifted her onto the bed. I could be really cruel and attach the taser to her vagina. But that was not what I wanted to do. I could give her the allusion of pain in her head, imitating the agony she put the man through.

In case you hadn't figured it out…I can also control minds, pain and rearrange memories. That's only a recent discovery. Within the past ten years.

"Wake up, princess," I cooed in my victim's ear. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me.

"What happened? Where's Phil?" she asked.

"He's gone. Seeking medical attention for the damage you caused to his genitals," I spat. "Have you ever wondered what that would feel like?"

"No…please, no," she cried.

With a sadistic smile, I focused the pain that Phil felt onto her genitals. She screamed loudly. "Sucks, doesn't it?" I asked. "Do you realize that you probably ruined Phil's chances in having children naturally? You boiled his sperm."

"I won't do it again," she whimpered.

"No. You won't," I said as pulled her up from the bed. Her eyes were wide with fear. The added adrenaline made her blood smell sweeter. "Prepare to meet your maker, bitch." I angled her head and sunk my teeth into her neck. Her scream gurgled away as I drank from her, sucking every ounce of her life's blood from her pathetic little body.

I dropped her on the bed and staged her body like it was a suicide. I found some paperwork with her handwriting and I left a note next to the bed saying that she couldn't handle life any more. Picking up the taser, I left her apartment through the fire escape. It was nearly dawn and I had to get back to Edward.

I got back to my condo as the sun was peaking over the horizon. I carried all of the food up to the condo along with the clothes for Edward. I listened and he was quietly snoring in my guest bedroom, his heartbeat was steady and strong. I smiled softly as I put the food away. I went into my bedroom and took a quick shower to wash the smell of the girl I drank from my body. I dried my hair and popped in some fresh contacts. Slipping on some yoga pants and a long sleeved t-shirt, I went back into Edward's room. He breathed deeply and smiled. "My Bella…" he whispered.

I crawled into the bed and lay next to him. His face was smooth as he dreamt of us. And his dreams were very sweet and innocent. We were laying in a large meadow filled with wild flowers like the ones he had brought me for our date last night. We were holding hands and caressing each other's faces.

"_My Bella," he whispered again. "My beautiful Bella. My angel."_

_I blushed and ducked my head. "I'm not beautiful," I replied._

"_You'll always be beautiful in my eyes, Bella," he said as he moved closer to me. The wind blew and his bronze hair fluttered down across his forehead. He leaned down and brushed his thumbs over my cheeks. His lips gently moved across mine, in a soft angelic kiss. "Nothing can change where I won't find you to be beautiful…I love you."_

"_I love you, too, Edward," I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck. Our kisses deepened. Edward's tongue danced with mine as he pulled me over his waist, straddling his thighs. Then, I was torn away from Edward and tossed across the field. A large man with savagely red eyes glared at Edward and snapped his neck, killing him instantly. _

"No!" Edward yelled as he sat up, grasping at his neck. His heart was stammering in his body and his breathing was erratic. "No," he repeated weakly.

"You're okay, Edward," I said as I sat up with him.

He turned and looked at me. "You changed," he noted. "Your hair is wet. Damp."

"I worked out early this morning," I said. "I'm pretty certain that you wouldn't my stanky, sweaty ass in bed with you."

"That remains to be seen," he chuckled. Then he looked at me, staring into my brown eyes. "What time did you wake up to work out? It's only like seven now."

"Around five," I said as I brushed his hair from his forehead. "I don't sleep much."

"We got back here around midnight, Bella," he chided.

"I'm fine," I said. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"I am a little hungry," he said. As if on cue, his belly growled loudly. He blushed and clutched his stomach. "Jesus. It sounds like a lion is ready to burst through my abdomen."

"Go ahead and shower. There's fresh towels, a toothbrush, toothpaste and some clothes in the bathroom," I said. "Breakfast will be ready by the time you're done."

"Thank you," he said as he got out of the bed. He went toward the bathroom, smiling shyly before he ducked inside. I quickly made the bed and then went to make Edward breakfast. _How?_ _What do I make? I drink my food. It's red and hot and I get it from living creatures. _

"Shit," I groaned, running my hands through my hair. "I don't know how to cook. I don't even have pots and pans." I burrowed through the bags of food that I had purchased. I found some bagels, cream cheese and some fresh fruit. With an internal fist pump, I grabbed a plate and arranged them on it. I placed the fruit in a bowl. I poured some fresh orange juice in a glass and smiled. _Ha! I didn't get my ass kicked by breakfast. _Minor meltdown? Yes. But, I have triumphed!

I grabbed a couple of smaller plates and put them on the counter. I swiped a bagel and tore it apart, giving it the allusion that I had nibbled on it. Edward came out in his jeans and one of the graphic t-shirts I had purchased. His hair was wet and a mess on his head. "Wow. A cup of coffee would have sufficed," he chuckled.

"I need a new coffee maker," I blushed. _Note to self: get coffee maker._ "Eat, Edward. I don't want all of this food to go to waste."

He smiled and plopped down on one of the stools. He swiped a bagel and added some cream cheese to it. I tried, in vain, to hide my disgust. The smell of the cheese was nauseating. "What's with the face?" Edward chortled.

"Lactose intolerant," I croaked out. "How can you eat that?"

"Easily," he said as he popped in a piece of bagel to his mouth. "However, if you're lactose intolerant, I can understand why this looks unappetizing."

"You can take the cream cheese with you when you leave," I said as I put the cover on it. I pushed it toward him with one finger, wrinkling my nose, as if touching the plastic was going to cause me to go into convulsions. He laughed and clutched the tiny plastic tub to his chest protectively. I joined him in his laughter, enjoying the company with my _boyfriend_.

But I knew as soon as Edward had the knowledge of what I was, he'd bolt.

And I'd be alone.

Again.

"What are you doing today, Bella?" Edward asked as he sipped his orange juice.

It was sunny out so my options were limited. "I have to get some work done," I answered vaguely.

"It's Saturday," Edward quipped. "No work on the weekends. You need that time to unwind. There is this really cute open air market…"

"I can't, Edward," I said, frowning. "I have to get this work done. I have a deadline early on Monday."

"Okay," he said dejectedly. "Do you think your work is going to take all weekend?"

"I should be finished by tonight," I answered. "I can come by your place afterward?"

"That sounds nice," he said, cupping my face with his hand. _Why is she still so cold? _"I can cook you dinner."

"You have this strange fetish of feeding me, Edward," I teased. "Are you telling me that I'm too thin?"

"No. Of course not. You're beautiful and perfect," he blushed. "I just want to take care of you. Protect you. God, I sound so possessive. I'll shut up before I get myself in trouble."

"I like it," I said, looking down at my destroyed bagel. "I like the idea of being 'yours.'"

"Then, will you? Will you be mine?" he whispered as he slipped behind me. His arms were around my waist and he had moved my hair over my shoulder. His lips took purchase beneath my ear. His tongue swirled along the soft spot behind my earlobe, above where my pulse should be pumping erratically.

"Yes," I breathed. In a blink of an eye, Edward turned me around and his lips were on mine, insistently kissing me. The next thing I knew, I was lifted onto the counter and Edward's body was pressed up against mine. My legs latched around his waist and I pulled him ever-closer to me. Edward's tongue caressed my lips, begging for entrance. I was so afraid that I'd lose it with him. I couldn't. So, tentatively, I opened my mouth and slid my own tongue between his lips. The heat of his mouth was too much. I retracted my tongue and pulled away, leaning my forehead against his. "Edward, we need to take this slowly. I'm not very…"

"You set the pace, angel," he soothed. "But, I'm so happy. Despite my best friend being missing, I'm happy that you want to be with me. I know it seems fast, but it seems so right."

"It does seem right," I replied, twining my fingers into his soft, multi-faceted hair. "Just be patient with me and I do need to tell you some things about me but now's not the right time."

"It's nothing serious is it?"

"Not serious per se," I sighed. "I promise I'll tell you tonight. Okay?"

"Alright," he whispered. "Thank you for a wonderful date, Bella. I had a wonderful time, despite the bad news of Emmett. I just hope…"

"Me too, Edward," I said fervently, looking into his eyes. However, I knew. I just knew. If Victoria got him, she probably killed him or changed him. Based on the blood spatter in his bedroom that I saw through Edward's eyes in his mind, my guess was that he was changed. If that was the case, he had about two more days of burning to do before he became aware.

"I'm going to go. I may stop by Ruth's house to see how she's faring," he said. "She's probably a hot mess, but I need to look out for her. I'm like her second son."

"Be safe, Edward," I said, taking his face in my hands. He nodded and kissed my lips one last time before helping me down from the counter. He grabbed his shirt from last night, cell phone, wallet and jacket. With one more soft kiss on my lips and another hug, he left my condo.

I watched him hop into a cab and drive away. However, as he drove away, my chest constricted and a dull ache filled me. I rubbed my chest, trying to alleviate the emptiness that filled my soul watching Edward drive away. I closed my eyes, feeling my contacts disintegrate. I then focused my thoughts and darted to my computer. I started researching Victoria and how long she had been alive using the vampire version of CODIS.

I bet you didn't know that shit even existed.

I found her in the files and read through it quickly.

_Name: Victoria Osbourne  
Birthdate: April 23__rd__, 1876  
Vampire Birthdate: January 19__th__, 1899  
Nationality: American  
Sire: Unknown, an ancient  
Power: Unknown at this time  
Current Location: America_

"That's not helpful," I grumbled. "She's been a vampire for over two hundred years and was changed by an ancient. Possibly? God. This sucks. An address would be helpful. America's a pretty big place, assholes. Damn Volturi. You've been around forever and you can't keep better records. We have to fill out the damn vampire census every time we move. Fuck!"

The Volturi are the ruling class/government for all vampires in the world. The three leaders, Aro, Marcus, and Caius, were responsible for maintaining order and keeping track of all vampires in the world. They had people in Volterra who maintained their databases. We were supposed to keep the appraised to our movements if and when we moved. Some were more diligent (like me) on keeping in the good graces of the Volturi. Victoria obviously didn't care. Personally, I didn't want the 'man' breathing down my neck for any wrong-doing. Not that I broke the rules or anything. But still…

I closed the window and decided to use the next best thing.

Google.

I typed in her name and began searching for her information, locations of where she lived, anything that could guide me in my search for her. In my search of Emmett.

I found out that she was the CEO of some oil conglomerate in Texas on paper. She can't really be the CEO since that would rouse too much suspicion. In reality, she probably owned the company and was acting as an 'heir' to run the corporation. The corporate headquarters were down in Austin. Victoria was easily worth millions of dollars and could hide anywhere in the world. I did find an address for her in Chicago and another location in Milwaukee. I committed the addresses to memory and made mental note to check both of them out tonight after I left Edward's townhouse.

Speaking of Edward's townhouse, I didn't have his address. I took out my cell phone and sent him a text.

_**Hey, I'm coming over to your place and I have no clue where you live – B**_

_**I knew I forgot something. You dazzled the brains out of me – E**_

_**Dazzled? – B**_

_**Yes. Dazzled. Your beauty, intelligence and warm demeanor just knock me on my ass when I'm in your presence, Miss Swan. – E**_

_**You're a charmer, Edward. You dazzle me. Frequently. Address? – B**_

He gave me his address along with his home phone number. I thanked him and told him that I'd be over around seven. His response a bunch of x's and o's. I looked that up on the computer and they were 'hugs and kisses.' I replied in kind and decided to get to work on figuring out what I needed to wear for a date at my boyfriend's house.

I spent a good hour staring at my closet, praying that something appropriate would jump out and say 'pick me!' Yeah, that didn't happen. I can kill easily. I can read people's minds, can control what they think, give them the allusion of pain and alter their memories. But get ready for a date? Ha! I'm a mess. I need a girlfriend to help me. I'm so clueless with this shit.

"I'll go with a skirt," I said as I swiped a white skirt with an orange and beige geometric print on the bottom edge. I matched it up with an orange blouse and a pair of sandals. I curled my hair and put a headband in my curly mahogany tresses. Applying some soft makeup to give myself some more color, I finished getting ready. I then got directions to his place and programmed them into my phone. According to Google maps, it would take me an hour to get to Edward's place. With my crazy driving, I could probably get there in a half hour. Depending on traffic.

_What traffic? It's Saturday. _

I looked out and saw that it had clouded over. I picked up my phone and dialed Edward's number.

"You're not calling to cancel are you?" Edward teased.

"No. I'm actually calling to see if I can come a little earlier," I laughed. "Is that okay?"

"That's perfect, Bella," he said, the smile in his voice obvious. "Do you need directions?"

"Nope. I'm good. I'll be over in like forty-five minutes," I said.

"Good luck with that. It took me almost an hour to get home this morning at seven in the morning," he chortled. "Then again, I took the train."

"Not the way I drive," I quipped. "I'll see you soon, Edward."

"Okay, angel," he snorted. I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone. I made sure I had my contact lenses and headed down to the garage. Climbing into my Ferrari, I drove to Edward's townhouse. Forty-five minutes from the time I left the garage, I pulled up to Edward's doorstep. I parked my baby and locked her up. Edward came outside and blew out a low whistle. "That is one sweet car…"

"Thanks," I smirked. "I have a penchant for fast, shiny things. I have an Aston Martin in storage. A Lamborghini, too."

"Okay, stop. I really want to have this relationship be based on our connection and not your collection of fucking hot cars," Edward bellowed. "Can I drive her?"

"Maybe," I said coyly. "Perhaps after dinner."

"Awesome," he said as he pulled me into his arms. "You look amazing, Bella. So beautiful."

"Thank you," I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck. He kissed me softly and rested his forehead against mine. The world fell away and it was just the two of us standing in his front yard.

"Come in! Come in," he said excitedly. "You gave me the grand tour of your awesome condo. Now, I get to do the same with my townhouse." He took my hand and guided me inside of his home. It reminded me of my place: cold, sterile and devoid of any personal belongings. It was very elegant but it wasn't Edward. At least the warm man that I knew. He saw my face and he laughed. "You look like you hate it."

"It's…it's…not…you," I said, wrinkling my nose. "Very distant and…"

"And this is why I'm selling it," he said. "My condo is more me than this place and I don't even live there. This was a showplace for my ex-fiancé." He took my hand and led me to the kitchen where something was cooking on the stove. A bottle of wine was open on the counter, breathing. He took out a glass and poured me some red wine.

"Thank you," I said. "So, you shared this place with your ex-fiancé?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I probably should tell you about her…"

"You don't have to. It's your past, Edward," I mumbled quietly, playing with my glass.

"No. I want to tell you," he said, pouring himself a glass. He chugged half of the goblet and then stared at me. "God, you're so beautiful. So smart…very different from my ex-fiancé. She was not…" He shook his head. "Let me start at the beginning. We met at some mixer thing. She worked at an advertising agency as one of the secretaries for one of the executives. I was working on updating their website to improve their revenue. I chatted and flirted with her during my time fixing their website and I thought that she was really sweet. On my last day at the office, I asked her out and she immediately replied yes. We set up plans to go get drinks that Friday.

"The day rolls around and we hit it off. She was smart and funny, working at the advertising agency while attending night school to get her degree in business administration. Actually, she used me as a subject for one of her papers on small business owners and how they can be successful. Things progressed from there. We started as friends, and then our relationship evolved into a boyfriend/girlfriend thing. However, the dynamic of our relationship changed after we had sex," he sighed. "I'm pretty reserved. Okay, very reserved. Tanya, my ex, was not. She liked kinky shit."

I opened my mind and saw what Tanya liked. She was a borderline Domme. She forced Edward to lick her boots and wear collars. I tried to keep my face impassive, but I was disgusted with the demeaning things she made him do.

"Did she ever hurt you?" I whispered. A memory filled Edward's brain of Tanya whipping his ass with a contraption with a ton of leather tongues. Edward begged her to stop.

"Not physically," Edward sighed. "She did break me down and demean me. But, I was willing to do it because I thought I loved her. And I thought she loved me, too."

"I'm assuming she didn't?"

"I'll get to that. Anyhow, Tanya and I were together for roughly a year and half when she came to me, sobbing hysterically. I asked what was wrong and she said that her life was over. I was thoroughly confused. She blurted that she was pregnant. My confusion grew since I knew that Tanya was on birth control and at that point, I wasn't ready to be a father. I used condoms. But they aren't necessarily a hundred percent effective. However, since I loved her and I felt that it was my responsibility to step up to the plate. It was my baby in her belly. I went to a jeweler a few days after she announced her pregnancy to me and picked out an engagement ring. A week after that, I proposed. Do you want to know what she said when I gave her the ring? 'That's it? It's so small.' She was referring to the one and half carat diamond on her finger."

"What?" I seethed. "You did the honorable thing and she had the gall to criticize the ring you gave her?"

"Yep," Edward sighed. "That should have been my first clue that she was lying. The ring was gorgeous and any woman would have loved it."

"It doesn't matter the size of the diamond. It could be a twist tie for all that matters; it's the relationship that counts. The love you feel for one and another."

"You get it. Shit, you get it and…Tanya didn't. However, she would announce to the world that she was my fiancée, waving her ring in everyone's faces. A month after that, Tanya said that she had had a miscarriage. It was a few days after a long weekend she spent with her sister, Irina, in New York City. I asked if I could do anything and she said that I could leave her alone. She didn't want to be coddled or soothed. Let her grieve for our dead baby," he said bitterly. "There was never a baby. The miscarriage was a ruse. The whole pregnancy was a farce."

"Did you have proof?"

"Yeah. Pictures of Tanya, Irina and a few good men in a bar during fleet week in New York. They were schlitzed," Edward growled. "I confronted her on it and she said that the morning that she left for New York, she noticed spotting. So, she 'grieved' while getting completely drunk. We had the hugest fight that night and I nearly called off the engagement. I think I said that it was 'over' and she begged me for another chance. I told her to give me a week and we'd discuss after that."

"I'm guessing that you thought about it and gave her the benefit of the doubt?" I asked.

"I did and for awhile, it was good," Edward sighed. "However, she wouldn't let me touch her other than chaste kisses or hold her hand. The first time we made love was nearly six months after the miscarriage fiasco and there was something about her that was different. Her movements were too robotic, like she was used to being 'fucked.' I apologize for being crude, but it's how she acted."

"She acted like a whore," I said bluntly.

"Pretty much," Edward said sadly as he drained his glass of wine. "You want some more?"

"No. I'm good," I said as I pretended to sip my wine. As he busied himself with addressing the food on the stove, I poured some of my wine into a potted plant to my right. "So, she's now your ex-fiancée. How did that happen?"

"The night I met you, that was supposed to be my wedding day," he answered. "However, our wedding was called off since the night of the bachelor/bachelorette parties Tanya was caught in the limo, sucking off one of my groomsmen, Laurent."

"How did you find out?"

"I forgot my wallet in the limo and went back to get it. I heard moaning and inside was my fiancée with my friend's penis in her mouth. She then had the nerve to ask if I wanted to join. I calmly left the limo and caught a cab, driving back to my townhouse. I did, however, stop at a hardware store to pick up new locks. I changed my locks and dumped all of Tanya's clothes on the front lawn. I also contacted all of the wedding venues, canceling the whole thing. Tanya came back to my townhouse to find her clothing on the front lawn, drenched from the sprinkler system, and unable to get into the house. She shrieked like a banshee until one of the neighbors told her to fuck off. Then she started pounding on the door."

"God! What happened?" I asked, keeping my mental block down. I wanted to know from him telling me.

"I opened the door and held out my hand. I demanded the ring back," he smirked. "She clutched it to her chest, saying no. I then said that the ring was a promise to wed and she broke that promise by giving Laurent a blow job. Our wedding was off and we were done. She threw herself at me and I just let her fall to the ground, breaking her own damn nose. As she cried, I wrenched the ring from her finger and flushed it down my toilet. There is probably a diamond floating in the bottom of Lake Michigan right now but I couldn't bear to have her keep it and I refused to look at it, appalled at what it represented."

"Have you heard from her or seen her since?" I whispered.

"Every few weeks, she'll come sobbing on my doorstep," Edward shrugged. "She can't get in since I've changed the locks and she's desperate for me to take her back. I'd rather cut off my left nut than be with her again. I never loved her. I thought I did, but it was not true love. Lust, maybe. I feel more connected with you then with my ex-fiancée. And I've told you that."

I put my hand on his forearm and something inside of me came alive. I shuddered. So did he. His green eyes gazed into mine and there was something more there. I could feel it...our connection. It was twining around us and binding us together. _But, he's human. You're a vampire. You can't have a human mate. _

Edward looked at me confusedly but shook his head. Could he hear my thoughts? I brushed it off and pretended to sip my wine. "Where's the bathroom?" I murmured.

"Down the hall and it's right by the front door," Edward explained. "I hope you're hungry."

"Famished," I said with a smile. I walked to the bathroom and closed the door. I blinked my contacts away, putting in fresh ones. I flushed the toilet and washed my hands, going with the ruse that I used the restroom. Gripping the pedestal sink, I rifled through my brain, trying to decide whether or not to tell him. He knows I'm different. He feels the coolness of my skin. The connection we have is electric. I'm curious if he felt the same emptiness when he left my condo.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward called from the kitchen.

"Fine. Just a little upset stomach," I answered. "I'll be right out." I looked up into the mirror. _I'll wait to tell him until it's absolutely necessary. Not any time sooner. I just pray that he doesn't hate me…_

Now, to try an force myself to eat human food.

That's hell.

**A/N: So, Bella has her supposition about Emmett and his probable change. Edward is obviously thinking that Bella is different. He's fixated on the temperature of her skin. But their chemistry is undeniable. Up next will be the continuation of dinner and some of Bella's search for Emmett and Victoria. But beware, danger's lurking just around the corner. Picture teasers of Bella's cars and Edward's townhouse are on my blog. Leave me some! **


	4. Chapter 4

**New story…I'm just teeming with ideas. LOL. Anyhow, I'm just going with this story off the cuff to see where it goes in the first chapter. If it's good, I'll continue it. If not, we'll have to see. I'm delving back into the realm of vampires. But, Bella's the vamp this time. Without further ado…**

**Chapter Four**

I walked out of Edward's bathroom and saw him putting dinner on the table. I could play the upset stomach card and try and get out of eating his food. But that would be rude. I just pray that there is no cream cheese. I may hurl.

"Everything okay, angel?" Edward asked as he saw me in the hallway.

"I'm good," I smiled. "What's for dinner?"

"Roasted chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans," he replied. "Based on your reaction with the cream cheese this morning, it seemed like a safe bet. It's my mom's secret recipe."

"I'm certain that it's delicious," I said as I sat down in the chair that Edward pulled out for me. He sat down next to me and served me with chicken, a small serving of mashed potatoes and green beans. I picked up the knife and fork and cut into the chicken. I kept my face impassive as I put the chicken into my mouth. _Ugh. Tastes like greasy ash. _

"How is it?" Edward asked.

"Very good. Tender," I answered, popping in another bite. _This is not going to be pleasant to regurgitate. _

"Bella, didn't you say that there was something that you needed to tell me?" Edward asked as he shoveled down his dinner.

"It's not important," I said.

"You're not sick, are you? You're so pale and skin is so cold," he frowned.

"It's a circulation disorder. I'm fine," I said as I patted his arm. "I've had it all my life but I've got it under control. I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

"Okay, good," he sighed. "I've had too many people in my life…shit, never mind."

"What?"

"Too many people in my life have been taken from me and I don't want to lose someone else that I lo…care for," he said, blushing deeply. _Moron! You almost said that you loved her! You've known her for two days, Masen. Can you be more an idiot? _I bit my lip to not laugh at his inner-musings. He blushed a deeper crimson, filling my nose with his scent. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists underneath the table. To distract myself from his delectable scent, I forced some of mashed potatoes and green beans down my throat. They tasted worse than the damn chicken. Healthy ash. Blech.

"Edward, I may be pale and cold, but I'm perfectly healthy. Very strong immune system. It's been years since I've been sick," I said. _Approximately fifty years. _ "You're stuck with me as long as you'll have me."

_How about forever?_ "Good," Edward said with a relieved crooked grin. "Are you done?"

"I am," I said as I handed him my plate that was nearly empty. "It was wonderful, Edward. You're a talented cook."

"I'm okay. I can read a recipe," he chuckled. "Ask me to make something up? It ain't happening. Do you want some coffee?"

"No, I'm fine," I answered. "I'm going to use the restroom, okay?"

He nodded and he carried our plates to the sink. I scuttled to the bathroom and removed my contact lenses. I blinked a few times, enjoying the moments where my vision was not blocked. However, when I saw my reflection, I scowled. I hated my red eyes. I hated what I was. Even though I killed evil men and women, I still killed. "There's got to be a different way." Shaking my head, I popped in my contact lenses and made a mental note to research alternative diets for vampires when I got home.

When I was finished in the bathroom, I noticed that the dishes were cleared and Edward was sitting on the couch. He had his glass of wine along with mine on the cocktail table. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," I said as I sat down on his couch, slipping my shoes off my feet. "What movie?"

"I'm thinking humor. With all of the drama with Emmett, I need to laugh. _Bridesmaids _is a favorite of my mom's," Edward said, his green eyes twinkling. He turned on the television and dimmed the lights. I curled around a pillow and watched the movie begin. "I don't bite, Bella."

"What?" I asked, arching a brow.

"You're so far away," he said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and dragging me closer to him. "Part of the fun of watching a movie is the cuddling."

"Really?" I smirked.

"Yep. Now, get comfy. I've been told that I'm a pretty good pillow, angel," he said as he held me to his chest. I pressed my ear to his chest, right above his heart. It was steady and strong, thrumming his blood through his body. I sighed quietly, nuzzling closer in his embrace. I didn't pay attention to the movie but to Edward. Since spending time with him, I had become desensitized from his mouth-watering scent. His heartbeat was my beacon in my dark existence.

Once the movie was over, Edward gazed down at me and caressed my cheek. I smiled softly at his tender touch. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" he murmured.

If I could blush, I would have. I, instead, ducked my head and laughed nervously. "Thank you," I whispered. "You're beautiful too, Edward."

"God, I'm an ogre compared to you," he snorted. "But, thank you, angel." His ears pinked up and he lowered his eyes. His lashes brushed his cheeks and he looked so forlorn. I sat up. I cupped his cheek, feeling the warmth of his skin permeate to my very center of my being. With a shuddering breath, he looked up at me. Once our eyes linked, something triggered in us and it was like magnets. We were drawn together. My lips met his in a soft kiss. _Bella. My Bella,_ his mind pleaded.

The electricity that surrounded us was all encompassing. Edward's arms tightened around me. Had I been human, he would have squeezed me too tightly, but it felt perfect on my diamond hard skin. His tongue traced my lips as our mouths battled each other. I opened my mouth and slid my own tongue into his hot mouth. He couldn't put tongue in mine since my teeth were razor sharp. Plus, I didn't want to bite down and cause him to change. _Yet. _

What?

Focus, Bella. You can't kiss him without keeping your full attention him. One false move and he's dead meat. I can crush his head with a snap of my fingers.

I pulled away as I felt my body lose control. We both were breathing heavily. Edward, out of necessity. Me, out of sheer excitement. "I'm sorry," I panted out.

"Bella, don't apologize," he said as he took my face in his hands, leaning his forehead against mine. "If you hadn't pulled away, I would have. I don't want you to think that I'm just trying to get you into bed. But, when I kiss you, I lose all of my…it's like the world falls away and it's just us, angel. You've bewitched me, Bella. And I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Me neither, Edward. For the first time in a long time, I'm happy," I said as stared into his evergreen eyes. "I care for you so much. I know it's fast, but…it's how I feel. I would do anything to protect you." _And I will, Edward. We are bonded together. _

"Isn't it the other way around? Shouldn't I protect you?" he laughed.

"You can try," I said with a wicked grin. "But, I can be pretty bad ass."

"Sure, angel," he said as he gathered me in his arms. The tone in his voice indicated that he really didn't believe me. I'll let him carry that thought until absolutely necessary. I just prayed that Edward would not have to see me as the vile predator I am.

We stayed huddled into each other's arms until Edward began nodding off. I all but pushed him to go to bed. He begged me to stay, but I was out of contact lenses. The ones I had in were going to be gone in moments and for certain I'd freak him out with my red eyes. Like the gentleman he is, Edward walked me out to my car and kissed me softly until I got weak in the knees. I was amazed how this human could make me so vulnerable but at the same time so strong. With him near me, I could do anything.

I pulled away from Edward's townhouse and my chest started constricting. Looking out my rearview mirror, I saw that Edward's hand went to his heart as he leaned heavily against his mailbox. I wanted to turn around and scoop him into my arms, keep him forever but I needed to go back to my condo. I needed more contact lenses. Or something to permanently change my eye color to not be red. Once I was out of Edward's subdivision and on the highway, I turned off my lights and floored it home.

I headed up to my condo and changed into some comfortable clothes. Before doing some research on alternative food sources, I decided to check my email. _You never know…_

I had the usual spam and junk in my email box. But one message caught my eye. It was from an Alice Cullen. _Do I know an Alice Cullen? Is she a vampire?_ After running a virus scan of her message, I opened it up.

**To: Isabella M. Swan  
From: Alice Cullen  
Re: Alternative Food Sources and Friendship?**

**Dear Isabella,**

**Or should I call you Bella? *Snorts* My name is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. And before you freak out. Yes, I'm a vampire. You can check out my profile on the Volturi database. I'm like you and keep up to date with the census. Anyhow, you are looking for alternative food sources other than humans, correct? **

**I believe that me and my family can offer you some help. We live off the blood of animals. Deer, elk, moose, bears, mountain lions and any other indigenous wildlife. It's a more human-friendly option for vampires. It also allows us to create true relationships with members of our coven. Or as I mentioned before, my family. **

**Now, I'm guessing that you're probably curious as to how I knew that you wanted to change your eating habits? That's simple. I can see the future. *I'm awesome like that. My mate, Jasper, thinks it's so cool that I can see the future before it even happens.* I also can see that we will become great friends. **

**Changing your eating habits will be challenging. But, you and your own mate will benefit from your decision. *The handsome, bronze-haired God? Damn, girl! He's a hottie and a half…If I wasn't mated to Jazzy, I'd go after him.* If you feed often from the food sources in Michigan, Wisconsin and Northern Minnesota, you'll be sated. The taste will be more akin to what you ate for dinner tonight, but hot and it's, well, blood. Your outward appearance will also change. Mainly in your eyes. *No more contacts!* Your irises will change from a bright crimson to a deep ochre. It's a more 'human' shade of eye color than bright red, right?**

**Lastly, I do have some bad news for you. Your mate's friend, Emmett? He is changing as I type this. He's roughly halfway through it and Victoria will use him to hurt your mate. Edward, right? I know that it's a challenge to be close to Edward since he's your singer but you need to keep him close. Especially in the next three days. It'll be cloudy the next few days so you can 'stalk' him without sparkling like a damn disco ball. *I personally love that about being a vampire, but it is frustrating when you have places to go and people to protect. ARGH!* **

**Anyhow, I'm going to let you go. Feel free to call me anytime. Or email. Or hell, swing by Washington State if you're bored. Just kidding. I'd love to hear from you. And please, keep me apprised as to what happens with Emmett and Edward. The future is foggy as the result and I hope it's a positive outcome. **

**Hugs!**

**Alice Cullen**

In signature, she included her phone number and two other numbers as well. I added them to my cell phone and turned to the Volturi database for her information.

_Name: Mary Alice Brandon Cullen  
Birthdate: Unknown  
Vampire Birthdate: Unknown  
Nationality: American  
Sire: Unknown  
Power: Ability to see the decided future  
Current Location: Forks, Washington  
Coven: Cullen Coven_

_Alice is one of the youngest members of the Cullen Coven which currently resides in Forks, Washington. She is mated to Jasper Whitlock who was turned in 1865 at the end of the Civil War in the United States and the beginning of the Southern Wars (sire is Maria Gonzalez). His power is empathic in nature. He can manipulate human and vampire emotions. The Cullens are what we classify as vegetarians. They feed on the blood of animals. The _say_ that it allows them to bond with the members of the clan and with the neighboring humans. _

_The leader of the Cullen Coven is Carlisle Cullen who is a doctor. He was changed in the late 1600s during a vampire raid in his native England. His mate is Esme Cullen and she was changed by Carlisle in the mid twenties after breaking her back because she jumped off a cliff. She had recently lost her child. Rosalie Cullen was the next to join the clan after she was attacked in New York City. None of these vampires have extra abilities like Alice or her mate, Jasper. _

_If you are interested in adopting the vegetarian lifestyle, feel free to contact any of the Cullen Coven for further details. _

At least Alice's profile had more information than Victoria's. I jotted down Carlisle's email address along with Jasper's as well. I was curious if this Jasper was the same as my Jasper. My sire. I think? He never said his last name. He just called himself Jasper.

I hadn't noticed that the sun had come up and I was shimmering like a drag queen in a sequined dress. I scowled as I hit the button to lower my shades in my condo. The clouds were low and I knew it was going to be a cloudy day. I was going to use that to my advantage and search for Emmett and Victoria. But, I wanted to get help from Alice.

I dialed her number and even before I held the phone to my ear, her tinkling voice rang through the tinny speaker of my phone. "Hello, Bella," she giggled.

"How did you know it was me?" I squeaked.

"I see the future, silly," she said. "I knew you were going to call me. And to answer your question, my Jazzy is your Jasper. He'd like to say hello."

I heard a faint rustling and Jasper's smooth drawl piped through my phone, "Hello, Bella. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good," I answered. "How are you, Jasper?"

"So much better now that I have my Alice," he said, the smile in his voice evident. "She brought me to the light, darlin. And based off what she was yammering on all night, she's doing the same for you."

"Jasper, I never knew you were an empath," I said quietly.

"That's because I never told you, Bella. I tried to mask my gift but it was amplified by your sadness. As much as I wanted to stay with you and have you be with me, it was too much. I was happy when you left me after you controlled your bloodlust. Shortly after you wandered off on your own, I found my Alice. She was so bubbly and happy."

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, Jasper," I said sadly.

"You never hurt me, Bella," he chuckled. I growled. "Okay, just a bit when you first woke up, but your emotions were all over the place. Now, the main emotion I feel from you is loneliness."

"You can feel it through the phone?"

"Yes. But, Alice is bouncing like a jack rabbit squealing in gibberish. I think she's saying that you won't be lonely anymore but I don't speak gibberish," he chuckled. "Here's Ali."

"Bella, you won't be alone anymore," she tumbled out. "I see it. I see you joining our family along with your friend, Emmett and your mate, Edward."

"So, he is my mate?" I asked.

"Unequivocally. You're the closest you can be to being soul mates, Bella. Do you feel pain when you're not near him?" Alice asked. Her questioned deepened the ache in my chest. I moaned quietly, rubbing between my breasts. "I'll take that as a yes. He's probably feeling it too."

"But he's human, Alice," I whispered.

"Not for long," she whispered back. "Bella, I'm not going to divulge too much, but there will come a time where you will need to make a life or death decision regarding Edward. Change him or let him die."

"Alice, I can't change him. Take him away from his family," I cried as venom tears fell onto my cheeks.

"Would you rather he die?" Alice asked simply. I gasped and my dead heart fell to my toes. The pain amplified and I felt the room cave in around me. "That answers my question as well. Bella, he already suspects. And your true identity will be revealed to him soon. He will beg for you to change him. He cannot bear to be away from you and will choose being a vampire over his family so he can be with you. He loves you, sweetie. So much."

"I've heard his mind say it over and over again," I murmured. "I love him, too. But, how will he react to my being a vampire, Alice?"

"He'll be shocked because the manner in which you are revealed will be quite dramatic. His feelings will only become more amplified when he sees your true self. Not Bella, the vampire posing as a human. But Bella, the vampire."

"He won't be afraid?"

"Oh, he'll be afraid but his love for you will overcome that fear," Alice explained quietly. "It will also be your protection that will guide his love."

"Thank you, Alice," I said.

"Now, Jasper, Carlisle and I are planning on flying out to Chicago in a few days. Do you have any property away from a large population?"

"I have a cabin in the upper peninsula of Michigan," I answered.

"You may want to open that up, Bella. We're going to need it."

"Why?"

"Because, you're going to help Emmett there so he can learn the ways of being a vegetarian. You can control minds, correct?"

"Yes," I said, arching my brow.

"You will need to control Emmett when he attacks. We will be there too, hopefully. The timing will be tight, though. Anyhow, I'll let you go. Check in Wisconsin for Victoria and Emmett. There's a cabin in northern Wisconsin, near Eagle River, that may be where she's hiding him. Do not attack. Okay?"

"Why should I not attack?" I asked.

"You'll lose and will die," Alice said sadly. "I want to meet my newest sister. Call me any time!"

"Bye, Alice," I said, smiling at my new friend. I actually had a friend…

"Not a friend. You're my sister," Alice giggled before the call ended. I shook my head as my grin widened. _Sister. _Using Alice's clues, I discovered that Victoria had a cabin in northern Wisconsin, just outside of Eagle River. Or at least, a cabin under one of her known pseudonyms. By car, it was roughly a six hour drive up to Eagle River. I could run up there in four. Nodding, I changed into some clothes that would hide me in the underbrush and forests of Wisconsin. I'd drive to Green Bay and run the rest of the way.

I sent a quick text to Edward, saying that I had a number of errands to run today. I'd be unavailable by phone until this evening. He was obviously sad but made me promise to call him tonight once my errands were done. I responded with my own signature of x's and o's. He one-upped me, of course. I chuckled as I backed out my blue Aston Martin from my spot. Once I hit open highway, I floored it to Green Bay. _Land of the Cheese Heads. _In Green Bay, I hid my car in an abandoned campground before running up to Eagle River, with my cell phone and ID inside.

Eagle River is a small, touristy town on the chain of lakes that were interconnected. It was the beginning of the tourist season and families were heading up there for vacations and camping trips. If Emmett was unleashed up here, his presence will be known and most assuredly the Volturi will intervene. He will be disposed of.

I opened my mind to listen for Emmett or Victoria. I did catch a faint whiff of her sickly, sweet scent so I knew I was close. I darted to the location of where her cabin was located. It was about five miles north of Eagle River, far from the population and any kind of civilization. The screams were deafening, both mental and verbal. For certain, Emmett was here and he was changing.

_It's burning. God, I'm going to die. Please! Let me die!_ His mind repeated over and over again.

I sniffed the air and found that Victoria hadn't been here for quite some time. But, my presence may change that. I just needed to check on Emmett. Ensure that she had just changed him and not maimed him in anyway.

I opened the door and was hit with Emmett's morphing scent. He was still pumping blood as his heart was working overtime but the venom was spreading through his system, changing his smell. Before, it was musky and bitter. Now, it had changed into something completely different. The musky scent was still there but now the bitterness was replaced with a sweet, candy-like smell. This was probably due to Victoria's venom coursing through his body.

I knew it was a long shot, but I had to implant something into Emmett's head. His brain had already been effected by the venom and was fully aware of his surroundings and unfortunately, the agonizing pain. _Emmett, listen to me. You must not harm Edward. He's your friend. Your best friend. If you hurt him, you'll never forgive yourself. Get away from Victoria._

"NO! She's my maker," Emmett snarled, his changing eyes linking with mine.

I narrowed my eyes and focused my thoughts to him. _She is a monster, Emmett. She killed you. Took you away from your family. Get. Away. From. Her. Find me. I'll protect you, Emmett. Teach you our ways. _

He whimpered and buried his hands into his hair. His brain was torn. I recognized me and viewed me as someone safe. However, his loyalty was to Victoria since she created him with her venom. It's an odd bond that some vampires acquire with their sire. I never had it since I never knew who my sire was.

"Please, Emmett," I whispered. "For Edward…"

He snapped at me, glaring at me with wild, feral eyes. I hated to do this but I shocked his system with a mental jolt as I backed away. He was too far gone for me to reach. At least now. He was too connected with Victoria and his pain from his change was too much. However, he was intact. He wasn't maimed. Actually, his form was quite beautiful as a vampire. His muscles were huge and I could only imagine what he could do with his strength. He would need to hone his skills, though.

I was broken of my reverie by the mind of Victoria. _That bitch, Marie, is here. She's going to take my plaything away. Fucking wench. She's going to die. I'll dance on her ashes. _

"Emmett, I need to go," I murmured. _Do not harm Edward. _With a brush of my fingers through his hair, I ran out the back way and swooped around the property. Victoria was trailing me until I reached one of the lakes. I dove in and settled down in the center of the lake to wait her out. Her mental screams were loud in my brain but she eventually gave up and left me in my watery prison. I made the decision to swim in the lakes until I got to the southern-most point. I slipped out of the water and took off toward Green Bay.

As I was running, I stopped and opened my mind and nostrils. _May as well try this new diet. See what it's all about. _I listened for signs of life that weren't human. I was in the middle of a forest, I couldn't hear any human thought or voice. I did hear a faint pulsing to the east. Following the sound, I glided through the lush forest. After a few miles, I found two deer drinking from a small creek. Venom pooled in my mouth but it wasn't as mouthwatering as a human. At least I knew I could get a reaction from the animals.

I sighed and darted toward the deer. One took off while the other stood there, like a deer in headlights. _God, I'm stupid. _Wrapping my arms around the poor animal, I sunk my teeth into its hide. Warm, earthy and musky blood filled my mout and into my body. It was not an unpleasant flavor, but not all that appetizing, either.

"Now, I know what they mean about being 'vegetarian,'" I spat as I tossed the carcass onto the forest floor. "It sates you but leaves wanting more. I'll have to feed more often." I shrugged and left my meal on the ground to rot while I ran back to my car. I desperately wanted to get back to Edward. My presence in Victoria's cabin probably intensified her hatred of me and her need to kill my mate.

And that ain't going to happen.

**A/N: And we meet Alice and Jasper. In case haven't figured it out, Jasper is NOT Bella's sire. He was just the one who found her while she was changing. Her sire will be revealed as the story continues. But, I guess that most of you can figure it out on your own. Anyhow, up next will be Emmett's return, Bella's reveal and more of the Cullens. Picture teasers are on my blog of Victoria's cabin along with Bella's home in the UP of Michigan. Last but not least, check out my facebook page. Link is in my profile…Leave me some! **


	5. Chapter 5

**New story…I'm just teeming with ideas. LOL. Anyhow, I'm just going with this story off the cuff to see where it goes in the first chapter. If it's good, I'll continue it. If not, we'll have to see. I'm delving back into the realm of vampires. But, Bella's the vamp this time. Without further ado…**

**Unfortunately, not mine. **

**Damn. It.**

**Chapter Five**

As I drove on the highway, I called my attorney, Jenks, to inform him that I needed my Michigan home opened up and prepared for my arrival in a few days. I also told him that I needed food and other human necessities, like toothpaste and deodorant. If things are going to happen as quickly as Alice had alluded, I was going to have to take Edward and run. The nice thing with my gift, I can put him into a safe slumber while we traveled.

Unfortunately, my biggest concern is Emmett. He was nearly fully changed when I was up in Wisconsin. I prayed that I got through to him but I wasn't holding my breath. I'd have to wait until he actually attacked before I could force his hand.

I got back to Chicago around eight. I hopped in the shower once I got home and washed the smell of the nasty lake off my body. _Nothing is more foul than fishy water. Yum, yum. _Once I was clean, I called Edward. To say he was happy to hear from me was an understatement. He asked about my day and that he missed me. Hearing the longing in his voice made want to run to him, gather him in my arms and kiss him senseless.

I was almost tempted to drive to his place, but I needed more brown contact lenses. I had depleted my supply and had to wait until tomorrow to get them. Thankfully, the eye doctor that I used let me purchase as many as I needed at a time.

When Edward started yawning over the phone, I urged him to go to bed. He sulked but acquiesced to my strong request. We said our goodbyes and hung up. I did some more research regarding the Cullen's diet. Apparently, there was another coven that adhered to the same ideals in Alaska, the Denalis. I sent off an email to their leader, Eleazar, to ask if he had any words of wisdom for a vampire that was looking change their dietary habits. I sent the same email to Carlisle as well.

As the world slept, I manipulated and tweaked my stock accounts. I also arranged for Emmett's mother to receive an amount of money to be deposited into her checking account until she died. It was the least I could do since I felt partly responsible for her son's 'death.' It wasn't that noticeable, but she would comfortable until she passed. Plus, I made arrangements for Emmett's funeral, when he was to be discovered that he was 'dead.'

Around three in the morning, I had received an email from Eleazar Denali. He explained that he had learned his ways from Carlisle when he lived briefly in Volterra. Eleazar further went on to say that the lifestyle is a struggle but it was worth it. The relationships that he had with his mate and his vampiric daughters, Kate and Irina and Kate's husband, Garrett, were stronger than the bonds of any vampire in Volterra. He also explained that carnivores were more palatable for someone just beginning the lifestyle as they tasted more like humans. Eleazar preferred the flavor of pumas while his wife, Carmen, liked coyotes.

As I was reading the email from Eleazar, my cell phone rang. I looked at it and recognized the number as Carlisle's number that I had programmed in earlier. "Hello?"

"Bella?" came a quiet, but confident voice. "This is Carlisle Cullen. I just got your email. It's very rare that I get correspondence from vampires interested in changing their lifestyle."

"It's not every day you get a vampire who's willing to change," I chuckled. "But, I'm tired of being a monster. I want…I need to…"

"You love him," Carlisle said.

"Yes," I murmured, venomous tears falling down my cheeks. "I'm so afraid that he's going to see me as this complete monster once my identity is revealed. According to Alice, it'll be soon."

"Bella, I can't say how he'll react. However, have you been around mated vampires before?"

"No, Carlisle. Jasper sired me…but obviously, we weren't mated," I answered.

"Jasper isn't your sire, Bella. He just found you," Carlisle muttered. "Do you recall any of your human life?"

"Not much. I know my name, Isabella Swan and my parents are Charles and Renee Swan. Other than that, I've got nothing," I said.

"Hmmm. I'll have to convince Jasper to come with us when we fly out the day after tomorrow," he said curtly. "Anyhow, the bond between two mated vampires is very strong. You are aware when your mate is not with you and find it difficult to concentrate. There are some bonds that are stronger but I've only seen it three or four times in my lifetime."

"What's this stronger bond? I mean, what are the symptoms, I guess?" I asked

"You physically are in pain if you are not close to your mate. You are in tune with their thoughts, movements and actions. You would move heaven and earth to ensure their safety," Carlisle explained. I whimpered, rubbing my chest, as he described the stronger bond. "Are you feeling those?"

"Yes," I choked out. "It is so painful. I can only imagine what he's feeling."

"And your bond is this is strong while he's human," Carlisle muttered, as if to himself. "What else, Bella?"

"What do you mean?"

"What about his scent? His blood?"

"It's very potent. I've got to feed more if I'm around him. Alice mentioned something like he was my 'singer,'" I answered, running my hands through my hair. "It takes all of my control to not suck him dry, Carlisle."

"Have you been intimate with him?"

"Had sex? No, Carlisle. As far as I know, I'm still a virgin. Hell, I don't even remember how old I am. I guesstimate that I'm around twenty-ish, but I don't know. I'm so confused," I wailed.

"Breathe, Bella. Let me have you talk to Jasper. He can calm you down," Carlisle soothed. I sobbed, falling onto the floor and curling up into a ball.

"Bella, listen to my voice," Jasper sang into the phone. "I know you're confused. I know that you're upset. All of your questions will be answered. I promise you."

"How much do you know, Jasper?"

"Most of it. I'll tell you when we are reunited in two days, Bellsy," he said, calling me by the nickname he gave me. "Please calm down, sweetie. Think of your Edward. Imagine his face."

I shut my eyes and pictured his perfect face. From the coppery mess atop his head to his slightly lopsided nose. From his mossy green eyes to his plump pink lips, begging for my kisses. From the freckles along his forehead to his angular and chiseled jaw. _My Bella. My beautiful angel._

"Better, Bellsy?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, Jasper," I whispered.

"Look, we will see you in two days. Did you make arrangements to open up your cabin?" Jasper questioned.

"It's done. My attorney is making the arrangements. Are you coming here or Michigan?"

"Alice is saying there. Chicago," Jasper replied. "She's a bit glazed over at the moment. We'll call you if anything changes. Oh, and after you get your contacts, go help your boyfriend pack up his townhouse. Alice is saying that he won't be back there after today."

"Okay, thanks, Jasper," I said.

"Bye, Bellsy."

"See you later, Jasper."

I hung up my phone and noticed that it was roughly nine in the morning. I had been on the phone for several hours, talking to Carlisle and Jasper. I tossed my phone onto my desk and went to get dressed. The day was cool and cloudy. I was grateful for that since I could venture out in the daylight without worrying about exposing myself. I headed down to my car and drove to the optometrist. I slipped on my sunglasses and wandered inside. They were more than happy to oblige my request for nearly a hundred pairs of brown contact lenses. However, the hefty 'bonus' I was providing helped out a great deal.

When I was done with the optometrist, I dialed Edward's number on my cell phone. A few rings later, his velvety voice washed over my ears, "Edward Masen, how can I help you?"

"Hi, Edward," I smiled.

"Bella," he breathed. "How are you, angel?"

"Better now," I giggled. _God, I sound like a moron. _"What are you doing?"

"Working on some updates for several of my websites," he replied. "Why?"

"Do you want some company? I missed you yesterday," I said. _Because searching for your best friend and discovering that he's now a bloodsucking leech kind of puts a damper on things. _

"I've got to work on these updates then I have to finish packing up my townhouse," he explained. "It'll be kind of boring. But, I desperately need to see you, angel. As weird as it sounds, I have to hug you. Kiss you."

"That doesn't sound weird. It sounds perfect," I cooed. "I'll be over in an hour."

"Great! Oh, and my mom and her husband want to meet you, angel. I hope you're not busy tomorrow night," he said.

"No, but your mom? What if she doesn't like me?" I squeaked.

"She'll love you," Edward soothed. "I'll see you soon, angel. Drive safely."

"I will, Edward." I hung up the phone and all but skipped to my car. It didn't take nearly as long as I had thought to get to Edward's townhouse. So, I figured I'd get him some coffee from the local Starbucks. I also got a cup of coffee for myself before driving over to his townhouse. Before I walked up to his door, I popped in a pair of brown contacts and stuck a handful into my purse. I balanced the cups of coffee and rang his doorbell.

No sooner than I pressed the button, then the door was wrenched open. Edward's eyes were glowing a bright green and his face was ecstatic. "Bella," he breathed.

"I brought us some coffee," I giggled, holding up the cups. He licked his lips and moved to the side to let me in. Once in his foyer, he took the coffee cups from my hands and placed them on a small side table. Then, he wrapped his arms around my waist. His lips were on mine, moving excitedly against me. I moaned and tangled my hands into his unruly mop of hair. He bent down and picked me up. Instinctually, I wrapped my legs around his waist. The cool metal of the door was pressed to my back and I opened my mind up to Edward.

_Oh, my Bella. She's back in my arms. God, I love her so much. It's like I become whole when she's near. My beautiful angel. _

Edward's need to breathe broke us apart. His green eyes were sparkling like the most beautiful emeralds. "Hi," he said cheekily. "I guess I missed you."

"You think? Or do you molest all of your girlfriends like this," I teased, wiggling in his arms. I could feel his excitement poke me in the ass. He was very turned on. It altered his scent slightly.

"Nope. Just you, angel," he said as he dipped his head, nipping at my neck. "God, baby, you smell so good." He ran his nose up my neck before suckling on my earlobe. I moaned even louder, tightening my hold on his biceps. However, I grabbed him too hard and he fumbled me. "Damn, you're strong, Bella." He lowered me and massaged his arms.

"Sorry," I chuckled nervously. "I work out. Sometimes I don't know my own strength."

"I've got maybe an hour of work left to do and then more packing," he groaned.

"I can start working on the packing," I said. "It'll give me something to do while you're slaving away."

"If you want, I would appreciate any help with the kitchen. I don't have the patience to wrap each plate," he chuckled. "That means that I have to take you out to dinner tonight, my love." He nuzzled my neck. I giggled at his innocent little nips to my throat.

"We could go out to eat near my place and you could spend the night," I offered, wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing his nose. With Emmett nearing the end of his transformation. I refused to let Edward be anywhere by himself.

"Are you inviting me for a sleepover, Miss Swan?" he asked.

"I am," I smiled seductively. "It'll be fun."

Edward's eyes darkened and he growled lowly. Most humans would not be able to hear what he emanated from his chest, but the aroused snarl sent an electric shock to my body, straight to the spot between my legs. My own growl filled my ears. I stepped away and dropped my gaze to Edward's chest. I was unfamiliar with that yearning. It excited me. It frightened me.

"Why did you pull away, angel?" he asked, placing a finger under my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

"I'm sorry," I chuckled nervously. "Just…it's nothing. Do you have boxes for your kitchen?"

"Of course, angel," he said, kissing my lips swiftly before twining his fingers with mine. Stacked in a neat pile were roughly ten Rubbermaid containers. On the kitchen counter, several rolls of bubble wrap and tape. "Are you sure that you want to do this? I mean, it's my damn kitchen."

"Edward, please," I said as I cupped his cheek with my hand. "You go do your computer thing and I'll start your kitchen." _Finish your kitchen. _

"Okay," he said, taking my hand and kissing my palm. "I'll be upstairs in my office if you need me. There's markers in the top center drawer of the island and if you need anything else, let me know. I promise I will try and finish in an hour."

"Take your time, Edward," I said as I stood on my tiptoes to kiss his soft, full lips. He groaned as he tried to deepen our kiss. But, I implanted a thought into his head. _Work. Must work._ With one more chaste kiss, Edward squeezed my ass as he jogged up the stairs. Once I heard his office door close, I began working at packing his kitchen at vampire speed. I wanted to have it completely packed by he was done working so I could legitimately have his life here in this townhouse be finished after our afternoon together.

About an hour and half later, Edward came down the stairs and was sufficiently shocked at the fact that I had finished packing his kitchen. _How in the hell did she do that in an hour? Is she super woman? _"You've packed my entire kitchen?"

"Plus, I've started working on your CDs," I said as I gestured to the empty bookcase near his television. "DVDs are next."

"You're a machine, angel," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around me. His lips took purchase on my neck and he languidly ran his mouth up and down the column of my throat. "Do you really not like my place?"

"It's fine, but you're moving. Trust me when I say that waiting to the last minute pack absolutely sucks," I said turning around in his arms. "I've moved more times that I care to admit and I abhor packing. So, if I have enough time, I start as early as possible to ensure a smooth move."

"I'll take it from the expert," Edward said as he brushed my hair over my shoulder, suckling on the sensitive spot behind my ear. _God, I love when he does that. I love the feel of his mouth on my neck. More…_ "I'll give you more, my Bella. Just say what and it's yours, baby."

I stiffened and looked up at him. His brow furrowed. "What?"

"Nothing," I said. "Let's finish this and we'll tackle your bedroom."

"You just want to get into my underwear drawer," he teased. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. I obviously hurt his feelings. Opening my mind, I desperately wanted to know. _One minute we're kissing and I'm hearing her say that she loves when I kiss her neck. That she wants more and then, she stiffens? I'm so confused._

I slammed my mental block shut, both ingoing and outgoing. "I'm going to use the restroom, Edward."

"Sure, angel," he replied, kissing my nose before releasing me. He took over where I left off and I darted to the downstairs bathroom. Reaching into my pocket, I quickly texted Alice.

_Alice – it's Bella. I need your help…_

_Is this about Edward being able to hear you? – A_

_How did you…never mind…psychic – B_

_Exactly. Bella, he can hear you since he's your other half. You have this telepathic connection that I've never seen before. Whereas you can implant thoughts into other beings, Edward can, or rather, will be able to read your mind as easily. – A_

_Is he like me? Telepathic? Does he have my same gift? – B_

_No. Well, he does not have the same gift. He's just a telepath. It's beginning to manifest itself while he's human since he's spending time with you. And no ,he will not be able to do what you do with implanting thoughts…he can just listen to mental voices. Does that help? – A_

_Yes. Thank you, Alice – B_

_Anything for my sister. See you in a couple of days, girlie! Love ya! – A_

_You don't even know me – B_

_I know enough that I already love you like a sister, Bella. Get used it. You're not alone anymore – A_

_Still trying to wrap my head around it. I strongly like you, Alice. Let me meet you face to face before I proclaim my sisterly love to you, okay? – B_

_Got it, sis! Later! – A_

I pocket my phone and change my contact lenses. Finishing the pretense that I had gone to the bathroom, I flushed the toilet and washed my hands. I walked back to the family room and saw that Edward had finished with the CDs and was starting on the DVDs.

"So, when you move, what are you going to do with the furniture?" I asked.

Edward jumped, pressing a hand to his chest. I apparently startled him. "Jesus, I need to put a bell on you. You're deadly quiet," he said as he chuckled.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," I said. "Furniture?"

"Oh, right. I'm leaving the furniture and started fresh in my condo. If I can't sell this place, I'll just rent it," he shrugged. "I just want to start the next chapter of my life. With you. This place is in my past and…shit, I must be freaking you out. I mean, here I am telling you that I want a future with you."

"I'm not freaked out," I said as I took his head in my hands.

"Bella, I want it all with you. Marriage, house, children, hell, even a dog…" he laughed. My face fell when he mentioned children. "What, love?"

"I can't have children, Edward," I whispered. "The circulation disorder makes it impossible for me to bear children."

"We'll adopt, baby," he said as he crushed me to his chest. "All I know, is that I want forever with you, Bella."

I pressed my ear to his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I want an eternity with you, Edward," I smiled. "I love you."

His heart took off and he hugged me closer to his chest. "Oh, Bella. My angel," he crooned. "I love you so much." He pulled away and took my face in his hands. We met together in a soft, loving kiss. His lips mold to mine, caressing and massaging my mouth. My arms around his neck while his hands are resting on the curve of my behind, pressing my body to his burgeoning arousal.

However, the scent of him in this state of arousal was causing the monster inside of me to growl and burst to life. His pulsing blood. His succulent scent. His soft, fragile body. I kissed down to his neck, feeling his essence pump beneath his skin. _NO! This is your MATE!_

"Edward, I need to stop," I choked out, stepping away.

"I'm sorry, love," he said, dropping his hands from my body. I felt empty when his warm touch left my body. He had a look of confusion on his face but it was too much. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Look, I'm going to run and get us something to eat. You finish up here and then, yeah," I said as wrung my hands nervously. "I just need to cool down. Any requests?"

"Whatever you want, Bella," he said as he reached for me. I stepped back, smiling sheepishly. He frowned but nodded. "You set the pace, angel. I'm sorry if I pressured you."

"No. You're perfect, Edward. I'm just battling something that I need to get under control," I said. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay," he said, the dejected tone clear in his voice.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," I said as I touched his arm. The electricity that was surrounding us ignited when his gorgeous face broke into blindingly beautiful smile. He placed his hand on mine, squeezing my fingers.

"I love you, too, Bella," he whispered. He picked up my hand and kissed the palm of my hand, running his nose along my wrist. "Drive safe, angel."

I nodded and left his townhouse. While I was packing his kitchen, I noticed a lot of take out menus but the most 'loved' menu was a local joint called Portillos. I ordered two Italian beefs and French fries. I also got Edward a strawberry milkshake. For some odd reason, he thinks I smell like strawberries and well, I may as well play into that. Hence, the strawberry milkshake.

When I got back to his townhouse, I've managed to tame the monster inside of me. I desperately wanted to drain someone but I refrained against my better judgment. Besides, I don't think Edward would appreciate me leaving for hours to go and drink an animal in Wisconsin. Anyhow, we eat a quiet meal, save for the music that is being piped through the kitchen with his iPod.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward," I replied, looking at him.

"You trust me, right?"

"I do, Edward. Why?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

"I just feel like you're not telling me something. You're holding something back from me and I'm worried," he said, blushing in frustration.

_Oh, Edward. I want to tell you, but now's not the time. Just…_ "Edward, there is something more. I'm just fearful that once you know, that you won't love me anymore. I've been alone for so long…" I sniffled, pushing my lunch away.

"What is it, Bella? Did you kill someone?" he quipped.

_Too many to count. _"It's complicated, Edward. Just give some more time and I promise to tell you everything," I urged. "I trust you with my life. With my heart. With my very soul, if I have one."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"Nothing, Edward. Just, please trust me now. I promise to tell you everything," I said as I stared into his eyes. I wanted to open my mind and convince him to drop it but, this was my mate. He deserves to know. And he will know. Just not now.

"Okay, Bella," he said, with a heavy sigh.

"Thank you, Edward," I murmured, placing my hand on his arm. He picked up my hand and kissed my knuckles before tossing our lunch into the garbage.

The rest of the afternoon is spent packing up Edward's bedroom and clothes. He raised his brows when I told him to pack a bag for a few days. I said that I wanted to spend some time with him. Plus, his mom lived in my neighborhood. We were still having dinner with Betsy and her husband, Richard tomorrow. As I mentioned that to Edward, my cell phone beeped from my pocket.

_Tell him to pack a good week's worth of clothes, Bella. Things are getting clearer. It's happening tomorrow – A_

_What's happening tomorrow? – B_

_Emmett and Victoria – A_

"Fuck," I spat.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just bad news," I said as I shoved my phone back into my pocket.

"Anything I can do?"

"No. I'll handle it," I sighed. "You may want to pack some more clothes. I want to keep you prisoner in my condo for more than just a few days. And bring your laptop."

"You make it sound like I'm never coming back here. Not that I don't mind. I'll be your prisoner for the rest of my life, angel, but the cryptic shit is boggling my mind."

_Trust me, Edward. Please, just trust me_, I urged him mentally. He gazed at me and nodded minutely. Then, he started packing some more clothes into his duffel bag. I hated that I had to resort to using my gift, but it's for the best. Without any preamble, I ran into Edward's bathroom. I slammed the door shut and fell to the floor. I bit my finger to prevent the sobs from escaping my lips. I hated taking away his free will. If Edward didn't want to be with me…

"Bella? Love, are you okay?" he asked, knocking on the door.

_No. _"I'm fine," I said, trying to keep my voice even.

"Bella, it sounds like you're crying," he said as he opened the door. He walked in and saw me on the floor. I buried my face in my knees, trying to hide my face. I didn't want him to see me like this. Weak, vulnerable and a mess. "What is it, angel?"

"Why do you call me that?" I asked. "I'm not an angel, Edward. I'm a monster."

"How could you say that?" he replied, sitting down across from me. "I've seen nothing monstrous about you at all. You're brilliant, beautiful, funny and so loving."

_I took away your free will, Edward. With a mind trick, I forced you to pack more clothes since after today, you're never coming back to this townhouse_. I looked up at him and stared at him. My contacts were close to disintegrating but at this point, I wished they would. I want him to see my scarlet red eyes. I want him to realize that I am a monster and that he's better off without me. Yes, I love him. I'd do anything for him, but I'm a leech. A bloodsucking parasite that deserves the damnation that I've been sentenced to.

Edward didn't say anything. He just smiled softly and pulled me into his lap. His warm body cocoons me and I lay my head against his chest, listening to the steady thrum of his heart. "I don't know why you're upset, Bella, but I'll always be here. Just let me love you."

"What if after you discover my 'secret,' you won't me?" I asked.

"Doubtful," he chuckled. "It hurts too much for me to be away from you, angel."

_Monster_, I chastise internally. I really need to just tell him. But, the fear of losing him is too great. What if he doesn't want me?

_I'll always want you, Bella. You're my everything…I love you. Don't. Ever. Doubt. That,_ he said mentally, in reaction to my inner musings. The determination in his mental voice calmed me somewhat, but the nagging fear of his leaving me lingered in my head.

xx A&M xx

I managed to calm myself down after my breakdown in the bathroom. Edward finished his packing and we loaded up his luggage into his car. He followed me back to my condo where we spent the evening watching television and cuddling on the couch. That night, Edward slept in my bed. Once I was sure he was asleep, I contacted Jenks to put all of the boxes in Edward's home into my storage. I explained that I'd leave a key taped in the mailbox along with the security codes for the alarm. I had swiped a key from his key chain and figuring out his security codes were not all that difficult. I also managed to put all of the bills into my name until it was sold so Edward would not be held responsible for the late charges.

Finally, I created several aliases for Edward when I spoke with Jenks, obtaining passports, driver's licenses and birth certificates for each of the aliases. Jenks assured me that they would be delivered to my Michigan cabin by the time I arrived. I thanked Jenks and left my condo to go hunting. Normally, I'd just find some low-life scum but I had to adhere to my new diet. So, I ran to Wisconsin to eat some local wildlife.

After drinking three deer and a coyote, I ran back to Chicago, eager to get back to Edward. It was just past three when I got back home. I listened intently. Edward's heartbeat is slow but steady, indicating he was still asleep. I slipped into the bathroom furthest from my bedroom to shower. Quickly drying my body and my hair, I dressed in a long-sleeved blue shirt with a pair of gray yoga pants. I slipped back into the bed and looked at Edward. He was so innocent while he slept. His gorgeous features were smoothed out, completely relaxed as he dreamed.

He had also removed his shirt that he had on earlier. His muscular back was perfect. I ran my fingertips along the sinews of his corded muscles. My touch elicited a low moan from Edward as he shifted, turning his face away from me. I continued running my fingers down his body, watching with rapt attention the reaction from him. His smooth skin erupts in gooseflesh and his moans become louder. So does his heart.

_Crap. He's waking up. _

"What are you doing?" he asked, his eyes bleary with sleep and his voice deep from disuse.

"Watching you sleep," I giggled. "You're so beautiful, Edward."

He rolled onto his side and pulled me to his chest. Our legs are tangled as he cupped my neck. "That would be you, Miss Swan," he chuckled, nuzzling my neck. His lips again found the sensitive spot behind my ear. His tongue lapped there and his teeth nipped at my earlobe. I whimper and tangle my hands into his hair. "You like that?"

"Very much," I replied breathily.

"Can I do some more?" he asked, looking at me.

"Like what?"

"Just trust me, angel. If it's too much, tell me," he murmured, bringing his lips back to my neck. I nodded, not trusting my voice. His hot mouth is moving slowly down my neck until he reached my collarbone. Using his tongue, he traced it along the length of my collarbone until he reached the other side of my throat. His mouth moved back up to ear where he pulled it between his lips, suckling and nipping at my skin. His fingers had dipped beneath my shirt and were languidly moving across my taut belly. He reaches my hip and gently squeezed. I giggled. He raised his head. He's grinning crookedly. "You're ticklish?"

"Apparently so," I laughed. He squeezed my hip again and I squirmed, trying to get away. My laughter rang through the bedroom as his fingers danced along my hip and stomach. When he rolled so he was on top of me, the world fell away. And not in a good way…

"_My pet. You look so beautiful like this. You're not going anywhere," he smiled evilly. He thrust his body against mine and I could feel _that_. "Your innocence first and then, you'll be mine, little girl."_

"_Please," I begged. "No! Don't hurt me. I don't want this."_

"_Too damn bad, little girl," he growled, ripping my shirt away from my body. _

"Stop," I squeaked. "Stop, please. Get up."

"Bella?" Edward asked, rolling off of me. He looked at me as I hopped off the bed, and sprinted into the bathroom. I began washing my hands maniacally, trying to erase the scar on my wrist. Edward came into the bathroom and tentatively put his hand on my shoulder. "Angel, what happened? One minute we're laughing and then…"

"I don't know," I whispered.

"Bella…have you been…raped?" Edward asked, his pale skin even whiter than mine.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled. "I just don't. I'm sorry but…I don't know. Parts of my memory are hazy and I don't know."

"Shit," Edward rasped. "Angel…" I looked at him and saw pity, confusion and anger. I turned off the water and dried my hands. "Have you…?"

"It happened a long time ago, Edward. I don't remember it, except for flashes. Apparently, I had a big one while we were fooling around," I said coldly. "Look, you go back to bed. I need some time to myself."

"Are you mad at me?" he asked, his eyes filled with regret.

"No. I'm mad at the situation. The fact that I…don't know what happened to me," I muttered bitterly. "I'll see you in the morning." I turned on my heel and left Edward in the bathroom. I went into my office and locked the door. Once inside, I finally lost it. I managed to keep it quiet, but I got the opportunity to cry for the unknown feelings that I had for Edward. I cried for the frustration of not knowing my past. I cried for it all.

What I wouldn't give to sleep at this moment. Just to forget this madness for a few hours. But, alas, the life a vampire requires no sleep. Your brain is constantly moving. Your body is in motion all of the time. So, I have to deal with this. _Fuck, I need a shrink. I must be the only vampire that needs psychological help. _

Around eight in the morning, I padded out of my office. Edward was in my kitchen, eating a bagel and some nasty cream cheese. His eyes were red rimmed and he had dark circles underneath. "I'd ask how you slept but the haggard appearance you've got going answers that for me," I quipped, my own joke falling flat.

"I tossed and turned, Bella. I was worried about you. I still am. I just want to make everything better for you," he answered, a lone tear falling down his cheek. "When you hurt, I hurt, angel."

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his slender waist, pressing kisses to his bare back. "I know, Edward. Believe me, I know. I'm sorry I pulled away."

"Have you considered talking to someone about it?"

"No. But obviously, I need to," I shrugged. "I'll make some calls, okay?"

Edward turned and held me to his chest. His lips were pressed to my forehead while I closed my eyes, listening to his heart. God, his heart. My beacon of light. What grounded me to this world. Perhaps, Jasper's information about me will help me remember my hazy human history. I just prayed that it did. This not knowing my past was weighing on my future.

The rest of the day was spent with Edward working on his laptop for his business. I pretended to do some work for my 'job.' However, I spent most of my day researching the Cullen's way of living and reading about their travails as vampires through the Volturi database.

_Name: Carlisle Cullen  
Birthdate: December 15__th__, 1620  
Vampire Birthdate: February 1644  
Nationality: British  
Sire: Ralph Devonshire, Deceased, February 1644 (killed in a raid)  
Power: Maintaining his humanity and conscience  
Current Location: Forks, Washington  
Coven: Cullen Coven_

_Carlisle Cullen is the patriarch of the Cullen Coven, or as he prefers, his family. He turned in 1644 by Ralph Devonshire, an ancient who lived in the sewers of London. Carlisle was attacked by Ralph, receiving a bite to his neck. Ralph was later destroyed by the same raid that Carlisle was leading. Unfortunately, the bite that Ralph inflicted caused Carlisle begin his change to be a vampire. Not wanting to bring attention to himself, Carlisle hid in a pile of rotting potatoes in hopes of a swift death. A death that would not come. After three days, Carlisle became a vampire. However, he managed to keep his conscience. He cannot kill another human. In vain, Carlisle tried to end his vampiric life, but to no avail. _

_It was on the brink of starvation that he stumbled on a deer. Acting on instinct, he drained the animal and his decision to become a 'vegetarian' has been solidified. Carlisle stayed away from major cities, drinking from the blood of animals. After approximately fifty years, he enrolls in school and become a doctor. He never practiced until nearly a hundred years later once he had his bloodlust under control. _

_During his studies, Carlisle spent some time with the Volturi as a valued advisor to Aro, Marcus, and Caius. He assisted the rulers of the Volturi in understanding the nuances of humanity since Carlisle's humanity was intact. Unfortunately, Carlisle couldn't handle being around the constant violence of the Volturi and the lack of respect of human life. He left after thirty years, heading to the new world. _

_Carlisle maintained correspondence with the Volturi but the letters were always brief, never divulging much information. However, he was adamant on maintaining his vegetarian lifestyle. In addition to that, he found his mate in Esme Cullen (n__é__e Platt), and daughter in Rosalie Cullen (n__é__e Hale), having giving them their vampiric lives. Recently, Jasper Whitlock and Mary Alice Brandon joined the Cullen Coven. _

"What are you reading, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Just some research about a doctor I may talk to," I answered. _Carlisle's a doctor. Perhaps he can shrink my head._ "What time are we going to your mom's? That's if you still want me to go with you…"

"Of course, I want you to go with me, angel," he said as he moved my laptop to the table. "I want my mom to meet you. She'll love you. Just as I do."

"You still love me even though I'm all sorts of fucked up in the head?" I snorted.

"You're not fucked up," he said. "You're just, a little lost. Now, my mom said that dinner is going to be at five. It's four now. How long do you need to get ready?"

_Three hours. I don't know what to wear,_ I mentally cringed. What do you wear to your human boyfriend's house while you're being introduced to his equally human mother? "Not long," I answered.

"Well, I'll let you do what you need to do. I never realized how close you were to my mom. Do you want to drive or walk?"

"How close?"

"About four city blocks," he answered.

"Let's walk," I answered. With a swift kiss to his lips, I got up off the couch and locked my laptop. He smiled and followed me to the bedroom where his duffel bag was located. I darted into the closet and again, texted Alice.

_What should I wear to dinner with Edward's mom? HELP! – B_

_Wear the purple skirt, white cami and beige motorcycle jacket – A_

_And BREATHE! – A_

_What if…Emmett? – B_

_Not until after. We're nearly to Chicago and will meet you at your condo, or at least very nearby to your condo – A_

_Did you run? – B_

_Yes. I know that my favorite sister is going to let me drive one of her fuckhot cars to Michigan – A_

_Oh, lord. Thanks, Alice. I appreciate it. And which car? – B_

_The hot red one – A_

_Done! – B_

I found the skirt that Alice suggested along with a white camisole. The nice thing about being a vampire is that the girls are never going to sag so I went without a bra. Besides, I was wearing a jacket. I went into the bathroom and put on some makeup to give myself the appearance of looking human: soft blush, hide the circles under my eyes and pink up my lips. I quickly braided my hair, leaving it over my right shoulder and curled the ends.

Once I was finished getting ready, I slipped on a pair of shoes that looked like ballet slippers and headed back into the bedroom. Edward was pulling a black button-down shirt over his body and tucking it into a pair of black jeans. I bit back a moan as stared, openly ogling his ass.

"See something you like, Bella?" Edward asked as he wiggled his butt.

"Very much," I giggled. "You have a perfect ass."

He looked over his shoulder and slapped his butt with his left hand. I smiled and rolled my eyes. I let him finish getting ready. Walking to my wine cooler, I picked up a bottle of red wine to bring to his mom's place. It seemed appropriate for me to at least try into her good graces since this is the last time she'll see her son.

"We probably should get going, angel," Edward said as he slipped on a tan leather jacket over his shoulders. "It's four blocks, but my mom is a stickler for punctuality."

"Does she like red wine?"

Edward took the bottle from my hands, pursing his lips. "This is her favorite," he said. "But you don't have to bring anything."

"I want to," I said as I took the bottle back. "I want her to like me…"

"She'll love you, angel," he said as he kissed my forehead. "Let's go."

I picked up my keys and twined my fingers with Edward's. The walk was nice. Edward told me more about his childhood. In addition to being a genius, he also was some child prodigy on the piano. I asked him to play for me when got to his mom's place since she still had his piano. Edward wrinkled his nose but nodded. He explained that he hadn't really played much since he graduated from college with a minor in music, but he still enjoyed it.

We soon arrived at a large brownstone. "Wow," I mumbled. "You grew up here?"

"Ah, no," he laughed. "This is really Richard's place. The house that I grew up in is in Glenview with another family in it."

"Oh," I said, blinking at his admission. "Did you take it hard when your mom moved out of your childhood home?"

"A bit, but it was too big for her. Just her. Besides, she couldn't handle the basic upkeep of the house since it was so large. She had a cleaning service, but it was just…the combination of the house and grieving my father; it was the best decision to sell."

I nodded and let Edward guide me up the front stairs of the brownstone. Using a key on his keychain, he lets himself in. "Mom? Rich?"

"In the kitchen, Edward," called a male voice. "Your mother is fighting with prime rib and unfortunately losing."

"Shut it, Richard!" called an exasperated female voice.

"God, they bicker like siblings," Edward sighed. "Come on, love. You ready?"

"No," I whimpered.

"Bella," he said, taking my face in his hands. "She will love you. Just like I do. Well, hopefully not like I do since that's a little weird. Anyhow, relax and be yourself, angel."

"Okay," I smiled. I looked up at him and the love radiating off of him was coming off of him in waves. "Thank you, Edward."

"I love you, angel. Don't forget that," he said quietly, kissing me on my lips.

"I love you, too, Edward," I responded against his mouth. He pulled away and blew a raspberry into my neck, causing me to giggle.

"God, I love that sound. Sounds like music," he chuckled, lacing his fingers with mine as we walked into the kitchen. "Ugh, Mom…did you burn the poor cow?"

"Shut it, Edward Anthony Masen," she spat, turning around. Her eyes were the same as Edward's: a bright mossy green. Her hair was a similar shade of his, a coppery red with touches of gray in her soft shoulder length waves. She was a little taller than me with a roundness to her that was associated with being a mom. Her hips were wider and she sported a subtle gut. However, she was beautiful and I could see her features in Edward's perfect face. "It's not my fault that someone turned the oven to 450 degrees as opposed to 350 degrees."

"Oh, no, dear. You're the one who turned on the oven," chuckled a blonde haired man. "You were just, um, distracted."

"Please tell me you didn't have sex in the kitchen," Edward groaned.

"We didn't have sex in the kitchen," his mom said with an impish grin. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Mom, you just admitted that you did the dirty with Richard in this room. Probably on this counter and you want me to introduce to my friend? Besides, she's more than a friend," Edward said with a look of shock, disgust and chastisement.

"It wasn't this counter, Edward. It was that counter," she laughed, pointing to the counter behind us. "And it wasn't sex. Richard was doing…"

"LA LA LA LA!" Edward said as he plugged his ears. I covered my mouth and laughed at his immature reaction. "I'm not hearing this!"

"Edward, I've had sex. You're clear proof of that. How else were you born? Immaculate conception? That only happened once. Anyhow, I'm Elizabeth Masen Conrad. But everyone calls me Betsy. This guy is Richard Conrad, my husband."

"Nice to meet you," I said as I held out my hand. "I'm Isabella Swan. However, I prefer Bella."

"Nonsense with the handshake, give me a hug," she laughed as she pulled me into her arms. Using my gift, I listened to her thoughts. _Such a lovely young lady. However, she looks so sad. Is my son making her happy? _She released me and gave me a crooked smile, just like Edward's. "Now, let's see if I can salvage dinner. If not, we're having pizza."

"Does pizza go with this?" I asked, holding up the bottle of wine.

"This," Richard said, taking the wine from my hands, "goes with everything. Do you want a glass, Edward?"

"Give me something stronger. I need to bleach the mental picture I'm having of you two," Edward chided, arching a brow at his step-dad.

"Oh, hush," Richard snorted. "Do you want a glass, Bella?"

"Just a small one," I answered.

"Edward?"

"Fine, Richard," Edward smiled.

"Why don't you give Bella a tour of the house, Edward?" Betsy said as she routed around in the fridge. "Oh! Lasagna! Bella, do you like lasagna?"

"I'm afraid not, Betsy. I'm lactose intolerant," I lied smoothly. Lasagna is the Italian dish with the cheese, right? No cheese. Cheese is nasty.

"Then pizza is out, too. Hmmm, Greek! I can call Greek Islands for some of their Chicken Riganati! You'll like that," Betsy said as she scampered to the house phone, dialing a few numbers. "Go, show her around. Wow her with your mad piano skills, Edward."

"Mom, you've been watching too much MTV," Edward snickered.

"Whattup, G?" Richard bellowed, handing us our glasses of wine. "Fo shizzle, my nizzle, yo!"

"Who are you people and what have you done with my parents?" Edward asked, shaking his head. Wrapping his arm around my waist, he dragged me away from his family. "They've been possessed with Snoop Dog and The Situation."

"Who?" I giggled.

"Never mind," Edward snickered. "A tour. Here's the living room." We were on the main floor. The walls were painted a soft cream to offset the dark cherry floors. The furniture was a pale blue with a homey feel to it. The center of the room was a large Steinway piano that was covered with three pictures: a picture of Betsy and Richard's wedding day, one of Edward wearing a cap and gown, holding a diploma and a picture of a man who looked similar to Edward, crouching down next to a gap-toothed, younger version of my mate. "That's my dad," he whispered, picking up the picture of he and his father. "Edward Senior." He handed me the photo.

It was early fall as the trees were just starting to turn. Edward's hair was covered by a black baseball cap. He wore a matching black uniform, holding a baseball bat over his shoulder. His cheeks were pudgy but the eyes were exact same, a brilliant, glowing green. His father was wearing a baseball jersey with the word 'coach' stitched over his heart. I could see where Edward got his stature and face shape. He was a spitting image of his dad with his mom's coloring. Edward Senior had dark brown hair with hazel eyes and more olive colored skin. "You look like him," I said as I ran my finger over the younger Edward's cheek.

"That's what my mom says. But, I don't see it," he chuckled. "I'm taller than him and more pale than him."

"You have the same shaped face and your noses are the same. Well, yours is slightly crooked," I teased.

"Yeah, it was at that game that made my nose crooked," Edward deadpanned. "I got beaned in the nose with a rogue foul ball, breaking my nose."

"Ouch," I grimaced.

"Come on, we'll come back to this room. If I remember correctly, I have to wow you with my mad piano skills."

"Okay, Liberace," I snorted. He took the picture from my hands and placed it back on the piano. He took me around the brownstone and pointed out certain features. I could tell that Edward didn't truly feel at home here. He respected his step-dad but the lingering sadness of losing his father was still there. After the tour, Edward brought me back to the living room.

"Have a seat on the bench," he said as he led me to the piano. "And don't laugh. It's been awhile since I've played."

"You can play an instrument. I, sadly, cannot," I said. "Wow me, Mr. Masen."

He lifted the piano lid and cracked his knuckles. He straightened his body, cleared his throat and began playing…chopsticks?

"Seriously, Edward Anthony?" Betsy bellowed from the kitchen. "You had lessons since you were three!"

"I'm just playing, Ma!" Edward laughed. "This is for real now." He glanced at me and laid his hands on the ivory keys. Then, angels wept. Oh my GOD! I mean, he was phenomenally good. Music poured out of him like magic and it was all from memory. I don't know how long we sat there while Edward played but when he stopped, I wanted to sob. He lifted his hands and placed them in his lap. "Yeah, I wrote that for my senior recital."

"It was beautiful," I whispered.

"I forgot how much I enjoyed playing," he said as he ran his fingers over the keys. "I may have to get a piano for my condo."

"If it means I get hear more of _that_, then by all means, please do," I said as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Dinner's ready!" Richard called. "Hot off the stove of Greek Islands!"

"I really hope that he doesn't try to make homemade saganaki. His eyebrows just grew back," Edward sighed.

"Do I really want to know?"

"No. Not really. But they're my family and I love them," Edward said. We got up from the piano bench and walked into the kitchen. The table was set and the food was laid out in serving plates. Richard gestured for us to sit down. Edward gallantly helped me into a chair before sitting down himself. Richard poured us some more wine and he sat down across from Edward. Betsy finished dishing out the food into serving platters and she plopped down next to Richard.

"To new relationships," Betsy smiled. "I like you so much better than Tanya, Bella. So respectful and delightful."

"Mom, she hasn't said more than three words to you," Edward smirked.

"I had an argument with Tanya the first time I met her over my deviled eggs," Betsy grumbled. "She did not respect me or your step-dad. I'm so glad that you didn't marry that woman. She was trouble."

"She was a skank," Richard said. "Laurent wasn't the first guy. I'm certain of it."

"Richard?" Edward asked.

I opened my mind and honed in on Richard's thoughts. Apparently, Tanya had put the moves on Richard, palming him at some holiday function. Thankfully, Richard got himself out of the situation but the damage was done. "She flirted with me and got a little fresh with me," he said, waving it off.

"Does Mom know about this?" Edward asked, his brows shooting to his hairline.

"Yes, she knows," Betsy snarled. "Uncouth skank hoe. Dug her claws into my son and then tried to put the moves on my husband?"

Our meal lightened up significantly after Betsy's proclamation that she liked me better than Tanya. Richard told me all about his business, which was in the porn industry. He actually owned a company where you could take a casting of your partner's penis and have a custom-made dildo of your partner's member. Edward was a million shades of pink while Betsy regaled in her Richard 'Dick.' She then tried to sell me one of Edward's, um, penis. Edward's head fell to the table and he banged his forehead against the wood. Politely, I thanked her but said no for the dildo.

Dinner was over and Edward shooed his parents out of the kitchen. We cleaned up the food, placing it into containers for Betsy and Richard. Together, we washed the dishes and put them back into their respect places. Edward made some coffee and put together a cookie tray. We walked back into the living room with a tray of coffee and cookies. The rest of the evening was spent listening to Betsy sharing embarrassing stories of Edward in his clumsy childhood. He was bright red for the remainder of the evening.

And my throat was burning.

A combination of Edward's blush and his mother's scent, which was similar to Edward's, caused me to become very thirsty. So thirsty that I hadn't had to put the contacts back into my eyes. They were coal black.

Around nine in the evening, Richard yawned. Betsy blushed, lacing her fingers with her husband's. Edward groaned. _My parents are giving us the cue that they are going to have sex. Kill. Me. Now. _I giggled at his mental admission, which caused him to look at me, arching a brow. I bit my lip. However, the clue was loud and clear. We said our goodbyes and hugged Betsy and Richard goodbye.

When I embraced Betsy, her mouth grazed my ear. "Take care of my boy, Isabella. He loves you very much and for some strange reason, I feel like it's good bye. A final good bye. But, he deserves you."

"I promise to keep him safe, Betsy," I whispered back. She pulled back and kissed my cheek. With one more hug to his mother, Edward and I left the brownstone and began our walk back to my condo. I deliberately left my mind open to see if I could hear Emmett. However, I couldn't. My hackles were up, though. Something wasn't right. The wind was too still. The air too stagnant.

"Bella, are you okay? You're very tense," Edward said. "I'd figure since the meeting with my parents went so well, you'd be more chill."

"I'm sorry," I said, trying to relax my body. "Just a lot on my mind."

_Thirsty! Thirsty! Smell fresh blood! _

I hissed and looked around, pulling Edward behind me. "What the hell, Bella?"

"I need you to stay behind me, Edward," I said, looking into his eyes. "Trust me."

"Is there something out there?" he asked as we got to a park. "If so, I can handle it."

"No. You can't," I said. There was a low growl in front of me and I turned. Emmett stepped out from behind a tree. His eyes were bright red and his muscles were rippling.

"Emmett?" Edward choked. "Is that you?"

"Edward, no," I growled. "That is not Emmett. He looks like Emmett but the Emmett that you knew is dead."

"But…"

"Hmmmm, dinner," Emmett snarled. He crouched and readied himself to feast on my mate. His friend.

I crouched in front of Edward, growling lowly. Edward was confused as he watched me face off with his friend. However, Emmett just had one goal and that was to drain Edward. I tried to reach him but his mind was so focused on Edward; it was a futile exercise. I needed to get him out of here.

Then, Emmett charged.

**A/N: Cliffie…los siento, folks. I could have continued it but this is already nearly 10k words. Anyhow, pictures of Betsy's house are on my blog (link in my profile) along with what Bella wore. Please, leave me some lovin! Reviews = faster updates and I'm certain you want to know what happened, right? Right? Up next will be the 'fall-out' of Emmett's attack and Bella's reveal, her past, and Edward's reaction. **


	6. Chapter 6

**New story…I'm just teeming with ideas. LOL. Anyhow, I'm just going with this story off the cuff to see where it goes in the first chapter. If it's good, I'll continue it. If not, we'll have to see. I'm delving back into the realm of vampires. But, Bella's the vamp this time. Without further ado…**

**Unfortunately, not mine. **

**Damn. It.**

***Angst Warning*  
*Violence Warning***

**Chapter Six**

"_I'm sorry," I said, trying to relax my body. "Just a lot on my mind."_

Thirsty! Thirsty! Smell fresh blood!

_I hissed and looked around, pulling Edward behind me. "What the hell, Bella?" _

"_I need you to stay behind me, Edward," I said, looking into his eyes. "Trust me."_

"_Is there something out there?" he asked as we got to a park. "If so, I can handle it."_

"_No. You can't," I said. There was a low growl in front of me and I turned. Emmett stepped out from behind a tree. His eyes were bright red and his muscles were rippling. _

"_Emmett?" Edward choked. "Is that you?"_

"_Edward, no," I growled. "That is not Emmett. He looks like Emmett but the Emmett that you knew is dead."_

"_But…"_

"_Hmmmm, dinner," Emmett snarled. He crouched and readied himself to feast on my mate. His friend. _

_I crouched in front of Edward, growling lowly. Edward was confused as he watched me face off with his friend. However, Emmett just had one goal and that was to drain Edward. I tried to reach him but his mind was so focused on Edward; it was a futile exercise. I needed to get him out of here. _

_Then, Emmett charged. _

"I'm sorry, Edward," I said as I pushed him away, tossing him like a rag doll onto the playground. I leapt up and landed on Emmett's back. Heaving with all of my strength, I flipped him. I zinged him with my mental 'pain control' causing him to yell out in agony. _DO. NOT. KILL. MY. MATE! HE'S YOUR FRIEND! LISTEN TO MY VOICE, EMMETT MCCARTY! YOU MUST NOT KILL EDWARD. _

"Bella! We're here," I heard behind me. A short woman with a pixie haircut arrived with Jasper and another blonde man.

"Get Edward out of here," I said as I kept my hold on Emmett.

"I'll take him," the blonde man said.

"Is he hurt?" I asked.

"No," he said. "Terrified. Edward?"

"Who are you?" he cried.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. Please come with me. I promise you. I won't hurt you,"

Emmett roared and bucked me off his body. I twisted and flipped off him, landing on my feet behind Edward and Carlisle. Jasper was sending calming feelings to Emmett, trying to get him to relax. However, the scent of Edward's blood was causing him to be stay in complete bloodlust.

"Carry him," I told Carlisle. "Here are my keys." I tossed him my keys and ran toward Emmett, twisting his arm and shoving him to the ground. My brain was repeating my original thought to Emmett, for him not to kill my mate. Carlisle darted past me with Edward in his arms.

Once the scent of Edward had dissipated, Emmett became more docile. He was still wiggling against my hold, along with Jasper and presumably Alice. "Emmett," I cooed, taking his face in my hands. "Do you recognize me?"

"Bella," he grunted out, trying to escape from the hold that we had on him. "You're Bella."

"Right. Did you recognize the man who was with me? The redhead?" I pressed.

His mind rifled through his foggy human memories and settled on Edward. "My best friend," he whispered.

"Yes, Edward. Your best friend," I said. "Do you want to hurt your best friend?"

"No," he whimpered. "But he smelled so good." The memory of Edward's blood caused Emmett to buck and the bloodlust to return momentarily.

"Emmett, do you want to be a monster?" I asked, jolting him down with pain. He screamed.

"NO! NO! Please! Stop, no more burning!" he begged.

"Listen to my voice, Emmett," I said as I slowly ebbed his pain. I repeated the same thing mentally. "Edward is your best friend. You. Will. NOT. Feed. From. Him. He is my mate and if I have to, I will destroy you." Emmett's ruby red eyes stared at me and he snarled viciously. Using his newborn strength, he grabbed my arm. With a twist, my arm was pulled from my body. I screamed in pain and fell away.

"Bellsy, we're going to take him to your cabin in Michigan. Send me a text with the location," Jasper said, struggling with Emmett in his arms. He was lulling him into a trance-like state with his gift of manipulating emotions. Emmett's movements were becoming more and more lethargic.

"How?" I whimpered, crawling to my detached arm.

"Remember that sweet little red car?" Alice chirped as she grabbed my arm, holding it to my body. "This is going to hurt, Bella. I'm sorry." She leaned forward and used her tongue to reattach my limb. I gritted my teeth with each pass. She finished and helped me up. I was incredibly weak. "I know that you want to adhere to the vegetarian lifestyle but you need to hunt. There's a mugging about to happen around the corner. Go!"

"Emmett," I said as I started to move away. I could the mental voices of the victims. They were close.

"We'll handle him," she said as she pushed me away.

I sighed and darted away. I rounded the corner and found two men attacking a woman for her purse. However, their minds wanted more than just the purse. I growled lowly. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" I spat. The men turned and the woman managed to scramble away.

"Like you?" chuckled the taller man. "You're smaller than her."

"But at least I've got a fighting chance and well, you're going to lose," I shrugged, rotating my reattached arm. I ran toward them and knocked them together, causing them to collapse in an unconscious heap. I dragged them into an alleyway, drinking them quickly, replenishing my body. I tossed both of them into a dumpster and using a lighter in one of their pockets, I lit the dumpster on fire. I dashed back to the park where I left Alice, Jasper and Emmett only to find them gone.

With a heavy sigh, I leapt up to the rooftops and began my sprint home. Within moments, I was at my condo being let in by the evening doorman. I smiled as I snuck past him and into the elevator. Upstairs, I could hear Carlisle and Edward yelling at each other. The betrayal in Edward's voice was evident and my heart dropped to my feet. I closed my eyes and steeled myself for the evitable.

I opened my door to find Carlisle with his back to me, blocking Edward from leaving. "Edward, it's not safe for you," Carlisle said as he held up his hands. "You're safest with Bella."

"Did you see what she did?" Edward screamed, running his hands through his hair. "She threw me across a park like I weighed nothing. Then she was able to pin my best friend who looked like a fucking demon!"

"Edward," I said as I stepped from behind Carlisle.

Edward glared at me. He was seeing me as I truly was. A monster. My eyes were blood red and I probably looked a fright. My arm was still pretty weak and I now had a nasty scar along my skin. It would eventually fade, but now it was red and angry. "Now, you know."

"I know nothing, Bella! What the fuck happened? What happened to my best friend?" he yelled.

"Edward, you need to calm down. Your heart is stammering. You're going to have a heart attack," I said.

"How…? HOW?" he bellowed.

"Either you calm yourself down or I do it for you," I said, arching a brow.

Edward turned to me, narrowing his green eyes but he took a deep breath, calming his body. He stomped to my living room and sat down, leaning forward on his knees. I rubbed my arm. "Bella, let me look. Who reattached it?"

"Alice," I whispered.

Carlisle lifted my arm and manipulated it. "Hmmm, she missed a few spots," he said as he poked my arm.

"Just do it, Carlisle," I said, looking at this man who I had never before. He was going to seal my wound with his venom. Yeah, fucking weird. He smiled sadly as he quickly mended my arm. I hissed quietly. Once he was done, we walked to the living room. Edward had calmed down significantly but I could tell that he was still seething. "Edward…first off, I'm sorry."

He looked up at me and for once, I didn't see the man that I loved. His eyes were ice cold and his face was pulled into a sneer. "You're sorry?"

"Edward, please don't be rash," Carlisle said in a calming voice. "Bella, let me, okay?" I nodded and let Carlisle take over. "Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and I are all vampires. Now, I'm going out a limb by telling you since our secrecy is of utmost importance. But, there is something about you that I feel like I can trust."

"Vampires? Like you drink blood?" Edward asked.

"Yes. My family, we drink from the blood of animals. Bella is in the process of learning that way of life, but my guess is that since she was injured, she had to go back to the traditional way of eating, by drinking from humans," Carlisle answered.

"You were injured?" Edward asked, his eyes flashing to my still sore arm.

"Emmett ripped my arm off," I answered. His eyes moved to the bright red gash on my shoulder and he frowned. Despite his anger toward me, he still wanted to comfort me. His thoughts were conflicted. He wanted to hold me but also, he wanted nothing to do with me.

"Emmett is a newborn vampire," Carlisle explained. "He is ruled by his bloodlust. When he smelled you, all he wanted to do was to drink your blood. Bella, did he drink prior to coming to Chicago?"

"Yes. Some unsuspecting hunter in Wisconsin," I answered. "Victoria kidnapped him and Emmett drained him."

"How did you know?" Edward asked.

"Some of us have gifts when we moved from our human lives to vampire," Carlisle said. "Bella, explain your gift."

"I'm a telepath, Edward. I can hear the thoughts of humans and other vampires. I can also project my mental voice into other's minds, encouraging them to do what I want," I whispered. _Can you hear me? Nod if you can. _

Edward arched a brow and nodded his head. _Can you hear me?_

"I can, Edward. But, I can turn off my telepathy with a mental shield. Finally, I can give the allusion of pain," I frowned. "I don't like to use that, but it's helpful in situations like you just saw. With my gifts, we were able to stop Emmett and he's currently on his way to Michigan with Alice and Jasper." I slammed my mental shield down and walked to the window.

"So, you are a vampire?" Edward asked. "And you drink from people."

"I'm working on changing my lifestyle," I whispered. "I'm a monster, Edward. I kill people. However, I do strive to kill people who are the dregs of society. Rapists, murderers, child abusers…tonight after my injury, I killed two men who were mugging a woman for her purse. But, as soon as I can, I'll return to my animal diet. I hate being what I am…I've been alone for nearly fifty years and I'm eternally damned."

"Wait a minute, fifty years?" Edward squeaked.

"When we change to become vampires, it freezes us at the age when we were bitten," Carlisle explained. "How old do I look?"

"I don't know. Twenty-five or so?"

"I was changed when I was twenty-three, in the year 1644," Carlisle explained. "Bella was changed when she was twenty one in the year of 1955."

"I'm twenty-one?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella. Jasper will tell you more once you get to Michigan," Carlisle smiled kindly. "He doesn't know everything, but at least you'll know more." _He didn't tell you while you were together, figuring you would want to hurt yourself, Bella. I'm sorry. _

"So, what about Emmett? And that Victoria?" Edward asked.

"Victoria was the vampire that changed Emmett," I explained. "I didn't hear her when Emmett attacked. But she's obsessed with Edward since I took an interest in him. Well, have more than a vested interest in Edward…I…I…" I couldn't say it. I wanted to, but I was afraid of saying that I loved him if he didn't love me back.

"You love him," Carlisle said as he looked at Edward.

I looked back at Carlisle and nodded. "He's my mate, Carlisle."

"Mate? Like husband?" Edward asked, hopping up from his seat.

"Vampires mate for eternity," Carlisle said as he sat down next to Edward. "It's an undeniable pull to one other being. You would do anything to be with your mate. It's stronger than love. It's like your mate binds you to this world. Every so often, there are two mates that are so intricately wound together, that it causes them to be in pain when they are apart. I've spoken with Bella and when she's away from you, her chest constricts and she's in agony when she's away from you. When you're separated, do you feel pain?"

"Like part of me is missing. Despite the anger I feel for her right now, I'm still drawn to her," Edward murmured, rubbing his chest absent-mindedly. "Also, I was able to hear her thoughts prior to when she asked."

"You two are connected telepathically. Alice, my youngest daughter, says that if and when you become a vampire, you'll be a telepath, like Bella. But strictly a telepath."

"I'm going to become like you?"

"I'd prefer you not. I don't want to take you away from your family, Edward," I said, turning to him. "If I stay with you until you die, then that's how we live. Just know that I'll follow soon after…"

"No, Bella," Edward said as he got up, crossing to me. Hesitantly, he ran his fingers down my injured arm. I whimpered at the jolt of our connection, tears falling down my cheeks. "I can't bear the thought of you not being on this earth…"

"I should be dead, Edward. Or at least gray haired with grandchildren," I said. "I'm an abomination. Vampire…leech…bloodsucker…demon…MONSTER!"

_Bella, please,_ Edward thought. _I'm sorry I freaked out. You're not a monster. You saved me from Emmett. _

"I'd do it again," I cried. _I'd move the sun to make sure that you're protected. I need you, Edward. I never imagined I would ever be mated, but I cannot fathom not being with you. Please say you forgive me…please say you understand. I'm so sorry for deceiving you…_

Edward tugged on my arm and gently pulled me into his arms. I broke down, sobbing against his shirt.

"Bella, we need to discuss what's going to happen now," Carlisle said, shifting uncomfortably. "Emmett is not going to be under control. And from what Alice told me, Victoria is circling Chicago, waiting to attack Edward if Emmett wasn't successful in his attempt to drink from him."

"I want to try something, Carlisle," I said as I removed myself from Edward's arms. I closed my eyes and focused my 'mental' shield to encompass Carlisle, hiding his scent effectively. "What do you smell?"

"Strawberries and freesia," Carlisle said as he inhaled deeply.

I removed my shield and arched a brow. "Now?"

"Strawberries, freesia, honey, linen and sunshine," Carlisle said. "How did you do that? You masked his scent."

"No, I just shielded you from his scent. If I stay fed, I should be fine," I said as I looked at Edward. "I'm stronger now since I…yeah, two dead muggers. I can also arrange for another cabin in the same vicinity for Edward."

"No, I'm staying with you," Edward said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'll stay with you, Edward. But, we need to fast track Emmett in the ways of being a vampire," I said as I looked up at him. He cupped my cheek and traced a finger under my eyes. I lowered my lashes. "I'm sorry about the eyes. I'll make sure I bring the contacts."

"As weird as it sounds," he mumbled, "they suit you. Your eyes are so expressive and now I can truly see you."

"Are you afraid of me?" I asked.

"Terrified," he answered. I stiffened. "No, angel. I'm terrified of losing you. My temper got the best of me and I didn't know what was going on. It's a lot for me to figure out but it all kind of makes sense."

"You have to realize, Edward. It pains me to even think of you being hurt," I said frantically. "I hated that I had to push you away from Emmett. I was so scared that I caused permanent damage…"

"I was just shocked. I mean, you're 5'4" and weigh like a hundred pounds?" Edward snorted. "You pushed me out of the way like I weighed nothing."

"We're incredibly strong, Edward. In addition to the strength, we're also very fast and everything about us draws you in," Carlisle explained. "Our scent. Our faces. Our bodies. We are designed to kill, Edward. However, it's a conscious choice for some."

"I was taught that there were no other ways to live," I explained. "To feed off humans. It wasn't until after I met you that I considered another lifestyle. I don't want to be a monster. I truly don't."

"Why don't we continue this conversation in the car?" Carlisle suggested. "Unless you want to run with Edward?"

"No. Car sounds good. Alice and Jasper took my Ferrari," I chuckled.

"Do you have an SUV?" Carlisle asked.

"Hmmm, no," I frowned.

"I have a Volvo XC90," Edward replied. "It's an SUV."

"Is it alright if we take that?" Carlisle asked, nodding his head. Edward replied with a quiet yes. "Great. Bella, we need to pack clothes for you and Edward."

"Already done. In my room," I said as I dashed from Edward's side. I swiped his duffel and my bag that was already filled with my clothes from my closet. I also changed into a pair of jeans along with a long-sleeved t-shirt. Once I rebraided my hair, I dashed back out to the living room and swiped my laptop, putting it into my bag. Edward was gaping at me. "What?"

"Um, yeah. You were a blur," Edward said as he pointed to the bedroom and then back to me."

"When we get to Michigan, I'll really show you what we can do," I winked.

"You're not going to eat me, are you?" Edward gulped.

"No. Edward, I can't hunt with you nearby," I said, biting my lip. "We are ruled by our instincts when we hunt and the bloodlust would be too much."

"Even if you're hunting animals?" Edward asked.

"Yes. We may hunt animals, but we still succumb to bloodlust," Carlisle explained. "Some animals elicit a more guttural reaction than others."

"Your friend, Eleazar, said that carnivores are more 'human-tasting,'" I said.

"This is true. Each animal has a distinct flavor and we all have our preferences," Carlisle chuckled. "I love black bears. Rosalie, my other daughter, prefers elk or moose. But then again, she was a vegetarian when she was a human. We should go."

"Edward, do you mind if I drive?" I asked, holding my hand out for his keys.

"No one drives my baby," Edward frowned.

"Yeah, but you sleep. We don't," I said as I wiggled my fingers. "Besides, I have a built in radar detector."

He pursed his lips and put his car keys into my hands. I turned to Carlisle and we turned off the lights in my condo. With one more glance, I locked up my condo and made a mental note to call Jenks to lock it up permanently. We got into Edward's car. I was driving while Carlisle sat in the back and Edward was in the passenger seat. "Where are we going?"

"Upper peninsula Michigan. I have property up there," I explained. "Hmmm, your windows aren't tinted. What's the fastest you've driven this?"

"I don't know. Umm, ninety?" Edward shrugged.

"What's the speedometer go up to," Carlisle asked from the backseat.

"One-sixty," I answered.

"You can cruise around one-forty, no big deal," Carlisle said with a wave of the hand.

"One-forty?"

"Relax, Edward," I said as I patted his hand. I started the car and eased it away from the curb. I got us to the highway and once we were past the tolls on the Skyway, I turned off the lights and floored it. Edward gripped the 'oh-shit' handle as he watched me handle his car with ease but it was fast for him. "Edward, I run faster than this. Trust me."

"You run faster than a hundred and forty miles an hour?" he whimpered.

"I think I was clocked at around one-ninety," I said. "What about you, Carlisle?"

"I've never been clocked," he chuckled. "But, I'm slower than that. Edward, would you like a sleeping pill? You're very tense."

"My vampire girlfriend is driving my car at a hundred and forty miles an hour. She can run faster than that. Um, a sleeping pill really won't help, Carlisle," he said.

"Hmmm," I mumbled. "When I stop for gas, Carlisle, you take over. I'm going in the back with Edward. He needs to be distracted."

"Good idea," Carlisle said.

About fifteen minutes later, Edward's stammering heart was too much for me and I got off at the next exit. Carlisle filled up the gas tank while I gently prodded Edward into the backseat. I sat him behind Carlisle and I took his face in my hands. _Listen to my voice, Edward. I won't ever hurt you. _

"That's so weird," he mumbled.

_What? Hearing me in your mind?_ I asked

"Yeah. I like your voice. Your actual voice," he pouted.

_Well, this can become handy when I want to tell you something and I don't want anyone else to know. _

"Like what?" he asked, his green eyes darkening.

_Like I think that you are the strongest, bravest man I've ever met. Try and answer me with your mind, Edward. You've done it before. _

_It's weird. _Edward wrinkled his nose. "I'll stick with verbal communication for now."

"Suit yourself," I said. "Are you truly okay with this? With what you've learned about me?"

Edward blushed and looked at Carlisle. _What about him? I mean, I want to talk to you, Bella. It's just odd to do it using my head. Not my voice._

"When we get to Michigan, we can sit down and discuss anything you want," I said as I tentatively touched his face. He flinched back. I snapped my hand back and dropped my gaze to the upholstery in his backseat. _I'm sorry, Edward. I'll back off. _

Edward took my hand from my lap, placed on his face and stared into my ruby red eyes. "I'm the one who's sorry, Bella. This is what you are. I know that you would never hurt me but I'm still afraid of the power that I know that's inside of your body," he murmured. He yawned and blushed, heating up my hand.

"You're tired," I said. "Why don't you try to sleep?"

"I'm fine," he said, hiding behind his hand. I arched a brow. "Okay, fine. I'm exhausted."

"Please try to sleep, Edward. It'll be some time before we reach my cabin," I said as I ran my hand through his hair. "Put your head in my lap."

His mind was weary and he nodded. He lay down, putting his cheek against my thigh. He was facing my stomach, looking up at me. _It's a ton to wrap my head around but Bella, one thing hasn't changed. _

_What's that?_ I asked, looking down at him.

_I still love you,_ he whispered mentally. My hand flew to my mouth and I bit back a sob. He sat up and wrapped me in his arms, cupping my neck as I felt myself become whole. _I can't be without you, Bella. I just can't. I'm sorry for yelling. I'm sorry for everything. I love you._

"Say it. Out loud," I said as I pulled away, looking into his deep green eyes. "I need to hear your voice."

"I love you," he whispered, running his fingers over my cheeks.

"I love you, too, Edward. You are my life now. I will do anything to ensure your happiness, safety and love," I said as I threw my arms around his neck. He let out a whoosh of air as I squeezed him tightly.

"Bella…"

"What?" I asked.

"Can't…breathe…too…tight," he choked out.

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry," I said as I pulled away.

"Now I understand why you need to be in control," he chuckled, rolling his neck and cracking his bones. He flashed me signature grin and leaned forward. He pressed his lips to mine in an angelic, loving kiss. Moving away, he smiled softly. However, the exhaustion was evident in his tired eyes.

_Sleep, my love,_ I thought to him. With a weary sigh, he fell to my lap, wrapping his arms around my waist. Within minutes, his breathing evened out and he snoring quietly against my stomach.

xx A&M xx

Eight hours later, Carlisle pulled up to my cabin in the upper peninsula of Michigan. Edward was still sleeping soundly. Carlisle parked the car and he picked up Edward easily. I could have done it but Carlisle wanted me to go to talk to Jasper who was waiting at the tree line of my property.

I darted to his side where I was enveloped in his calm and his arms. "Bellsy! It's so good to see you," he said.

"You too, Jas," I said against his shoulder. "Where's Alice and Emmett?"

"She's teaching him how to hunt in Canada. Esme and Rosalie are meeting her there and should be here by sundown," Jasper explained. "Once we got him calmed down, he felt horrible for attacking Edward and hurting you. Despite his brutal introduction to this world, he's maintained his conscience."

I nodded and turned back to the house. Edward's heart was still beating slowly and his mind was still foggy. He was dreaming of us and being with me forever.

"Come on, Bellsy. Your mate will be there when we get back. I want to talk to you about well, you," Jasper chuckled. But his smile faded. "You'll need him. The love radiating from you both is blinding and honestly, he's so in tune with you, it's scary."

"Why will I need him?"

Jasper smiled at me sadly before tugging on my arm. We took off and ran for several miles. Eventually, Jasper veered to the left. I followed him and I knew he was taking us to a small meadow near the cabin. It had a creek that ran parallel to it and it was secluded. Jasper slowed down and we walked the rest of the way until we got to a fallen tree near the creek. The sun was fighting to burst through the clouds, but it was losing that battle. It did give Jasper and me a nice iridescent glow, though.

"Bella, I want you to know that what I'm about to tell you is not your complete story. Also, I chose to not tell you since it's very difficult for me to say and for me even think that these things happen to you. You were upset enough as it was in being a vampire. I didn't want to add to your sadness and pain," Jasper said, staring off into the field.

"Just show me, Jas," I said.

"No. I need to tell you first before I show you," he said. I looked into his eyes and I saw pain and agony there. My pain. In his mind, he was reciting the book of Genesis in Latin. With a heavy sigh, I lowered my mental block and sat back. "Okay, as Carlisle told you, I'm not your sire. I just found you."

"You found me? Where?"

"In Phoenix, Arizona. I was passing through when I heard your screams. I ran toward you and found you being, um, raped by another vampire," Jasper said as he looked into my eyes. "I didn't recognize him but he was horrifically cruel to you. There was so much blood, Bella. It was like he was impaling you with a knife. You were begging for death but this monster just kept pounding inside of you.

"I growled at him and he hissed at me, picking up your wrist. He bit down and took off, leaving you in a pool of your own blood, naked and in agony. Within minutes, your change began. I debated on whether or not to finish draining you but, you begged me to save you. You called me your guardian angel," he said with a sad grin. "So, I put my shirt around your broken, fragile body and swept you into my arms. I ran all through the night until I reached Denver where I had a small cabin there. I placed you on the bed and promised that I would be back. I bought you some clothes and other necessities to clean your body. I washed you of your dried blood and dressed you in a pretty blue dress. I used my gift to calm you, to provide with reassurance that you weren't alone.

"Your change took five days as opposed to three," Jasper explained. "I think it was due in part to the massive blood loss you had endured and the location where he bit you, your wrist. When you woke up, you looked at me and attacked. Damn near took off my legs with your snapping but I managed to calm you down. Then, your thirst was overwhelming and I brought you to Denver at night. We hunted together and we stayed together until you got your bloodlust under control.

"The thing that startled me was that you didn't remember your human life," Jasper sighed. "You knew your name. But your age, where you were from, your age, all of that was unknown. In a way, I was happy for that since I didn't want you to remember that you were hurt so badly prior to your transformation.

"After you left, I began a hunt about your life. Also, to find the monster who had changed you. Hurt you. Brutalized you. I started in Phoenix. I found out that the daughter of the police chief was missing and presumed dead. Going to the local library, it turned out that it was you. Your father, Charles Swan and his wife, Renee, searched high and low for you. The night you disappeared was your birthday and you had a party on campus of the local university. Unfortunately, their search ended up with one dead end after another and they eventually ruled your disappearance a death. It took a toll on your parents. Renee started drinking and died about five years after you 'passed.' Charles died in the early eighties from a heart attack.

"Now, in regards to your creator, he disappeared. I contacted the Volturi and asked them if they had a vampire on record that matched the description I gave them."

"What did he look like, Jasper?" I asked, my voice sounding hollow.

"He was around 5'9" with long blonde hair. He had it tied back in a ponytail but some of his hair had been pulled out. Presumably by you. You fought so hard against him. Anyhow, he was probably very plain as a human as he was not very attractive as a vampire. His face was in a permanent sneer and he seemed to enjoy your pain. Relished in it. It was sickening to watch. I did some violent things in my life, but nothing, absolutely nothing, prepared for the violence he imparted on your fragile, human body."

"Can I see, Jas?" I whispered.

"No, Bella. Don't. It'll break you," he said as he took my hands.

"I'm already broken," I said as I stared into his eyes. "Perhaps showing it to me will allow you to forgive yourself. You blame what happened to me on your inaction. Don't, Jasper. You were not the one who did that to me. You saved me."

Jasper was conflicted. He knew that what I had said was true but the vision of me being raped by this evil vampire must have been horrific. Evil. Sick. Jasper pulled me into his arms. "Forgive me, Bella," he whispered and his memories drifted back to the day of my change. Apparently, my birthday.

Jasper really glossed over a lot of details of what had happened to me. This twisted monster had carved a pattern into my breasts with his hands and he was brutal with his thrusts. The blood that surrounded us was plentiful and he was licking it up as he raped me. It was when he removed his blood soaked penis from my body and he moved to my butt that I slammed my mental block down. I pushed Jasper away and took off. My sobs were filling the forest and I hated what I sw. I hated what he did to me.

I was better off not knowing.

I truly wished that Jasper had killed me.

I stopped running once I hit a small lake. I plopped down on a boulder and sobbed for my lost innocence.

"Bella?" I heard behind me. I turned and saw Edward standing ten feet behind me.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"Jasper said that you were upset, threw me on his back and took off running. I think I'm about to hurl, but that's the least of my worries," he said as he tentatively stepped toward me. He climbed up onto the boulder and sat near me. "What's wrong, angel?"

"I'm broken," I said as I stared out over the lake. "Jasper told me about how I was changed and then he showed me. I'm broken. Not fixable, Edward. I'm not worthy of your love."

"Hey now," Edward said as he moved closer to me, brushing my hair from my face. "You are worthy of everything I want to give you, Bella. Just like you said, _you_ are my life now. I will do everything to ensure your happiness, safety and love."

I shot him a look. He smiled crookedly until he saw the pain behind my eyes. "Bella, what did Jasper say to you?"

"He told me about how this monster had…had…r-r-raped me before he ch-ch-changed m-me," I sobbed. "I had no recollection of it when I woke up from my transformation but Jasper had known all along. He saw it happen. And it happened on my birthday."

"Fuck," Edward moaned as he pulled me closer to his body. He held me to his chest, pressing my ear above his heart. He held me, swaying me as I continued to cry for my past. Yes, it happened nearly sixty years ago, but it still happened. I had been violated in the most sadistic and evil ways. And this sick fuck got off from it.

_Bella, I know that you think that you're broken, but you're not,_ Edward thought to me. His mental voice was obviously very upset but had he spoken verbally, he probably wouldn't have been able to say anything. _You are the strongest woman I know. Literally and figuratively. And if I seen this guy, human or not, I will kick his ever loving ass for touching my mate. My wife. My life. My soul. My love. I will be here for you, Isabella Swan. I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me. Do you hear me? _

I nodded and pressed my ear closer to his stuttering heart. We sat there until the sun had finally broke free of the clouds and Edward finally saw me. His gasp indicated that he saw the glittering facets of my skin. "Bella," he whispered.

"I know. I'm a freak," I sniffled.

"No," he said, taking my face into his hands. His thumbs moved across my cheeks and down to my lips. "You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. And I'm not talking about the sparkling skin. Though, that's pretty fucking cool."

"Edward…"I warned.

"Seriously, you are beautiful and smart and loving and despite you say about yourself, you are not a monster. You are an angel. The woman that I am holding in my arms is an angel. My angel and I will never want to leave you. I don't think I can," he said as he brushed a piece of my hair away from my lips.

"But, you'll eventually die, Edward," I said.

"Not if you turn me," he said simply, grinning crookedly.

**A/N: Lots of stuff happened here. Emmett attacked. Bella's true identity is revealed in more ways that two (sorry about that. I did warn you though.) Anyhow, up next will be Bella's reaction to Edward's request, Emmett's struggle to not kill Edward and some possible citrus? Eventually, I will put in an EPOV but I'm not sure when. Maybe next chapter, or the one after that. We'll see. Anyhow, please check out my blog (link in my profile) for extra teasers, pic teasers and just ramblings about my life, Robert Pattinson and schtuff. And come hang out in my facebook group: Tufano79 Twilight Fanfic Appreciation. We're a lot of fun and a bunch of wild and crazy kids. So, yeah! Leave me love. HUGS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**New story…I'm just teeming with ideas. LOL. Anyhow, I'm just going with this story off the cuff to see where it goes in the first chapter. If it's good, I'll continue it. If not, we'll have to see. I'm delving back into the realm of vampires. But, Bella's the vamp this time. Without further ado…**

**Unfortunately, not mine. **

**Damn. It.**

"I won't take away your life, Edward," I spat, jumping away from him. "You don't want to be damned to a life of constant killing and darkness. You should spend time with your mom. Have a human girlfriend. Get married. Have babies."

"Bella, I don't want that. I want you," he said as he stood up, looking into my red eyes. "I had a human girlfriend and she fucking broke my heart. I was supposed to get married to her and she ended up giving head to one of my groomsmen. And after the whole bullshit nonsense that Tanya pulled on me with the baby, I'm hesitant to even cross that bridge.

"Angel, you heard what Carlisle said. It hurts for us to be apart. Describe how it feels for you," he whispered.

"Like I'm empty. A part of my soul is missing. Nothing in this world can make me feel better than being next to you, holding your hand, kissing your lips, embracing your body," I said as I stared at him.

"Multiply that times ten and that's what I feel. I may be human but I know what it feels like. Initially, I blew it off as coming down with a cold or the flu, but miraculously when you returned, it went away and I felt complete," Edward murmured, taking my face into his hands.

"Edward, if you become a vampire, you'll be like Emmett," I muttered dejectedly. "Ruled by your instincts, by your never-ending quest for blood."

"We can be like the Cullens and live off the blood of animals," Edward said.

"We'd have to be away from civilization until you can control your bloodlust. You'd have to 'die' in the eyes of your mom, Richard and your friends," I sighed, pulling away from him. "Are you willing to give up your life?"

"If it means that I get to spend an eternity with you, yes," he said as he hopped up on the boulder. Unfortunately, he stumbled and he began falling over the edge of the small cliff. Faster than I could blink, I wrapped my finger around his wrist and pulled him back against my chest, cradling him as I fell onto the underbrush of the forest. "Damn."

"Are you okay?" I asked as I frantically checked him for any broken bones or injuries.

"I'm fine," he said as he looked down at me, caging me with his arms. "It's just a little odd that my…my…what are you?"

"Girlfriend works," I giggled nervously.

"No. Not enough. Mate sounds so 'animal-like,'" he chuckled. "Girlfriend doesn't begin to describe how I feel about you. Wife?"

"No ring," I said as I waggled my fingers in his face. "You either."

"Hmmmm…fiancée?"

"Let's just stick with girlfriend for now, loverboy," I said I pushed him up.

He sat back, leaning against the infamous boulder of doom. "Infamous boulder of doom?" he snorted.

"What? You could have fallen and broken your neck," I said as I stood up, wiping my pants off with my hands. "Now, let's get you back to the cabin and feed you. Your stomach sounds like a rabid grizzly."

"You can hear that?" he blushed, running his hands over his flat tummy.

"I can hear everything, Edward," I said. "But the most important thing to me is this." I placed my hand over his heart and stuttered against my touch. "As long as that's beating, all is right in the world. And it will stay beating as long as possible."

"Bella, you have to know that if anything happens to me and you have to, you know, bite me or something, I want you to do it," he said. "I don't want to die. I want you. Forever."

"If the situation presents itself, I will consider it," I said, narrowing my eyes. "Now, we're nearly fifteen miles away from the cabin. It would take us the rest of the day to get back to it if we walked. But, I can get us there in a snap. Do you trust me?"

"Um, in theory," Edward said, arching a brow.

I held up a finger and walked over to the infamous boulder of doom and scooped it up. Balancing it with my right arm, I chucked it nearly two miles into the center of the lake where it caused a small tidal wave. Edward's jaw was scraping the forest floor when he saw my feat of physical strength. "That was nearly a ton, Edward. Do you weigh two thousand pounds?"

"No. Two-twenty," he answered, gulping audibly. "What's the heaviest you've ever lifted?"

"A Mack Truck," I replied. "Well, I didn't lift it. I stopped it from running over a little girl in the seventies. There was a Bella-sized indention in the grill. But the girl was safe." Edward bit his lip and looked at the location of the boulder then back at me. "Oh for the love…" I gently gripped his arm and threw him over my shoulder and onto my back. Before he could protest, I took off like a shot.

"Holy fucking SHIT!" Edward screamed as he buried his head into my neck. I giggled as I sprinted back to the cabin, weaving in and out of the trees. Arriving at the cabin, I put Edward on shaky legs. He flopped onto the ground, white as a ghost.

"Edward?" I asked, crawling over to him, brushing his windblown hair from his face. "Are you mad at me? I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

_Do not apologize, Isabella!_ Edward though as he looked at me. _That was the coolest thing ever. You're way faster than Jasper and Carlisle. Dayum!_ "How can you move so fast?"

"It's because I'm so small. I pack a punch," I giggled. "I'm glad you didn't eat until after our little jog. I really don't you puking in my hair."

Edward rolled his eyes and got up from the ground. I brushed him off and laced my fingers with his. Carlisle and Jasper were in the kitchen, trying to make heads or tails of the food in the fridge. "Oh, I can fend for myself. You don't have to…you all don't eat do you?"

"No. Blood is our only source of nutrition," Carlisle explained as he sniffed a jar of pickles. "Ugh, that is disgusting."

"Try cream cheese. That is disgusting," I shuddered.

"Wait a minute, you ate when you came over to my place and again at my parents' house," Edward said, running a hand through his hair.

"I had to regurgitate it. The food sits like a rock in our stomachs until we expel it," I shuddered. "But, I had to keep up the pretenses of appearing human."

"Oh," he said. "I'm sorry I made you eat human food."

"I survived," I said. "I would help you but, I'm clueless in the kitchen."

"That's fine," Edward smiled as he gently kissed my lips. I stiffened but melted into his embrace when I felt the heat of his mouth against mine. _You okay?_

_Now that I know, I'm…a little gun-shy,_ I replied, biting my lip.

_After I eat, I want to talk with you, angel. Nothing bad, but it's important,_ Edward said as he stared into my scarlet orbs. I nodded and let him loose in the kitchen.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Jasper asked. The remorse radiating from him was almost too much to bear.

"I'm not sure. I understand why you held that back from me," I replied, sitting next to him on the couch. "But, now, I've got fifty-eight years of healing left to do. You know?"

"Bella, if you ever want to talk, I'm here," Jasper said as he kissed my forehead.

"What do you feel, Jas?"

"Love from you and Edward. He'd kill for you, Bellsy," he chuckled. "There's a touch of sadness from him, too. He knows that his life is going to change forever and that he won't be able to go back. But, he's okay with it. The love he has for you will be enough, more than enough."

"There's more, Jasper," I said, narrowing my eyes. "You need to stop beating yourself up. Your remorse is spreading over the room like a cancer."

_Bella, I've carried what he did to you around in my head since you were created. Now, I showed you what that monster did to your human body and I can't help but feel incredibly guilty and remorseful for not doing more to help you. What that savage did to you is forever embedded into my brain and I can't…can't fix it. I can't fix you, _Jasper said as venomous tears fell onto his cheeks.

"You're not superman, Jasper," I said as I looked into his amber eyes. "You could have killed me but you saved me. Protected me. Taught me. Without you, I wouldn't be where I am today."

"I still feel horribly," Jasper sighed. "If we ever find your creator, your sire, he will be incinerated."

"Can I light him up?" Edward asked as he leaned against the door frame of the family room.

"Fuck yeah," Jasper said with a wicked grin. "Why don't you and Bellsy talk in your bedroom? There's a lot of stuff that I know you must be curious about."

"Yeah," Edward chuckled. "Can we?"

"Sure. I'd like to shower, first," I said. "I'm covered with the forest, Alice and Carlisle's venom and remnants of the muggers."

Edward nodded and held out his hand to me. We climbed the stairs and into my master bedroom with attached master bathroom. The walls were all exposed stone with a warm earthy feel to the rooms. The colors were beige, maroon, green and brown. On the floor were my duffle bag and Edward's suitcase. I padded to my bag and pulled out a pair of clean jeans and a warm sweater. Edward shifted next to me, uncertain to what to do. "Would you like to join me?" I whispered, staring at his shoes.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Bella," he replied, cupping my face with his hand. "You just told me that prior to your change that you were raped. You must be feeling pretty raw…"

"I am, but I need you," I said as my eyes filled with tears.

"Okay, angel," Edward whispered. He led us into the bathroom and turned on the shower. "Do you want me to leave and let you go inside?"

"Um, you first," I said, turning around. I listened to Edward as his clothes fell to the ground and he slipped into the shower. I turned around. Edward clothes were in a neat pile next to the shower. I followed suit and removed my jeans and shirt. I unbraided my hair and stepped into the steamy shower behind my Edward. He still wore his boxer briefs which I thought to be incredibly gentlemanly. "You left these on," I said as I ran my finger along the waist band of his Calvins.

"I don't want to freak you out with my, um, thing," he blushed.

"Thing?" I giggled.

"My penis," he said, his skin turning a deeper red. He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw that I was completely naked. Edward's hands moved up my arms until they reached my scarred arm at the shoulder. "Is this what Emmett did?"

"Yeah," I answered. "It's healing pretty well. The scar will be gone by morning."

"Can I?" he asked. I furrowed my brow until Edward leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to my collarbone, moving to the scar. His other arm wrapped around my waist and held me to his chest. "I hate that you were hurt, angel. So much."

"You're not just talking about the arm, are you?" I asked brokenly as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'm talking about everything," he said as his voice cracked. His fingers glided along my back and we stood underneath the water. My eyes clamped shut as my own tears fell down my cheeks. Edward sobs filled the tiny stall as we just soothed each other under the streaming water. I don't know how long we stood in the shower, but Edward pulled away first and grabbed the shampoo I had stored there. He put some of the shampoo into his hands and began washing my hair. Quietly, he hummed as he worked, sudsing up my long, chestnut locks. He angled our bodies and my head was under the warm spray of my shower head. He massaged my scalp as the soap trickled down to the drain. "God, you're so beautiful, Bella."

I looked up at him and I knew my eyes were black. The huskiness of his voice traveled to my dead heart and to my core. I reached up to Edward's face, gently moving my hand down his neck until I reached his pulse. It beat steadily against my hand. The blood flowing through his veins. I was losing control and I needed to get it back. I closed my eyes and pressed my ear to his chest, listening to his heart pound rapidly.

"Are you okay, angel?" Edward asked his arms tentatively wrapped around my waist.

_Overwhelmed…I needed to hear your heart, feel it beat against my cheek,_ I thought.

"You can feel it through my skin?" I nodded and held him tighter. "That's kind of, um, weird…"

"A vampire's skin is very sensitive, as is the rest of our senses," I murmured, kissing his chest, allowing his chest hair to tickle my nose. I giggled. Edward looked down at me and saw that I was nuzzling his chest, enjoying the feeling of his silky hair against my nose. I looked up and saw his eyes dancing with mirth, amusement and most importantly, love. He kissed my forehead, obviously attuned to my needs and he reached for the shampoo. "Oh, no. You washed my hair. I think it's only fair that I return the favor."

He handed me the bottle of shampoo and fell to his knees before me. His hands were on my hips as I ran my fingers through his damp hair, wetting it completely. Working the shampoo into Edward's hair, I relished in the softness of his tresses and the warmth of his body. His cheek was pressed to the hollow of my belly as he hummed quietly. _Scoot back, Edward. I need to rinse…_ His eyes opened up and he kissed between my breasts where my heart would be before he stood up and rinsed his own hair. I pouted.

"No pouting," Edward chuckled as he ran his finger across my lower lip. "Having your hands on me and smelling your skin kind of caused an issue..." He looked down briefly and sure enough, his arousal was straining in his soaking wet boxers.

"Oh," I breathed out. "I'll slip out and let you take care of _that_." Edward's arms wrapped around my waist as I started to leave. I arched a brow.

"Bella, I'm not going to beat one out with you in the next room. I'll be fine," he said as he kissed my nose. I smiled and threw my arms around his neck. Edward gently lifted me and held me to his chest, kissing my earlobe. He placed me on my feet and turned off the water. Edward swiped one of the large bath sheets from the heated towel rack and wrapped it around me. Taking the other one, he wrapped it around his waist and shimmied his wet boxers off his hips. With a raspberry to my neck, Edward left the bathroom to get dressed and allowed me a few moments to myself. I smiled softly as he mentally chanted that he loved me.

Once the door was closed, I took out the blow dryer and quickly dried my long hair. Putting the dryer away, I dressed in my jeans and a long-sleeved thermal shirt. It was colder up here in the upper peninsula of Michigan. Not that it bothered me, but my skin was already ice cold. I didn't want to freeze my Edward.

_Damn right, I'm yours, angel,_ Edward chimed in my head, snickering out loud. I rolled my eyes and walked out into the bedroom to find Edward sitting on the bed, dressed comfortably in a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a hoodie.

"Have you ever been to Italy?" I asked, gesturing to his hoodie which had the word Italia stitched on it.

"Once, when I was younger," he chuckled. "I went with my parents when I was ten. I don't remember it since I was pissed because I missed something big for school or whatever. I'd love to go back. Have you?"

"A few times, actually," I said as I crawled onto the bed, sitting with my legs curled under me. "However, most of my time was spent in the city of Volterra."

"That's in Tuscany, right?"

"Nearby," I answered. "Now, I can see the questions flitting across your features. Ask away."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Edward asked, arching a brow. I bit my lip and nodded. I wanted him to know all of me. Not the human wannabe. "Okay."

"I can only answer what I know. My human existence is still blocked in my head probably due to the way I was changed," I said as I stared at the comforter. "I can only tell you about my life as a vampire."

Edward nodded and pulled me toward his chest. I snuggled against his warm skin, toying with the strings of his hoodie. "You were changed in 1955 and had just turned twenty-one. What have you done with yourself since you woke up?"

"For the first few years, I battled with my bloodlust. I left Jasper after about a year when I could walk amongst humans without slaughtering them or without Jasper holding me against his side. Once I got control of my bloodlust, I desperately wanted to go to school. I wanted to learn. So, I enrolled in night school in the late sixties in New York. I got my first degree in business."

"How are you able to do that? I mean, technically, you're dead," Edward chuckled.

"Jasper set me up with an account and seeing as I could read minds, I dabbled in the stock market, buying and selling stocks, creating a huge account in my name. By the mid seventies, I had amassed quite the fortune in several banks around the world from Jasper's initial 'investment.'"

"How are you able to do that?"

"I have an attorney, Jenks. He turns a blind eye to all of my dealings because I pay him very, very well. Prior to Jenks, I had his mentor, Worthington," I chuckled. "They suspect something is 'off' with me but the millions I pay them annually in retainer ensures their silence. Plus, I can be a bitch, too. I had to 'train' Jenks once I started working with him and for the first year and half, I barely grunted two words to the guy. Now, he's probably one of three people that I trust implicitly."

"Who are the other two?"

"Right now, you and Jasper," I whispered, looking up into Edward's mossy green orbs. "To some extent, I trust Alice and Carlisle, but they're still strangers to me."

"What is it with their eyes? They're golden?"

"That's what is going to happen to my eyes as I feed from animals. The red indicates that a vampire feeds from humans or that the vampire was just created," I explained.

"So, if I become a vampire, my eyes will be red?"

"You're not going to be a vampire so no need to worry," I said as I kissed his lips. "Your eyes will stay the perfect shade of emerald green…"

"Bella," he sighed. "You and I both know that something is going to happen and I'm going to be changed."

"Why do you want to be a monster? That's what I am," I said as I sat up, glaring at him.

"How are you a monster, Bella? When you killed humans, you focused on the worst of the worst," Edward said as he stared at me.

"A life is a life, Edward," I spat. "A sentient being, someone's son or daughter, mother or father, a human! How would feel if I killed your mom? If I was the monster who changed Emmett?"

"You're not!" Edward yelled. "Yes, your eyes are red but you have a conscience. You have a soul, Bella! You're a good person. And I do not care that you rid the world of a few thousand assholes and fuckers who would have caused more damage to their victims that you had by taking their lives."

I snarled and stomped to the window, glaring out the glass at the forest outside of my cabin. "Do you want to know why I think I'm a monster?" I said blandly.

_Why?_

"Because, despite the fact that you're my mate, your blood calls to me like no other," I whispered. "I've never wanted a human's blood more than I've wanted yours, Edward."

"So, you…you want to kill me?"

"Kind of? I want your blood, to taste it's sweetness as it quenches my undying thirst," I murmured, sounding hollow. "In the shower, I was overwhelmed by the need to drink from you."

"And you put your ear against my chest," he said, sneaking up behind me. "To listen to my heart."

"Yes. It's a soothing balm to my nature," I sighed.

"What does it feel like? This thirst?"

"Have you ever been so thirst that you would drink just about anything? Like your mouth was the dessert and just a drop of water would provide salvation from your thirst?" I whispered. "The nagging tickle in the back of your throat when you're sick that is amplified by a thousand? Or if your mouth is on fire after you've eaten too many chili peppers?"

"Oh, I can relate to the last one. When I was in college, one of my roommates dared me to eat ten red hot chili peppers with no water, milk or anything. I thought I was going to die," he shuddered. "Until two days later when I…yeah, I'll shut up. That's pretty gross."

"It is, but I can only imagine," I giggled. I closed my eyes and sighed again. The burn in the back of my throat a constant reminder that Edward was my singer. But, he was also my mate. My reason for existing.

"Bella, I know that you just found out about your transformation and the horrific events leading up to it," Edward began, "I'm curious…"

"I haven't been with a man since I woke up from my change," I answered woodenly. "You were the first man I've even remotely found appealing. Not just your looks, but your smarts, your heart and the aura all around you. You just emanate goodness. Safety. Devotion."

"That's not what I was going to ask, but in a way, it's good to know," Edward chuckled nervously. "Can we?"

"Not while you're human," I answered, turning around and looking into his eyes. "When a vampire has sex, it's close to our animal instinct and we can easily lose ourselves into the feelings. Mated vampires bite each other as they reach their climax. Plus, with me being a woman, I could legitimately cause permanent damage to you." I dropped my gaze to his crotch.

"So, we can't make love," Edward frowned as he tucked a hair behind my ear.

"Not if you want to keep your penis," I said, trying to make light of it. "When a female vampire climaxes, it's intense. Not that I know or anything, but yeah…"

"All the more reason for me to be changed," he said as moved closer to me, taking my face into his hands. "I want to make love to my…my…my wife."

"Still no ring, Edward," I teased.

"Easily solved," he smirked as he dipped down to kiss my lips.

_Bella! We're back with Emmett! You need to mask Edward's scent like you did with Carlisle, _Alice chirped mentally.

"Emmett's back," I said as I looked up at Edward.

"How will we know that he won't slaughter me?" Edward gulped.

"Easy. I'm going to shield him from you scent," I replied. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Emmett, Alice and two other female vampires come into the yard. I wrapped my shield around Emmett and led Edward downstairs. I angled Edward behind me when I saw Emmett in my living room. He snarled when he heard Edward's heart but was confused when he couldn't smell his blood.

"He's shielded by Bella," Alice chirped as she put her hand on Emmett's arm. "You can hear his heart but his scent is masked."

"Oh," Emmett mumbled, staring at Edward. "How are you, Edward?"

"Terrified. You?" he chuckled nervously.

"All over the fucking map, bro," Emmett said as he fell onto the couch, causing the springs to groan at his abuse. "Shit, sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I don't like that couch anyway," I said. "How was Canada?"

"Weird. I mean, I ate from a bear," he said, looking up at me. "I wrestled a fucking bear and won! That shit is pretty cool, but man, it's weird. That Victoria chick did some weird voodoo shit to me and I'm sparkly, drinking from bears and wanting to kill my best friend."

"You should have seen him when the sun peeked from behind the clouds," Alice giggled. "Started screaming like a girl."

"Not the most masculine moment I've had, shrimp," Emmett teased Alice. "The sun is shining on me and I look like a freaking fairy. It works for you, Rosalie and Esme. You're chicks."

"We are not 'chicks,'" Rosalie snarled. "We are women, you oaf."

"Oh, relax, Blondie. I'm just saying that the sparkly shit looks better on you than it does on me," Emmett spat, glaring at Rosalie.

"Rose, don't break anything," Alice said. "If you have to break anything, do it in the forest. Bella happens to like this cabin. Oh, speaking of which…Rosalie Cullen and Esme Cullen, this is Isabella Swan and Edward Masen. But, you all knew that already."

"Nice to meet you," Esme said with a warm smile. "Both of you."

"Okay, what's with the human? Are we obtaining pets now?" Rosalie scoffed.

"Rose!" Carlisle hissed. "We're guests in Bella's home and Edward is her mate."

"That's what they call it now?" she sneered.

"Rosalie!" Alice, Esme and Jasper growled. Rosalie just rolled her eyes and left the cabin, grumbling about how this was stupid.

"I'm sorry about her," Carlisle said, clearly embarrassed by Rosalie's behavior. "She is obviously upset about being involved in this."

"Nah, she's just pissed at me," Emmett said. "I apparently rub her the wrong way."

Rose burst in and glared at Emmett, her eyes black as pitch, looking like a true vampire. "You do more than rub me the wrong way, you buffoon. You're crude, ignorant and sexist!"

_Holy shit! Rose and Emmett are mates! _Jasper snickered. _They're both incredibly turned on right now. The sexual vibes is almost too much._

_Jazzy, I need you,_ Alice purred, looking at Jasper.

_Want to ride 'em cowboy?_

"OKAY!" I yelled, causing everyone to stare at me. "We need to calm down and relax. There are bigger fish to fry than Rosalie's indifference to this situation or to their possibility of being mated."

"I am not mated to him," Rosalie spat.

Jasper looked at her and radiated the lust he felt from her and Emmett. She squeaked and pressed her thighs together. Emmett's eyes darkened and he stared at Rosalie. She glared back at him and quicker than a viper strike, their lips were attacking each other. Jasper and Carlisle began shoving them toward the door and as soon as they were on the deck, Emmett flung Rosalie onto his back and they bolted off.

"Are they…?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I replied. "And thank you for pushing them out of the house."

"No problem," Jasper snickered. "With Emmett's newborn strength and Rose's ferocity, the house wouldn't have survived. Right, Alice?"

"You're right, Jazzy," she chimed. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What, sugar?" Jasper asked.

"Edward is going to need some clothes and other _necessities_. Can you take him to town and get what he needs?"

"Sure," Jasper smirked. "It's okay that we take your car, right, Bellsy?"

"Be kind to her, Jas," I sighed.

Jasper winked and looked at Edward. "You may want to put on some jeans, Masen."

"Um, right," Edward snorted as he darted up the stairs. A few moments later, he appeared in a pair of dark jeans and a baseball cap. "Ready?"

"Sure, man," Jasper said as he spun my car keys on his finger. "Go say goodbye to your girl, first."

"Duh," Edward chortled as he walked back to me. His hands cupped my face. I reached up and flipped his hat backwards. He rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to mine. _I love you, my beautiful angel. I'll be back soon. _

_I love you, too, my Edward,_ I crooned mentally, wrapping my arms around his neck. _Hurry home to me, love._

_Always,_ he said as he pulled away. "Love you."

"Love you, more," I said with a soft smile, kissing the palm of his hand. Edward flipped his hat back the right way and left with Jasper. I absently rubbed my chest as the car drove away, sighing quietly.

"It really hurts when he's away, doesn't it?" Alice asked as she came up behind me.

"Very much," I breathed. I turned around and noticed that Carlisle and Esme had gone.

"Carlisle needed to hunt and the smexy vibes that Rose and Emmett were giving off affected them too. My 'parents' are going to do the dirty," Alice giggled. She laced her arm with mine. "How are you doing, sister?"

"Alice, we don't even know each other…" I snorted.

"We're closer than you think," she said as she with a blank expression on her face. She blinked it away and stared at me. "Do you remember your human life?"

"No. Jasper thinks that it has something to do with how I was changed and the events leading up to it," I answered. "I'm mentally blocking it."

"I have a secret to tell you, Bella. I can't remember my human life either," she murmured. "When I woke up from my change, I had a vision of Jasper and then the Cullens. However, my life from before was…not there."

"Do you know who your sire is?" I asked.

"No. I woke up in the middle of forest outside of Biloxi, Mississippi. I knew my name was Alice but I didn't remember my surname or where I was from. I also knew that I wasn't going to drink from humans. My next vision after seeing Jasper and the Cullens was me draining a deer. And I did just that, surviving on my own until I found Jasper shortly after you left him in 1956."

"Do you think that your sire and mine are the same?" I questioned.

"I do."

**A/N: Do you think that Bella and Alice's sire is the same vampire? Who do you think it is? Leave me a review with your guess! Anyhow, next chapter will be in Edward's point of view. We haven't heard from him and let's be honest, he's too 'chill' about all of this. Besides, what do you think Edward is getting in town other than clothes? Should he be changed? Give me your thoughts, opinions and suggestions! Anyhow, check out my blog for sneak peeks into my brain and for some visual assistance for my stories. See ya'll on the flipside, kids! Leave me some!**


	8. Chapter 8

**New story…I'm just teeming with ideas. LOL. Anyhow, I'm just going with this story off the cuff to see where it goes in the first chapter. If it's good, I'll continue it. If not, we'll have to see. I'm delving back into the realm of vampires. But, Bella's the vamp this time. Without further ado…**

**Unfortunately, not mine. **

**Damn. It.**

**EPOV**

"I'm never going back to Chicago, am I?" I asked Jasper as we drove to the closest mall that was about an hour away from Bella's cabin.

"Probably not, Edward," Jasper said with a frown. "Are you sure that you want this?"

"To be with Bella? Yes. I've never been more certain about anything in my life," I said as looked at him.

"Are you ready to give up everything in your life, your family, your future?" Jasper pressed. "If you become like one of us, you will have to 'die' in the eyes of your family. Edward Masen will cease to exist."

"I can't be without her, Jasper," I murmured. "It hurts. Physically hurts. I feel like my heart is back at that cabin. If I give her up…" My heart stammered against my chest and I felt the edges of my vision cloud.

"Okay, relax, Edward," Jasper said. "You're on the verge of a panic attack. I get it."

I felt myself calm down and I slumped against the seat of Bella's Ferrari. "Did you do that?"

"Yep. Cool, huh?" Jasper snickered. "I never realized the full extent of my gift until I met Alice. I could always feel the emotions of others and could project those emotions back out to nearby humans. But, Alice suggested that I try projecting a different emotion. I started simple with happy and when I mastered that, it grew from there. It's easier to manipulate human emotions than vampire ones, though."

"I have a question, Jasper," I said, furrowing my brow. "What does it feel like for you to be around me? Being around a human?"

"Do you want me to sugarcoat?"

"Brutally, honest."

"My throat is on fire, Edward. Plus, being inside this car with you is my own personal hell," Jasper said, his smile fading. "Your scent is mouthwatering and couple that with your strong heartbeat, it's taking all of my strength to not drain you. But, I couldn't do that to Bella. She's your mate and if I killed you, Bella would kill me then herself. However, it's worse for her."

"Because I'm her singer?" I muttered.

"Yes. What I'm feeling is _nothing_ compared to what Bella is experiencing. Breathing in your scent for me is like swallowing gasoline and lighting a match," Jasper said.

"Fuck," I groaned.

"For Bella, it's like breathing in plasma. You know from _Star Trek?_" Jasper said. "I'm in awe that she was able to restrain herself against you. Especially since she's drunk from humans before. Her entire existence. Something should have snapped and you should be dead. But, you're not. Her arousal and connection to you is stronger than the call of your blood."

"Oh," I said dumbly. I was shocked that Bella's connection and her, um, arousal, prevented her from killing me.

"You're surprised? What are you surprised about?" Jasper asked.

"Have you ever had sex with a human, Jasper?" I asked bluntly.

"Once. It ended. Badly," he choked out. "It was early in my life as a vampire. I was still feeding on humans. But, I was attracted to this girl and I wanted to try. However, the girl was a virgin and when I pushed through her hymen; the blood caused me to lose control. I drained her before I even realized that I had fallen into bloodlust."

"Holy fuck," I blanched. "Could that happen with me and Bella?"

"Female vampires and human males aren't a good mix, either," Jasper said, making a face. "There are succubi who have sex with human males, but it's only to get their pleasure and then the men are killed purposefully. You're shocked about the arousal statement?" I nodded. "Edward, vampires are very sexual creatures. That's because our sexual desires are closely related to our instincts when we hunt. The animal. Or as Bella calls it, her monster."

"She's not a monster. She's an angel," I whispered.

"Not in her eyes. She's killed so many people, Edward. Yes, she used her gift to prevent killing innocents, but they were still humans," Jasper explained. "We're here. You need to get clothes, probably a new cell phone, and other human necessities. And don't worry about paying for it. You can't use your credit cards. It'll alert Victoria to where you are. Knowing Bella, she probably has everything set up for you and she's just waiting for Jenks with the package of goodies."

"Her attorney?"

"Yep. She probably got you a few aliases, driver's licenses and new birth certificates," Jasper explained. "We'll also have to empty out your bank accounts, set you up with a secret account as well. " Jasper's cell phone beeped and he pulled it out. He chuckled. "Well, it's already done, according to Alice. Bella is such a whiz with a computer. She added you to her accounts and you have credit card under the name of Masen Anthony at the cabin. But for now, everything you need is on me."

"Even an engagement ring?" I frowned.

"For Bellsy?" Jasper asked. I looked at him and nodded solemnly. "Be a little more enthusiastic than that, Edward."

"I want to scream it from the rooftops, but we've known each other for less than a week," I muttered.

"Edward, when vampires mate, it's for eternity. Once you've found your mate; that one person that was made for you, then you can't have anyone else. Your souls are connected," Jasper said quietly. "Bella doesn't believe she has a soul, but she does. A good one. It's why she focused her hunting on the assholes of the world. Now, can you imagine being with anyone besides her?"

"No. I'd rather cut off my left nut," I grumbled.

"Don't do that," Jasper snickered. "Look, for all intents and purposes, Bella and you are already married physically. Can you consummate that marriage? Eh, not yet. Can you provide a physical representation for your love? Yes. And I'll help you."

"How?" I asked.

"When Bella's parents died, they had no other children. I acted like an attorney and took over their wills. I have what is legally Bella's, including her grandmother's engagement and wedding ring. It goes with her necklace, so to speak," Jasper explained. "The eternity necklace is part of a set. Her grandmother gave her the necklace when she was a child and in her will, left her wedding set to her Bella. I have it with me."

"You do?" I questioned, excited at the prospect of proposing with a ring from Bella's past.

"I do. It needs to be cleaned, polished and buffed, but it's in pretty good condition," Jasper explained as he reached into his pocket. He handed me a small velvet bag and I carefully shook out its contents. Two rings fell into my palm and they were beautiful. The engagement ring was a large blue diamond with filigree work with white diamonds along the shoulders of the ring. Based on the weight of the ring, it appeared to be platinum. The wedding band was also platinum with three blue diamond stones and similar diamond filigree work in between the blue stones. "Bellsy always loved blue. She always wanted blue clothing when she first woke up. I think she'll love it and the fact that it's her grandmother's will mean the world to her."

"Let's get this buffed and polished," I murmured as I ran my fingers over the rings reverently. "I have my soul mate to propose to."

"Now, we're talking," Jasper smirked. We headed into the mall and spent a shit-ton of money on clothes, shoes, underwear and every other necessity that I could ever possibly want or need. When the sales guy gave Jasper his total at Macy's, he choked on the amount. Nearly $20,000 on clothes, underwear, shoes, and jewelry. Some of it was for Jasper. He had a thing for watches apparently and there were some cool ones that he _had _to have. As we were shopping, Jasper received another text from Alice and said that we had to pick up some clothes for Bella, as well. Another twenty grand later, she had a new wardrobe. I asked about Emmett and Alice texted back saying that he and Rose would be indisposed for at least four more days before they would need clothes.

_Four days?_

The last stop before we headed back to the cabin was a jewelry store. I spoke with a kind gentleman and asked if I could get Bella's rings cleaned and polished. Smelling a sale, he asked if I wanted to replace the center stone with a large white diamond, but I shook my head no. The ring was perfect the way it was. With a huff, he went about cleaning and buffing it. Once he was done, the ring sparkled magically and I smiled, imagining it on Bella's finger.

Jasper saw the rings and he smiled brightly. He also held in his hand a small bag. _Another watch?_ I thanked the man for his help and we headed back to the cabin. I begged Jasper to stop for some food since I was starving and he chastised himself forgetting to feed the human. I chuckled and told him that it wasn't a big deal. We pulled into a fast food joint and I ordered a burger and fries. As I ate, Jasper asked me a few questions about my life in Chicago and about what I did. When I explained my job, he said that it could legitimately be done without ever having to meet the client. I could still keep working after I become a vampire. From the way he was talking, it almost sounded certain that I was going to become one.

However, Bella refused to even think about it.

I was still trying to wrap my head around everything. And it's fucking weird that I can hear what she's thinking. But, nothing from Jasper or the rest of the group. Just Bella.

After I finished my meal, we continued back to the cabin. Before we were even up the drive, Alice greeted Jasper by jumping into his arm, kissing his face fiercely. She chattered on like a monkey in a tree, yammering too quickly for me to understand. I got out of the car, gaping at them like they were speaking Mandarin.

_Edward?_ Bella called to me mentally. I turned and there she was. My angel. She looked shy as she stood before me, wringing her hands. However, her pale skin didn't look so peaked nor did she have as dark shadows under her eyes. Her red eyes. That's still strange to see, but she's still so beautiful.

"Bella," I breathed and held open my arms. She smiled widely, jumping into my embrace, wrapping her legs around me. Her cold body melted against mine and I sighed, breathing her in. _I missed you, angel_, I thought.

_Me, too,_ she cooed as she nuzzled my neck. Pressing a kiss to my throat, she hopped out of my arms. "Do you need help?"

"Probably. Jasper bought the entire store," I snickered.

"Alice said that you needed variety," Jasper chimed in as he pulled his mouth away from Alice. "We got you some clothes, too, Bellsy."

"Some?" Alice asked, arching a brow.

"Okay, we got you one of everything in your size," Jasper snorted.

"Thanks, Jas," Bella smiled appreciatively. "Come, Edward, I have a few things I need to go over with you. I'm certain Jasper told you a little bit, but I need to into more detail."

"Sure, angel," I replied as I picked up some of the bags with my new wardrobe. We carried in the bags and dumped them into the bedroom. Bella grabbed my hand and dragged me into an office where there were three computers set up; my laptop being one of them attached to a desktop. I frowned and looked at Bella. "How were you able to get into my laptop? It was encrypted."

"Being a vampire means we use a hundred percent of our brains," she said. "All of the time. I broke the encryption. I'm sorry." Her eyes fell to the ground. "I needed to access your accounts and reroute them. You'll still be paid to do the work, but the money will bounce from one bank to the next before it's settled in your new main account linked with mine. Edward, it's important for you not to be found. If Victoria finds you, you're as good as dead. I cannot have that."

"I thought I was the computer whiz kid," I quipped, feeling bad that I made her uncomfortable. I trusted Bella. She only had my best interests at heart but it still caused me stress that she could easily crack my encryption codes. They were fool proof.

"For humans, Edward," she said, looking up at me. "No human mind could have cracked your encryption sequences. It took me about ten times to get in. Relax."

"Fine, fine," I sighed.

"I've prepared a couple of contingency plans," Bella explained. "First off, you cannot use your credit cards. I've already called and canceled them. I said I was your wife and that you had your wallet stolen. I've set up three separate credit cards linked to three separate accounts. Alternate using them." She handed me the three cards. One was an American Express under the name of Masen Anthony. The second was a Visa card under the name of Edward Cullen. The third was a Master Card under the name of Anthony Swan.

"How many aliases do you have?" I asked. "Is Bella your real name?"

"Yes. My real name is Isabella Marie Swan," Bella answered, rolling her eyes. "I've gone by Marie Swan, Isa Cygnus, Bella Sparrow…"

"Bella Sparrow?"

"Shut it. I was having a brain fart," she quipped. "But, I guess I can add another name to my list of aliases…Bella Masen."

"I fucking love that," I growled, pulling her from her chair and into my lap. I kissed her neck as she giggled. It truly sounded like bells pealing.

"Edward!" Alice chirped. "I need you!" She stuck her head into office. "I'm trying to cook you some dinner but I think I blew up the kitchen."

"Alice, I already ate," I said, arching a brow.

"Your growling stomach says otherwise," Alice said as she grabbed my arm. _Ow!_ She pulled me away from Bella and into the kitchen. She quickly pulled out a piece of paper, scribbling on it. _I know you're not hungry but I had to stop you. _

Picking up the pen, I replied, _Stop me from what?_

_PROPOSING, you idiot! You need to make a big deal out of it. Do you trust me?_

I looked at her and she was bouncing on her toes. _Honestly, no. You're WAAAAAAAAAY too hyper. Do they make vampire Ritalin?_

_Hush!_

_We're writing this. I can't really hush, Alice. I'm already quiet. Why can't we talk?_

_Because, vampires have super hearing. I can hear Bella typing on the computer, humming quietly. Can you?_

I strained but I heard nothing but the heater of the house. I shook my head. Alice continued writing. _This is why we need to write. Once you become a vampire, I can lose the pencil and just talk to you mentally. Like you already do with Bella. _

_Do you see it, Alice? Will I become a vampire?_

_Yes, you will. No matter how much the future changes, I see you becoming one of us._ Alice frowned and put her hand on my forearm. Then, her sadness faded and she smiled again. _Back to your proposal. It needs to be special. _

_I can't exactly take her out to eat, Alice. What am I going to do? Find a moose and tie it to a tree?_

_No, silly. Obviously a romantic dinner for two won't work, but doing something for each other would work. I know just the thing! Be ready to propose in two days, Edward. And wear your new black suit. _

I rubbed my face, looking at Alice. She was already tapping something on her phone and dancing like a little sprite. "Alice!" I hissed. "Care to share with the class?"

"I've got work to do. Go play with Bella," she giggled as she darted out of the back of the cabin. My jaw dropped and I shook my head. I checked the time and saw that it was nearly nine at night. I was getting tired. I padded up to the bedroom. Bella was hanging our new clothes carefully. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She melted in my arms.

"I smelled you when you came in, Edward," Bella said as she hung up the shirt she was holding.

"Are you saying I smell bad?" I snorted.

"No. Quite the opposite. If I could bottle your scent, I'd make millions of dollars," she smiled, turning in my arms.

"Did you hunt while I was gone?" I asked. I ran my fingers along her skin, tracing under her eyes. She sighed and captured my hand, kissing my palm.

"I did. Alice and I ran north to talk about our 'upbringing' as it were. She didn't need to feed but she wanted to show me the joys of carnivores," she answered, kissing my nose. "I caught a brown bear." My eyes bugged out of my head. Bella was so tiny and a brown bear was so not. "Remember the boulder?"

"Right," I chuckled nervously. "Now, what did Alice say about your 'upbringing?'"

"She thinks that our sires are the same. She cannot remember her human life either," Bella frowned. "She thinks he did the same thing to her that he did to me."

I saw red. The same cruel demon hurt Alice? "Can you kill a vampire?" I asked, barely containing my ire in my voice. I wanted to murder the monster who had hurt my Bella. Who had stolen her innocence.

"It's very difficult," Bella answered warily. "There's a lot involved. Fire being the key component." I looked at her, urging her to continue. "You have to tear apart a vampire and burn the parts. Who do you want to burn?"

"Your sire," I snarled. I crushed her to my chest. "He took something from you that no man should EVER take from a woman. Sharing your body with your lover is the ultimate gift."

"I can't give that to you, Edward," Bella sniffled. "He ruined me."

"Bella, he didn't ruin you," I whispered, taking her chin and forcing her to look at me. "It doesn't matter to me, angel. You're it for me. Human or vampire. You're everything that I could ever hope for. I could ever dream of. I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward," she whimpered, wrapping her arms around my neck. I buried my nose into her neck, inhaling deeply. Then, I yawned. Bella snickered and let me go. "You need to sleep, Edward. The quality of your rest last night was sorely lacking."

"Can you lay down with me?" I asked. I know I should be this fearless, strapping guy, but honestly, the turn events that had happened in the past two days threw me for a loop. She gave me a soft smile, lacing her fingers with mine. We walked to the king-sized bed and I stripped down to my boxer briefs. Bella stayed dress which caused me pout. I had seen her in our shower earlier today and she was beautiful. Fucking perfect. I wanted to feel my skin against hers.

"You'll get hypothermia, Edward," Bella frowned. "I'm technically dead and subsequently 'cold.'" I furrowed my brow. She had heard me? Bella eyes grew wide and she blinked. "I'm sorry, Edward. I'll stay out of your head. I like to hear what you're thinking. How you're processing this…I'll give you your privacy."

"It's just weird. And the fact that you can turn it on and off," I chuckled as I crawled into the bed, slipping between the sheets. "Why do you have a bed? You don't sleep."

"Random," she laughed.

"Come on, it's a valid question," I said as I cuddle closer to her. She wrapped her arms around me, pressing my cheek to her chest. Instead of listening to steadily beating heart, I heard nothing. Her fingers tangled into my hair and she gently massaged my head. I nuzzled her neck, kissing her earlobe as I waited for the answer to my question.

"I have beds to keep up appearances," Bella answered as she continue scratching my scalp. "Despite the fact that I can't sleep, I still like to lounge around and relax. I could do it on the floor, but the cushion of the bed is far more comfortable." I smiled sleepily and yawned again. "Sleep, my love. I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you, my angel," I mumbled sleepily.

"I adore you, my Edward," her voice said dreamily as I slipped into unconsciousness, curled around her.

xx A&M xx

The next couple of days consisted of me working. Well, I finished the active contracts I had going then issued a statement saying that I was going to take a sabbatical for at least a year. Jasper said that he'd take over some of the work for me while I dealt with this crap with Victoria. In my press release, I explained that my partner was going to be the contact. 'Jasper Cullen' was now a partner in Masen Web Design. He actually helped me complete my open contracts.

Damn, he was fast. He had two computers working and did twice as much work that I did. Plus, the no sleeping thing was a bonus, too. I wanted to pay Jasper but he said that he didn't need it.

In the evening, Alice told Jasper to help me get ready for my big proposal. Alice was dressing Bella. Her mind filled mine with questions: _What's going on, Edward? Why is Alice forcing me into a dress? Why is Esme curling my hair? _I chuckled quietly which caused Bella to growl. As I was getting ready, Carlisle slipped into the room.

"I heard from Rosalie," he chuckled.

"Really? Have they dismembered each other yet?" Jasper asked, arching a brow.

"They leveled a forest preserve in Canada," Carlisle smirked. "In addition to being in bloodlust, they've also bonded, physically."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They fucked, Edward," Jasper explained.

"Language, Jasper," Carlisle admonished. "When a newly mated pair bonds physically, it deepens their connection."

"So, you're saying that when Bella and I, um, make love, we'll become more connected?" I questioned.

"Yes. Even more so," Carlisle answered. "I'm surprised at the level of connection that you and Bella have now even though you haven't bonded."

"Fucked," Jasper snickered.

"Don't make me throttle you," Carlisle said, holding up his finger. "But, based off the description of Bella's attack when she was changed, she might not be ready to take that step with Edward. And certainly not while he's human. With Edward being Bella's singer…"

"Hello, Edward's standing right here," I said as I waved wildly.

"Sorry, son," Carlisle said nervously. "Anyhow, I'm supposed to take you to a secret location. It's where Alice has this all set up. Jasper is bringing Bella."

"How are we getting there? Car?" I asked.

"Ah, no," Carlisle snickered as he whipped me on his back and we were off. _Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap. Wearing a suit and moving faster than the speed of sound. HOLY CRAP! _

A few minutes later, we were near the lake and by a gazebo. There was a small dinner table set up in the gazebo with food for me. There was an iPod dock station set up with some quiet jazz being played. "Yeah, this is great. But how are we going to get back. I don't want to hop on my fiancée's back after I drop down to one knee."

Carlisle turned me around. Behind the gazebo was a very fancy tent set up with a pair of pajamas for both me and Bella. I walked into the tent and found that it was heated, obviously for my benefit. "We'll be back with your Volvo to pick you up in the morning," Carlisle explained. "Edward, you may not be able to make love to Bella but you can and should explore your bodies."

"Why do I feel like I'm getting _the talk_ from my dad?" I teased.

"Probably because you are," Carlisle deadpanned. "You can fool around, Edward. You won't be changed unless the venom is injected into your bloodstream. So you can do _other things_. But it's all dependent on Bella. What she's comfortable with, you know?"

"Right," I said. I wandered around in the tent and picked up the pajamas left there for me, a pair of sleep pants and a Henley. I picked up the pajamas left for Bella, arching a brow at Carlisle.

"Alice. She loves to dress us and well, Rose is very hard headed and won't let her attack her wardrobe. Esme is more conservative," he explained. "Consider yourselves a living, breathing Ken and Barbie doll."

"Except I have genitals," I quipped. Carlisle rolled his eyes. "Thank you for helping with this, Carlisle and for, well, everything around the whole situation."

"You're welcome, Edward. I know that this is immensely crazy but you've accepted it. Accepted us with grace and poise," Carlisle smiled, squeezing my shoulder. "I can hear Jasper. I'm going to leave. Good luck even though you won't need it."

"Thanks," I laughed. Carlisle darted away. Once he was gone, I turned and walked back to the gazebo. I ran my fingers over the weathered wood and tried to figure out how Alice got the lights up. And where the hell the power source was. Anything to occupy my mind from what I was doing tonight. I've known Bella for a week and a few days and I'm proposing marriage. It should be freaking me the fuck out.

I wasn't, though. She was everything I could ever want in a partner. Strong. Beautiful. Smart. Loving. Compassionate. Funny. Humble. Loyal. Perfect. _Mine. _

"Damn right, I'm yours," she smirked.

"Get out of my head," I joked as I turned. Standing before me was my Bella. Her hair was curled and hung over her shoulders like a curtain of chestnut twists. On her body was a royal blue dress with thick straps that cinched in at the waist and floated away airily around her hips. She carried a pair of shoes in her hand as she walked to the gazebo. "Can't run in heels?"

"I can. It just slows me down," she said as she slipped the shoes onto her feet. "This is beautiful."

"I had nothing to do with it. Carlisle dropped me off a few minutes before you," I said. "You're gorgeous, Bella. I've never seen such a more radiant woman."

She ducked her head and if she could, she probably would have blushed. "You look so handsome, Edward. I've never seen you in a suit and yeah, damn."

"I hate wearing them but if you like them on me, I'll wear one for the rest of my life for you," I said as held up my hand to her. She lithely stepped toward me, intertwining her fingers with mine. I pulled her into my arms and we swayed slowly to the music that was playing from the iPod dock. Her cheek was pressed against my chest, listening to my heart.

"Someone's hungry," Bella giggled.

"Shit," I snorted.

"I think that's why Alice set up the dinner," Bella said as she pulled me to the table. Pushing me into the chair, she uncovered the meal. It was a simple steak with a baked potato and some asparagus. I looked up at Bella, feeling guilty about eating in front of her. "Don't be guilty. I'm still full from the bear I had two days ago." I arched a brow. "Privacy, got it."

"I'm sorry. It's still a lot for me to get used to," I said as I dug into my food. "You can hear what I'm thinking. What everyone's thinking. It's got to be interesting."

"It can be," Bella said as she leaned forward. "I've seen some weird stuff in my time."

"You have to tell me the weirdest thought you've ever seen," I asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, it was about ten years ago. I was in Washington D.C., passing through on my way to New York City," Bella began. "A certain ex-president was having some very explicit thoughts about getting it on with a woman wearing a plushie rabbit head. Then, the same plushie rabbit-headed woman was wearing a strap-on, pleasuring the same ex-president in the ass."

"Dubya was thinking that?" I snorted. Bella bit her lip and nodded. "I'm scarred, Bella. Scarred!"

"So was I," Bella cringed. "I turned off my telepathy for nearly a month after that. The mental image of Dubya doing that is forever burned in my brain."

"I'm so sorry," I said sympathetically. "I have another question for you, how did you hunt humans? You said you hunted the lowest of the low."

"When a human is mentally unstable or has violent tendencies, their minds see violence everywhere. For example, if someone cuts you off the highway, what would you do? Be honest."

"Honk my horn if he almost caused an accident but go along my way," I replied.

"If a person is violent, they'd think of a million different ways to kill, maim or harm the person that cut them off. Or, they are fixated on a specific type of violence. Rape, for instance. If a guy doesn't take _no_ for an answer for sex, he'll visual raping the woman and that's when I step in. A couple weeks ago, I saved a woman, Lauren, from her boyfriend, Tyler. He smacked her around and was going to rape her that night. Violently. I played the part of an interested party, like I was going to join them in a threesome to get her away. She left and I dragged him into an alleyway, draining him after I showed him what I saw in his mind," Bella explained, guilt riddling her tone.

"You can do that?"

"I can," Bella said as she played with a napkin. "Here, watch." She held my gaze and in my mind, I saw me, sleeping. Bella's hand was gliding through my hair as she purred quietly. "That was me watching you sleep last night."

"Must be boring," I deadpanned.

"No. You have the most beautiful dreams, Edward. I try to give you your privacy, but I've forgotten what it was like to dream and now I can, with you," she murmured.

"What's it like to see my dreams?" I asked, intrigued on how she perceived my thoughts as I slept.

"They're disjointed but they all have one focus," she whispered, smiling slightly, "me."

"That's because you are my dream girl," I said quietly, cupping her cold face with my hand. "I never imagined finding you…"

"Me neither," she whispered.

"Bella, ever since you walked into my life two weeks ago…God, it's been two weeks…it seems much longer," I mused. She giggled. "Anyhow, I've known that you were special. At the time, it was an inexplicable pain in my chest that miraculously went away when you came back to me. At the time, it was the need to love and cherish you. And now, I can't imagine my life, human or otherwise, without you."

"Edward…"she murmured.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever. For eternity. I never want to be without you, angel. Would you do me the distinguished honor of marrying me?"I asked as I slid to my knee in front of her. I held up her grandmother's ring, watching as her red eyes twinkled along with the blue diamond. Fat tears fell out of her eyes and she held her hands up to her face.

_I know that ring. I remember it,_ Bella thought to me. _Where did you get it?_

_Jasper was the executor of your parents' wills. This was left to you. He gave it to me to propose to you, Bella. Besides, you're leaving me hanging,_ I chuckled mentally, staring into her scarlet orbs.

"Yes," she whispered, smiling brilliantly.

I let out a breath and took her left hand into mine. Reverently, I pushed her grandmother's ring onto her hand, kissing it softly. I looked up at her, taking her face into my hands. As my lips touched hers, I mentally said that I loved her with all of my heart. All of my soul. With everything that I was, I loved her.

"I can't believe this," Bella cooed over her ring. "Jasper had it all this time?"

"Yeah and now it's yours," I said as I sat in my chair, pulling my fiancée into my lap. As we sat, I gently pressed innocent kisses to her shoulders. We listened to the quiet music.

"Edward? Are you upset that you couldn't get me a ring?" Bella asked as she kissed my temple.

"I was. At first," I answered honestly. "It's not like I didn't have the money and having Jasper buy the ring for me felt all sorts of wrong. When he said that he had your grandmother's ring, I knew that it was _your_ ring. Besides, I have all eternity to buy you jewelry."

"Edward…"Bella frowned.

"No, Bella," I said as I looked at her. "I know what I want. I want you. I want to be like you. I've spoken with Jasper about what that entails. I've made arrangements with my business. I've written letters to my mom and Rich. Now, it doesn't have to be today…tonight, but I want to be changed. I want to be a vampire. Please, angel?"

"You don't know what you're asking, Edward," she whimpered. "The constant burn in your throat. Never changing…becoming a monster."

"Bella, why can't you believe me when I tell you that you're NOT a monster," I said fervently "You can never be a monster. You're the epitome of what's good in the world. You have a conscience. You're capable of love. And as for the constant burn, you can show me. Right?"

"I can. But not tonight," she sighed. "I want to be with you. Forget about the looming drama of Victoria and her crazy."

"Okay," I said, nuzzling her neck. "Dance with me?" She nodded and got up from my lap. I pulled her into my arms. Bella leaned her cheek against my chest, sighing against my body. The music changed and Percy Sledge's 'When a Man Loves a Woman.' _Perfect. _

_When a man loves a woman  
Can't keep his mind on nothing else  
He'll trade the world  
For the good thing he's found  
If she's bad he can't see it  
She can do no wrong  
Turn his back on his best friend  
If he put her down_

When a man loves a woman  
Spend his very last dime  
Tryin' to hold on to what he needs  
He'd give up all his comfort  
Sleep out in the rain  
If she said that's the way it ought to be

Well, this man loves a woman  
I gave you everything I had  
Tryin' to hold on to your precious love  
Baby, please don't treat me bad

When a man loves a woman  
Down deep in his soul  
She can bring him such misery  
If she plays him for a fool  
He's the last one to know  
Lovin' eyes can't ever see

When a man loves a woman  
He can do no wrong  
He can never own some other girl  
Yes when a man loves a woman  
I know exactly how he feels  
'Cause baby, baby, baby, you're my world

When a man loves a woman...

While we danced, we were not human and vampire. We were a man and a woman. Celebrating our engagement.

While we kissed, we were not a human and a vampire. We were lovers, exploring each other with our mouths.

While we touched, we were not a human and a vampire. We were two people. Very much in love with each other.

"I love you, my angel," I whispered against her hair.

"I love you, too, Edward," she murmured. I stifled a yawn which caused Bella to laugh. "Tired, love?"

"Yeah," I chuckled. "Preparing what I wanted to say and the nerves of you possibly saying no? Completely bushed. But, apparently, Alice set up a little oasis for us."

"I see that," Bella smiled. I bent down and scooped her into my arms. Bella squealed and wrapped her arms around neck. _It's weird to have someone sweep me off my feet. Compared to me, you're so soft and breakable. I keep forgetting that you can lift me._

"Bella, you weigh nothing," I answered. "I'm shocked that you can pick me up."I carried her to the tent set up about twenty feet away from the gazebo. I placed her on the ground and she wandered around inside. Then she saw what Alice left for her. I blushed. Bella walked over to the bed and picked up the slip of fabric, wrinkling her nose. "I can give you my shirt once I change," I rambled. "Sleeping in a suit is NOT a pleasant experience. My friend Peter got married and I stood up for his wedding. I got completely shitfaced and ended up crashing in my tuxedo. I smelled and every bone in my body was killing me."

"Where did you sleep?" Bella asked, arching a perfect brow.

"On the floor of my hotel room," I replied sheepishly.

"Then, the tuxedo did not have anything to do with your bones hurting. The fact that you fell asleep on the ground did," she said, giggling.

"Hush," I chided playfully. "I can still give you my shirt if you'd prefer."

"No. I want to look beautiful for you," she said shyly.

"You always do," I answered honestly. She was the most gorgeous woman, inside and out. Bella looked at me and turned to remove her dress. The royal blue fabric fell from her body and she was completely naked underneath her dress. She turned, looking over her shoulder before she put the navy blue sheer nightgown onto her body. My suit pants were now painfully tight as I watched her get dressed, the navy chiffon falling around her creamy thighs, barely covering her perfect ass.

I turned and removed my suit coat, tossing it onto the chair in the tent. Bella was in front of me, toying with my buttons of my shirt. "Jesus," I breathed.

"Can I help you?" she asked, looking up at me through her lashes. "I know you're perfectly capable of undressing yourself, but I want to. Please?"

I swallowed and nodded. I knew we weren't going to make love tonight but I was wound so tight. I felt like a virgin all over again. I lost my virginity when I graduated from college. I was struggling with the death of my father and one of my classmates got me drunk at a graduation party. Yes, I was only eighteen but it felt good to drown my sorrows in beer. She then took advantage of me. We ended up at her apartment and I lost my virginity with a pair of beer goggles on. I woke up the next morning, naked, hung over and ashamed. I left the girl a note and never saw her again.

Back to the beautiful woman in front of me, she was slowly unbuttoning my shirt and watching me intently. Once my shirt was unbuttoned she dropped her gaze to my chest. With a feather light touch, she pushed my shirt off my shoulders. I shivered. _Are you cold, love?_ She asked mentally.

_I'm fine,_ I answered, cupping her beautiful face. _Perfect, really. _"Don't stop, angel."

She smiled and reached up to my mouth, kissing me chastely before she moved back to her task at hand. Her fingers glided over my shoulders, tracing my collarbones. Gently moving down my chest, she circled my nipples, causing them to pebble. My breathing picked up as she leaned forward, kissing my right nipple. She giggled. _Your chest hair tickles my nose,_ she said. "So soft."

"My chest hair?"I snorted.

"It's like silk," she replied as her fingers danced along my ribs. Her cold touch caused my skin to erupt in goose flesh. Her lips continued gently kissing my chest as if to memorize my body. Once she reached my scar from when I had my appendix out when I was fourteen, she frowned. "What happened here?"

"I had my appendix removed. I was really sick," I frowned. "But, I was fine after I had surgery."

"How sick were you?" she asked.

"I wasn't sure what was wrong with me and waited to the very last minute to tell my mom that I was sick. I was running a high grade fever and my appendix was very close to bursting," I answered. "I spent nearly a week in the hospital because I had the more invasive surgery."

"Could you have died?" Bella nearly shrieked, gripping my arms.

"If I hadn't gotten medical attention, yes," I said as crushed her to my chest.

"No, no, I can't lose you," she sobbed.

"You won't," I soothed as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"No, I won't," she said as she looked at me, crawling onto the bed. She knelt on it and took my face into her hands. _I will change you, Edward. I cannot be without you, love. _

"When?" I begged.

"Not tonight," she frowned. "I want to spend the night in your arms, feeling your warmth all around me. It's the closest I can feel to being human."

"Okay," I smiled. "I love you, angel. If I can give you a flavor of humanity, I'll gladly give it to you." She jumped into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist. I buried my nose into her neck, kissing her earlobe. I turned and sat down on the bed with Bella's knees straddling my legs. She kissed me, pressing her cool lips to mine. Her fingers tangled into my hair. Our kisses moved from soft and sweet to heated and passionate. I sucked her bottom lip between my teeth causing her to moan wantonly.

"Edward," she sighed. She pulled away, causing me to groan inwardly. I wanted to make her feel good. I wanted to give her pleasure.

_Why did you pull away?_ I asked, afraid that my physical voice would betray my disappointment.

"I don't want to, Edward," she replied. "I want nothing more than to kiss you for the rest of my existence. I want to lose myself in your embrace. I want to make love to you but I'm overwhelmed right now."

"Show me," I said. "Show me, please? Show me what you're feeling?"

_Forgive me, Edward_, she cried mentally. As she said that, the worst sore throat I'd ever endured spread. My eyes widened and I couldn't even imagine how she could survive this. The fire in my throat intensified. Bella's red eyes filled with tears and they fell onto her cheeks. My hand reached up to my throat, trying in vain to douse the agony.

"That's how it is?" I croaked out.

"No. It's worse," she answered, releasing my throat from the fire. "Your human body couldn't handle what we truly feel. But, our bodies handle the pain differently. I'd endure it to be with you, Edward. I love you so much."

"I love you more," I said as I took her tiny face into my hands.

She smiled sadly as she traced my face. _You're tired. You should rest. _

"I am tired, but I don't want to sleep," I answered. "Can we cuddle at least? Will that be too much for you?"

"No. I love cuddling with you," she smiled. "Why don't you finish dressing and then we'll cuddle." Bella got up from my lap and moved to dim the lights in the tent. It was pretty toasty in the tent and so I decided to not put on the pajamas that Alice had left me. I stripped down to my boxer briefs. I lay down on the bed, staying above the covers. "Aren't you going to get cold?"

"I'll be fine," I smirked. "Come here, angel."

She ducked her head and climbed into the bed. She put her head onto my chest. With a quiet sigh, she nestled closer. "You've made me so happy, Edward. For the first time in my existence, I feel like I have something to live for. I don't feel lonely anymore."

"Bella, you won't be lonely. I promise to never leave," I smiled, caressing her face. "I may have just put that ring on your finger, but I'm yours forever. Besides, a certain brunette goddess insisted that she needed a ring before you would consider me your husband."

"Well, I have a ring but you don't," she quipped.

"It never ends does it," I snickered. "I just can't win with you."

"No, you can't," she smirked. "But we'll figure something out."

"Sooner rather than later, Bella," I whispered. _I can't wait to spend an eternity with you. _

_And more…_she said mentally, kissing my lips. _And more. _

**A/N: So what did you think about our glimpse into our dear Humanward's mind? The proposal? His request to be made into a vampire? **

**Now, I know that this story is rated M but there hasn't been a lot of 'smexy times.' However, in retrospect, after Bella's recent discovery of her attack, would you want smexy times? Anyhoo…There will be lemons. I promise you. Just have a little faith. Up next will be the return of Emmett and Rosalie and solving the problem about the lack of ring on Edward's finger. Pictures of Bella's engagement ring, the gazebo, tent and their outfits are on my blog, link is on my profile. Also, check out my facebook group: Tufano79 Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Extra teasers, pictures, and good times are had there! The more the merrier. Leave me some!**


	9. Chapter 9

New story…I'm just teeming with ideas. LOL. Anyhow, I'm just going with this story off the cuff to see where it goes in the first chapter. If it's good, I'll continue it. If not, we'll have to see. I'm delving back into the realm of vampires. But, Bella's the vamp this time. Without further ado…

Unfortunately, not mine.

Chapter Nine

BPOV

That night after Edward proposed to me, I watched him sleep. I also watched his very vivid dreams. They were all circling around our wedding and trying to make it happen as quickly as possible. I purred quietly as I held him close, scratching his scalp. Edward smiled as he cuddled around me.

Everything about him was perfection. He was a good, kind and loving soul. His heart was strong and his love for me was infallible. As was mine for him. However, I was troubled about his request to be a vampire. Yes, we couldn't do much physically until he was changed. I'd heard stories about succubi where the men's penises were hacked off while she came. I'm sorry, but Edward will remain intact.

_Bella,_ Alice called to me mentally. _Tear yourself away from your fiancée so I can talk to you!_

"Alice, no," I hissed. "I'm mad at you. Really, a navy blue negligee?"

_Hush! You look hot in it,_ she chided. "Come on! Five minutes tops. Then you can go back to cuddling with your Edward," she smirked as she poked her head into the tent. I rolled my eyes and extricated myself from Edward's tight hold. He moaned and frowned in his sleep.

_I love you, Edward. I'll be right back,_ I soothed mentally before I kissed his forehead.

His scowl deepened as he tightened his hold on the pillow. _Don't. Leave._ His lower lip jutted out adorably and he rolled onto his stomach, grumbling quietly. I kissed his lower lip and left the tent, throwing on Edward's dress shirt over my negligee. The cold didn't bother me but I still have some decorum.

"What, Alice?" I asked, as I arched a brow. "I love you, but I'd rather be in there."

"I just want to plan your wedding," she smiled. "I'll handle everything."

"Alice, I trust you. Plan what you want except I don't want a big poufy dress," I said, wrinkling my nose.

"Okay," she squealed as she bounced on her toes. "Bridesmaids?"

"You," I answered as I crossed my arms over my chest. "What about groomsmen?"

"Emmett, of course," Alice said.

"He's too new. He'll devour Edward," I frowned.

"Not if you shield him. Try keeping Edward under your shield during the ceremony," Alice suggested.

"That would be hell for me," I growled. "I love Edward but he is still my singer. I'll shield Emmett. I'll just have to hunt prior to the ceremony."

"Also, Jasper offered to walk you down the aisle," Alice said with a soft, sad smile. "Carlisle will officiate. When he was alive, his father was an ordained minister and demanded Carlisle be the same."

"Almost everyone here is going to be involved in the wedding," I explained.

"I've chartered a plane for Edward's parents. It will be his final good bye. After this, he will have to die in their eyes. Also, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Garrett, Irina and Laurent are coming. They are our cousins from Denali. They're vegetarians, like us. Well, Laurent is a quasi-vegetarian. He's getting used to our diet and struggles."

"I have a question, Alice. What about Victoria?" I asked. "Does she know?"

"No. She's fallen off the radar. I was able to 'track her' when Emmett was with her but now, nothing," she frowned. "Hopefully, she won't be able to figure out where we are. I'll keep my eyes peeled for her but it's tough. I hate being blind."

"My fear is that she's watching Edward's parents and they suddenly disappear to the upper peninsula in Michigan; she's going to figure it out," I said. Alice's mind was shifting through several vision and then she decided to have them switch planes in New York before coming here. "Better, but I'm still worried."

"Me, too," Alice sighed. "Anyhow, your wedding is happening in a week. This very spot. And you trust me?"

"Yes," I chuckled. "But no craziness like doves or a big band."

"Small and intimate," she smiled. "See you in the morning." Alice hugged me and darted away, giggling as she ran away. I chuckled and went back into the warm tent. I shirked the shirt from my shoulders and crawled back into bed. Edward was lying on his side, holding my pillow. I moved the pillow and wriggled into his arms. When he felt me, his sleeping face broke into a crooked grin and buried his nose into my hair.

"My Bella," he mumbled as he kissed my neck before falling back into a deep sleep.

The next morning, some comfortable clothes were left outside of our tent. I heard Alice drop them off around four in the morning. Edward woke up slightly grouchy and a little sore since I had squeezed him a little too tight during the night during one very erotic dream. His ribs were slightly bruised from my embrace and I was hating myself, beating myself up for hurting him. Edward wouldn't let me focus on it too long, though. He dipped me in an unexpected kiss, saying that he loved that I had 'marked him' with my own mark. I scowled at him, saying it was a bruise. I hurt him. He smirked and said that it was my way of ensuring I was his. I didn't truly understand his logic but he was the oddest human I'd ever met. Other than his step dad.

The tent and gazebo were dismantled. With the help of Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme, it was loaded into Edward's car. What didn't fit in the car was toted back in the arms of four very strong vampires. Edward drove us back to the cabin, holding my hand the entire time.

_Where the hell is everyone? I can smell my family and that human but they're missing,_ Rosalie was thinking. If Rosalie was back, so was Emmett. I held my breath and slammed my shield around Edward and myself so Emmett can stay out of bloodlust.

"Bella, why is your scent intensified?" Edward asked. "Not that I'm not complaining. I love the way you smell, but it's so much stronger."

I didn't answer vocally. That would require me to breathe. _I've shielded you, Edward. Emmett and Rose are back. I'm too far to shield him so I'm shielding with me._

"Why aren't you talking?" he frowned.

_Remember you're my singer? You can smell how intense my scent is. Imagine your scent to me,_ I frowned.

"Fuck," Edward spat. "I'm so sorry, Bella." I took his hand in mine, lacing my fingers with his. I stared into his eyes, shaking my head now. "Are you okay?"

_I'm fine. Not breathing right now. Hence, no talking. Once we get close enough to Emmett, I'll transfer the shield,_ I smiled, kissing his cheek. Back at the cabin, Edward parked the car. Emmett approached with Rosalie, holding her close. I carefully molded the shield around Emmett and removed it from Edward. It was pretty seamless. Emmett's mind only registered the scent of Edward for a moment before it was gone. "Congratulations, you two," I said. "How was Canada?"

"Amazing," Emmett bellowed. "And the scenery was okay. But, Rosie made it more beautiful. Right, baby?"

"Yeah, baby," Rosalie cooed. "I hear congratulations are in order for you as well, Bella. I could hear Alice yammering on about a wedding?"

"Um, yeah," I laughed nervously. I held up my left hand and twinkling in the diffused sunlight was my grandmother's ring. "Edward proposed last night."

"Isn't that a little fast, Edward?" Emmett asked. "You've known her for what a week?"

"Shut up," Edward hissed. "I love her and it hurts to be away from her. How would you feel if you couldn't be next to Rosalie?" Emmett's hand reached for his chest and he started panicking. "That's what I thought. And apparently we've got some deep connection and it hurts even more when we're apart. So, back the fuck off."

"Jesus, Eddie. Calm down. You must have gotten laid. I'm surprised you're so pissy," Emmett snarled, dropping to a crouch. I hissed and jumped in front of Edward. I could see the vision of Edward and I making love in Emmett's head. However, that could not happen. Not yet. Besides, I was so fearful with the recent revelations about my past of what our relationship would be like. "Protecting him, Bella? You can't beat me. I'm a newborn. And if I remember, you lost an arm in our initial meeting." His mind was reeling in bloodlust despite the fact that Edward was shielded. But I was the target.

"Emmett, calm down," Rose chided.

"No! Edward is not ready for this and his temper is pissing me off!" Emmett growled. I zinged Emmett with a feeling of intense pain. He howled. "BITCH!"

"You do not understand, Emmett," I said quietly. "You just don't."

"Don't call her a bitch, you ass," Edward snapped, pushing against me. I turned and forced him to his knees. _What are you doing, Bella?_

_Don't move, Edward. Do you want to get yourself killed?_

In that brief moment, Emmett charged against me and threw me easily. I flipped and landed on the roof of the house. Focusing my mind on Emmett, I forced some pretty substantial pain to him and he growled, jumping onto the roof. By this time, Alice arrived with everyone else. She scooped up Edward and the rest of the Cullens were on my roof trying to subdue Emmett. I removed my shield from him so he could receive the calming waves that Jasper was sending. I tried to implant an idea into his head that Edward wanted this. He wanted us.

It wasn't until Rose touched him that he relaxed. She took his face in her hands. "Emmy, you have to stop. Edward is feeling what you feel for me," she explained. "Do you want to take away what he has with Bella?"

"It's because of her that I'm this way," he growled, pushing toward me. Rose narrowed her eyes at me. "Victoria told me that it was the fact that Bella encroached on her turf that she felt threatened."

"Emmett, listen to me," Carlisle said calmly. _Bella, go to Edward. I'll calm Emmett down. Your presence is only exacerbating the situation. _I nodded and flipped off the roof. Inhaling deeply, I found Alice and Edward's scents and took off after them. Roughly ten miles away, I could hear Alice's thoughts and Edward's yelling.

"I need to get back to her, Alice. Come on!" Edward snarled.

"She's here, Edward," Alice laughed. I slipped into the small meadow and saw Alice sitting on Edward's lap, physically restraining him. _He's awfully strong for a human, Bella. He'll definitely make a beautiful vampire. _I laughed and nodded. "Stay, Edward." He growled. "Good human."

"You suck, Alice," Edward grumbled as Alice got up. She darted off and I ran toward him, taking Alice's spot on his lap. "Oh, thank you GOD!" he sighed as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Are you okay? Did Emmett hurt you?"

"I'm fine," I answered. "Emmett is battling some residual connection to Victoria. She apparently filled his mind with lies that I was hunting you and Emmett. That I was encroaching on her territory."

"Were you?"

"In reality, probably. But, I didn't know that the club was her territory. I focused my hunts on locations of high crime so my kills were not easily recognized."

"How did you disguise your kills?" Edward asked, his ears pinking up. He was nervous about asking me.

"Are you sure that you want to know?" I asked, arching a brow. He nodded and kissed me softly on my lips. "Sometimes I'd stage the scene as a mugging gone wrong. I would have to be aware that I couldn't drain the body completely. I had to leave roughly half of the blood inside of the body. If didn't remember to leave some blood, I'd have to burn the bodies in a dumpster or dismember them."

"And this is all you knew prior to trying to be a 'vegetarian'?"

"Yes. It was a sad existence, but the only way I could survive," I said, ashamed of my life.

_Bella, don't beat yourself up. You could have lost your humanity but you didn't. You were able to live amongst humans and pass yourself as one of them. In addition to that, you only hunted the worst of the worse,_ he soothed as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Stop blaming yourself. I love you, baby, even though you were a human-drinking vampire. I'll probably slip but you'll be there to guide me back. You're beautiful and loving and amazing."

"Thank you, Edward," I whispered as I moved on his lap to straddle his waist. "I'm trying to look at it differently, but a life is a life. And I'll be taking one more when you're changed."

"Bella, this is a conscious decision I'm making. I cannot imagine a world without you in it. I need to be with you, angel," he frowned. "I want you. Only you. You're my future. My present. My everything, angel. My absolute dream. Now, Emmett…why did he react that way?"

"Emmett is a newborn. He's battling so many different things right now. His new mind is processing so much faster than he's used to. In addition to that, he's emotional, volatile and in constant state of agitation. Then add the stress of having a human nearby, he's in bloodlust most of the time as well. Finally, finding his mate adds to his problems as well. He wants to love Rosalie, wants to kill you and still has some strange loyalty to Victoria. Couple all of that with his ever-changing moods and yeah…Emmett's a mess."

"Will I be like that?" Edward asked, his green eyes filled with panic.

"Everyone is different, Edward," I answered. "I was pretty docile as a newborn but I was still easily agitated. However, Jasper was very patient as a teacher. Plus he has this calming quality about him that I didn't realize was his empathic qualities, you know?"

"Yeah," Edward said as he held me closer to his warm body. "I'm just afraid that I won't be me."

"You will be, Edward," I answered. "However, your personality traits will be intensified. Based on our relationship so far, you're pretty chill and will hopefully transfer to you in your life as a vampire."

"And we'll be able to make love once I'm like you?" Edward asked, his green eyes darkening and a crooked smile breaking over his handsome face.

"Yes," I whispered. "If you don't resent me for biting you."

"Never, angel," he said as he cupped my face with his large hand. "I will always choose you, Bella."

"As I will choose you, too."

xx A&M xx

Alice had taken over my cabin in wedding-planning central. Her and Esme were making all of the necessary arrangements for our upcoming nuptials. Even Rosalie was an active participant in the planning as well. Since her bond to Emmett, she had become more easy-going and even pleasant. I think the biggest part of this was due in part that she was planning her own wedding as well. Emmett had proposed to her, presenting her with an ostentatious ring that was larger than anything I'd ever seen. Apparently, he worked it out with Jasper, Carlisle and Alice to have them purchase ring and once his finances were figured out, he'd pay them back.

Little did he know that I had set him up an account but he wouldn't talk to me to know that fact. He was still pissed off at me and saw me as the enemy since I was Victoria's nemesis in his eyes.

The night before Edward's parents were due to arrive which also happened to be my wedding day, I went hunting with Jasper, Esme, Rose and Emmett. Carlisle and Alice were staying with Edward while I fed. I needed to keep my strength up since I was shielding Emmett despite his hatred of me. We didn't want him to drain Betsy and Richard. That would be really bad.

Taking off in the darkness, we all stayed close together until we reached the Canadian border. Jasper looked at me and said mentally that he was going to go with Emmett. I should follow at a safe distance so we could 'tag-team' him about his feelings. I nodded and they took off. Running slowly, I followed them while they hunted. I fed as well, drinking from some deer and a few moose. I did want to drink from some carnivores, though. But, for now, I'd just be sated with my truly vegetarian meal. _Herbivores, blech. _

I hopped up into a tree and watched as Jasper and Emmett drank from their meals. Jasper turned to Emmett and frowned at him. "Dude, what's your beef with Bellsy?"

"I don't know. She seems like a great girl but I have this hatred toward her that I can't explain," he said as he fell onto a rotted out tree stump. "She makes Edward happy. I've never seen him like this. Even when he was with his ex-fiancée, Tanya, he was never this giddy."

"You remember your human life?" Jasper asked.

"Bits and pieces. My childhood is a bit of a fog. The past few years are relatively clear," Emmett shrugged. "Anyhow, I remember the night that I met Bella and Victoria clearly. Bella seemed very sweet while Victoria was extremely aggressive. Out of the two of them, I was into Bella. However, my best friend was infatuated with her. Then, I get home from work a couple of days later and Victoria is in my apartment. She sliced my wrist and then she bit down on my neck. I vaguely remembered flying, or what appeared to be flying, to Wisconsin. Finally, Bella appeared a couple days after that to try and convince me that Victoria was the bad guy. But, Victoria did the opposite. Bella was the bad guy."

"Emmett, what Victoria did to you was unspeakable. She is the enemy here. She took away your life without any thought to who she was hurting. You cannot see your family ever again. Your mother believes that you are dead. Bella paid for the funeral. She also arranged for your mother to be cared for the rest of her life," Jasper explained. He knew this since I showed him the information on my computer. "In addition to this, Bella is giving Edward the choice to stay human. He's choosing to be a vampire. He cannot be without her."

"Like I can't be without Rosie?"

"What I feel between them is far more intense," Jasper said. "Your bond with Rose is strong. However, the bond between Edward and Bella is incredible. And they haven't finished their bond."

"What do you mean?" Emmett frowned.

"A couple of reasons. And Bella is okay with you knowing this. It'll help you understand her more. The first reason why they haven't made love is simple. It would hurt Edward. When you and Rose make love, the orgasms are intense. Right?"

"Hell yeah. I feel like Rosie is milking me," Emmett snorted. "Shit, Bella could chop off Edward's wiener?"

"Yep."

Emmett cupped his junk and looked at Jasper with large pleading eyes. "That would suck, man. My best friend would be a eunuch." Emmett thought for a moment. "What's the other reason?"

"Bella's introduction to this world was extremely violent," Jasper said sadly. "Her maker was raping her violently when I interrupted him, forcing him to change her. Bella had no recollection of her change due some fluke or some power that her sire may have."

"If she has no recollection, then how does she know?"

"I told her. I saw it," Jasper said brokenly. "She's been alone for her entire life as a vampire. She stayed with me until she was able to control her thirst then she went out on her own. This is the first time I've seen her truly happy, as well. She's radiating love, joy and happiness. All because of Edward. But, she will not make love to him until he's changed."

"So, when I gave him grief when they announced their engagement, it was like I was rubbing salt in the wound?" Emmett asked, furrowing his brows.

"A bit. Emmett, I don't know how to break this alliance that you have with Victoria, but she's the bad guy. The worst. Bella is good. She thinks of herself as a monster when she is more like what Edward calls her. An angel. Even while she fed off of humans, she fed off the dregs of society. Even though you hate her for whatever reason has been implanted into your brain, she still shields you from Edward and when his parents come, them as well. She has also transferred your money into an account in your name but couldn't tell you since you were being an ass towards her. Emmett, I'm pretty easy-going but this has to stop. It's killing me to feel her guilt and your hatred. Plus Edward's sadness in not being able to talk to you since you're all bitter toward him. He hasn't even had the chance to ask you to be his best man because of your actions."

"Fuck," Emmett grumbled. "How do I make this right?"

"Talk to Bella. _Talk_ to her. Don't try to kill her. If you do, I will kill you for Edward," Jasper snarled. _Bellsy, I'm going to go. Wait a few minutes than make your presence known. He's starting accept what you are doing and his feelings are changing. _"Stay here and I'll talk to you later, Emmett." Jasper left Emmett sitting on the tree stump.

I watched him and listened to his thoughts process what Jasper had told him. Once he sighed and was ready to accept me, I jumped down from my perch in my tree. I jogged up to him and sat down across from the hulking form of Emmett. "I thought I smelled you," Emmett said as he played with a string on his jeans. "Were you here the entire time?"

"Yes," I answered. "Are you mad?"

"No. Bella, I'm sorry," he whispered. He looked at me and then gazed down at my ring. He reached for my hand, staring at the blue diamond on my finger. "It suits you. Though, Edward must have been a bit miffed about not being able to buy you a ring."

"We have forever to buy each other presents," I said as looked at my ring. "This means more than anything that any store-bought ring would have been. It was my grandmother's."

"Is it true that you didn't remember how you were changed?" Emmett asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"I don't remember anything. The only memory I have is of what Jasper showed me," I cringed. "It was brutal."

"Perhaps it was better than you didn't remember," Emmett said, giving me a sad smile. "No woman should ever be hurt like that." Emmett closed his scarlet eyes and breathed deeply. "Will you forgive me, Bella?"

"I was never mad at you, Emmett. I understand what you're going through," I said as I put my hand on his knee. "The person you need to apologize to is Edward. I wish you could do it by yourself but you can't due to your bloodlust."

"You need to be nearby to protect me from my best friend?" Emmett asked, a deep frown marring his features. I nodded. "Okay…I am still sorry, Bella. In my mind, I know that you're the good guy but I can't get over the information that Victoria shared with me. I see that you love Edward. I see that you are nothing but patient and caring and kind but Victoria painted you to be the monster. But you're not and I can't see past the backwards painting that Victoria drew you in."

"You're loyal to your sire," I shrugged.

"Were you loyal to yours?"

"I don't remember him so I can't be loyal to someone I never met," I answered. "But, Alice and I believe we have the same sire since she doesn't remember her past either. Though, I would hate for sweet Alice to have gone through what I did…"

"Jasper would probably dismember him in a heartbeat," Emmett chuckled darkly.

"Along with Edward," I smirked.

"Speaking of Edward, when do you think you'll change him?" Emmett asked.

"When he asks," I answered. "However, Alice thinks it'll be a situation where I'll have to change him or he'll die. I pray that won't be the case since I want him to be aware of my changing him."

"Don't take this the wrong way but how will you enjoy your wedding night?" Emmett asked, biting his lip.

"That's for us to know and for you to not," I teased. "Come on. Let's try and wrestle some bears. I need some carnivore blood to keep up my strength to shield you from Edward, Betsy and Rich."

"You got it," Emmett smiled as he hopped up. We both took off and ran for a few hours before finding a few black bears. We got back to the cabin around dawn. Alice was scowling at both of us, covered in dirt and leaves. But we were finally working past this hatred Emmett had for me. Plus, the six hours we spent together had given me a chance to explain what I had done for him and his mom. To say he was touched was a vast understatement. He would forever be grateful for my generosity and thoughtfulness for caring for his mom and for taking care of everything. I was finally at peace and happy with the relationship with Emmett.

Back at the cabin, Alice shoved me into the bathroom since it was the morning of my wedding. Carlisle and Edward were picking up Betsy and Rich from the airport. Everyone else was setting up the wedding location where Edward had proposed. "Alice, thank you for setting this all up," I said as she sat me down in my bathroom. She was blow drying my hair.

"Bella, you're my sister," Alice said as she ran her fingers through my long hair. "It's nothing. I live for this sort of thing. Besides, it's been forever since I got to plan a wedding. I hope you like what I have planned for you. It's small, sweet and just what you both would love."

"Any sneak peeks?" I giggled.

"Nope. There's a reason why I'm singing all the show tunes I know in Greek," she smirked as she tugged on my hair. "But, I've seen it. You love it."

I scowled at her playfully. She finished drying my hair and then began curling it with a curling iron. Rosalie breezed in a few moments later. Her golden eyes caught mine. _I don't know what you said, but Emmett is much better today. He's not as curmudgeony. _I laughed lightly. "Do you need any help, Alice?"

"Her toes," Alice replied.

"You can do her toes," Rosalie snorted. "You're short. I'll finish her hair."

"Fine," Alice sighed. Rosalie took the curling iron and Alice was sitting my feet, painting my toes a deep pink. My hair was almost done when Alice inhaled deeply. "Edward and his family are here. Shield Emmett."

"Where is he?"

"Next door. He's watching some television," Rosalie answered as she pinned up the last piece of hair. I focused on Emmett's thoughts and wrapped my shield around him. Shortly after I did that, I heard the car pull up and the quiet voices of Edward, Carlisle and Edward's parents. "I'm going to check on him and pull him out if need be. He's gotten used to Edward's scent but the addition of two other people may prove to be too much for him."

"Thanks, Rosalie," I smiled.

"Rose," she said as she hugged me. "Welcome to the family, Bella." With that, she left the room and Alice finished my beautification process. Rose did need to pull Emmett out of the house as he struggled with the heartbeats of Betsy and Rich. It would be easier in the open air where the sound did not reverberate inside of the house.

"Before I put you in your dress, Bella, Edward's mom wants to speak to you," Alice said. "She has something for you. When she's gone, I have your present from Edward. I'll be back." Alice left the room and smiled as Betsy walked in.

"I just knew that Edward was head over heels for you," Betsy snickered as she came in and sat on the chair in my bedroom. "I just didn't realize how much so. But, you're the right woman for him."

_Am I? _I thought. _I'm taking him away from his mom…_

"I can see your mind reeling, Bella. It's okay," she said as she took my hand into hers. Her green eyes pierced through mine and she saw my scarlet orbs. "I know what you are. Edward explained it to me and how you are mated…Now, I know that it means that can't see my son as often as I'd like, but I'll know that he's safe and happy with you."

"I'm so sorry, Betsy," I said quietly. "I never meant…"

"You can't control who you love, sweetheart," she said. "Now, I know that Edward will have to 'die' in the eyes of the world, but I'll know that he'll be with you forever and that's all I can ever want for my son. He's happy. He's in love and he's finally found the one person that will love him in return; no questions asked. I also know that we need to keep your secret. I can promise you that we will. If that secret allows me to see Edward periodically, then I will keep it until I die."

"I can't give you grandchildren," I muttered.

"But you're giving my son eternal life. As much as I would like grandkids, I'd rather have my baby boy live forever," Betsy explained. "Now, Edward didn't say much about your life prior your meeting but he did say that your parents were dead. The only family you have is Jasper. I would like to consider you as a daughter, Bella. I may not have given birth to you, but I love you like you were one of my own. Besides, I have some jewelry that I would like to give to my daughter. It matches your ring." Betsy picked up my hand and stared at the light peacock blue diamond. "My grandfather was very rich, Bella. He gave my grandmother a very ornate necklace which was passed down to my mom who gave it to me. In her will, she explained that I needed to give it to my daughter, but I only had Edward. If he were gay, I'd give him this necklace but obviously he's not. So, I'm giving it to you." She placed a large velvet box on my lap. "Also, I would have never given this to Tanya. She's a bitch and would probably hock this. Ungrateful wench."

"Don't hold back, Betsy," I snorted.

"Trust me. I'm not," she deadpanned. "Open it up."

I opened up the box and nestled inside was a diamond necklace with white marquise shaped diamonds with a large oval peacock blue diamond as the pendant. "This is gorgeous," I whispered. "Thank you…I'm in shock."

"Good," she chirped as she hopped up and took the necklace out of the box. She carefully lifted my curled hair while I put the necklace on. With her fingers, she clasped it around my neck and smoothed my curls down. "Beautiful, Bella. It suits you. And, call me mom."

"Thank you, Mom," I whispered. I got up and wrapped my arms around her. She gently swayed us as I tried to keep my venomous tears from falling. "I promise to keep Edward safe."

"Thank you for making him so happy, Bella," she said back. She pulled back and wiped her cheeks. "I'm going to get finish getting ready. I'll see you later."

"I'll be the one in white," I quipped. Betsy laughed and kissed my cheek. Her mind was filled with happiness for Edward and me. With a wink, Betsy left and I went to put on the underwear that Alice left out for me. No bra, thankfully. However, my panties were barely there. _What was the point of wearing them?_ I shrugged and pulled them up my legs and put the robe back on around my body. Alice came back awhile later holding a bag. She was smiling softly as she skipped to my spot on the bed.

"Did you have a nice talk with Betsy?" she asked.

"I did. She knows," I answered.

"I know. Edward asked if it was going to be a problem last night if he told them and I checked for their futures and it didn't appear to be an issue. I'm glad, too. Edward shouldn't have to lose his family yet. Jasper explained that Betsy and Rich are fiercely loyal and would never compromise our safety. Carlisle trusts them implicitly as well. So, it's a good thing. However, it will be around a year or so after today that Edward will be able to see them, though."

"But at least he'll see them," I said, giving her a tender smile.

"Anyhow, this is from your hubby to be," Alice smirked. She handed me the bag and smiled knowingly. "I'm going to get your dress ready. I'll get you when I'm done."

"Thanks, Alice," I said as I tore into the bag. Inside there was a card and rectangular box. I opened the card first. It was an elegant wedding card from Edward. He had written a poem, or rather, borrowed a poem to express his love for me.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I'm not very wordy or romantic so I had to get some help for your wedding card. I searched through several websites before stumbling onto this poem. It perfectly describes how I feel for you, my angel. I can't wait to have you be my wife. I love you with all of my heart, my soul and my life. _

_Love is__  
being happy for the other person__  
when they are happy__  
being sad for the other person when they are sad__  
being together in good times__  
and being together in bad times__  
Love is the source of strength___

Love is_  
being honest with yourself at all times__  
being honest with the other person at all times__  
telling, listening, respecting the truth  
and never pretending__  
Love is the source of reality___

Love is_  
an understanding that is so complete that__  
you feel as if you are a part of the other person__  
accepting the other person just the way they are__  
and not trying to change them to be something else__  
Love is the source of unity___

Love is_  
the freedom to pursue your own desires__  
while sharing your experiences with the other person__  
the growth of one individual alongside of__  
and together with the growth of another individual__  
Love is the source of success___

Love is_  
the excitement of planning things together__  
the excitement of doing things together__  
Love is the source of the future___

Love is_  
the fury of the storm__  
the calm of the rainbow__  
Love is the source of passion___

Love is_  
giving and taking in a daily situation  
being patient with each other's needs and desires__  
Love is the source of sharing_

Love is_  
knowing that the other person__  
will always be with you regardless of what happens__  
missing the other person when they are away___

but remaining near in heart at all times_  
Love is the source of security__  
Love is the__  
source of life___

-Susan Polis Schutz-

_Yeah, this woman, Susan Polis Schutz…she rocks. She was able to put into words how I feel for you, Bella. I'm so happy that you said yes and that you came into my life. I will always love you and will never regret anything in regards to the decisions I've made about my life. _

_I can't wait to take every step with you, Mrs. Masen. _

_I love you always,_

_Edward _

Tears were falling down my cheeks as I ran my fingers along the elegant script of Edward's handwriting. With a sigh, I turned to the box and carefully opened it. Tucked on the deep blue satin was an elegant bracelet that matched my ring and the new necklace around my neck. There was a small sheet of paper inside with a short note from Edward.

_Mrs. Masen,_

_Before you freak out, this matches your grandmother's ring along with my mom's gift to you. Jasper found it online. I purchased it once I saw it, knowing it was perfect for you. Consider this to be the first of many, _MANY_ presents for you, my angel. You deserve the world and I intend to give it to you. _

_Besides, what's mine is yours and vice versa, right? _

_Love you,_

_Mr. Masen_

"Damn, he's good," Alice snickered from her spot by the door. "I knew he bought something online since he asked Jasper to go with him to the post office a few days ago. However, I didn't know he bought you the crown jewels."

"Oh, hush," I chided as I slid the bracelet on my left wrist, covering my scar where I was changed. "I can't believe that this is happening."

"It is, chickadee," Alice laughed. I looked over at her and noticed that she was wearing a long, strapless, navy blue dress with a hot pink sash around her waist. "And it's time for you to get dressed into your gown. I hope you like it. It's not a big poufy dress, as requested."

"Good," I said as I stood up. "If it's sleek like yours, we'll be in good shape."

"Yours has more volume, but not much," Alice said as she pulled me into the bedroom where my dress was hanging. It was a strapless, white gown with a navy blue sash around the bodice, held in place with a large, diamond pin. "I had to special order this but it should fit." In a flash, I was in my gown with Alice zipping me up. She started squealing and then darted to the closet, pulling out a pair of hot pink heels that matched hers. I put them on and Alice pinned in my veil. I was dressed and ready to go. We headed downstairs where Jasper was waiting for me and his mate. He hugged me close, sharing his happiness for me mentally as he was a mess. I thanked him and returned his embrace before we got into Edward's car.

Jasper drove us to the ceremony site. Carefully, I got out of the car and we walked to the location where my wedding would be taking place. I could hear some quiet music and soft voices, mental and otherwise. Carlisle must have registered our scents and the music changed. Alice picked up her pink and navy blue bouquet before handing me mine and glided down the aisle. Jasper looped my arm through his and he smiled at me. "He'll love you forever, Bellsy."

"As I will love him," I answered. "Thank you, Jas, for being here. For walking me down the aisle. How's Emmett?"

"In complete control. He is holding his breath and hasn't said a word. Once you get up by the altar, give him some relief, will ya? His nerves are kicking my ass," Jasper snorted as he led me down the aisle. I nodded and squeezed Jasper's arm. He patted my hand as we walked toward the gazebo where Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and Alice were standing. Alice was literally vibrating in excitement while Edward was just staring at me. His emerald eyes were as wide as saucers when he saw me. I know I probably looked the same, seeing him in a navy blue tuxedo with a hot pink rose pinned to his lapel.

_So beautiful, _ Edward thought to me. _There are no words, Bella. You are truly an angel, my love. _His mind moved to a vision of me with wings in my wedding dress. If I could blush, I would have. Instead, I ducked my head and tightened my hold on Jasper.

We reached the gazebo and I carefully wrapped my shield around Emmett. I sent him a brief message: _Breathe_. He released his breath and smiled when all he could smell was me. _Thanks, Bella, _he thought gratefully. I winked at him and waited for Carlisle to begin the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of marriage between Edward Masen and Isabella Swan. Who gives this woman to this man?" Carlisle asked, smiling at me.

"Acting as her only family, I do," Jasper said as he kissed my temple. _I'm so happy for you, Bellsy. You deserve it. You deserve him. He loves you so much. _Jasper took my hand and placed it in Edward's warm palm. "Take care of her, Edward."

"I promise, Jasper," Edward said reverently. Jasper stares at him for a moment and then takes a seat next to Esme. Edward turned to me and his cheeks were covered in a soft pink blush. _You are so unbelievably gorgeous, Bella. I can't believe that you're mine. _

_Always, Edward,_ I murmured mentally, lacing my fingers with his.

"Now, the couple has written their own vows and would like to share them with each other. Bella, you're first," Carlisle said.

I handed my bouquet to Alice and turned to face Edward. _There is so much more that I want to say, Edward. But I'll keep it brief for the sake of your family and 'mine.'_ "Edward, I never expected to find you. I went through the motions of my life, never really enjoying anything. I had been alone for so long and I had resigned myself to be alone for the rest of my days. Then, I met you at a club in Chicago. Your looks are what caught my attention but your mind is what reeled me in. Never in my life had I listened to such pure thoughts. Then, we touched and I knew." _I felt it. That spark. _

_The connection_, Edward added.

_Yes. _"Your soul was created just for me. And my soul was created for you. We are soul mates. The love I felt for you was instantaneous. I knew that I was going to be your forever. But, I was so afraid that you would not want me. Thankfully, despite our differences, we're here, standing before friends and family, proclaiming our eternal love for each other. I can't wait to start our life together and always know that I will love you. Forever, Edward," I whispered. Venomous tears fell over my cheeks and Alice handed me a hanky. I dabbed my cheeks and smiled at him.

"Edward, your turn," Carlisle said as he looked at him.

"Right," Edward said. "It's taking all of my willpower to not kiss you senseless, Bella. I love you so much and like you, that love was from the moment our hands touched. When we kissed, I knew you were my forever. I never believed in love at first sight. I was too logical and analytical to understand it. I'd rather pay attention to the science behind it than live it. But, when I met you, that all went away. You filled my mind, my heart and my soul. Your love gave me hope and I never wanted to leave your side. Now, I won't have to. I'm so honored that you said yes to my proposal and I look forward to each new challenge with my soul mate, my best friend and my lover by my side. You are my dream girl and I love you, Isabella. I promise to give happiness for the rest of our days together. I promise to protect you from the badness in the world. I promise to never hurt you and to love you for all eternity."

"Emmett, may I have the rings, please?" Carlisle asked. Emmett nodded stiffly and handed Carlisle a small velvet bag. Shaking the rings out of the bag, he placed his hand over them on the bible. In his mind, he rambled something in Latin before turning to us. "Bella, please take this ring and place it on Edward's left hand." Carlisle handed me a filigreed platinum band with a blue diamond embedded into the inside of the ring. I carefully pushed the ring onto Edward's left ring finger, running my thumb over the delicate but masculine filigree. "Repeat after me, Bella…"

"With this ring, I thee wed," I murmured, "To have and to hold, to love and cherish, in good times and in bad, for all of the days of my life." Edward stared at me and his emerald orbs filled with tears as he mentally chanted that he loved me forever.

"Edward, please this ring and place it on Bella's left hand," Carlisle said, his face beaming. "Repeat after me…"

"With this ring, I thee wed," Edward said reverently as he pushed my wedding band onto my finger, "To have and to hold, to love and cherish, in good times and in bad, for all of the days of my life. I love you, Mrs. Masen," he smirked.

"By power vested in me and for the state of Michigan, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Carlisle said excitedly. Before he could even say that we could kiss, Edward crashed his lips against mine and we're kissing each other feverishly. My hands slid up Edward's muscular shoulders and tangled into his somewhat tamed hair. Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and he lifted me so my feet were not touching the ground. Edward's mind is filled with his love for me and he has it on repeat in his brain. _My wife. My Bella. I love you. My angel. I love you so much. So much. I'm never letting you go. My Bella. My beautiful, loving, caring Bella. _

"Um, you guys?" Alice chirped. "You're making the crowd uncomfortable."

Pulling apart, Edward is breathing heavily as he cupped my face. I was breathing heavily because I was thoroughly kissed and I loved it. Carlisle was laughing behind me and Alice was bouncing on her toes as she handed me my bouquet. "For the first time, I have the pleasure of introducing Mr. and Mrs. Edward and Isabella Masen!"

Edward swept me into his arms and carried me down the aisle, kissing me softly as we walked to the edge of the altar. Jasper has taken control of Emmett. Rose is snapping pictures as we leave the altar and head to a pier. Edward places me onto my feet and we're kissing each other like there's no tomorrow. There is only him. Only us. No one else.

"I can't believe we're married," Edward murmured as he peppered my face with soft, adoring kisses. "I'm yours, Bella. And you're mine. I so fucking happy."

"Me too, Edward," I cooed as I returned his tender kisses. "I love you so much." Then, I laughed. "I feel like I'm being stalked by the paparazzi."

"Why?" he asked. I looked over my shoulder and Rose waved as she snapped more photos. Edward snorted. Then, he dipped me lowly, kissing my neck and moving up to my lips. I laughed wildly as I squirmed in his arms. "Stop wiggling. I don't want to drop you, Mrs. Masen."

"Your hair is tickling me," I laughed.

Edward righted me and he ran his fingers along my face. His eyes were filled with such awe and love; it caused my heart to skip. I wanted to give myself to my husband but I knew we couldn't. The first reason is because I was a vampire. Edward wasn't. The second reason was that I didn't feel ready. "I see you over thinking," Edward said as he poked between my eyes. "What is it?"

"I want you, Edward," I murmured. "I hate that I can't…that we can't…"

"Bella, I want you too. But, you said yourself that it's not safe until I'm changed. We can still do things that aren't sex, angel. And once I am like you, we'll make up for lost time," he chuckled. "Truly consummate our marriage." I don't laugh. Instead, I press my cheek to his chest, honing into his heart. "Bella, I love you, angel. We'll be able to fool around tonight. Don't beat yourself up over this. I'm not upset." I nodded and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"We're needed for some family photos," I whispered against his chest. "This will probably be the last time you'll see your mom for awhile. She and Rich will be staying in a bed and breakfast in town prior to their departure tomorrow afternoon. They're going to spend time with Rich's family for a few days before heading back to Chicago."

"Thank you for getting them for me, Bella," Edward murmured against my hair.

"I'm certain that your parents wanted to see you get married," I said as I pulled away. "But, it was Jasper's idea. He's gotten quite attached to you and he knew that you had some lingering emotions regarding your parents. He didn't want you to not get a chance to say good bye."

Edward kissed me softly. _Even if it's Jasper, I still appreciate the sentiment. I'm grateful that I had this time with them. Besides, my mom wanted to be here for her 'daughter' too. _

_A daughter that is technically older than her,_ I snorted mentally. Edward rolled his eyes and we headed back to the gazebo. Rose snapped a million photos as Jasper and Emmett set up the 'reception' back at the cabin. After the pictures, I'm introduced to Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Garrett, Irina and Laurent. They all seemed to be pretty nice but were very leery about the three humans that knew about the existence of vampires. Edward told them that he was determined to be changed and that his mom and step-dad were going to keep the secret to their dying day.

At twilight, Edward helps me into his car and his parents are in the back seat. The rest of our party runs back to my cabin while Edward drives us to the reception. Rich was prattling on about some new lubricant that he wants to give to us as a wedding present. Edward's cheeks pink up and I wanted to crawl into the leather seat of his Volvo. Betsy must of realized our embarrassment as she smacked Rich upside the head and told him to calm down. Rich purred to Betsy that she loved the lube. Especially the night before last.

Edward and I share a look. _Ewwwwwww!_ We both thought. Edward went so far as to shudder. I slammed down my mental block so I didn't have to see Betsy and Rich in various stages of undress. Edward held my hand but he whimpered quietly. It seemed like he was able to see what his parents were throwing at him. I filled my brain with what I wanted to do him once he was changed and his whimpers turned into quiet moans. _Stop it, Bella or I won't be held responsible for what I do to you._

_Better than what you were getting from your mom and Rich, right?_ I asked.

_How did you know?_

_You were whimpering and wriggling in your seat,_ I replied. _What did you see?_

_Just flashes. Nothing concrete but I got some glimpses of my mother's naked boobs and Rich's ass,_ Edward said as he looked at me briefly. _Why is it that I can see their thoughts?_

_Because you are close to them,_ I replied. _I guess. You can hear me since we have that connection because we're mates. But, with them, you can hear your mom since she gave birth to you. You probably heard Rich through her. Does that make sense?_

_Kind of,_ Edward said as he kissed my hand. He pulled up to my cabin and the deck was transformed into a perfect reception for our wedding. Tables were set with navy blue tablecloths with hot pink accents. Near the hot tub, the wedding cake was perched on a small round table covered with same navy tablecloths with pink roses surrounding it. I cringed at the prospect of eating cake, but I'd do it for Edward.

Edward held my hand as we walked to the deck. Everyone congratulated us and despite the fact that a majority of our guests are vampires, champagne is in everyone's glass. There are meals for Edward, Betsy and Rich. The rest of us just mingle while they picked at their meals. After they ate, we went to the cake. Carefully, we cut the cake and fed each other the pieces of cake. Or rather, I fed Edward and he gently swiped some frosting along my lips. We kissed softly as our friends and family applaud our love.

The last thing we did before everyone was going to go was have our first and only dance together as husband and wife. It felt perfect to be in his warm embrace. His lips were gently caressing my shoulder and he swayed me to the quiet music. Edward and I were in a little love bubble and it was perfection.

Until Alice had a vision…

**A/N: Cliffy…dun, dun, dun…what do you think Alice had a vision of? How many of you want to throw sharp objects at my head that I keep 'cockblocking' these two? I promise there will be lemons. I swear. Just, be patient. Anyhow, pictures of their wedding and wedding jewelry is on my blog. (Link on my profile). In addition to that, check out my facebook group: Tufano79 Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. We share extra teasers, Rob porn and just have a good time. Up next will be the result of Alice's vision and some growing drama with Victoria. Also, let me promise you that Betsy and Rich will not be harmed. Their house may not survive, but they will be perfectly safe. Leave me some lovin! **


	10. Chapter 10

**New story…I'm just teeming with ideas. LOL. Anyhow, I'm just going with this story off the cuff to see where it goes in the first chapter. If it's good, I'll continue it. If not, we'll have to see. I'm delving back into the realm of vampires. But, Bella's the vamp this time. Without further ado…**

**Unfortunately, not mine.**

**Chapter Ten**

_Bella, Rich and Betsy's house will be gone_, Alice thought to me. Her mind was filled with flames and a destroyed home. The anguish in her eyes was evident. In addition to that, there would be several casualties from neighboring homes.

"When?" I whispered tightening my hold on Edward. I spoke so quietly that he probably couldn't hear me but Alice did.

"A day," Alice answered. "And there's more." My mind was filled with disjointed images and visions of rage. There were human bodies strewn all over Chicago, poorly disposed of and laid out in full view. I furrowed my brow, staring at her. _Newborns? Possibly creating an army? _She thought to me.

I swayed and Edward wrapped his arms around me. "Bella? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but your family won't be," I answered. _Or the city of the Chicago…_

"What?" he asked, his green eyes widening. "What is it?"

"Let's go inside," Carlisle said calmly. He must have noticed the conversation between me and Alice, causing Edward to react. Jasper sent calming waves to Edward who's heart was beating erratically. I gently rubbed his shoulders while Rose guided Betsy and Rich into the living room. We sat down and they turned to me. "What do you know, Bella?"

"Alice had a vision," I answered. "Victoria is back in Chicago. Or at least she will be in the near future."

"She'll set fire to your home," Alice said, looking at Betsy and Rich. "It will be a total loss."

"Oh, no," Betsy breathed. "Edward's baby pictures, my memories with Edward Senior, my dildo collection..."

"MOM!" Edward barked. "Too much information!"

"Your mom has a dildo collection?" Emmett asked. _Is Eddie's mom into freaky shit? She looks so…so…normal. Like June Cleaver. _

"Nearly fifty different dildos, Emmett," Betsy said sadly. "Three of them are perfect replicas of Richard's…"

"Stop!" Edward moaned, thrusting his hands into his hair. He flopped down onto the couch. "Can the fire be prevented, Alice?"

Alice's gaze turned blank and she sifted through several different futures. All of them were the same: a total loss of their home. "No, I'm sorry," Alice replied meekly. "And if we go back for your items; the pictures and other, um, things, it will only expedite the process, I'm afraid."

Betsy's eyes filled with tears and she leaned heavily on Richard. He gently soothed her as she fell apart. Edward shot up and walked out onto the patio, his mind and emotions were all over the place. Esme guided Betsy and Richard up to a guest bedroom. They were going back to the bed and breakfast, possibly. Alice began spouting her theories that Victoria may be starting a newborn army while I walked out to Edward on the patio.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Why won't she leave us alone?" he murmured, his voice filled with anguish.

"She's hell bent on revenge," I answered, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"But, why my parents? Why my memories?" he asked, his body trembling. _I didn't do anything. Neither did they. _

"Because, Victoria is the epitome of pure evil in the world. If she pairs up with my sire, it will be hell on earth," I laughed humorlessly. "Did you have any pictures or memories at your townhouse?"

"Some, but not a lot," he sighed. "But those are gone, too."

"They're in storage, Edward. Everything was packed up and stored after all this shit went down," I said. Edward turned and his green eyes pierced through mine. _If I could, I'd get all of the memories out of your mom's house, too. But, it will only exacerbate the situation. I'm so sorry, Edward. Ever since you've met me, your life has turned into a nightmare. I'll understand if you don't want this to work; if you want to get our marriage annulled. _

"Fuck no," he said as he took my face in his hands. "You're it for me and I said it not more than a few hours ago, for better or for worse. I'm with you, Bella. Forever." _Do. NOT. Ever. Doubt. That. _His lips crashed against mine and soon, we were lost in an amazing kiss. Our mouths fought against each other. Edward's teeth nipped at my bottom lip and I moaned at the feeling. I couldn't wait until I felt his mouth on me when he would be a vampire.

We heard a quiet cough and broke apart. Standing behind us was Emmett with Rose. "Sorry, guys," Rose laughed. "Emmett and I are going hunting. Carlisle and Esme are setting up your parents in Seattle. Richard apparently has an office just outside of the city. However, they are going to be leaving the country for a few weeks before settling into their new home. They're driving to the airport to fly to London. Carlisle arranged for the flight."

"Thank you, Rose," Edward said quietly.

"What about Alice and Jasper?" I asked. Rose answered me mentally. _They're heading back to Chicago. Jasper could feel Edward's sadness at losing his childhood memories and he wanted to do something for him. He feels like Edward is like his brother. No one should lose their memories. Jasper says that it's his wedding present to you two. Or rather, to Edward. They're going to try and salvage the pictures and memorabilia from the house before Victoria turns it into a charcoal briquette. _

Using my gift, I asked Rose a question. _Alice mentioned a newborn army?_

"Holy shit!" she squeaked. "I just heard you. In my head!"

"I can hear everyone's thoughts when my shield is up," I answered. "I can also project simple commands or questions as well. It's a two-way communication thing. But, it takes a lot more effort to project that it does to accept." _Answer mentally. I don't want freak out Edward. _

Rose nodded. _Nothing is for certain, but from what Alice described, it looked like Victoria will be forming a newborn army. There was also a glimpse of another vampire but that one was in the shadows. Alice couldn't see their face. She did get squicked out when she 'felt' the presence of this new vamp._ "We'll talk more after we've hunted. Emmett is going bonkers with all of these heartbeats."

"What about the Denalis?" Edward asked.

"They live in Alaska and will keep an eye on your family once they get home. They're off and hunting now before leaving for Alaska. We're staying with you until the threat has been neutralized," Rose explained. _One more thing…Alice thinks that this whole fire thing is a ruse. Edward may be in danger. She saw his face with red eyes before they left for Chicago. _"You two have some fun while we find some bears. Right, Emmy?"

"Bears, yum, yum," Emmett snorted before he took off into the darkness. Rose waved and followed him. I turned back to Edward and saw that he was essentially dead on his feet.

"Come on, Edward. You need to sleep," I chided lightly. I took his hand in mine and pulled him toward the house.

"Sleep is overrated," he quipped half-heartedly. He tried to smile but it came off as more like a grimace. I stopped on the stairs and looked at him. I was at his eye level as he was on the main floor. My eyes were glued on his. _What?_

"You're blocking me," I said. "You're thinking about other things. But, I can see in your eyes that you're upset. Talk to me. Please?"

"Can we just go upstairs first? I promise to talk to you, but I want to hold you," he answered honestly, running his fingers down my cheek. _Today was supposed to be a happy day. Now, it's not really._

"I know, Edward," I frowned. I leaned forward and kissed him, the burn whipping through my throat. The monster inside of me growled, begging for release. My hands were itching to wrap around Edward's neck, angle it and suck him dry. I darted away, crouching in the far corner of the room. Edward fell forward on the stairs, catching himself with his hands. He turned and looked for me. I was trying to calm myself. I had to stop this. I loved him. I didn't want to drink from him.

"Angel?"

"Monster," I hissed. "Go upstairs, Edward. Please? I'm not in control right now." His eyes looked pained but he slowly ascended the stairs. I went outside to get some fresh air. Air that was not tainted with Edward's pungent, mouth-watering scent. My monster was shaking my very core, begging for me to drink his blood. With a snarl, I ran back inside, removed my wedding dress. I went into the first bedroom I found and pulled on some other clothes. From what I was wearing, it appeared to be Carlisle's clothes. They were men's and smelled like fresh linen. I removed my jewelry and ran out into the forest. I had to hunt. Something…anything to get the craving for Edward's blood out of my system. I hated to leave him unattended but if I went up there, he'd be dead.

Using my nose, I found the first animal I could and drained it. I'm not even sure what it was but it was blood, warm and tangy. The monster was sated, temporarily. I had the peace of mind to find something else, a deer, and actually enjoy my meal. I was finally calm after another two deer. I ran back to the house. When I got back though, I could smell another vampire. None of our friends or family.

_No…No…No! I shouldn't have left him. Fucking monster! _

I got inside of the house and the smell was intensified. I followed it up to our room and found a newborn vampire inside. He wasn't newly created, though. He looked about a year, maybe a year and half old. His eyes were scarlet as opposed to a bright, blood red. He was in full bloodlust, crouching over Edward who was quaking in fear. I growled and glared at the intruder. "Back away, asshole. He's mine," I snarled.

"Oh no, sweetheart," the vampire said with a rich baritone voice. "My mission is to find him and bring him back to Victoria. He's her mate. They will rule the world together." I zinged him with my pain gift but he wasn't fazed. He smirked and picked up Edward by his neck, cutting off his air supply. Edward wriggled and squirmed, trying to breathe. "Such a pitiful human. Why Victoria is so infatuated with you is beyond me…"

I tried again to hurt this vampire but he was impervious to my gift. I crouched down and pounced toward him. He threw Edward out the window, causing the plate glass to shatter. His screams were deafening from the ground below. My heart broke knowing that he was hurt. The new vampire and I were fighting against each other. He was fast but unseasoned. All of his vulnerable spots were open and I ended him quickly, tossing him out of the broken window. I picked up a match and lit him on fire before I checked on Edward.

He was completely broken. His breaths were shallow and his legs were bent at an awkward angle. Blood was covering his face, arms and body. It burned my throat but I was sickened at what this now destroyed vampire did to him. "Edward," I cried as I fell to my knees. "No! I'm so sorry."

"Bella," he whispered, his voice very weak. His eyes were unfocused and I could hear his heart faltering. _Change. Me. I'm d-d-dying…_

"I've never changed anyone before," I sobbed. "I'm afraid I won't be able to stop."

_I trust you, angel. I love you,_ he murmured mentally, his eyes losing more and more of their light.

I bit my knuckle. _I'm sorry, Edward. I love you, too. Please forgive me. _ I leaned down and brushed my lips with his. I could taste his blood on his mouth. Steeling myself for what I was about to do, I angled Edward's head and sank my teeth into his neck. His succulent blood filled my mouth but I ignored it, pushing my venom into his bloodstream. I pulled away, licking the wound to seal the venom inside. Edward was squirming, obviously feeling the effects of the venom. I leaned down and bit down above his heart. I injected my venom into all of the major pulse points, licking them shut. Then, I picked him up gingerly, cradling him to my chest. I carried him inside and into what was Carlisle and Esme's room.

Rose and Emmett managed to get back as I finished changing Edward into a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt. He was silent and unmoving while my venom pumped through his body. As much as I wanted to stay with him, Rose and Emmett's minds were filled with questions. "What happened?" Emmett barked.

"We were kissing after speaking briefly about what Alice saw and I lost control," I answered. Emmett growled. "Not like that, Emmett. I had to leave; to hunt. When I came back, there was a vampire in our bedroom, ready to take Edward away. He picked Edward up and I attacked. Edward was thrown through a plate glass window and a majority of his bones were broken and he was dying. I had to change him. He begged me."

Rose pushed past me and saw Edward laying on the bed. His skin had been cleaned of the blood and shards of glass. I could hear his mind and he was registering the pain; the agony of being changed but he was not moving. She inspected the bites I put around Edward's body and nodded. "Good job on putting them on the pulse points," she murmured. "He's already beginning to change."

"Yeah, once I bit down on his neck and injected him with the venom, I could hear the bones snap back into place," I whispered, sitting down next to him. I ran my fingers through his thick bronze hair. Tears ran down my cheeks freely. "This is not how I wanted to spend my wedding night."

"I know, sweetie," Rose answered as she hugged me tightly. "I also know that you didn't want to change him…"

"But, I couldn't let him die," I breathed, looking into Rose's eyes.

"He also wants this life," she muttered. "He wants you."

_Damn right, I do!_ Edward chimed in my head.

"He can hear us and he said that he does want me," I chuckled, twining my fingers with his. But, my smile dropped. It's because of me that he's now undergoing a metamorphosis into a vampire. It's because of me that his life is up in arms and ruined.

_Bella, he's lucky that he had a choice in becoming a vampire,_ Rose began. _I didn't. One night I was walking home from a friend's house a week before my wedding. My fiancé was on the corner with his cronies and they had their way with me. I was left on the street, a bloodied mess, barely breathing. Carlisle smelled the blood and he scooped me up and ran. He changed me that night. When I woke up, I was a bitter, jealous, nasty harpy. I still am, in a way. I hated being surrounded by couples in love but now that I have Emmett, who is an epic pain in the ass, it's bearable. Edward will be a beautiful vampire and you can finally be with him, in every way._

"Why didn't we get more notice from Alice, though?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "The only thing she saw was Edward's eyes and they were red. Maybe the vampire that attacked had some blocking abilities."

"I suspect so. I couldn't stop him using my usual tactics," I frowned. "I had to physically attack him."

Edward moaned and he shifted on the bed. His eyes opened momentarily and his green orbs were swirling with red. A fresh set of tears fell down my cheeks as the part of his humanity, his eyes, slowly changed into that of a demon. A monster.

"I'll let you be with him," Rose said as she brushed my hair from my face. _We'll be monitoring for Victoria or whatever in the living room. _She left and closed the door. I crawled into the bed with Edward, holding his hand. He was whimpering quietly, obviously in pain from his change.

_What do you want, Edward? I'm here. I'm not leaving you._

_Talk to me, Bella. Distract me from the pain,_ he begged. _I want to hear your voice. YOUR voice. Please?_

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

_Tell me about your life. Famous people you've met, your experiences, everything. _

"Okay, baby," I answered as I curled up to his body. The temperature had definitely gone down and his body wasn't as pliant. Then, I began my vigil next to him, talking about my life experiences.

xx A&M xx

Carlisle and Esme came back a day later. Carlisle monitored Edward's progress and was pleased with his change. Carlisle also said that with multiple entry points for the venom, it would speed up his change. Alice called us and apologized for not seeing the attack earlier but further investigation indicated that the vampire sent to attack Edward was a blocker and negate any active power sent toward him. That included Alice's visions. But, she did have some good news. She and Jasper were able to grab all of the photos, memories and even Betsy's dildo collection from their brownstone. All of the items were going to be put in storage at the Cullen home in Forks, Washington for the time being.

When I wasn't near Edward, Emmett was. He was watching his friend like a hawk, observing his change with rapt attention. "He's so quiet," he murmured. "I wasn't this quiet."

"No, you weren't," I chuckled. "You were quite loud but far enough away from civilization that you couldn't be heard."

_Is he in pain?_ Emmett asked, his scarlet eyes looking at me.

"He's in excruciating pain, but is focusing it on getting through the change. It'll be pretty soon before he wakes up. His heart rate is speeding up," I answered, running my fingers through his thick hair. His skin had lost its pinkness and was stronger under my touch. The cuts and scrapes from his fall were completely gone and the only scar on his skin is where I bit him. His muscles were much more defined and his features were more chiseled. His hair, which was a soft bronze before, had changed to capture more light. Highlights of blonde, brown, red, honey and even a warm purple saturated his hair.

"Can he hear us?"

_Yes, asshat. I can hear you,_ Edward muttered mentally. _Jesus, his voice is more annoying with this enhanced hearing. It's got a booming quality that's making my brain rattle. _

"He can hear us," I said. "He said your voice has a booming quality that is making his brain rattle."

"Sorry, Eddo," Emmett stage whispered.

_I can still hear Emmett. Even when he's not talking. I can also hear everyone else, too,_ Edward explained. _It's fucking weird. All of these voices in my head. I feel like I'm going crazy._

"Do you want me to shield you?" I asked. Edward's chin moved slightly. I covered his mind with my shield and he sighed. _Better?_

_Much better. I can only hear your sweet voice,_ he said, his mental voice filled with relief.

"Bella, what will happen with Edward?" Emmett asked as he looked at his friend. "Will become a vegetarian like the Cullens? Like you're trying to be?"

"It's up to him," I answered.

_No humans!_ Edward chimed.

"And he said no humans," I laughed. "Got it, baby. No humans. We'll find you a nice deer or a moose for your first meal."

"Nah, he needs a bear," Emmett bellowed, laughing jovially. Edward's heart rate spiked and Emmett hopped off the bed. Edward's face contorted in agony as he thrashed, breaking the bed frame. It cracked and splintered under the movements of Edward's strong body. "Fuck me."

"Edward, listen to me," I said verbally and mentally, as well. "You're almost done with the change. Focus on my voice. Focus on me. I love you, baby. So much." His heart rate stammered loudly until nothing…his heart stopped and the man I knew was no longer alive. He was replaced by a strong, resilient, never-changing vampire. Edward growled and his eyes shot open. The warm mossy green was gone and replaced with a bright red. He flung himself off the bed and pressed his body against the wall. "Emmett, keep your eyes down."

"Wha…why?" he asked.

"Another male in the room, he'll perceive you as a threat," I answered quietly, holding my hands up. "Edward, look at me." His eyes were darting around the room while he was breathing erratically. _Edward, you're safe. We won't hurt you. LOOK. AT. ME! _ His red eyes found mine and he cocked his head. "Who am I, Edward?"

His hazy human memories shifted through the past and he smiled crookedly when he saw my face. When he recognized me. "Bella," he answered, his voice a deep, resonant tenor. "My mate." He held up his left hand, looking at the ring on his finger. "My wife."

"Good," I said as I walked toward him. Emmett left, allowing me some time to speak with my husband. "Do you remember what happened? Prior to waking up?"

"Bears," he said, his brows furrowing. "And so many voices." He ran his hands through his hair. "But, I don't hear them now. Why?"

"I'm blocking them. Shielding your mind," I answered. _You can only hear me. _His smile was beautiful when heard my mental voice. "However, what was the last thing you remembered as a human?"

"Burning," he whispered as he ran his hands up his arms. "Pain. Biting. I can't really describe it." He used his mind and in graphic detail, he reviewed his change from being a human to a vampire. I frowned as I listened to his mental voice. "Don't be sad, Bella," he replied. "I'm with you. For eternity."

"I had to hurt you. Kill you, Edward," I muttered sadly. In a blink of an eye, Edward had me in his arms, crushing me to his chest. His newborn strength squeezed me tightly and I felt some pretty significant pain. _Ow, Edward…too tight._

"Shit! I'm sorry, angel," he said as he released me, taking my face into his hands carefully. "Holy fuck, you're so gorgeous. I can finally see you. I mean, really, REALLY see you. Were your eyes brown before your change?"

"I think so," I giggled at his distracted mind. "I've seen flecks of brown in there. Close to your pupils, I can still see a hint of green." Edward arched a brow and moved gracefully to the mirror. I stood behind him, biting my lip. "What do you think of your new body, Edward?"

He stared in the mirror and scrutinized his face, body, hair and shockingly enough, his eyes. He didn't like the red and shook his head. Then, he reached for the hem of his shirt. His strength was too much and the shirt disintegrated. "Crap."

"You'll get used to your strength," I said as I tugged the shirt from his waist. "Until then, we'll just buy things in multiples." He shot me a look, arching his brow. I smiled sweetly.

"I've got a fucking eight pack," he said as he ran his hand over his belly. "Never had that before. I did more crunches than I care to admit and it was never this defined."

"You're perfect," I said as I pressed my lips to his shoulder blade. He shuddered and turned around. His eyes were black. Completely black. His arousal was pressing against his jeans.

"Do that again," he commanded.

"What?" I asked.

"Kiss my skin," he said quietly. I nodded and leaned forward, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the mark above his heart. I swirled my tongue along the bite before suckling his smooth flesh. I looked up into his eyes and he was staring at me. His mouth was clenched, causing the muscles in jaw to be tight. "Fuck, Bella, I want you." _I want to taste your skin. Kiss your lips. Feel your body around mine. _

I stood up and stared into his onyx orbs. I was turned on and wanted everything that he just described, but he had just woken up from being changed. "I want you, too. But you're probably thirsty. I'd be a bad role model if I let you suffer," I purred. _You need to hunt. _

"After we eat, then, can I make love to my wife?" he asked, his lips barely grazing mine, hovering over my mouth. His tongue traced my lips and I felt my resolve weaken.

_Yes,_ I breathed mentally. I pressed my lips against his and soon, I felt my body pressed against the wall of the room with my legs around Edward's waist. It was a tangle of lips, growls and teeth as Edward kissed the shit out of me. I loved the feeling of his new body, holding me against the wall.

_Bella, he needs to hunt,_ Carlisle chuckled in my head. _There will be time for that later._

"Edward, love, we need to stop," I said as I pushed him back. His hips still held me up on the wall. I could feel his hardness between my legs. He pouted adorably. "None of that…do you feel the burning in the back of your throat?"

"Yeah," he said. "But, I want you more." He thrust his hips against me to prove a point.

_Eddie needs bears!_ Emmett laughed in my head. I dropped my shield around Edward's mind and his eyes widened. He moved back, grasping his head, almost in pain. I lithely fell onto my feet. I crouched in front of him.

"What's that?" Edward moaned as he held his head.

"I removed my shield. Focus on Emmett's mental voice. It's the one that sounds like an overgrown kid," I chuckled.

"How?" he asked, looking at me warily.

"Think of the voices in your head a chorus. Find the one voice that you want to be a solo," I said. Edward's brows furrowed and he listened intently.

"Emmett wants me to try a bear," Edward said, a crooked grin spreading over his face.

"Excellent. Eventually, you'll be able to do that without a second thought. But, you need to hunt. It'll focus you and give you your center," I explained. "Do you want a fresh shirt?"

"Yes, please," he chuckled as he looked down at his bare chest. "I'm not sure if I can put it on, though."

"I want you to try," I said as I got up from my crouched position. I grabbed a shirt from the dresser, handing it to Edward. I shielded his mind so he could concentrate on putting his shirt on. He gave me a grateful smile as he unfolded the shirt. He tore the arm, growling lowly. I could feel his frustrations grow.

"Shit," he spat. "I'm never going to get this."

"Edward, you've been a vampire for fifteen minutes," I said as I handed him another shirt, taking the ruined one from his hands. "I had the same problem as you, but I was with Jasper. A perfect stranger. He had to dress me for the first week or so until I got comfortable with my strength. But, I have faith in you."

"The fabric feels so weak," he said as he held the shirt gingerly with his thumb and forefinger. Slowly, he reached for the hem of the shirt, pulling it over his head. When the shirt didn't rip, he smiled. Carefully, he pulled his arms through the sleeves and he was in a shirt. "I did it."

"You did," I said with a wide, beaming grin. "But to save you some frustration, I'll put on your shoes and socks. I don't want you to destroy my house."

"No, that would be bad," he chuckled nervously. "I can destroy a house?"

"Yep," I said as I guided him to the bed, pushing him onto the mattress. He sat down and I quickly put on some socks and a pair of hiking boots. He watched me with rapt attention as I cared for him. I looked up at him and smiled softly. "When we hunt, you can display your power for me, stud."

He smirked but then his face fell. _I don't want to hurt you, Bella._

"Not on me, silly," I said as I stood up. "On poor unsuspecting trees and wildlife." I offered my hand to him. He took it and he smiled softly. "What?"

"You're not cold anymore," he murmured as he ran his thumb over my knuckles. "We're the same temperature, now."

"We are," I said, almost sadly. "Come, Edward. Let's get you fed, okay?" I tugged on his hand and guided him out into the living room of the cabin. Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett were all standing there. Edward hissed behind me and held me closely to his body. "It's okay, Edward. They won't hurt me or you."

"We're your family," Carlisle said with a quiet voice. "Well, adoptive family. Do you remember who we are?"

Edward looked at the four vampires in front of him. Recognition flickered across his handsome face and he released his painful hold on my waist. "Hi," he mumbled nervously.

"Edward, you are such a handsome vampire," Esme said with a genuine grin. "I'm so sorry that we weren't here to protect you, though."

"Thank you," Edward said. "But, we didn't expect any one of Victoria's cronies to find us and Alice didn't give us any indication that we would have been attacked."

"Alice had a brief vision of your eyes being red but there was no timeline," I muttered. "I was a fool to leave you unattended. All of this could have avoided if I had control of my monster." _I'm so sorry, Edward. _

"Bella, I'm not," Edward said as he cupped my cheek. "We both knew that I wanted this. However, that vampire just forced you to change me earlier rather than later." He nuzzled my neck, kissing me softly. _Now, we don't have to be afraid to be with each other, angel. _

"Edward?" Carlisle chimed in. "How are you feeling? Other than thirsty…"

"Thirsty," he chuckled. "The rest of it is kind of…there are no words, really, to describe it."

"Carlisle, let the poor boy eat," Esme admonished. "For safety's sake, we'll be following close by. Both of you are new to the diet and we don't want you to flounder on your first joint hunt."

"Any places we should avoid?" Edward asked.

"South," Rose added. "There's a city about twenty miles south of here. But, trust your nose."

"And your ears too," Emmett smirked. "Those heartbeats are cool to listen to. Eddie, it's nice not wanting to kill you."

"Uh, thanks, Em," Edward laughed nervously. I rolled my eyes and tugged on Edward's hand. He easily followed me. Looking out the back of my cabin, he let out a shocked gasp. It was roughly midnight and he expected to see the forest in his human eyes. However, we could see it just as clearly on a sunny day at night. The colors took on a richer tone.

"Follow me, Edward," I said as gave him a wicked smile. His brow furrowed as I took off like a shot. _Come and get me, baby!_

_Game on, angel,_ he laughed mentally as he followed me into the rich forest. We ran through the trees, dodging fallen tree stumps and large boulders. Edward was mentally cataloguing the route and taking note of all of the scents, feelings and things he saw while he ran. His mind was like a sponge, soaking it all up. He also took note of the Cullen's and Emmett trailing behind us, about a mile back.

I stopped when I heard some heartbeats. Edward gracefully landed next to me, inhaling the air. _What do you smell, Edward?_

"You," he said, with a smirk on his face.

"Be serious. Open your mind, your senses and tell me. What do you smell?" I asked, chiding him gently. _Answer mentally._

_I smell the earth, the breeze, pine trees, and…holy crap. What is that? _

_Describe it,_ I prompted.

_Sweet, tangy and hot, _ he replied, opening his eyes. "What is it?"

I inhaled and smiled. "Deer or moose, I believe. Since it's an herbivore, the blood will taste more earthy. Not as mouthwatering as a bear or mountain lion," I whispered. "Go. Follow your nose and your instincts, love."

Edward closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. When his lids opened up, his eyes were black as midnight and a low rumbling growl erupted from his belly. He ran off in the direction of the animals, looking like a beautiful hunter. I followed behind him at a safe distance, ready to tackle him if, for some strange reason, we encountered a human. A few moments later, Edward came across three moose. He watched his prey, ready to pounce. With three sure-footed steps, he reached the largest moose. With a flip of his wrist the neck of the animal was broken and Edward's razor-sharp teeth sank into the brown hide. His muscles clenched as he pulled the blood from the moose, draining it quickly. He dropped the poor dead animal by his feet and looked up at me. "More," he breathed.

I closed my eyes, smelling the wind. "A carnivore, roughly ten miles east," I said with a smile. Edward took off like a shot with me on his heels. The carnivore turned out to be a bobcat. He was hunting his own prey. Edward licked his lips and his body was tensed to attack. _Don't be afraid of it, Edward. She won't hurt you. _

_Aren't you thirsty?_ He asked as he circled around the bobcat. I shook my head. This was about him. I wasn't thirsty since I had fed a few days prior while Edward was getting attacked. My dead heart dropped to my feet. It was my fault that he was like this. My fault that he was injured so badly that I was forced to change him. I hadn't even noticed that Edward finished the bobcat and was sitting in front of me, on a rock. His long-sleeved t-shirt was in tatters from the bobcat's talons. "Bella, you're crying," he murmured.

"I'm fine," I whispered.

"No. You're not," he said sternly. "I'm sufficiently sloshy and I have more focus now. It's like I've got ADD but can pay attention to a million different things…anyhow, why are you upset? Is it because of what happened to me?"

I nodded and looked up at him. "If I hadn't lost control, you could have held onto your humanity longer," I sniffled. "I could have stopped that other vampire before you getting injured and ultimately killed."

"Bella, I always knew that I wanted this life once I knew what you were," he said as he took my face in his hands. "The idea of losing you was too painful. It still is. I'm terrified of what Victoria is going to do to us. But, now that I'm like you, we can fight together against this psycho bitch."

"You don't resent me for changing you?" I whimpered.

"I asked you, angel," he replied, pulling me closer to his body. I looked up at him and saw nothing but love, adoration and happiness in his now-scarlet orbs. "I will never resent you for giving me an eternity with the love of my life. I'm so happy that I'm with you, angel. I love you, so, SO much." With a soft smile, Edward leaned down and his lips brushed against mine. _Jesus, it's like my skin is on fire when I kiss you, Bella…I need you. _

_I need you, too, but I don't want our first time to be in the forest next to a dead bobcat._

"Good point," he laughed. "I want to ravish my wife in the comfort of our own bed. Can I make love to you, Mrs. Masen?" On his handsome face was a pleading grin. His large hand was offered out to me and I bit my lip. _Even if we can't make love, I want to be close to you, Bella. Make you feel good. _

I nodded and before I knew it, I was on Edward's back, barreling back to the cabin. I was laughing at his excitement. He just tightened his hold around my legs until he got back to my home. Our home, really. Inside, the house had completely been decked out in candles and soft music. "When did this happen?" Edward chortled. I slithered down his back and looked around. "Not that I don't appreciate the sentiment."

"Here," I laughed, seeing a note on the counter.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Masen, _

_In light of recent events, you didn't get much of a honeymoon. You seem to be in control of your thirst, Edward and have a patient mentor in your wife. We will be returning with Alice and Jasper in three days time. Enjoy each other…_

_HAVE LOTS OF SEX, EDDIE!_

_Emmett is a moron. Sorry about that. He's not allowed writing utensils for a few days. – Rose_

_Back to what we were saying, have fun and bond. Fully. _

_SEX!_

_EMMETT – stop it! We truly apologize for him but Edward, you know what he's like. _

_All of our love,_

_Carlisle, Esme, Rose and a horny Emmett_

"Emmett is an idiot," Edward snickered. "He thinks with his little head. Not the big one. Even changing into a vampire hasn't changed that." I folded the note and looked at him. "I see some trepidation in your eyes, angel. What's wrong?"

"I want you, Edward. I want to make love with you, but what happens if I clam up?"

"Bella, we don't have to make love tonight," he said. "Hell, I'm having issues with walking, talking and dressing myself. What if I can't get it up? It'll be a learning experience for both of us, beautiful."

"Edward, you're already moving like a human and you've been like this for a few hours," I said, rubbing my hands up and down his biceps. His shirt had been torn off while we ran. "You'll gain control of your body. My guess is that by the time that they all come back, you'll be able to do everything for yourself."

"We'll see," he replied, kissing my nose. He pulled back and looked at me. His ruby orbs darkened to pitch black. A rumbling purr emanated from deep in his chest. "Just looking at you, angel, and I'm aroused. My mind is telling me for you to be in control but my body…my body wants to fuck the shit out of you."

"Such a romantic," I laughed.

"Now, I know what you mean about your monster," he said lowly, his mouth moving to my neck. He idly sucked on my skin, moving closer to my earlobe. He bent down and picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He carried me easily to the room where the candles guided us to. It was the bedroom on the main floor which had been completely 'romanticized.' The bed was covered in soft, white bedding with floaty netting surrounding it. On every flat surface, candles were lit and flickering in the room.

"It's so beautiful," I murmured.

"It's alright," Edward said quietly. "The woman I'm holding far exceeds the beauty that's in this room." I turned to him and saw him looking directly at me. _Better, angel?_

I giggled and kissed his neck, licking his skin. "Much better," I whispered against his ear, nipping at the flesh. He groaned and carried me over to the bed, placing me in the center. Edward's eyes were darkened with desire but the love behind them radiated through. For a newborn, he had impeccable control of his monster.

"There is no part of your skin that will not be kissed by lips, Bella," he said with a soft, sexy smirk. Using his nail, he cut down the center of my shirt. _If you are not comfortable, baby, let me know. I will try my hardest not to push you…but…_

"I know, Edward," I said as I forced his face to mine. "Let's just see where the night leads us, okay?" I pulled him down and our lips crashed against each other. His tongue invaded my mouth, earning a guttural moan from me. Edward's hand moved up my side until it reached my bare breast. My shirt had fallen open when he collapsed on me. Gently, he cupped my breast, massaging the skin. I whimpered.

His lips left mine but stayed on my skin. He nipped, suckled and bit at my jaw, moving down my neck. My hands were tangled into his bronze hair, tugging on the strands. Both of his hands were cupping my breasts while he kissed my collarbones. "Bella, your skin, tastes so good. Better than any food or blood that I'll consume," he murmured against my chest. He looked up at me. His eyes were staring at mine while he kissed down my chest until he reached my nipple. _May I?_

I bit my lip and nodded. He smiled wickedly as his tongue swirled around my nipple. I groaned loudly, my head falling back onto the bed. His teasing increased until my entire nipple was encased inside of his mouth. "Edward," I pleaded.

_What, angel?_

"You're driving me insane," I whimpered.

He smirked as he moved to my other breast, repeating the same actions with that one. _Can I do more?_

_Fuck, yes,_ I hissed mentally.

He released my breast with a pop. "Good," he chuckled. He flicked open my jeans, revealing my white panties. The jeans were destroyed in seconds but he stared at my panties, looking at them with a reverence. The same pair I wore on our wedding day. He moved up and lay on his side, idly tracing patterns on my skin. Each pass of his fingertips igniting my body in flames. His fingers glided down my ribcage until he reached the dip of my belly. With a laugh, he swirled his fingers over my belly button, earning a giggle from me. "I love when you laugh, Bella. It sounds like bells."

If I could blush, I would have. "Thank you," I said as I traced my hands along his face. "I love everything about you. Perhaps, I can extol the virtues of your body, Mr. Masen."

"Not tonight, Mrs. Masen," he growled. "It's MY turn to play with you. You can have your turn later, baby girl." _Open your legs for me, angel. _My breath hitched, staring at him. Nothing in eyes indicated he wanted to hurt me. He wanted to bring me pleasure. The erotic vision in his mind on repeat was a clear indication of what he wanted to do. Edward reached his hand on the inside of my thigh, hitching my leg between his muscular thighs. His fingers dipped underneath the fabric of my lacy panties. "I want to touch you, Bella. Can I do that?"

"Yes," I replied breathily. Edward gently kissed me as his fingers moved into my underwear. Deftly, his hand moved along my slick curls between my legs.

"You're so wet, Bella," he said lowly. His eyes penetrated mine as he reached my bundle of nerves at the edge of my core. Languidly, he circled his middle finger around my clit, earning another guttural moan from me. "You liked that, angel?" Unable to form words or even coherent thoughts, I nodded emphatically. He repeated the motions, spreading the arousal seeping from my body. Mentally, Edward was chanting that he loved me and that he would never hurt me. I found some solace in his mental utterings while he played with my body, teasingly and tauntingly. "Can I remove your panties, love?"

"Please, Edward," I begged. I was honestly surprised that they had remained intact as long as they had. Edward's control was growing with each passing minute. With a grunt, my panties were tugged from my body, leaving me naked next to my husband. He was still in jeans. His hand was back between my legs, rubbing tight circles on my clit. I was biting my lip from stopping my moans from escaping.

"I want to hear you, my love," Edward said as he moved his hand to gather more wetness spilling from between my legs. "Those little noises are so hot, but I know you can make more. Scream my name, Bella."

"Dear God," I breathed.

"Not God. Edward," he chuckled as he pressed a finger inside of me. _Fuck, baby. You're so tight. Now, I know why we couldn't make love while I was a human. _

"Exactly," I cooed as I wiggled my hips a little bit.

"But, we can make love now," he said with a crooked grin. "I want you to come first, Bella. I want you to feel the love I have for you…let go for me, beautiful." He leaned down and kissed me while he curled his finger inside of me, pressing his thumb against my clit. _Hmmm, I can feel your muscles fluttering around my hand, angel. It's making me so hard, just imagining that feeling around my cock. _

His mental voice washed over me along with a visual of what he was doing to me. It caused me to come undone. I clutched his shoulders as my body erupted in waves of pleasure. Edward's fingers stayed inside of me while I was thrashing about the bed, causing the bed frame to groan under the pressure. Little did Edward know that vampires can go days on end in making love, having sex or fucking. My orgasm could last as long as he kept doing what he was doing.

But, I wanted more.

His fingers felt great, but the arousal poking me in the hip was much more appealing at this moment.

_I want you, Edward_, I chimed mentally, staring into his onyx eyes. "Make love to me."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I bit my lip and nodded. I moved my hands down his chest, letting his sparse chest hair tickle my palms. Arching a brow, I reached the waistband of his jeans. Leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his soft lips while I ripped his jeans from his body. They fell onto the ground with a soft thud and I felt Edward's naked body pressed against me. His smooth skin felt heavenly. While we kissed, our hands moved frantically along each other's bodies.

Edward's hand moved down my back until he reached my leg. He hitched it over his hip, his arousal caught between our bodies. Using the momentum, he rolled so he was on his back and I was perched on his lap. "You're in control, baby."

"No, I want you to make love to me," I said. _I don't know what to do. You do. I trust you. _ I stared at his face and a litany of emotions crossed over his features: shock, sadness, love, anger, understanding. He sat up and took my face in his hands, staring into my eyes. Softly, he kissed my lips. He picked me up and placed me in the center of the bed. He crawled onto the bed, settling between my legs.

"I love you, Bella," he said quietly as he lined up with my entrance. With one more soft kiss, he pushed inside of me. I had a brief flash of the nightmare prior to my change. Edward must have seen it as he mentally and vocally whispered that he loved me more than his own life. The fears that I felt left my body as Edward began moving in and out of my body. His eyes never left mine while he made love to me. It was slow, sweet, loving and reverent. Also, our bond that had begun to form prior to our coupling, wrapped around us, completing our connection. I never felt closer to Edward. "You feel so good, angel. Never, ever, have felt this way." He peppered my face with wet kisses, nibbling on my earlobe as his thrusts picked up speed and power. The groaned under his movements. "Holy fuck!" he spat out. "I'm not going to last, baby."

Feeling bold, I moved my hips in concert with his and he moaned against my neck. The sound of Edward's skin smacking against mine filled the room along with our grunts and moans. "Edward, I'm…shit! I'm going to come," I breathed against his shoulder.

"Let go, Bella. I want to feel those muscles around me," he commanded. His lips crashed against mine as he swiveled his hips, causing his pubic bone to hit my clit and his arousal to brush against the spot inside that was going to make me scream. And screamed I did. My body clenched around his arousal as he continued to pump inside of me. My release triggered his and I felt him spill inside. My vice-like grip around Edward's body relaxed and my bones were like jelly. Edward collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily. "Wow…"

"Hmmmm," I mumbled intelligently.

His head popped up and he looked down at me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect," I answered. "Now that I've had you, I don't know if I could ever get enough. I think I'm ready to try being on top."

"I need to recover, Bella," he chuckled.

"Edward, we're vampires. We can fuck for days without any need for recovery," I said against his ear.

"Really?" His cock twitched inside of me.

"Yep."

He flipped us so I was on his lap, earning a giggle. "Have it at, angel," he said with a smug little smirk.

**A/N: This chapter took on a life of its own, kids. I never wanted to have Edward be changed so quickly, but it worked out to have an attack from one of Victoria's minions. Oh, and who do you think is hovering in the shadows of Alice's vision? **

**I hope you liked the lemon. It wasn't as 'in depth' as I would have liked but sometimes the citrus should not be as explicit. It should drive the story, not be the story. You know? Just an FYI about this story, it won't be riddled with lemons. They'll be sprinkled in, as the storyline allows them. But, if you want to see some visuals for my lemon, check out my blog (link in my profile) or you can check out my facebook group: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation, too. **

**Up next will be the return of the Cullens and a plan of attack against Victoria, her army and this mystery vamp. Leave me some loving!**


	11. Chapter 11

**New story…I'm just teeming with ideas. LOL. Anyhow, I'm just going with this story off the cuff to see where it goes in the first chapter. If it's good, I'll continue it. If not, we'll have to see. I'm delving back into the realm of vampires. But, Bella's the vamp this time. Without further ado…**

**Unfortunately, not mine.**

**Chapter Eleven**

The next three days were spent making love and bonding as mates. Once Edward realized that he could make me come for hours on end, he made it his goal to give me as many orgasms as he could. I begged him to stop after he spent nearly four hours with his mouth between my legs. I came multiple times, too many to count.

Okay, I lied. I came two hundred and forty-seven times. Over the course of the three days. Edward climaxed one hundred and eight-three times. He was almost to eight-four but I heard Alice's voice in my head. Talk about a major cockblocker. Alice's chiming voice singing show tunes in ancient Sanskrit was definitely a mood killer. We begrudgingly got dressed and waited for our new family to arrive back at the cabin.

"When this is all over, can we just go away and make love forever?" Edward asked, nuzzling my hair.

"I love the sound of that," I purred, leaning back in his warm embrace.

_I can't believe the house is still standing,_ Alice laughed mentally. _I wonder what the damage is like on the inside?_

"Minimal damage, Alice," I snorted.

_That's because we repaired as we broke, angel, _Edward cooed. "As stupid as this sounds, I want to have sex with you until we break a house. Or two."

"You're on, Mr. Masen," I smiled, kissing his nose.

"You can do better than that," Edward growled, his red eyes deepening in color. _ I want to feel your mouth against mine. _

"Behave," I chuckled as I leaned forward, pressing my mouth against his soft, pink lips. Eagerly, Edward's tongue snaked into my mouth. Just like we had been during our brief 'honeymoon,' we lost each other in the kiss. Edward's strong hands moved down to cup my ass. My fingers tangled into his unruly mop of bronze hair. He lifted me and I was wrapped around him as he caressed my ass with his fingers, moving ever-closer to my core.

"Jesus! You two are like a live porno!" Emmett bellowed.

Edward growled lowly but he kept kissing me. "Can I kick his ass?" he mumbled against my lips.

"He can still cause damage to you but you have a slight edge with the telepathy and being a few weeks younger than him," I replied. I unwrapped my legs and Edward was off like a shot, tackling Emmett to the ground. They were wrestling on the forest floor, bumping into trees, cracking them easily.

Rose stood next to me, watching her mate wrestle mine. "If only they were in a vat of mud and completely naked," she giggled.

"I saw that!" Edward grumbled as he flipped Emmett over his shoulder. "I do not need the visual of Emmett's junk covered in mud forever scorched in my brain, Rosalie." Rose narrowed her eyes and caused Edward to squeal. "Gross! YUCK! YUCK! YUCK! That's fucking sick!"

"What did you send him?" I asked.

"Emmett's love of wearing plushie costumes while we have sex. Specifically, the plushie heads," Rose smirked, giving me a very graphic picture of Emmett wearing a teddy bear head dancing around naked, shaking his ass and making his dick wiggle excitedly.

"He really doesn't do that, does he?" I hissed.

"Would his dick still be attached if he did?" she chortled. "No."

"Okay, boys," Esme chided, wading between the two men. "You've proven your macho ways. Let's move on with our lives."

"Keep your pervy thoughts of my wife out your head, Emmett McCarty," Edward snarled, his lips curling over his teeth. "I don't think about Rose like that."

"Does he?" Rose asked.

"No. The only fantasies he has star me," I giggled. I focused my attention on Emmett and I could see his mind obsessing over what he saw of me and Edward on the porch. It was hot but Emmett's imagination was taking it to the next step. I zinged him lightly on his wang, earning a howl from him. "Edward's right, Emmett. In both ways."

"Did you just zing The General?" he whimpered, cupping his junk. I zapped him one more time for good measure and he squealed like a girl. Edward snickered as he walked back to me, wrapping his arms around my body.

"People! We need to focus," Alice said as she jumped manically in front of us. "Psycho red head who's creating a newborn army in Chicago with some creepy mystery vamp. Plan of attack…ridding the world of her crazy ass…ensuring that Chicago is still a city filled with humans and not vampires…IDEAS are NEEDED! Go!"

"Calm down, Alice," we all chuckled.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I just saw a vision of a future _I don't want_ where Chicago is destroyed because of Victoria's army. The Volturi will destroy the whole city because it's overrun with newborns that are out of control. Just like that! BAM! No more Windy City."

"Okay, Alice," Carlisle said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Let's go inside and we'll create a game plan to try and rid the city of this army and of Victoria." Alice nodded and we headed into my cabin. Settling into the chairs and couches, Carlisle took point on this meeting. "While you two were bonding, we all went to Chicago to see the extent of Victoria's hold. As of right now, it's not too bad. There were a few new vampires that we stamped out pretty quickly but it wasn't overbearing."

"I'm still seeing this build, Carlisle," Alice said firmly. "It'll be a couple of weeks until we're back in the city."

"Shouldn't we go back sooner?" I asked.

"If we do, Edward will falter and not adhere to the vegetarian diet," Alice whispered, shooting a sheepish look at my husband.

"Don't we have a house near Milwaukee?" asked Esme.

"It's still too close to humans," Carlisle answered. "With two newborn vampires, it'll be too much. Bella can shield them but it'll cause too much strain on her. Right, Alice?"

Her eyes glazed over and she bit her lip. "Two weeks is the earliest I can see us being able to go back toward Chicago," she replied. "Now, we need to work on fighting techniques and diversionary tactics with Emmett and Edward. Jasper? This is all you, baby."

"Right," he replied with a gleam in his topaz eyes. "I've spent the last day searching for a large open area to work with you guys to hone your fighting skills. Now, based on what I saw out in front of the house, I've got a lot of work to do. But, you've both got strengths and weaknesses."

"Oh! What's my strength?" Emmett asked, bouncing on the couch. It groaned under his bouncing.

"Obviously your power and bulk," Jasper appraised. "You've definitely got the intimidation factor going for you. However, your weakness is that you rely TOO much on your strength. You should have been able to pin Edward easily outside, but he caught you without much effort or trouble. Even though you're immortal, doesn't mean you're indestructible."

"What about me?" Edward asked, as he laced his fingers with mine.

"You're fucking fast, Edward. Faster than Bella," Jasper snorted. "And that says a lot. She's the fastest vampire I've known and I've been around for awhile. In addition, you have an edge with your telepathy. You can capture the attack out of your attacker's head. However, that talent is not refined at all since you are struggling with the voices inside of your brain, right?"

"Yeah. I have no focus if I'm not shielded by Bella," he frowned.

"She's your other weakness," Jasper sighed. "You'd do anything to protect her. Even die for her and that will get you killed, Edward. Bella may look small and feminine and weak, but she's not. She can kick both of your asses."

"That's because I've been trained, though," I said, smirking at both of them.

"And that evil zinger you've got, Swan," Emmett grumbled, shifting his ass on my couch to block my gaze from his manly bits.

"Even without my extra power, I could take you both down," I replied. "I'll block you and fight you both, hand to hand and you'll see that it's strategy, not power, that will take down your opponent."

"I don't feel right about this," Edward grumbled. "I could hurt you. I am stronger…"

"This is what I'm talking about, Edward. You need to look past what you see and realize that we're all the ultimate killing machines," Jasper said. "I think that after a hunt for the two newborns, we need to go to this large field and you will both attack Bella and the rest of us, as well. Do not look at her like your mate or whatever you thinking of earlier, Emmett. Look at her as a killer."

"Trust me when I say, that I will not hold back," I said, giving both of them a devious smile.

"Food!" Emmett bellowed. "What's on the menu?"

"Why don't you try an herbivore, Emmett?" Rose asked, arching a brow. "You're going to turn into a bear."

"So? I love me some bears," Emmett replied, rubbing his belly. "Edward, you have to try one!"

_I'd rather be drinking something else,_ Edward purred mentally. _You taste like the sweetest ambrosia, my Bella. I need more of you, angel. _

"Okay, Lusty McLusterson," Jasper snarled. "I'm getting hard from your lusty vibes. I know you're newly mated and all you want to do is bone, but now is not that time. We need to hunt. You'll drink whatever you find that is NOT a human. Got me?" _And to both Bella and Edward, NO SMEXY TIMES! _

"Yes, Jasper," we both grumbled. Our new family snickered and we all took off from my cabin. To prevent smexy times from happening, Jasper and Carlisle took both Edward and Emmett while I went with the girls.

"Bella, you can try and reach the guys, but Jasper will make you sob uncontrollably," Alice chided knowingly.

"All-knowing little elf," I pouted. "Is it so hard to understand that it HURTS to be apart from him?" As I said that, the dull ache in my chest intensified and I rubbed it absentmindedly. "We're newly bonded. Still trying to coddle and enjoy that new bond. I mean, Rose, you have to feel it too?"

"Carlisle spoke about you and Edward," she said. "It's rare to have a connection like you and Edward. Do I miss Emmett? Yes. Do I want to be with him constantly? Eh, sometimes." _When he acts like an overgrown child, I can do without that…_ "Does it hurt while we're apart? No."

"What about you guys?" I asked, looking at Alice and Esme.

"It's not pain, per se," Alice explained. "More like an extreme longing. It's survivable for short amounts of time but I need my Jazzy after a week. One time, Jasper and Carlisle took a ten-day hunting trip while Esme, Rose and I had a girl's weekend. After six days, I took off in the middle night to be with Jasper. It was completely irrational and when I found Jasper, I attacked him. Carlisle be damned. His clothes were shredded and we made love a week straight, in the middle of the redwood forest in northern California."

"I feel a slight pain in my heart when I'm separated from Carlisle," Esme said, looping her arm with mine. "But, it's because our bond is nowhere near as strong as yours, Bella. I'd love to know what Marcus would have to say about you and Edward; how he interprets your bond."

"That's right, he sees relationships," I smiled wistfully. "Ugh, but I don't want to deal with them. The Volturi are freaky scary. If you abide by their rules, you're fine but if not, you're…"

"Toast," Alice provided for me. "Each time we move and we provide our new info, Aro tries to convince me and Jasper to join him. I bet he does the same for you, right?"

"Hell yeah," I snorted. "I told him that I was happy in the states and I had no desire to serve as his personal guard. Renata, his shield currently, can only shield one person and she has to be touching him. As you can see, I can shield a lot more, and without physical contact."

"Aro's patience is waning," Alice grumbled. "He'll try and sway us during this situation with Victoria, if the Volturi have to come to Chicago."

"What's the probability of that happening, Alice?" Esme questioned, her hackles going up.

"Right now, pretty low if we get our shit together, Esme," Alice replied. "Enough yammering. I'm thirsty and I want something to drink. Besides, Bella has a couple men's asses to kick." She winked at me and darted off into the forest. We followed her and all managed to enjoy a nice healthy lunch of deer, moose and one lone wolf. The other ladies bowed out of that since I was trying to adhere to the 'vegetarian' diet and carnivores tasted more like humans. I was eternally grateful to drain the animal of its blood. It sated me more so than the deer and moose, which still tasted like peat moss to me.

Once we were done with our meals, Alice had a vision that we met the guys at the field. Not wanting to deny her vision, we took off and ten miles away, we arrived at the field that Alice had envisioned. The sun was poking through the clouds and all of our mates were shimmering lightly in the rays. My mind filled of making love Edward in the field, seeing his gloriously naked body sparkling under the light of the sun. His head shot up and I heard a low rumbling growl coming from him. Faster than a blink of an eye, Edward by my side and dipping me deeply, crashing his lips against mine.

"Do I need to break out the hose?" Jasper snarled, breaking us apart.

"Jasper, we're in the middle of a field. What hose?" Edward snorted, wriggling out his hold and wrapping his arms around me from behind. I could feel his arousal nestled between my ass cheeks.

"Step away from your wife," Jasper said sternly. _Why isn't he moving? I'm sending him vibes that Bella pissed at him. _"BELLA! STOP SHIELDING HIM!"

"Dude, relax," Emmett laughed, dropping a beefy hand on Jasper's shoulder. "When was the last time you had some?"

Jasper turned to Emmett and arched his brow. Then, his face broke into a scary grin and Emmett was pinned underneath Jasper easily. "Fuck me," Emmett groaned.

"Sorry, big guy. I'm straight," Jasper replied, kissing his lips together. "And this is what I'm talking about with refining and honing your fighting skills. I should not be able to pin you."

"Dude, you're like old," Emmett bellowed, bucking Jasper off his body. Lithely, Jasper landed in a crouch, growling lowly. "You're no match for me. You just caught me by surprise. And Bella, minus her bells and whistles? I can fight her, too."

The next thing we knew, Jasper and Emmett collided against each other like two large boulders. They moved so quickly that they appeared to blurring, even to our vampire eyes.

"Fifty bucks on Emmett," Rose said. "He pins Jasper in five minutes."

"Nah, I think that Jasper will win in less time," I replied. "He's a seasoned fighter. My money's on him."

"I'm with Bella," Edward said, putting his hand around my waist.

"Emmett," Esme said after a few seconds. "He's so big!"

"Carlisle, who do you think will win?" Rose asked.

"I plead the fifth," he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Alice, you want in?" Edward asked.

"I already know," she chimed. "I took a peak at the future. And you all will see in three…two…one…"

With a loud snarl, Emmett was pinned underneath Jasper. Jasper's mouth was at Emmett's neck. It wasn't touching but close enough for Emmett to freak out. "DON'T FUCKING BITE ME!"

"I wasn't going to," Jasper said as he jumped back. Emmett stood up, warily looking at Jasper. "But your opponents will not respond like me. They will bite, pull, attack and set to kill you. Also, you were distracted by the bets that were being placed on our heads."

A hundred bucks was slapped into my hand and I stuffed it in my pocket, smiling smugly at the losers. Edward was snickering behind me. "Sorry, Rose started it," I said, giving them both a wink. "And lost."

"Thanks for supporting me, baby," Emmett sighed.

"Anything for you, Emmett," Rose replied.

"Okay, Emmett, you've fought me and lost," Jasper said, giving him a smug grin. Emmett growled. "Now, I want you to try and fight Bella. Remember what I said about seeing her as a woman and weaker than you. She's fast and lethal."

"No magic voodoo shit, right?" Emmett asked, cupping his crotch.

"No magic voodoo shit," I responded. _And Edward, you cannot come to my rescue. _

_If he gets close to hurting you, there is no stopping me, angel, _ Edward said to me mentally. The tenor of his voice was confident and he didn't want to have me hurt.

"Trust me," I said, kissing his lips softly. I walked to the center of the field and looked at Emmett. He was so much bigger than me and he glared at me. I blocked his mind and crouched in front of him. "Don't hold back, big guy."

"Not in my nature," he said, giving me a scowl. He took off toward me and full speed. I jumped up right before he was going to plow into me. Twisting gracefully, I landed behind him and flipped his body easily over me. He tried to hit me, I'd dance out of the way. He jumped toward me, wanting to pin me but I'd flip out of reach. His frustration level was growing as I was able to block each attack he attempted.

_Bella, listen to my voice, _Jasper hissed. _Something is happening with Emmett. His anger is overtaking him. Step away. Back down. His loyalty to Victoria is resurfacing because of this exercise. _

I dropped out of my defensive crouch and held up my hands in peace. However, Emmett was in full bloodlust. His eyes were black with hatred. I opened my mind to his and my demise was the only thing he was thinking about. I know that Edward was seeing the same thing as me. I could see him struggling against Carlisle and Jasper's hold.

"It's because of you that I'm like this," Emmett snarled as he glared at me disdainfully. "Victoria will find you and you'll be gone, bitch."

"This isn't you, Emmett," I said calmly, though I was nervous as fuck. _Do. Not. Attack. Me,_ I thought to Emmett. I could feel the calming waves that Jasper was trying to send him but Emmett was in full bloodlust. Nothing would stop him.

However, he barreled toward me. I moved out of the way and I was in the fight of my life. Emmett was definitely using his newborn strength to his advantage. I could feel his now brutal hits on my skin and he was ready to end me. Edward's thoughts were frantic and upset. He had finally wriggled out of Carlisle and Jasper's hold and the three of them were trying to surround Emmett, to stop his attack on me.

Somehow, Emmett got his arms around my waist and threw me to the ground. He bent down and his teeth ripped through my arm that he removed in his initial attack in Chicago when Edward was still human. I screamed in agony and then he was thrown off my body by my mate. Edward was crouched over me, protecting me as I cradled my arm that was being held to my body by a few sinews of muscle.

Carlisle, Jasper, Rose and Alice pushed Emmett away from me while Esme stayed Edward and me. Once the threat of Emmett was gone, Edward backed down. He eyed Esme warily, not trusting her at the moment. The only thing his mind was focused on was me.

"Edward, I won't hurt her. I want to help you," she said, sensing his trepidation. His eyes narrowed and I knew he was acting on instinct. _Bella, I'll be nearby. He doesn't trust me and I don't want to get bitten. _Esme backed away slowly and darted away.

Edward turned his attention back to me once Esme was gone. He picked me up and ran the opposite direction of all of the Cullens and Emmett. He ran us to small lake where I demonstrated my strength with the boulder. "Bella," he whispered as he placed me on the ground. "What do I do? Tell me how to make the pain stop." Tears filled his eyes and gingerly moved my arm.

"You need to reattach my arm," I gritted out. I was very weak, despite my recent meal. "Use your tongue and venom to seal the wound."

"I need to remove your shirt," he whispered. I nodded and my shirt was torn from my body. I was naked from the waist up and for the first time since our coupling, Edward was not thinking about sex. His mind was focused on making his angel better. "Will it hurt?"

"It will," I answered. "I'll be fine, though."

"What do I have to do?" he whispered, venomous tears falling down his cheeks.

"Hold my arm in place and bite my shoulder. It should kick start the healing. Then, using your tongue, seal the wound," I replied weakly.

"I'm sorry, angel," he murmured. Using his teeth, he bit down in my shoulder, forcing his venom into my body. I bit back my screams of pain as his venom coursed through my veins, causing the skin to knit together. Using his tongue, he licked the length of the wound to seal it. Ten minutes later, my arm was reattached but still not functional. The nerves had to mend before I could use it. Edward gathered me in his arms and cradled my arm to my chest. "I should have stopped it, Bella. Carlisle and Jasper were confident that you could calm him but he just kept attacking. His thoughts were focused on killing you. He hates you or at least he did while he was attacking."

"When a sire creates a vampire, part of their essence is injected into the newborn. Essentially, you form a bond with your sire. Over time, if you separate, that bond lessens and you're able form new relationships. However, with the sire, it's a loyalty and need to protect that overwhelms everything. It's instinct," I explained.

"Since you created me, that's why I will do anything to protect you?" Edward asked, kissing my temple. His arms held me tighter against his chest, trying keep me close. I wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm also your mate," I said. "That supercedes the sire/newborn bond. If Rose was attacked by Victoria, Emmett would end Victoria since he's mated to Rose. Our bond is extraordinarily strong due to the fact that we're mates and I created you."

"I wanted to end him, Bella," Edward snarled lowly. "I know he wasn't thinking rationally, but I don't think I can forgive him. This is the second time he's hurt you. You're mine, angel. I will do everything in my fucking power to protect you. Do not ask me to stand by and let you try to fight on your own. Bella, we're a team. We've got this connection and together, we can stop anything." I nodded and burrowed closer to Edward's chest. We stayed nestled in each other's arms for several hours. Edward just held me and kissed my shoulder, trying to encourage it to heal faster. The soothing balm to my soul was just being with Edward. His love made me feel infinitely better.

"I'm not sure if I asked this of you when I was still human, but did you have that bond with your sire?" Edward asked, brushing my hair away from my face.

"No. I didn't. Jasper wasn't my sire but he took on the role of teacher, confidante and protector until I became accustomed to the life of a vampire," I answered. "I don't know my sire but Alice thinks that we have the same creator. Neither one of us remembers our human lives. You, at least, have your human memories. They're fuzzy and hazy, but you still have them. I don't. I'll remember flashes of my attack and when I went through the transformation, but nothing otherwise." Edward kissed my lips and held me closer. However, our kiss was interrupted by a low growl by my husband. "What?"

"I can hear Alice. Are you shielding your mind?," he asked. I nodded, unaware that I had done it. However, with the fight with Emmett, I needed to protect myself from the vitriol he was spewing mentally. Quickly, he removed his shirt and handed it to me. I covered my naked torso and stood up on shaky limbs. He frowned, caressing the skin under my eyes. "You need to hunt, angel." _I know you just went prior to the…_He shuddered, crushing me to his chest. "I can't lose you, Bella. I won't. I don't fucking care that my need to protect is my weakness. I need you. You need me. I wouldn't survive if you…" _Died…_

_The same goes for me, Edward,_ I thought, caressing his cheeks.

"Guys, we need to meet at the cabin," Alice called. Her voice was somber and not its usual trilling soprano.

"Is Emmett going to be there?" Edward snarled.

"No," Alice answered. _It's one of the many things we need to discuss. _"Bella, you need to hunt. I know you're weak. Edward, you might have to capture something for her…"

"Thanks, Alice," I said in a whisper. She left and Edward picked me up easily. He ran through the forest, cradling me to his chest. Ten minutes later, he found a small herd of deer and placed me on a rock. I watched him as he swiftly and efficiently broke two buck's necks and carried them to me. Wrinkling my nose at the proffered meal, I drained them. I could feel some of my strength come back but it wasn't a hundred percent.

"Are you still weak, Bella?" Edward asked.

"I am. I want a human," I grumbled. "I'd be at a 100% if I had one."

"No, angel. I know that you're frustrated but you can't," he said. "Maybe we can find a carnivore…"

"I'll be fine, Edward," I sighed, leaning against his bare chest. "I'll hunt later after we have this meeting."

"There is one thing about your diet that is a positive, as much as you hate it," Edward snickered as he swept me up in his arms. "Your eyes. They're closer to the Cullen's golden topaz color."

"They are?" I asked. "I've been so 'aroused,' that I've only noticed that they were black most of the time." Edward's thoughts washed over me and were focused on my eyes. They were a deep amber with brown flecks. However, as I looked at myself, it had a strange glow around it that seemed to wrap around both of us. "Is that how you see me?"

"I've always seen you like this, Bella. It only grew in intensity when I woke up as a vampire and when we bonded as mates," he whispered, taking my face in his warm, soft hands. It was then that I noticed that Edward a glow surrounding his body, shimmering lowly. I had never noticed it but I loved it. I loved him. When I thought that, the glow grew brighter, wrapping around both of us. It was our connection. We could see our connection and how strong it was…

"Do you think the others can see it?" I asked as I ran my hands up and down his chest.

"I don't know," Edward answered. "Let's head back and find out, angel." _But, I'm so carrying you. _He swept me in his arms and we flew back to the house. Alice was waiting outside of the house with a fresh shirt for Edward. He quickly pulled it on over his body and we went inside. Everyone was there, except Rose and Emmett.

"How are you, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Weak and my arm is tingling from the nerves reconnecting, but I'll be fine," I answered, shrugging my shoulder.

"Can I check it out?"

I nodded and we went into the downstairs bedroom. Carlisle inspected Edward's work and deemed it amazing for a newborn. Pulling Edward's shirt back over my body, I walked back into Edward's arms, snuggling into his embrace. He kissed my neck and mentally chanted his love and adoration for me.

"I bet you're wondering where Rose and Emmett are?" Jasper asked.

"Not particularly," Edward growled, clutching me tighter to his body. _Never letting go of you, angel. Ever. I love you. Only you. For eternity. _

"What happened?" I asked. _I know you are pissed at him for attacking me. We were 'fighting' but it was never the intention for to escalate to that point. _Edward let out a low rumbling growl.

"Rose and Emmett are going to stay in Denali until this is over. Emmett's volatile nature toward you, Bella, will be a hindrance. In a fight, he can turn on you and you'd not survive," Carlisle said softly. "It took us nearly three hours to get him out of his bloodlust rage. When he realized what he did, he was torn up and wanted to apologize. However, it's best for him to be separated from you. His loyalty is still firmly planted on Victoria. The only way we got him to leave was if Rose left with him."

"How does this affect the situation in Chicago?" I asked.

"The Denalis are going to come and help," Alice answered. "But, Laurent, Irina's mate is getting a little jumpy."

"I made the phone call to Eleazar and when Eleazar offered to open his home up for Rose and Emmett, plus their assistance in the Chicago situation, Laurent got very upset," Carlisle explained.

"I could feel his anger and anxiety about joining the fight over the phone line," Jasper explained. "It takes a very STRONG emotion for me to feel it that way."

"Do you see anything revolving around Laurent and Irina, Alice?" Esme asked.

"Nothing concrete," Alice said as she searched the future for anything around Irina and Laurent. "They make the trip to Chicago but after that, I've got nothing…"

"Anything more with Victoria? Is the army growing?" Edward asked.

"The numbers will fluctuate due to the fact that they are newborns with no concept of what they are and how to act. They are driven by instinct and thirst," Jasper explained.

"I'm a newborn and I'm pretty, um, normal?" Edward chuckled.

"That's because you had someone with you from the beginning. Bella and the rest of us have helped you maintain your humanity and warmth," Esme said, smiling softly at him. "Now, you did act on instinct when Bella was hurt, but any one of us would have reacted in the same way if our mates were injured."

"Besides, your love for Bella makes you not act like a savage," Alice giggled. "Emmett's behavior has a lot to do with who sired him. Victoria is a savage of the lowest order. She's cruel, vindictive and the epitome of a vampire. She has no concern of who she hurts or kills."

"Okay, random question," Edward said. "You said that it was my love of Bella that makes me 'human.' Well, tonight while I was caring for Bella's arm, I made a comment about her eyes. They were changing from red to gold and I showed Bella what she looked like in my eyes. She noticed a shimmering light surrounding her in my vision."

"It's likewise when I look at him, but I didn't notice it until today," I said. "Do you all see it?"

Carlisle, Esme and Alice shook their heads. Jasper stared intently and he nodded slowly. "It's like a warm light emanating from both of you. Your souls are pulling toward each other, wanting to stay connected as much as possible. Bella, come stand by me." Reluctantly I stood up and walked over to Jasper. I could still the shield around Edward but it was reaching for me and dimming. "It's gone now. I only saw it while you were touching."

"Okay, good. I'm going back to sit on my husband's lap because I need him," I said, shooting Jasper a look. Edward eagerly accepted me on his lap, nuzzling my hair.

"So, what are we going to do about Victoria?" Esme asked. "And this craziness in Chicago?"

"The same thing we were going to do with Rose and Emmett. However, we need to focus our attention on Edward on making him a strong fighter," Jasper said.

"With that," I began, "I will not be separated from him. We share a mental connection and work seamlessly together. The training will be for both of us."

"I agree!" Alice chirped. "I see you both kick some major ass!" Her smile was radiant as she showed Edward and I working together to end several newborns. However, that smile faded quickly when our vision faced a male vampire with a dingy blonde ponytail.

**A/N: Don't hurt me! I had to end it there. For those of you who are not happy about the situation with Emmett, I know it sucks but trust me…Anyhow, no picture teasers for this chapter. However, if you want actual 'word' teasers, check out my blog (link in my profile). I also post teasers on my Facebook Group: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and my twitter account: tufano79. Leave me some lovin! **


	12. Chapter 12

**New story…I'm just teeming with ideas. LOL. Anyhow, I'm just going with this story off the cuff to see where it goes in the first chapter. If it's good, I'll continue it. If not, we'll have to see. I'm delving back into the realm of vampires. But, Bella's the vamp this time. Without further ado…**

**Who wants an EPOV? A lot has changed since we've last heard from him. He's not a vamp and well, he's all about protecting Bella. Also, there will be some descriptions of graphic violence. You've been warned. **

**Unfortunately, not mine.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**EPOV**

My whole world has changed. On my wedding night, I'm brutally attacked by some vampire and Bella was forced to bite me, change me into a vampire. The pain of my broken bones from the fall out of the window was NOTHING compared to the pain of the metamorphosis to being a vampire. I felt like my skin, my body, my inside were on fire. I wanted to scream out but I could hear my angel's voice in my head, apologizing. She hated to change me.

_I'm so sorry, Edward. _

_Please forgive me. _

_I can't lose you. _

_I'm so selfish. _

_You don't deserve me. _

_I'm a monster. _

_I've killed another person; the love of my life. _

Her thoughts were on repeat and her mental anguish washed over me. I didn't want to add to it by screaming out in agony. What good would it have done? Nothing. So, I lay on the bed and waited until my body completed its change from being a weak human to a newborn vampire.

I could feel every broken bone heal, every cut seal shut. As the hours passed, my senses grew keener. I could hear more, smell more, feel more. Once my brain had 'changed,' I heard mental voices. Not just the voice of Bella but of everyone in the house. The tenor of their thoughts was concern for me. There was also an underlying worry about my parents.

My parents! What will they think? When could I see them? Could I ever see them again? Would I want to drain them? Shit, my mom lost her husband and now her son is 'dead.'

After three days, I was fully aware and the last thing to change was my heart. I could hear its pounding as it raced in my chest, almost wanting to beat out of my ribs. I could feel my body arch off the mattress and then…

Silence.

I heard nothing, smelled nothing, felt nothing…for a fraction of a second, I was dead. Then the cacophony of sound bombarded my head, everyone's mental voice was screaming at me. My eyes flew open and I hissed, jumping off the mattress. Everything was intensified. Colors were brighter, scents were more pungent, sounds were amplified. I was completely overwhelmed.

Then, I heard the voice of an angel. I was so confused and lost but she commanded that I look at her. My eyes focused on a petite brunette walking toward me. She had a warm glow surrounding her and she was so beautiful. The most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. Her hair was the color of sable, flowing over her shoulders in soft, delicate waves. Her skin was alabaster, save for the dark circles under her deep amber eyes. Her lips were soft and pink and I wanted to kiss them.

"Who am I, Edward?" she asked.

I looked at her again and the glow brightened. My gaze flitted down her body and I saw a set of rings on her left hand. Hazy memories filled my head of this woman in a white dress, walking toward me. "Bella," I breathed. The glow was blinding now. "My mate." I could feel a cold metal ring around my left ring finger. "My wife."

This angelic creature in front of me was my wife. My mate. _Mine. _I needed to claim her. I needed her. Desperately I needed to touch her, to love her. Unfortunately, she wanted to talk. She was asking me about what I remembered last. The last few moments of my human life came back in a flood of memories. I could remember being thrown from the window and begging Bella to change me. Her eyes dimmed when I said that, but I reassured her. We would be together, for eternity.

_Mine. _

I couldn't wait any longer. Darting across the room, I pulled Bella into my arms, crushing her to my chest. A warmth surrounded both of us and I was complete. My soul didn't hurt because I was holding my reason for existence.

xx A&M xx

"Edward?" came the voice of my angel.

"Hmmm," I responded.

"You were deep in thought. Lots of memories there," she said as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Remembering when I first woke up," I said as I pulled her to my side. We were in our bed, tangled in the sheets and naked after an all-night love making session. I love my new body. My cock doesn't get soft and I can make my girl scream for hours on end.

After Alice had her vision of the man with the ponytail, the Cullens left and Bella and I went into her room. Alice was very upset and didn't know why. She bolted and her family followed her. I noticed that Bella froze as well. I picked her up and we went into her/our room. She was clinging to me, seemingly very distraught from the vision that Alice had. I was still very upset from seeing my best friend try and kill my wife. We both needed this. Our bond was weaker and I needed to feel my girl. And I did.

"Edward," Bella murmured.

"Yes, angel?" I replied, kissing her forehead.

"I'm scared about what's going to happen," she said, moving ever closer to me. Her perfect body was pressed against me. I could feel the stirrings in my loins. Willing my dick to behave, I wrapped my arms around her. _I may not have the extra gift that Alice has but I have bad feeling. I just found you and I feel like I'm going to lose you._

"I'm not going anywhere, angel," I said, cupping her chin and forcing her to look at me. "With the training that we'll get from Jasper and the rest of the Cullens, we'll be unstoppable."

"Edward, I need you," she begged. _Make love to me. _"Please, Edward. Please…make me yours." Her voice broke my heart. Her soft pleading sounded so desperate.

"Bella, you are mine. Just like I'm yours," I whispered as rolled us so I was hovering over my wife, my mate. "We have an eternity to be with each other. I love you so much, Mrs. Masen." She sobbed as I sheathed myself in her core. Her legs wrapped around my hips as I languidly moved in and out of her. The light emanating around us was bright and lit up the whole room. I could feel the light through my whole body, binding me to my love.

Our love making was not about getting our release right now. It was all about feeling each other and knowing that the other was real. Our kisses were loving and fervent. My strokes in and out of my wife were deep and penetrating. The warmth of her core spread all around me and I felt complete. "Edward, I'm close," she whispered. _Come with me. I need to feel all of you inside._

I growled lowly as my belly tightened. The feeling of love, completeness, joy and elation filled me as I exploded inside of my wife. Her body clenched around mine and she let out a feral snarl, clawing at my back. Her mouth was at my neck and I could feel her sucking on the mark where she made me hers forever. "I love you, my Bella," I purred against her shoulder, kissing my own scar on her body. My bite mark was forever emblazoned on her alabaster skin where I had to inject my venom into her body to heal her arm.

"As I love you," she said as she ran her fingers through my hair. Gently, she pushed on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my neck as she rolled us. We were still attached intimately and she moved up and down my length. Quickly, we were both grunting and moaning, anxious for our impending releases. We both cry out as we come with each other, clutching our bodies together. "I will never tire of being with you, Edward. I love you so much," she sobbed.

"Oh, my angel," I soothed as I held her to my body. _We're going to be fine, Bella. _

"Promise?" she whimpered, looking at me, her dark eyes shimmering with tears.

"I promise," I said, kissing her soft lips. "Now, you still need to hunt from before."

"I know," she grumbled. "I just don't want to leave the sanctuary of this room, Edward. Out there, we've got a war waiting for us. Victoria, the mystery vampire, Emmett…in here, it's just us."

"It will be just us soon, angel," I said, giving her one of my crooked grins. "Now, let's get dressed and go hunting. You've got dark circles under your eyes and by now, you usually have some color in your irises. They're still black."

"Kay," she said as she eased off my body. I felt empty for a moment when her heat left me but I quickly pulled her to my chest, kissing her neck. "Want to shower?"

"Together?" I snickered.

"Of course," she giggled. I smiled against her skin and flung her over my shoulders. We made love in the shower, caressing each other until the water turned cold. After that, we quickly washed our bodies and dressed in some comfortable clothes. I put on a pair of jeans, a thermal Henley and a flannel button down. Bella had to button it up for me since I was still not that good with small objects and my strength.

We spent the morning and afternoon running around the northern part of Michigan and parts of Canada, hunting and fooling around. Bella had her first bear and loved it. Though, I had a heart attack seeing her go up against an eight foot tall grizzly bear. I had a mountain lion and I knew I found my favorite food. Compared to everything else I'd drank, the mountain lion had a sweetness that reminded me of chocolate and cinnamon but the tang of the most delicious steak, cooked to perfection.

Bella's cell phone vibrated in her pocket sometime in the late afternoon. She picked it up and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Bella, when are you and Edward coming back?" _came the tinny voice of Carlisle.

"We're hunting but we can head back now," Bella responded. "Is Alice okay?"

"_She is. She's finally calmed down and was able to draw the mystery vampire. Jasper knows him or at least recognizes him," _Carlisle said.

"Is it my sire?" Bella whispered.

"_Yes,_" Carlisle sighed. _"Hurry back, Bella."_ He ended the call and Bella began shaking.

"Angel, I've got you," I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist. Her mind was flying. All of the recollections of her attack were spinning inside of her brain. As I watched her hazy memories, I was sickened at what this monster did to her. He mutilated her innocence with his body, his fingers and other things that made my stomach turn. Once I settled down, pure and utter hatred filled my being. I wanted to end this monster who brutalized my angel that I held in my arms. I crushed her to my chest and buried my nose in her hair, inhaling her scent to allow her to calm me. I refused to let myself to go into full bloodlust. I was getting out of control and Bella grounded me. _Climb on, Bella. Can you hold on until we get home? _

She didn't respond, mentally or verbally. She just nodded and lifted herself onto my back, clamping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I could feel her venomous tears fall onto my skin and charring my shirt. I took off like a shot and ran back to the house in Michigan. Bella's sobs were tearing at my dead heart. Her mind was replaying what Jasper had showed her from his memory. An hour later, I arrived at the house and tenderly put Bella on the ground. My shirt had fallen off from her tears and I was bare-chested. Alice handed me a t-shirt before tackling Bella. They both were sobbing, clutching at each other.

"When did you know, Jas?" I asked as I pulled the shirt over my head.

"I recognized the ponytail," Jasper replied. "Then, in the vision, he turned and I knew immediately."

"Do you want to rip him to shreds?" I snarled.

"Hell, yes, brother," he growled. "This sadistic mother fucker will NOT know what hit him when we tear him to pieces. I hate him with every ounce of hatred in my body."

"Me, too, Jasper. Me, too," I said lowly. "I saw in my head what he did to her. She had your memories on repeat in her brain and I…there was no part of her that he didn't touch."

Jasper took my arm and led me away from the house. Alice and Bella were still sobbing and were receiving comfort from Carlisle and Esme. "Edward, what I showed her was nothing compared to what I saw," he hissed. "I don't think she could handle it and so I didn't show her all of it."

"Jasper, how bad was it?" I asked, feeling sick. His mind opened up and I saw his memories of what that monster did to my innocent wife. He was sick, twisted and demented. He scratched her clothes off and was spearing into her with his manhood, causing her to bleed profusely. She was laying in a pool of blood and was covered, head to toe in it. So was he. He sliced at her breasts and then pounded her ass with his body. She was barely coherent, moaning quietly as he muttered that she was his fucking slut. He bent down and bit her wrist, causing her to scream. That's when Jasper's memory blurred and he was next to a naked, broken and now changing Bella.

I roared and ran away. Jasper was on my heels and I had a temper tantrum. Trees did not stand a chance against my ire. Boulders crumbled against my fists and the quiet forest was filled with my screams. Once I was done, I collapsed on the ground, burying my head in my hands. Jasper sat next to me and tentatively put his arm around my shoulder. I could feel a sense of calm wash over me and I sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry, Edward," he whispered.

"You saved her, Jasper," I muttered. "I just can't believe anyone wanting to do that someone. There was so much blood…"

"There was. I was surprised that I didn't go into bloodlust," he said. "But, Bella called me an angel, begging me to save her. So, I scooped her up and ran to a cabin I had outside of Denver. Her change was long and brutal. He bit her on the wrist and didn't inject much venom in her. I tried to speed up the process by injecting my own venom into her but it was like she rejected it."

"How long did it take for her to change?"

"Five days," he said. "She was so volatile, too. I couldn't calm her because she had her mental block up. She didn't know it at the time, though. That first year was a clusterfuck. Bella was so sullen and broken. The only time she smiled was when she was in the sunlight, feeling the warmth and enjoying her sparkle."

"That's fucked up. Everything sparkles," I grumbled.

"Like a goddamned disco ball," he said, nudging me with his shoulder. "A year after she changed, I came back from a hunt and noticed that she was gone. She left a note saying that she couldn't stay with me anymore. She felt comfortable enough to be out on her own and left. I was very sad when she left because Bella reminded me of my little sister, Marian. For the first time since I was changed, I felt content. Part of it was some developing feelings I had for her, but those quickly left after she shot off on her own. Any thought of Bella was definitely gone when I met Alice a year later."

We sat quietly and listened to the sounds of nature. It wasn't until it started to rain that we decided to head back. Before going into the house, Jasper grabbed my arm. _Edward, you have to guard your thoughts. Bella shouldn't know the full extent of her attack. It broke her when I told her initially and I had to get you when you were still human. The fact that you know now will cause her to crumble. She's so strong in many ways but in others, she's like a child. _

"How do I guard my thoughts?" I asked.

_Never think about what I said. If you do, quickly switch your train of thought onto something different. Happier. Alice likes to sing show tunes, _he mentally chuckled. "Also, don't treat her any differently. She knows now that she was raped and sodomized. She doesn't want you to think of her as being broken."

"She's not. She's _my_ angel," I murmured. "I want to give her everything, make her feel loved, wanted and cherished."

"You do, Edward. The love I feel from the two of you is borderline nauseating," he quipped. "I also feel your souls intertwine. It's the strongest after you've been together physically or when you're touching. While we were in the woods, your 'light' was bright red with anger for what her sire did to her and then it dimmed. Now, it's warm, white and reaching for Bella. It's the most fascinating thing. I would love to know what Marcus thinks of this…"

"Who is Marcus?" I asked, furrowing my brow.

"I keep forgetting you are so new to this life," Jasper chuckled.

"Like the blazing red eyes isn't a clue enough," I laughed. "Creepy."

"In a few months, your eyes will change to be a golden brown," Jasper explained. "I know it's not the green you had before but it's not the freaky red." I nodded and looked at him. "Anyhow, Marcus. He's one of the Volturi leaders. There are three of them: Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Aro is like the leader of the trio. Caius is power hungry and loves his rules. Marcus is apathetic and couldn't care about what goes on around him."

"Why?"

"He lost his mate many centuries ago and since then, he was a shell of his former self," Jasper said. "Anyhow, Aro and Marcus have extra powers like you, me, Alice and Bella. Aro can read minds but he has to be in physical contact with the person. But, he can read every thought you'd had in your entire lifetime. Marcus is different. He can read relationships and the strength of those relationships. A few years ago, he came by our home in Portland and he was shocked at how interconnected our bonds were. We explained to him that it was because we fed off the blood of animals and not humans. We also think of ourselves like a family, not a coven."

"Oh," I said. "Do you think these Volturi are going to come to Chicago with the whole situation with Victoria?"

"If it escalates, yes," Jasper said grimly.

"Why are you so upset, Jas?"

"Because Aro wants Alice, Bella, me and probably you," he said. "Alice has had visions of the Volturi swaying our allegiance from Carlisle and Esme to them and we join their guard as their prized possessions."

"I'm not a possession," I snarled. "If anything, I belong to that woman I married. Not some Italian vampires who have an insane power complex."

"The Volturi do not know that Bella is a shield. She can block their powers of persuasion and we'll be fine," Jasper said. "But, if they find out…"

"They won't."

"You don't understand, Edward. Whenever a coven moves, the Volturi encourages them to fill out a form to keep track of the comings and goings of vampires. Kind of like a census," Jasper explained. "We'll have to complete one for you and Emmett. Bella has lied on her form about her powers. She just says that she's a mind reader. She doesn't put down her shield, zinger or mind control at all. If they knew...Aro would make her join the Volturi."

"Over my dead body," I snapped.

_Edward? Bella needs you,_ came the mental voice of Esme.

"We need to go inside," I sighed, scrubbing my face. Jasper nodded and we headed into the house. Alice was curled up in Carlisle's arms and Bella was leaning heavily on Esme. _My angel_, I called to her. She looked up at me and darted in my arms, wrapping herself around my body. _What is it, Bella? Talk to me. _

_In the bedroom, Edward_, she said. I nodded and carried her upstairs. On the bed, I took her face in my hands. She kissed my palms before looking up at me. "Alice told me about her visions and…and…the man with the ponytail is my sire. Our sire. Carlisle recognized him from Alice's drawing. His name is James."

"So, this monster has a name," I snarled.

"Edward, please," she soothed. "I need your strength right now. Not your anger."

"Okay, angel," I said as I pulled to me. _I'm sorry. I just hate that he…_

_I know,_ she shuddered. "But, you've healed me, Edward. I'm complete because of you. You are my other half."

"I love you, Bella," I said quietly, kissing her soft, pink lips. We quickly lose each other in the kiss and are forced to break apart, panting heavily. Not that we need to breathe, but it was out of habit. "How did Carlisle know _him?_"

"He was a tracker for the Volturi during his time he spent with them in the late 1700s," Bella explained. "It was before they had Demetri, their current tracker."

"Does Carlisle know why James left?"

"He didn't like the way the Volturi handled humans and ruling the vampires of the world. Carlisle said that James felt that the joy in being of a vampire was the hunt. The more sadistic the hunt, the more enjoyment the vampire would get from the kill. Carlisle also said that James like to play with his food," Bella cringed. "However, Alice and I are the only vampires to Carlisle's knowledge that he changed."

"What do you mean, play with his food?" I asked, my anger growing quickly.

"I'm assuming you saw what was going through my mind after the phone call, right? I'm also going to assume that Jasper told you about my attack and probably even showed you," she said quietly. I didn't want to hide anything from her so I just nodded. "What he did to me was nothing compared what he did to his other victims. He was cruel, hateful and sadistic. He prolonged the pain of his victims with fire, breaking of bones, acid, and other hateful things. Carlisle said that the screams coming from James' dungeon were deafening and heart wrenching. When James left, Carlisle was relieved for the castle to not have such a cruel vampire in the building. Instead, James came to the New World to spread his reign of terror here in the United States."

"Now that we know who we're up against, we need to create a plan of attack," I said as I held her in my lap. "However, Jasper and I are going to end this James fucker. He will be toast for what he did to you, to his other victims and to Alice."

_Thank you, brother,_ Jasper thought, the love radiating from his mental voice from his location in the living room.

"Edward, Carlisle said that James has killed vampires easily. Specifically newborns," she said, taking my face in her hands. _I. CANNOT. LOSE. YOU!_

"You won't. We'll start training and James and Victoria will not know what hit them," I said. "I just found you, Mrs. Masen. I have no intention of letting you go. You promised an eternity and I am holding you to that promise."

"You too, Mr. Masen," she said. _Now, I don't know about you but I'm feeling a little needy…_

_You don't need to ask me twice, angel_. And with that, our clothes were shredded and we were one.

xx A&M xx

The next day, we were in the field and working on 'battle exercises.' Kate and Garrett from the Denali clan joined us and were working with Bella and I on our fighting techniques. Well, me specifically. According to Kate, I was a hot mess.

"Edward, you're leaving your entire right side vulnerable," Kate said. "You have to keep your whole mind open but your body closed. Does that make sense?"

"It makes sense, but trying to do it is another story, Kate," I spat angrily. She backed up and looked hurt. "I'm sorry. I'm just irritable. I'm a lover not a fighter."

"Perhaps we're approaching this all wrong," Garrett said. "Edward, who are you fighting for?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who are you fighting for? Yourself? Your mate? Your city? Your freedom?" Garrett pressed. Such a patriot. I learned that Garrett was changed during the Revolutionary War, fighting against the British for his freedom. It carried over to his vampire persona and everything is about freedom or patriotism or revolution.

"My mate," I replied, wrapping my arm around Bella's waist. "And my friend, Emmett."

"Yes, Emmett," Garrett said quietly. "He's quite the hulking vamp. But unseasoned. If he honed his strength, he'd be a formidable warrior. Stronger than Felix."

"Felix?" I asked.

"Demetri's brother," Bella explained. "Demetri took over as tracker when James left the Volturi. Felix is his brother and is a massive mother fucker. A little bit bigger than Emmett."

"Okay, so, what would do if I attacked Bella?" Garrett asked, sauntering over to my wife.

"I'd want to rip ever-loving head off, fucker," I growled, my anger washing over me. He wasn't even touching her and the need to protect her was overwhelming. I ran over to my mate, pushing her behind me and crouching in front of her. "Back away, Garrett. I don't want to hurt you."

"We found Edward's trigger," he laughed. "Stand down, lover boy. I'm not going to hurt your wife."

"Edward, open your mind to him," Bella soothed, rubbing circles on my back. I did and I heard the tenor of his thoughts. He was apologetic for riling me up but it was needed. They needed to know what would send me over the edge. "So, now you know what Edward needs. We're a team and together we'll fight James and Victoria. How you train him is how you train me. I know how to fight. We just need to teach Edward to work with me to end these assholes."

"This is doable," Jasper said, pacing next to Garrett. "Bella, attack me."

"What?" she squeaked.

"Attack me. Give me all you've got," Jasper said calmly. He glared at my wife and she hissed, taking off like a shot. She tackled him before springing off him agilely. He went to hit her and she spun out his range. He growled viciously and that's when I lost it. I ran behind him, twisting him to the ground. He bucked me off his body and crouched in front of me. I saw what he was going to do in his head and I countered it easily. It allowed Bella to hop on his back, growling at his throat. Then, a wave of lethargy wafted over us and we fell to our knees. "That was amazing," he said as he helped Bella up. He turned to me and assisted me to my feet. "Okay, not really amazing. There were a lot of ways that I could have hurt you, but you worked together."

"What if the vamps we fight have extra powers?" Garrett asked. "For example, Kate…"

"What can Kate do?" I asked.

"I can jolt people," she giggled. "But you have to touch me. I'm kind of like Bella in that I zing people. But the lucky bitch can do it from a distance…"

"I'm special," she shrugged, smiling widely at Kate.

"You're more than just special, angel," I said as I held her.

"Has she zinged you?" Garrett bellowed.

"God, the first time Bella got me was six months after she was changed. She was pissed at me for ruining her favorite blouse and gave me this pissed off, laser-beam look. My entire chest heaved and I was on the ground," Jasper cringed. "She was shocked and she thought that I had a heart attack."

"What? You were clutching your chest, screaming 'it hurts, it hurts!'" Bella wailed. "I kind of forgot that your heart doesn't necessarily beat. So, shut it, you jerk."

"Zing me, Bella," I said, looking at her.

"No. I won't. I can't. I don't want to hurt you," she said frantically.

"I'll zing ya, Eddie," Kate giggled, holding up her hand. "I dare you to touch me." She wiggled her fingers and smirked. I walked over to her and pressed my fingertip to her palm. Nothing. "What?"

"It's the shield," Jasper said as he stared at both Bella and me.

"Can you see it?" Bella asked.

"I can. A warm white light is surrounding you and Edward," he whispered reverently. "It snapped around him when his hand touched Kate's palm. It was like your soul was protecting his."

"Can you shield more than one person, Bella?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah, I've shielded more than one before. But with Edward, it's almost like an extension of my mind is connected with his," she said, twisting her hair. "Do you want to try, Jas?" He nodded. He walked to Kate, holding out his hand to shake. She smiled and again, nothing.

"Fuck it all to hell! Swan!" she bellowed.

"It's Masen. Get it right," Bella snickered.

"Damn straight, Mrs. Masen," I said, pulling her into my arms, kissing her neck.

"My gift is useless with you around," Kate pouted. "Argh!"

"Oh, relax, Katie," Garrett said. "Zing me if you want to feel useful." She smiled and put her hand on his chest, causing him to fall to the ground. He gave her a wicked smirk. "You know what that does to me, baby."

"Gross!" Jasper bellowed. "You get off on that shit? Sick, man. Just sick, sick, sick!"

"To each his own," Garrett snorted. He sprang up and we spent the rest of the afternoon and into the night training. Bella flexed her shield muscles and we began to work cohesively as a team. Carlisle, Esme and Alice joined us the next morning in the field and the 'war games' continued. If I had been human, I'd probably be covered in bruises from head to toe.

In addition to the war games, I also had to contend with my temper. My newborn emotions were waging inside of me and like Emmett, fell into bloodlust several times during the training. All of the men were sitting on my chest at one point while Bella mentally soothed me. Garrett had grabbed Bella inappropriately during an attack. He groped her left breast and she froze. I lost it.

Once I was finally calmed down, Garrett apologize to both of us and explained that it wasn't intentional. Bella knew it. In theory, I knew it. However, it didn't negate the fact that he touched my wife on a place where it should only be me, damn it. Those were my breasts.

Alice, the peacemaker, along with Esme, decided that after that training session, we needed to spend some time bonding as a family. I didn't want to bond with them. I wanted to bond with my wife. Make love to her. Make her scream in pleasure. Jasper caught wind of my sour attitude and sent me happy, fuzzy feelings along with cutesy thoughts. I wanted to pummel him. However, we were all heading to the lake. Carlisle and Garrett built a bonfire. We all cuddled with our respective mates around the fire, watching the flames.

"Okay, before we came here to be with our new family," Alice began, looking at Bella. "I love you, sis."

"I love you, too, Ali," Bella smiled.

"Anyhow, before we came here, our lives were pretty boring," she giggled. "I mean, when I had the vision of Bella, I was in my sixth time through high school. Ugh!"

"You've been through high school six times?" I asked. "How old are you?"

"You never ask a woman's age, Edward," Esme chided. "It's rude."

"Sorry, Esme," I muttered.

"No, it's okay, Esme. I don't know how old I am. I mean, Carlisle guesses that I'm seventeen, eighteen-ish when I was changed into a vampire?" Alice responded. "I was changed in the early 1920s but that's about all I can remember. Plus, I had a vision of the stock market crash of 1929."

"Did you try and warn people?" Bella asked.

"I did but no one listened. I looked like a homeless bum in my ratty clothes and short hair," she shrugged. "I wouldn't have believed me either."

"Since I'm the newbie, I want to hear some of your stories," I said, pulling Bella between my legs and wrapping my arms around her waist. "What are some of the coolest things you've experienced as vampires? Some interesting people you've met? That sort of thing…"

"Some of us have been around a long time," Carlisle chuckled. "I think I'm the oldest one here. I was changed in the mid 1600s."

"Eleazar was changed in 1597," Kate explained. "But, I'm older than him."

"You are?" Bella asked.

"My sister, Irina, and I are the original succubi," she said. "We loved our human men. I was changed in the late 1400s by an ancient who was entranced with my beauty. The same thing with my sister, too. We lived as nomadic vampires, having sex with human men before feeding on them. I grew tired of that existence and started to feed off the blood of animals in the late 1700s. My sister begrudgingly followed my lead. We stopped in Volterra for a few years, met up with Eleazar, who worked with the Volturi at the time in the record-keeping department. He was intrigued by our golden eyes and shortly after we left, he and his mate, Carmen, followed. We came over to the New World and lived a quiet existence in New Hampshire, Maine and Massachusetts. We crossed the country and eventually found our residence in Denali, staying in the general area since 1850 until now."

"I didn't realize you were so old, Kate," Carlisle murmured.

"Thanks, Carlisle. Way to make a girl feel special," she snorted, shooting him a sour look.

"I'm…um…crap," Carlisle stuttered.

"Ooooh! Carlisle said a cuss word," Jasper snickered.

"Shut it, Jasper," Carlisle hissed, crossing his arms over his chest like a petulant child. "I've sworn before."

"Says the son of a preacher man," Alice giggled. Carlisle rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Esme. She was laughing hysterically.

"Where are you originally from, Kate?" Bella asked, laughing lightly and trying to get the attention off of Carlisle, who if he was human, would have been a shade of red. "I can hear a touch of an accent when you speak but it's hard to discern from where."

"Romania. My sister and I were changed by one of the Romanian brothers before he was destroyed by the Volturi for exposing us to the way of the vampire prior to our change," Kate said. "My full name is Katerina but I've since shortened it. Kate is much more modern. Irina is thinking of changing her name to Reena, but is still undecided."

"Romanian brothers?" I asked.

"Stefan, Romani and Vladimir," Carlisle said. "They are the oldest vampires besides the Volturi. Stefan and Vladimir are still around, living in solitude in Siberia. Romani was destroyed by the Volturi Guard while I stayed in Volterra. It was a shame. He was a revolutionary thinker. But, Aro was afraid of him and of change."

"Aro is still ensconced in the time he was changed, Carlisle," Kate snapped. "His mindset is that of the time before history. He hates all of this technology and new fangled business. He wants to go back to the old ways."

"It's a shame," Carlisle sighed. "He always supported the arts but advances in science and whatnot scared him."

"It's because it could expose him," I said.

"I never thought of it that way," Carlisle said, stroking his chin. "Why do you think that, Edward?"

"Well, a lot of current technology utilizes body heat to function. For example a touch screen cell phone," I said, taking out my now useless phone. "I can turn it on but I can't get it to work since I no longer have any body heat to scroll through the applications and functions. He could also be exposed while traveling unless he uses private means. Additionally, the internet is an amazing tool."

"I'm shocked that Aro permitted the implementation of the database," Jasper chuckled.

"Conversely, technology makes it easier to hide," I replied. "In the matter of a few hours, Bella and Jasper had several identities created for me…all through technology."

"In your human life, did you work with technology?" Garrett asked.

"I did. However, right now I'm on 'sabbatical,'" I said nervously, rubbing my hand through my hair. "I'm hoping that I can go back to the company in some form but be more of a silent partner? Stay behind the scenes. I don't think I can go through high school over and over again. Plus, I'm twenty-five. I don't look like a high schooler."

"You could always go to college," Esme suggested. "Get a different degree. However, you'd have to control your cravings for blood."

"We could go back together," Bella said excitedly. "You could major in music." Her tawny eyes were sparkling and her face was radiantly beautiful. "Or whatever you wanted…"

"Maybe," I breathed, leaning down to kiss her. _I love you, my Bella. You're so amazing._

_I love you more, _she sighed mentally, cuddling against me. _I really want to leave, Edward._

_Me, too, _ I answered, kissing her neck.

_You two are NOT leaving to have sex!_ Alice screamed in our heads. We both snarled at her and she smiled sweetly from Jasper's lap.

"You suck, Alice," I sulked.

"Did we miss something?" Garrett asked.

"I had a vision of the McFuckersons leaving to destroy some poor unsuspecting trees," Alice said, smirking at both of us.

"Alice, you remember how it was when you and Jasper were first mated, right?" Carlisle asked sternly. "That insatiable feeling you had for each other?"

"Yeah," she said.

"My guess is that what you felt is a fraction of what Edward and Bella are feeling," Carlisle said. "Their bond is so strong, manifesting while he was still human."

"It's strong and the aura around them is red," Jasper said. "Are you two horny? I can't tell since Bella's blocking both of them."

I shifted slightly, thrusting my aching arousal against Bella's back. She smacked my leg, glowering at me. I smiled sweetly, pushing against her again.

"My guess is yes," Kate retorted. "If Bella could, she'd be the color of a tomato."

"If you want to go, you can," Carlisle said. "No one is going to stop you. Right, Alice?"

"Fine," she grumbled. "Just don't break the house."

Faster than a blink of an eye, we both were off and running back to Bella's cabin. In our room, our clothes were torn from our bodies. I kissed her frantically as she reached between our bodies, grasping my length. I wanted to feel her but this was turning into a quick fuck. I wanted to make love to my wife. "Slow down, love," I cooed. "We've all the time in the world."

"I need you, Edward," she pleaded.

"And you'll have me, angel," I said as I guided her to the bed, laying her on the soft sheets. Her sable colored hair was spread around her head like a halo. "But, I want to make you feel amazing." _ So loved, my wife. I want to taste every inch of your skin. _

"Edward," she moaned, reaching for me. She grabbed my wrist, pulling me to her. I fell atop of her tiny body, her strong legs wrapping around my waist. Her core was pressed against my belly and I could feel her arousal. "I need you inside of me. Please?"

"Soon, Bella," I whispered against her mouth. I kissed down her neck, nipping at her smooth skin. Her head fell back and she grasped my hair. Suckling down her skin, I followed through on tasting her body. I started with her pert, perfect breasts. Using my tongue, I made her come as I played with her nipples. Her screams of pleasure filled my ears and made me harder, almost to the point of pain. However, my discomfort was the least of my worries. I wanted to taste my girl. My wife. My life. My mate.

So I did.

Spreading her legs, I ran my tongue along the length of her slit. Her body was already quivering from her previous orgasm and now was reacting to the intrusion of my tongue. Looking at my wife, I swirled my tongue along her swollen bud, making it even harder. Her mental cries were begging for release as she tugged on my hair forcefully. Her flavor was better than anything that I've ever tasted. Better than any dessert from my human life or any blood in my vampire life. She was my reason for existence.

Dipping my tongue inside of her, I lapped her arousal eagerly, savoring her perfect flavor. Soon, she was screaming again and thrashing about on the bed, causing it to creak and groan. _Come for me, Bella. I want you to explode on my tongue. Cover my face with your release_, I urged mentally. I growled lowly, causing her body to quiver and I was awarded with her release, dousing my tongue with the warm liquid of her orgasm.

I kept my mouth on her as she calmed down and became coherent. "Edward, I will…no words…you make me feel…wow," she stammered.

"I know. I'm the shit," I snickered as I crawled up her body.

"You are a shit," she laughed as she rolled us so I was on my back. "But, I love you." She sank down onto my erection, sheathing me in her warmth. Now, it was my turn to groan. _You like that, Edward? Feeling my muscles hug your cock?_

"Say it out loud," I snarled lowly.

She swiveled her hips and stared at me with her obsidian orbs. "Do you like it when I fuck you, Edward? When your cock is inside of me?" she purred. "When we're one?"

"Holy fuck, Bella," I groaned, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist. "Hearing you say those words, it's such a fucking turn on."

"You like it when I talk dirty?" she smirked. I nodded fervently, crashing my lips against hers. My tongue slid between her lips and I knew she could taste her residual arousal on my mouth. "I can taste my pussy on your mouth, Edward. We taste good together," she mumbled against my mouth. I let out a low rumbling growl.

"You are a dirty girl," I cooed. She smiled wickedly. "Now, as much as I love seeing your beautiful face, I want you to see me fuck you. Get off me and turn around, facing away from me." She quickly turned and sank back down on my cock. I moved us toward the edge of the bed and moved her hair over her shoulder. In front of us was a mirror and you could see everything. "Watch my cock as it sinks inside of you, my Bella."

"Oh, Edward," she moaned as she watched us in the mirror. _That is fucking hot, baby. _

"Do you know what would be hotter?" I whispered, nipping at her ear. My hands reached around her body and I gently cupped her breasts.

_What?_ She whimpered mentally, obviously going through sensory overload.

"Play with your pretty pussy," I said. She turned to look at me. Her face was filled with confusion. I took her right hand in mine and guided it to her swollen clit. Together, we pinched and played with her clit. Her eyes were on our hands in the mirror as we brought each other closer to the brink of ecstasy. "Do you feel it, Bella? How perfect we fit together?"

"Fuck," she moaned as she leaned against my chest. Her fingers moving quickly over her clit. My left hand was teasing and twisting her nipple as my right hand moved from hers to grasp her hip. My cock was filling her to the hilt, glistening with her arousal. "Oh God, oh God…Edward, I'm fucking coming. Harder, baby."

I moved my left hand to her hip and moved my pelvis quickly. Bella let out a guttural scream as her arousal gushed out of her body, coating my legs, the bedspread and the floor. Her release triggered mine and I spilled deep inside of her, roaring like an animal. My movements slowed down and I wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her back and shoulders.

"Wow," she said breathlessly. "Will it always be like this?"

"I hope not," I chuckled. Bella scowled at me. "I hope it gets better. I love you, Bella. So much and I'm so happy that I'm yours."

"I'm yours, too, Edward," she said, turning her head and kissing my lips soundly. "Forever, you know that, right?"

"I'm holding you to an eternity, Mrs. Masen," I whispered, pressing my forehead against hers.

"Eternity," she said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

**A/N: A lemon! Woot woot! I hope you liked it. And some training, too. Additionally, we had got some background information about the Volturi, James, Kate and Garrett. Anyhow, the next update will move forward a few weeks and will deal with moving Edward back toward more humans. Plus, we're going to back to Bella's point of view. Our next update will deal with some drama with our two favorite vamps and sticking the diet. No picture teasers but if you want actual teasers, check out my blog. Link is on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**


	13. Chapter 13

**New story…I'm just teeming with ideas. LOL. Anyhow, I'm just going with this story off the cuff to see where it goes in the first chapter. If it's good, I'll continue it. If not, we'll have to see. I'm delving back into the realm of vampires. But, Bella's the vamp this time. Without further ado…**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**BPOV**

"I'm not ready, Bella," Edward said, a panicked look in his scarlet orbs. "I'm going eat someone."

"No, you're not," Alice said calmly from her seat in the living room. Her mind filled with visions of Edward ignoring humans left and right as we strolled down the street in Chicago. However, it did nothing to assuage his growing panic. If anything, it made it worse. My poor hubby…

"Edward, you have amazing restraint," Carlisle soothed. "You managed to get close to town without going into bloodlust. That's fantastic."

"But you won't let me into town," he snarled, frustration evident in my husband's tone. His temper was quickly unraveling and he wanted some positive reinforcement regarding his boundaries with humans. Carlisle was scrambling to calm down my very upset mate.

"Two reasons," Carlisle said as he sat down. "Number one, your eyes would scare most people. Red is not a natural hue for eyes. Number two, while you have restraint, you're still a newborn and you have extremely volatile emotions. You're tame in the newborn sense, but you could still explode and murder the whole town." _It looks like Edward's going to explode on me. Shit! _

Edward did look very irate and Carlisle's reasoning behind it was weak at best. I had to go to bat for my husband. "Can I make a suggestion?" I asked. "I think Edward would feel more at ease if he was able to interact with humans and actually go into town. I have some contacts from my time when I posed as a human. Granted, they're brown, but they'll mask Edward's red eyes. Additionally, I'll go with him. If he gets out of control, I'll shield him from the scent and pull him out." Edward looked at me, giving me a loving and appreciative grin.

_Thank you for believing in me, angel_. _I love you, _he said in my head.

_Love you more, Edward._

"Alice?" Carlisle asked. "Will this work?"

"Yes, Carlisle," she chimed, smiling excitedly. "I want to go with them, too. I saw this really cute boutique with some funky clothes and sexy lingerie. I need some new things."

"Alice, this is a working trip. Not a shopping spree," Esme chided.

"No, I want to go into a store," Edward said determinedly, lacing his fingers with mine. "If it's too much, Bella can shield me. We're going to Milwaukee, or just outside of Milwaukee, in three days. I need to feel successful with this. Please?" _ I have to do this, Bella. You understand, right? _

"I do, baby," I replied as I sat down in his lap. _You'll get this. I just know it. I'll be right next to you. Though, it will be weird to see you with brown eyes._

_I'll look like you when I first met you, angel,_ he purred mentally. "But not really since I'm 6'2" with copper hair." _Not a hot brunette with sexy grin and a killer body._

_I've got a sexy grin? _

_Oh yeah, Bella. Among many other sexy things. _

_You just exude sexiness, Edward. But…_ "I miss your green eyes," I frowned. "They were so pretty."

"Ugh, make me barf," Jasper teased. "You two are the epitome of lovey-dovey." _The lusty vibes are killing me. I'm in a permanent state of arousal because of you two. Blah!_

"Shut it, ass," Edward laughed. "Newly mated. HELLO! Be thankful that the house is still standing."

"This is true," I smirked. "Alice told me about your now ruined cabin near Denver from when you got together with the fairy."

"You both suck," Jasper scowled. Alice giggled as she flipped through a magazine. "When are you doing this run into town?"

"I want to hunt," Edward said. "Tomorrow?" We all agreed to another venture into town after Edward hunted. We left in the early evening along with Kate and Garrett to get some 'food.' We also worked on some more fighting techniques after we satiated our thirst. Our fighting technique had improved greatly and once we got it together, Edward and I were practically unstoppable because of our connection. Though, we needed all of the practice we could get. It had been nearly a month since our wedding and we were getting ready to attack the city of Chicago to end Victoria and, _shudder¸ _James.

A few vampire acquaintances that knew the Cullen's have been running reconnaissance for us. We needed to know what we were up against with the army of newborn vampires. Alice's visions were useless. She couldn't pinpoint any locations, numbers or anything. We surmised that it was one of the vampires that were created was another blocker or 'black hole,' a vampire with that power can negate any other powers within his or her vicinity. You'd have to rely on your physical strengths and not your supernatural powers.

We got back to the cabin late in the morning. Edward and I showered together, washing off the muck from our hunt and war games. We also made love in the shower. My leg was on his shoulder as he eased inside of my body. He was totally shocked at my flexibility. I just smirked as he gave me lots of orgasms. Unfortunately, Alice's mental screams broke us apart and we managed to get dressed.

_Once this is all done, angel, I'm taking you on a honeymoon you will never forget,_ Edward said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "No interruptions. No sadistic sires. No psycho redheads. Just you, me and lots and lots of naked times."

"Yes, please," I whispered. He kissed me softly before letting me go to grab his jacket. He also swiped his wallet and new cell phone that I had purchased for him. It wasn't a touch screen so he could finally use it. When he got it and was able to handle it without breaking it, he was so giddy. He spent hours playing with his new Blackberry, reading the news and playing silly games he had downloaded.

I was putting finishing touches on my outfit when Edward came up behind me in the closet. "Okay, Bella, I need your help with the contacts," Edward said. "I never needed glasses or contacts when I was human and I don't know what to do."

"Well, you put them in but they'll disintegrate in about five hours," I said. "No worries about taking them out." I got a pair from my stash and handed them to Edward. He looked at them warily.

"Am I safe to assume that they don't help my vision?" he asked.

"Your assumption is correct. It'll be annoying because you'll see all of the imperfections in the contact. However, wearing these is much more amenable that having red eyes. Do you have sunglasses?" I asked.

"In my Volvo," he replied.

"Bring them with you. Just in case the contacts react with the venom in your eyes and they disintegrate quicker than five hours," I suggested as I opened the containers. "Don't move. I don't want to poke your eye out."

"Kay." He sat straight and didn't move an inch as I carefully put the contacts into his eyes. He blinked, wrinkling his nose once the contacts settled over his scarlet irises. "Now, I know what you're talking about. I can see all of the scratches on the lens."

"It's frustrating," I said as I popped in my own lenses.

"Why?" he asked as he ran his finger softly under my eyes.

"I'm with you, Edward. Your pain is my pain. Besides, my eyes are still a touch too orange," I said as I kissed his lips. "Come on. Let's have a date, Mr. Masen. Take your wife out."

"Gladly, Mrs. Masen," he said as he twined his fingers with mine. We headed downstairs and were greeted by our new, adoptive family. Edward was going to drive his Volvo with me, Carlisle and Esme. Alice and Jasper were following in my Ferrari and Kate and Garrett were running into town.

Edward walked to the car and he bit his lip before he opened the door to his car. The first time he opened a car door after his transformation into a vampire, he removed it from the vehicle. Jasper and I had to reattach the door since he was so upset with himself. I put my hand on his shoulder. _You can do it, Edward. Slowly and gently, baby. _He sighed and reached for the door. Carefully, he opened the door for me. "You did it!" I said as I kissed his lips. "And thank you for being such a gentleman."

"Nothing but the best for my wife," he mumbled against my mouth. He assisted me into the car, closing the door just as carefully as he had opened it. He helped Esme into the car as well. His mind was chanting _don't break my car, don't break my car, don't break my car_ as he opened the door for her_._ I knew he was going to be fine. He was growing more comfortable with his strength. He had to think about it, to make a conscious effort, but it was becoming easier with each passing day.

Once he had got into the driver's seat, he turned over the Volvo. He groaned mentally at how loud the engine sounded to him. Being mindful of his strength, he put the car into gear and pulled away from the cabin. Carlisle gave Edward directions to the town located near my cabin. Edward drove slowly, as to not garner extra attention. However, I could feel his excitement at the possibility of driving at any speed he wanted without getting caught. He tapped his temple. _Internal radar detector. I love it! Can I drive super fast on our way to Milwaukee?_

_Sure, baby,_ I giggled.

_Woo hoo!_

"Edward, when you get to town," Carlisle began, "park near the north side. There's a parking garage there. The shops around there are a more akin to what Alice likes with clothes and jewelry. There are also a couple of bookstores. Stay outside as often as you need to. If it becomes too much, indicate to Bella that you need to go."

"Okay," Edward said as he pulled into the northernmost parking garage. We all got out of the car and walked around the different stores.

"How are you doing?" Alice asked Edward.

"I'm fine," he replied, barely breathing. His hand was clamped around mine and he was holding on for dear life. His eyes were darting all over. I put a hand on his chest, above his unbeating heart. He frowned slightly. "Overwhelmed. Very overwhelmed. All of the mental voices plus their scents. It's a lot. I'm not going to lie."

_Do you want me to shield you? _ I asked.

_No. You may not be with me all of the time. I need to get used to this, hone my gift. Thank you, though, angel, _he murmured mentally, giving me a tight grin.

"Do you need to go?" Carlisle asked, putting his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"No. I have to do this," Edward said sternly, steeling himself to continue walking. He stopped and took a breath. His hand tightened on mine but he calmed down as he allowed the different flavors permeate his senses. I could tell that behind the contact lenses, Edward's irises were black with imminent desire to feed from the humans. However, they quickly lightened to be red as he became more desensitized to the various scents surrounding him. "I'm good."

"Excellent," Alice chirped. "Bella, you get to come with me and Esme. Boys, take Edward."

"But…but…but…Alice," Edward whimpered. _I want a date with my wife…_

"You will be fine, Edward," Alice said as she focused a vision to him. His frown changed to an eager smirk. "You have your quest. Now, go and have fun with the boys." Edward snarled his lip at Alice before he kissed me.

_Everything okay?_ I asked.

_Peachy. I'll see you in a little bit. Stay close. I may need you,_ he said as he kissed me one more time before leaving with Carlisle and Jasper. I pressed my chest as the nagging ache I felt when Edward and I were separated became known.

"It's only temporary," Alice said as she looped her arm with mine. "He needs this. Edward is stronger than any one of us give him credit for. He's a month into this life and has yet to taste human blood. As I look into his future, I do not see him faltering, either. However, he also needs to know that he can do this without your buffer, Bella. Your shield unconsciously wraps around him whenever he becomes troubled or upset. He may not have you nearby all of the time and he needs to learn to cope."

"Will he be okay?" I asked, staring at Alice.

"Watch," she said as we walked into a trendy boutique. Her vision showed Edward in a store with Carlisle and Jasper. He was speaking with a salesman. Another vision showed Edward handing over one of his new credit cards, signing for a purchase, smiling radiantly. The vision dissipated and Alice walked to a rack of clothes.

"That's it?" I whimpered.

"I don't want to show you more since he's buying something for you," she smirked. "You are going to buy something for him. In the form of lingerie." I groaned as she thrust handfuls of lacy, see-through and sexy lingerie into my arms. "Go try them on. Esme, help me find some things to make Edward go wild!"

"I see some things that will make Carlisle go wild," Esme giggled as she picked up a purple peignoir with a matching thong. Alice's eyes glazed over and she wrinkled her nose. "Got assaulted with visions of your parents doing the dirty?"

"Yes, and I'm scarred," she deadpanned. "You go get your smexy stuff for your husband while I dress Bella for hers." I was shoved into a dressing room with a ton of lingerie. Without even seeing me, Alice told me that I was getting all of it because I looked hot. I zinged her for looking at my nearly naked body, even in the form of a vision. I changed back into my jeans and burgundy sweater, holding my newly acquired lingerie. I paid for my sexy booty and we walked to another shop for clothes.

We all got something from the shop. Alice got the most, though. She was carrying seven bags of dresses, shirts and sweaters. The salesgirl was brimming with excitement from the commission she just got in the form of Alice Cullen. An hour later, we ran into Kate and Garrett outside of a coffee shop. They were holding cups of coffee, going along with the ruse that they were human. Garrett looked like he was about to hurl because of the coffee smell. The guys were almost done with their shopping and said that they would meet us here. I was anxious to see Edward. I was nervous about his restraint. I was also excited to know if he succeeded. I wanted to see the look of joy on his face when I saw him, giving him the reinforcement that he so desired before heading to Milwaukee.

"Bella," I heard. Turning around, I saw my husband flanked by Jasper and Carlisle. His eyes were hidden by sunglasses but I could feel the pride radiating from him. I handed my bags to Esme and ran, at a human pace, into Edward's arms. I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist. _I did it, Bella. I talked to a human. _His face was buried in my neck and he was holding me tightly.

"I'm so proud of you, baby," I cooed against his neck. "I knew you could do it." _I love you, Edward. So much._

_I love you, too, angel,_ he purred mentally, kissing my jaw and moving his hands to my ass.

"Yeah, we need to get going," Alice rushed out. "The sun is going to make an appearance in about five minutes. We do not want to be the disco-ball family and well, Edward and Bella are very close to fucking in public."

"Definitely not!" we both barked at her. I hopped out of Edward's arms but he pulled me flush to his very prominent erection that poked me in the ass. I giggled, shooting him a seductive look. He arched a brow over his shades, thrusting his hips toward me, pressing his arousal further into my ass cheek. _Yeah, we are,_ he added, laughing in my head. Alice grabbed my hand, dragging me away from my sexy husband and we headed back to our cars. As we were pulling away from the town, the sun poked through the clouds, causing our skin to glitter brightly inside of the vehicles.

xx A&M xx

Two days later, we closed up the cabin in Michigan and caravanned to a home in Whitefish Bay, Wisconsin that was owned by Esme. Edward drove like a bat out of hell with Kate and Garrett in the car with us. Carlisle and Esme were driving the Ferrari and Alice and Jasper were going to swing by Chicago, picking up an additional vehicle from my arsenal of cars. Ironically enough, it was Esme's childhood home from when she was a human. It was a large home just off of Lake Michigan. When we pulled up to the house, we were shocked at the sheer size of it.

"Damn, Esme," Jasper breathed.

"My parents were quite well-off," she said coldly. "I was cared for by the best nannies. When I was nineteen, I was married off to an ogre of a man who liked to beat me for fun. I came crawling back here to get help from my parents and they slammed the door in my face. I hated them."

"If you hated them, why did you buy the home where you grew up?" Edward asked.

"To spite them. I completely gutted the place and redecorated it in a way that my mother would absolutely hate," she smirked.

"What happened to your husband?" Jasper asked.

"He was one of the few humans I ever drank," she replied, her face falling. "Carl, you tell them. I'm going to open up the house." She darted away and into the house.

"Come on, let's go for a hunt and I'll tell you what happened to Esme," Carlisle said. We took off to a nearby forest preserve. We drank our fill before meeting at a clearing just outside of the house. I was sitting on Edward's lap on a boulder. Kate and Garrett were on the ground, cuddled together. Jasper was leaning against a tree with his arm around Alice's waist. Carlisle sighed and ran his hand through his blonde hair. "I was living in Milwaukee at the time, working in one of the hospitals. Esme came in and she was battered beyond all recognition. Her jaw was broken, her nose was nearly shattered and her body was riddled with bruises and scratches. Despite all of that, I thought she was the most beautiful woman. I knew I had found my mate. Unfortunately, she was human and still married.

"I stayed in Milwaukee for several years, tending to Esme's beatings each time she came in. Her hazel eyes were becoming more and more vacant and dead each time I saw her. However, I knew she was comfortable with me because she told me about what her husband did to her. Each night, he'd beat her bloody. Each morning, he'd force himself on her. The times in between, she was locked in her room while the maids and butlers took care of their home.

"One night, after a particularly bad beating, Esme confessed to me that she was pregnant. She put her hand on her belly, trying to protect her little one from this monster that she was forced to marry. Shockingly, she managed to keep the baby to term. Unfortunately, due to the nature of her beatings, the baby was significantly handicapped. Her husband blamed her for their 'retarded' son and killed the little boy. Esme hated her husband for killing their son but abhorred herself more for allowing the beatings to happen the first place. Esme threw herself over a cliff, breaking her back and causing irreversible damage to her frail human body. When she was found, she was brought directly to the morgue. However, she was still alive."

"How was that possible?" Kate asked. "She threw herself off a cliff!"

"I believed it to be an act of God," Carlisle said quietly. "I heard her faint heartbeat as she lay on the slab in the morque. I gathered her in my arms, broken up that she had been dealt such a horrible deck of cards. But, I knew I couldn't let her die. She was my mate and I needed her. She needed me. I bit her and carried her back to my apartment. As she went through the change, I packed up my belongings and tendered my resignation at the hospital. I also went to her husband's home. Never in all of my life did I want to kill a human. I went there under the pretense of delivering the death certificate, but, I wanted to see the monster that could beat the love of my life within an inch of her soul and would kill an innocent child. However, I walked away after I handed him the certificate, running back to Esme in my apartment.

"I carried her nearly five hundred miles to a cabin in North Dakota, far away from humans. When she finally woke up, she was terrified. She saw me, the doctor who had patched her up five years, and didn't know what to think. I explained to her what I was and what I turned her into. She was so angry and lunged at me. I held her to my chest as she squirmed and begged for me to let her go. She begged me to let her die. However, I told her that I couldn't let the woman I loved die. She crumpled and sobbed. We sat on the ground of the cabin for three days as she sobbed for her broken life. I just held her, giving her my love and devotion.

"Once she calmed down, she realized her thirst and I took her out for her first hunt. She became more focused and we were able to talk. Our relationship, at first, was one of friendship. She was reticent to be with another man since her now ex-husband was such a cruel, sadistic monster. A year after she woke up, we shared our first kiss and she realized what I knew all along; that we were mates. We took things slowly, though. I had it ingrained in me to wait until marriage before making love. Unfortunately, I couldn't exactly take her to a church and ask a priest to marry us. Esme would have killed him in her newborn state. She was nowhere near as strong or restrained as you, Edward."

"I'm not strong. Just stubborn," Edward chuckled.

"I eventually asked Eleazar to perform our wedding ceremony and we bonded as mates soon afterward. Something clicked inside of Esme after we made love. She realized that she was never cared for by her ex-husband. A month after our wedding, Esme took off to Whitefish Bay. I followed soon behind her and I found her in old home, sucking her ex-husband dry. I pulled her away as she beat his corpse angrily. I understood why she did it. Hell, I wanted to do it. Instead, I set a fire, torching her former home and we headed to Denali with Eleazar, Carmen, Kate and Irina," Carlisle sighed.

"I remember when you came to join us," Kate said. "It was just before I met Garrett. Esme was so different when you lived with us for those few years."

"It took about ten years for Esme to get out of her depression. It also helped when I changed Rosalie. Esme had a child to care for," Carlisle chuckled. "Granted that child was a very bitter and upset twenty-year-old woman. Eventually, Esme became the warm woman you see now but I had to spend a great deal of time with her to reassure her that I would never hurt her. She meant far too much for me. She was my whole world and I'd do anything to make her happy."

"And you do make me happy," Esme said as she walked up to him, holding him tightly. "You showed me what unconditional love is. I'll forever be grateful, Carlisle. You saved me. I love you, so much."

"I love you, too," Carlisle murmured as he kissed her softly on the lips. A low rumbling growl emanated from Carlisle's chest and he picked up Esme, darting away from us.

"Dude, they are so going to have sex," Kate snorted.

"Really, you think?" Edward snarked. "They deserve it. I've never seen one man so devoted to his woman."

"Edward, look in the damn mirror," Garrett teased. "You would give you left nut for Bella."

"Okay, besides me," he laughed. _I want to follow Carlisle's lead and take you upstairs to make love to you, Isabella._

"Fuck, with the lusty vibes," Jasper growled. "Go find a tree and fuck against it."

"Do I need to hurt you?" Edward deadpanned. "Remember, I'm a newborn and can now epically kick your southern ass. I've been trained in strong Kung Fu."

"Don't you dare touch my Jazzy," Alice said. Her eyes were narrowed at my husband. "I see a vision of you two fighting and it not ending well for either one of you. Jasper loses a leg and Edward, you lose something else. In the nether regions."

Edward cupped his dick, swallowing compulsively.

"Much better," Alice chirped. "No more fight."

"Alice, don't threaten my husband's manhood," I chided. "It's not nice. Besides, there was no vision of a fight. You're bullshitting us."

Alice glowered at me, sticking out her tongue. "You suck, Bella. Freaking mind reader."

"Why couldn't I see that?" Edward frowned.

"I'm blocking you," I said. "Sorry." I lifted my shield off him and he was able to see what I saw. He glared at Alice, who just smiled sweetly at him. Her smile faltered as Edward arched a brow.

"Ugh, fine," Alice grumbled.

"Excellent," Edward said. "Tomorrow night, Alice. Payback for being just downright cruel."

"What's tomorrow night?" I asked.

"You'll see," Edward said cryptically. His mind was a mess of binary code and show tunes being sung in Hebrew. I scowled at my husband as he did his own little sweet smile, kissing my nose. He and Alice were so in cahoots with each other. But what are they planning?

**A/N: I was planning on extending the chapter but I'm going to end it here. Up next is Edward's surprise that he is planning for his bride along with the return to Chicago for a brief reconnaissance mission. There will be action (in more ways than two!). Pictures of Esme's home in Whitefish Bay are up on my blog (or will be within ten minutes of posting this chapter). Link is on my profile. You can also check out my Facebook group: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or find me on Twitter. Teasers and discussion are on there! Leave me some! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back…well, Vampward and Vampbella are. Sorry about the delay in updating. Real life is kicking my hiney! I'm busier than I've ever been…gah! As a result, my updates are not as frequent as I would like. I have an explanation on my blog (link in my profile) and on my Facebook page: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. **

**Anyhow, ****up next is Edward's surprise that he is planning for his bride along with the return to Chicago for a brief reconnaissance mission. There will be some action. There will be some romance. So, yeah…**

**Not mine. I'm not Stephenie Meyer. :-(. **

**Chapter Fourteen**

"I'm not telling you," Edward sang as he typed on his computer. He was checking his business and seeing how Jasper was running it while he was on 'sabbatical.'

"Come on! Please?" I wheedled, crawling onto the bed and putting my head on his chest, looking up at him. I jutted out my lip, whimpering quietly.

"Pitiful, Mrs. Masen," he snorted. "Tomorrow night is all you're getting. Alice is helping you get ready while I prepare for our date."

"A date?" I asked, arching a brow.

Edward smiled and turned his attention back to the computer, again thinking in binary code. I growled. Edward chuckled as he continued to work on the computer. I hopped up and went downstairs into the kitchen where Esme was stocking the shelves with food. Why? I have no clue. We don't eat.

Esme turned and gave me a warm, welcoming grin. "Edward not being forthcoming as to his surprise?" she quipped.

"No," I pouted. I heard Edward's ghostly chuckle up in our room. I scowled in his general direction before sitting down on the stool in the kitchen. "Mum's the word, supposedly."

"I know that you're anxious, Bella. However, your relationship with Edward hasn't been very traditional and from what I've seen, he's a very traditional, loving man. Despite being married to you, he still wants to woo you. Take you out on dates. Make you feel special," Esme explained, sitting down next to me. "Now, you're dates can't be the typical fare. Not yet. So let him do this for you, Bella. He loves you so much."

"I love him too," I whispered. _You know that, right? I love you, Edward._

_Love is such an insignificant word for what I feel for you, angel. It barely scratches the surface. Esme's right, too. I want to spoil you, love._

I laughed quietly. Esme's tawny eyes were twinkling. "Are you two talking?"

"Yeah. It's cool that we can have conversations without anyone every knowing, you know?" I replied.

"I can imagine. I wish I had that level of intimacy with Carlisle. When you share a home with three other vampires, alone time is at a premium," she said, giving me a wicked grin. Esme arched a perfectly groomed brow and thought what she intended. _Sex. Making love…all while being in a house full of vampires…yeah. Ugh!_

"I can imagine," I snickered.

"Bella, how are you doing with all of this?" Esme asked, her face falling and her warm hands wrapping around mine. "Your life has changed so quickly in the past month."

"Tell me about it," I said. I twisted my hair nervously as I thought back to the craziness of the past month. "I meet my singer who also happens to be my mate. We piss off some psycho red-headed vampire who believes that Edward is _her _mate. For revenge, said psycho changes Edward's best friend and in death-defying fashion, my true nature is revealed in order to save my mate. Jasper tells me of how I was changed and gruesome nature of my transformation into a vampire. I become engaged _and_ married within a week. I have to change my mate on the night of our wedding, teach him the ways of being a vampire. We bond as mates and while I should be terrified in making love due to my attack, I'm not. I'm insatiable for my mate. It's mind-boggling." I snorted humorlessly. In some ways, my life had become infinitely better. In others, it had become devastingly worse.

"Those changes would fell even the strongest immortal," Esme said quietly. "However, I'm talking specifically about how you were changed. Jasper still feels badly that he showed you what he saw."

I gulped and felt my stomach churn. The memories that Jasper showed me flickered in my mind like some twisted version of a slasher film. "It makes me sick," I spat. "Why would this vampire do that? He took everything away from me."

Esme sniffled, rubbing her hand through my long brown hair. "I can only imagine," she cried. "I know what you're feeling, though. My first husband…"

"I know. Carlisle told us," I murmured. "Your bastard of an ex-husband was a monster. Just like James. They took our innocence without our permission. Your ex-husband took your child. James took my life. You're lucky. You got revenge on your monster. Mine's still out there."

"Judgment will come for James," Esme said coldly, her eyes frosting over. "He will be tortured and no longer be on this Earth if I have anything to say about it. He hurt and changed Alice. He…did…_unspeakable _things to you and I will personally account for his death, as would anyone in this family."

Jasper hissed from within his room, able to hear our conversation. "He also needs to atone for Alice's life as well. James is as good as fucking ash!"

"Damn right, brother," Edward snarled. They both growled lowly before we were met with silence once again.

"You have two valiant champions right there," Esme chuckled. "Jasper feels responsible for you since he found you after your attack and Edward…dear Edward, the love emanating from him is blinding."

"I feel the same way," I murmured. Closing my eyes, I drew in a breath. "I don't know how I'm going handle all of this when we're back in Chicago. I'm so terrified that…I mean, James and Victoria…" My breaths were becoming erratic and I was suffering a vampire version of a panic attack.

Edward ran downstairs, nuzzling my cheek. _It's okay, love. _His arms were wrapped around my waist as I burrowed my face into his chest. I could see Esme's confusion on her face through Edward's mind. Her mind was asking a million questions. I know my brain was trying to articulate what I tried to say out loud but failed.

"Esme, I think what Bella is trying to say is that she's unsure how she'll react when she sees Victoria and James. James, specifically. Am I right, angel?" Edward asked. I nodded, pressing my body closer to his. His strong arms banded around me, holding me protectively to his strong chest. _I've got you, Angel. I love you so much. You're so strong, baby. _He kissed my forehead before continuing. "Also, all of the war games have prepared us for anything but not of crippling fear. Terror. This will be the first time that Bella will have seen James since her change and she's facing her attacker, the man who took her life and innocence. Her reaction is an unknown. Alice has seen nothing. We're going in blind and it's unsettling, to say the least."

Carlisle strode into the kitchen, his golden eyes calm and soothing. "I have no doubt that we will be fine. Victoria's army is filled with newborns that are unseasoned and driven by their instincts. The crux of the matter is that we need to lure them away from the city."

"How do we do that?" Edward asked.

"I have no clue or if it's even possible. Are there any parks in Chicago? It's been a long time since I've been there," Carlisle sighed, running his hand through his blonde hair.

"Grant Park," I replied.

"Yes, that will work," Alice chirped as she danced down into the kitchen. Jasper was following close behind. "The park closest to Buckingham Fountain might be a good place to stage our attack. It'll have to be at night, though."

"Yeah. A bunch of sparring, fighting, murdering vampires in broad daylight would garner a lot of attention," Jasper said dryly. Alice rolled her eyes, smacking Jasper's chest. "Before we go into battle, though, we need to do some reconnaissance. Also, we need to do a head count. Who's helping us? What are our strengths? Weaknesses?" Alice elbowed Jasper. His nose wrinkled and he quickly began chanting the Declaration of Independence in Mandarin. "We're not going to worry about that now, though. Edward? You're coming with me."

"Right," Edward smirked, kissing my lips chastely before following Jasper out of the house. Carlisle followed them out as well.

"Esme, we're helping Bella get ready," Alice chimed.

My eyes bugged out. _Really? _"Alice, what time am I going out with Edward?" I asked.

"He's picking you up at seven tonight," she replied.

"What time is it now?" I pressed.

"Two in the morning," she answered, twirling her short black hair.

"Why would I need seventeen hours to get ready?" I growled. "Am I that hideous?"

_Bella, you are the most beautiful woman in the world,_ Edward thought to me. _Alice is being well, Alice…._

With Edward's admission, I stood up and darted away, wanting to feed before my date with my husband. I also did NOT want to be tortured for seventeen hours. That would have been pure hell. No. Thank. You.

xx A&M xx

"I still could have filled all of those hours," Alice said forlornly. Esme was curling my hair. Alice was sitting on the counter and Kate smelled various perfumes with a look of absolute disdain. I returned from my hunt, sated with three deer and one random bear nearly six hours from when I left the house. Esme had to physically restrain Alice until three when she threatened to rip off Esme's arms to make me gorgeous. I was pushed into the shower and every inch of me (well, nearly every inch) was buffed and polished with lotions. Hello? My skin is like marble. I don't need lotions.

My sister is weird. I've come to this conclusion.

And obsessed with all things fashion. However, I'm okay with that. I'm fashion-challenged.

"Alice, you have a sickness," Esme giggled.

"That's putting it mildly," Kate snickered. "Within the first thirty seconds of meeting her, Alice compliments my hair and then tells me she wants to give me a makeover. The world does not revolve around fashion, flat irons and makeup."

"Yes, it does," Alice replied seriously. Her golden eyes were narrowed and her lips pursed. Kate shrugged, flipping her long hair over her shoulders. Esme continued curling my hair, humming quietly. The tenor of her thoughts was of love and that she was thrilled that she had three new children to care for in Emmett, Edward and me. However, her mind was focused on me and my brutal introduction to the vampire world. She saw me as a daughter and 'Momma Esme' was ready to kill to protect me from the sadistic monster that was James. She was plotting a million different ways to torture and maim him before lighting him on fire.

Esme is, quite honestly, very scary when one of her children has been hurt. Who would have thought that Esme was so malicious? But, I'm okay with that. I'll glad help her in some of the maiming so I can get my own revenge on this fucker.

Kate cleared her throat, putting the perfume down. She looked slightly nervous. "So, I ran into Jasper and Carlisle on my way back from hunting," Kate said. "Garrett was snagged by Edward to work on whatever he was working on. Anyhow, they said that they want to run a recon mission in two days, three days at most."

"It'll have to be after sundown. The next few days are going to be sunny," Alice said as she peeked into the future. Kate nodded and wandered to my closet. "Pick a skirt, Kate."

Kate snorted. She shot me a look. _I love her but dayum. I want to smack her sometimes. All-knowing little troll_.

I laughed, nodding at Kate. She pulled out a full yellow floral skirt with black and green accents and a black tank top. With a sardonic grin, she held it up for Alice's approval. "It'll do," she said airily.

Esme finished my hair and Alice began attacking my face with makeup. For nearly an hour, she was trying to perfect my eyes. She wanted me to have the ideal 'smoky' eye and it was meshing. I would have been happy with some mascara and possibly some lip gloss.

My eyes were deemed perfect and the rest of my face was addressed. Then, Alice all but demanded I get ready because Edward was on his way to pick me up. I still had no idea what was happening on our date. I was putting on my shoes when I heard Edward's voice float up to my room. Slowly, I walked down the hallway to the stairs and floated downstairs to my husband. He looked amazing. He wore a pair of jeans, a gray t-shirt and a red blazer. It was all very reminiscent of our first date. He even held a large bouquet of flowers in his hand, smiling sweetly. He walked to me, holding out the flowers. I took them from his hand, inhaling the fragrant blooms.

"Thank you," I said quietly, looking up at him.

"You're welcome, angel," he whispered.

"Okay, before you leave! We need a picture!" Alice squealed. She pushed us together and whipped out a camera. I growled at her. She petulantly stuck out her tongue as she clicked picture after picture.

"Alice, we've got to go," Edward said, exasperation lacing his tone. "We're going to be late."

"Not with the way you drive, Masen," she snickered.

"True, but still. Stop taking a litany of pictures so I can take my wife out on a romantic date," Edward said pointedly. Alice rolled her eyes and slunk back to Jasper. Edward plucked the flowers from my hands and handed them to Esme. Her mind told me that she'll put them in some water, placing them inside of mine and Edward's bedroom. Using my gift, I thanked her. Edward dragged me to my Ferrari.

"Who said you could drive my car?" I teased.

"Come on, Bella," he whined. "What's yours is mine, right? Hell, I've got a couple of sports cars in storage that I'd love to see you behind the wheel."

"So you have other vehicles besides your Volvo?" I asked.

"Yep. A silver Jaguar, a black Alfa Romeo and an orange Maserati," he said with a sexy smirk. "They're stored in a garage just outside of the city. I got each of them as a reward for completing work for huge clients. I had three contracts that were worth a lot of money and hence, three fuckhot cars."

"An orange Maserati," I giggled. "That's amazing. We'll have to get it while we're on recon."

"Is that wise?" Edward asked as he pulled away from the house. He sped away, driving along the highway to downtown Whitefish Bay.

"It won't take long," I shrugged. "Where is the storage facility?"

"Just off of 90/94," he replied.

"We'll have someone drive us and then run to the storage facility, take your car and drive back here," I said, giving Edward a wry grin. "But, I get to drive her since you're driving _my_ baby." Edward pursed his lips, narrowing his contact covered eyes. They were green. "Where did you get those?" I asked pointing to his eyes.

"Jasper. He broke into an optometrist's office, swiping several green colored contact lenses. He said that they don't really match my original color but it looks more natural. Brown was too dark and the blue would have looked too girly," he chuckled. "Can you see the red?"

"Not at all," I replied, tracing my finger underneath his slightly darkened skin under his eye. He smiled and slowed down the car, maneuvering the vehicle in the downtown area. He parked the car in front of a movie theater. I arched a brow. _You're taking me to a movie? What about the humans?_

_I rented it out,_ he replied, kissing me soundly. "You mentioned something about your hatred of romantic movies and I wanted to school you in some of the most iconic romantic movies ever. So, I arranged to show you two of my favorite _cheesy_ romantic movies."

"And what are those?" I asked, arching a brow at him.

"_The Wedding Singer _and _Never Been Kissed,_" he responded, giving me a sheepish grin. "Plus, I had a bit of a celeb crush on Drew Barrymore. She is amazing and actually utilized me to launch her professional website."

"Was she one of the huge clients that earned you a fancy car?" I giggled.

"Yep. Ironically enough, her paycheck got me the Maserati," Edward replied. "Anyhow, I have the theater rented out from now until midnight. Garrett showed me how to run the projector and it's just you and me." Edward got out of the car and opened the door carefully, chanting to not ruin the Ferrari. Unconsciously, I shielded him from any nearby humans. It wasn't overbearing but I could tell that he was not comfortable. The grip on my hand was tight, almost to the point of pain. Once I shielded him, he relaxed and gave me a grateful smile.

Inside of the theater, the largest movie screen was set up for us. The residual scent of popcorn, candy and humans clung to the fabric of the chairs. I wrinkled my nose slightly at the scent. I was happy that I had hunted prior to this. My shield will be in full effect tonight.

_Choose a spot, angel,_ Edward said mentally. _I'm going to start _Never Been Kissed_ first. _

I nodded and picked a seat that was not covered in stickiness. The lights dimmed and the movie screen flickered to life. Edward sat next to me and nuzzled my cheek before turning his attention to the movie screen. The movie was sweet. I enjoyed it and could see why Edward liked it as well. In light of the craziness in our lives right now, the easy-going comedy of Drew Barrymore and David Arquette definitely made me forget the stress of the impending battle.

The movie ended and Edward switched it to _The Wedding Singer_. I enjoyed this one a lot more. I remember the bad fashions of the eighties and when the CD player first came onto the scene. I found it to be completely romantic when Adam Sandler's character serenaded Drew Barrymore's. No one had ever done that to me and as odd as it sounded, I was jealous of a fictional character. Edward was extremely swoon-worthy. He was definitely much better looking than Adam Sandler, but the notion of someone writing a song just for me made my dead heart stammer.

After the movies were over, Edward left a wad of cash in the projector room as a tip. Also, it was for some slight damage we caused to the chairs we were sitting in. During the first movie, things kind of got hot and heavy and I sliced through some of the fabric with my nails when Edward sucked on my ear.

Like the gentleman he was, Edward helped me into the car and he quickly pulled away from the movie theater. The drive was quiet. Edward was humming quietly, the same song that was song at the end of _The Wedding Singer_, "Grow Old with You." I chuckled at the implications of the song. We would never grow old. Edward would forever be frozen at the age of twenty-five. I would be twenty-one for eternity.

The ride was short and soon Edward parked the car on the driveway of Esme's home. Out of the car, Edward pulled on my hand to the beach behind the property. Just before we reached the sand, Edward saw a guitar leaning against a tree. He laughed, picking it up and reading the note attached to it. "Alice's doing. She's handy but not. You know?"

"What does the note say?" I asked.

"It says, 'If you're feeling musical…and you won't break it.' Apparently Alice saw something that indicated that I needed this," he snickered. Taking my hand, we walked a few miles down the beach and reached a picnic sort of thing with candles, pillows and a warm bonfire. Edward sat down and placed the guitar off to the side. Tugging me to his side, he held me in his lap. "So, what did you think of the movies?" he asked.

"I liked them. The second one brought back a lot of memories from when I was in Seattle in the eighties," I answered. "God, the fashions were so cheesy. It was bad."

"I can imagine. I remember the badness my mom dressed me in the eighties," Edward grumbled. "I refused to wear polo shirts for nearly a decade after I was in second grade. My mom put every color polo shirt on my body that year. Blech!"

"Sorry, baby," I said with mock sympathy. He growled and before I could blink an eye, I was underneath him. His contacts had long since disintegrated. His irises were swirling with red and black. He looked dangerous. He looked beautiful. Soon, his irises were black fire and he nudged my legs apart with his knees, settling between them. His rock hardness was pressed against my pussy. Leaning down, Edward crashed his mouth against mine and we both moaned. His hands moved along my arms until he reached my breasts, palming the while his mouth moved feverishly with mine. My fingers were tangled in his soft hair, trying to bring him closer to me.

Abruptly, Edward stopped and stared down at me. He balanced on one hand, tracing my cheek with his thumb. _So beautiful,_ he murmured. "I can't believe I get to keep you forever, angel."

"Me neither. I never thought I'd fine someone. I was content to roam the world all alone and then you change everything. In a good way, though," I replied, running my fingers along his pouty lips.

"An amazing way," he smiled. Leaning down, he kissed me chastely before pulling back. He helped me up and reached for the guitar.

"Feeling musical?" I teased.

"I heard your inner monologue about how you want someone to serenade you," Edward said quietly, almost sheepishly.

"Shit," I said, clapping my hand over my mouth. "I thought I had my shield down."

"Nope, I heard everything," Edward said as he checked to see if the guitar was in tune. "I promise you that I will write you an Edward Masen original, but this is the best I could come up with tonight."

"You're going to play for me?" I whispered. _Serenade me?_

"I want to make part of your dream come true, angel," he smiled softly. His long fingers wrapped around the neck of the instrument and he began strumming Extreme's 'More than Words.' His eyes were fixed on mine as he carefully played the chords on the guitar. Once the vocal part began, his velvety, warm voice caressed my ears.

_Saying I love you__  
Is not the words I want to hear from you__  
It's not that I want you__  
Not to say, but if you only knew__  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel__  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real__  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me__  
'Cause I'd already know___

What would you do if my heart was torn in two_  
More than words to show you feel__  
That your love for me is real__  
What would you say if I took those words away__  
Then you couldn't make things new__  
Just by saying I love you___

More than words__

Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand_  
All you have to do is close your eyes__  
And just reach out your hands and touch me__  
Hold me close don't ever let me go__  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show__  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me__  
'Cause I'd already know___

What would you do if my heart was torn in two_  
More than words to show you feel__  
That your love for me is real__  
What would you say if I took those words away__  
Then you couldn't make things new__  
Just by saying I love you___

More than words

I was crying by the time he was done singing to me. He barely put down the guitar when I pounced, smothering him onto the blanket. I was too emotional to say anything vocally but my mental chants were of love, devotion and everything else lovey and fuzzy.

"Bella, there's something else," he said as he took my face in his hands. "Now, that I'm somewhat okay with going out with babysitters, I managed to get you something when we were in Michigan. Consider it a late wedding present."

"Edward, just being married to you is present enough," I said.

"Well, I felt horribly that I couldn't buy your rings and well, I think you'll like it," he said as he reached into his jacket pocket. He handed me a long, slim box. _Please accept it, angel. I want to spoil you and this is the first of many presents I intend to get you, love. _

I arched a brow and opened up the box. Secured inside was a diamond and sapphire bracelet. It looked like bubbles of sparkles that danced along the bracelet. "Edward," I whispered. "It's beautiful."

"It pales in comparison with you but it'll do for now," Edward said as he gingerly plucked it from the box. He put it around my right wrist, kissing the inside of my palm.

_First, you take me out on the sweetest date ever. Then, you serenade me to one of the most romantic songs. Finally, you give me this gorgeous bracelet. Edward…there are no words for what I'm feeling right now. I'm so…so…_

_I know, angel. I feel the same way,_ he cooed, kissing me sweetly.

Once I got control of my emotions, I begged for Edward to make love to me. In a heartbeat, our clothes were shredded and he was sliding inside of my body. We made love all night long until the sky began to lighten and the fire was just a pile of glowing embers. We were still connected intimately, wrapped in the blanket as the sun peaked over the horizon, covering us in its warm orange glow.

"Thank you, Edward, for such a wonderful date," I murmured against his hair, holding him to my body.

"I know it was slightly lame but I wanted to take you out," he replied, brushing my hair from my face. "With everything that's going to happen, I wanted to see you smile." That earned him a radiant grin. "And I've succeeded."

_Guys, you've got get moving. Several early morning runners will be at your location in ten minutes, _Alice said to both of us. _Clothes are just in the tree line. And Edward? You owe Bella a new skirt. _

Edward rolled his eyes and picked me up. We walked to the tree line and found a pair of jeans for both of us along with v-neck t-shirt for Edward and graphic t-shirt for me. We got dressed. Edward darted back to the fire and picked up our shoes along with the guitar. With one more look at our mini-oasis, we left for the house and preparations for the recon mission ahead of us.

xx A&M xx

Two days later, we were all caravanning down to Chicago. Edward and I were in the backseat of his Volvo that was being driven by Garrett. We were divided up into teams and going to scour the city for any new vamps that were created by Victoria or, _gulp_, James. Our team consisted of Edward, Garrett, Kate and me. We were going to search the north side. Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper were going to search the south side.

Garrett found a parking spot just off of the highway and we got out, climbing on top one of the buildings. We were all wearing black. Kate's hair was braided down her back and she looked menacing. Garrett was ready for this all to be done. All of us were, honestly.

"Do we want to stay together or split up to cover more ground?" Kate asked.

"I think we should split up," Garrett said. "Bella? What do you think?"

"Split up," I said, opening my mind. "If you find someone, call out to either Edward or me mentally."

"How far is your range?" Garrett asked.

"For people that I know, five miles," I answered. "We've never checked Edward's range."

"Don't rely on me too much. I'm still trying to make sense of all of the voices screaming in my brain," he said, grimacing slightly. "The only person I can hear clearly is Bella and that's because her voice is loudest."

"If we don't respond, call our cell phones," I said. "Meet back here in two hours."

"Okay. We'll head south and search through the theater district, by the lake and end up here," Kate said.

"We'll head north to Wrigley Field and Goldcoast," Edward replied. With a decisive nod, we all took off and ran quickly along the rooftops of the city. Edward was definitely struggling with all of the scents of the humans but he was mentally chanting that he still had his humanity.

An hour into our mission, both Edward and I smelled a new vampire. It was a combination of the cloying scent of Victoria and something sour. In addition to the scent of the vampire, there was also the scent of fresh blood. Edward's eyes went black and he growled. I slammed my shield around him and led him toward the vampire who was feeding on an unsuspecting woman. Edward clenched his fists, wanting to get in on the action but I used my gift to stop him. _No. Edward, you are good and will never drink from a human. _

His bloodlust quickly faded and he looked at me. His glassy stare was now normal and he nodded. The vampire dropped the woman and wiped his face with the back of his hand. His mind was searching for more blood. He hadn't even registered Edward and me behind him. With a quirked brow, I zinged the vampire causing him to fall to his knees.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" he screamed.

"Didn't your sire teach you to keep your eyes, ears and nose open?" I asked as I walked to him. He was fairly new. His blonde hair was shaggy and his eyes were bright red.

"I don't know what you're talking about, bitch," he spat. I zinged him again, causing him to fall onto the corpse of his victim.

"He's lying," Edward said. "His mind is cycling through memories of Victoria and about fifteen other vampires."

"What the fuck?" he hissed, staring at my mate.

"Mind reader," Edward replied smugly, tapping his temple. "The redhead, what did she tell you?"

"Once I woke up from being burned," he snarled, "she told me to do one thing. Feed."

"Nothing else?" I asked.

"She gave us a date to meet back together," he said, eyeing me warily.

"When?" Edward growled, picking up the vampire and shoving him against the wall of the building. The vampire squirmed and glowered at my husband. "I asked you a fucking question, asshole. When?!"

"Early fall, I think," he squeaked as Edward tightened his hand around the guy's larynx.

"EXACT. DATE," Edward seethed.

"October 31st," the vampire answered, gasping for breath.

"How many are there?" I questioned, standing in front of the vampire. "Besides the redhead?"

"There's her and some creepy fucker with a ponytail," he answered. "He's scares the shit out of me."

Edward and I shared a look. "Why do you say that?" Edward asked out of morbid curiosity.

"He plays with his food. It's disgusting. The things he does with the humans are foul. He loves to fuck them and cover his whole body with their blood," he replied, his mind showing James raping a young girl and the draining her dry. "He tortures the humans. Even the redhead is sickened by this but she tolerates it because she knows that he can get her what she wants."

"What's that?" Edward asked.

"You," he answered, giving Edward a twisted smile.

"Wrong answer, asshole," I said as I zinged him with my strongest jolt of pain. He moved against Edward's hold. _Drop him, Edward. I need to kill him_. Edward's eyes widened and I gave him a sympathetic smile. Edward's hand was removed from his neck and the vampire fell into a spasming heap on the ground. _Pick up his victim and toss her into the dumpster._

"What about her family?" he whispered as he bent down to the drained girl. Her eyes blue eyes were vacant and staring at nothing.

"Does she have a purse?" I asked. Edward shook his head and closed her eyes. "Check her pockets."

_Nothing,_ Edward said forlornly. With a sigh, he picked up the girl and tossed her into the dumpster. He quietly said a prayer before turning his attention to the squirming vamp at our feet. "He needs to pay for his victims." Edward picked up his twitching form and held me against the wall again. "Tonight, Ronnie, you die," Edward snarled.

"How do you know my name?"

"Mind reader, remember?" Edward growled. "Not many people refer to themselves in the third person. So, yes, Ronnie is meeting his demise tonight. I hope you burn in hell." Closing his hand, Ronnie's head fell off his body and rolled away. Edward flung his body into the dumpster and drop kicked Ronnie's head inside as well. I lit a match, tossing it inside. It ignited immediately and we sprang to the rooftop, running back to the building we started at with Kate and Garrett.

They were already waiting for us when we got back. I could smell smoke on them. "Did you both run into someone?" I asked.

"Yep," Garrett said, wrinkling his nose. "I hate burning vamps. It never gets out of the clothes."

"Tell me about it," Kate grumbled. Edward didn't say anything. He looked solemn and distraught. "What about you two?"

"We found someone and got some information," I said as I took Edward's hand in mine.

"So did we," Garrett said. "It looks like the end of October is when they're planning to attack. Victoria and James are the ringleaders. There may be few older vampires besides the newbies, just mainly nomads who are looking for a fight. Anyhow, we killed our source and dumped into the sewers." Garrett laughed and he and Kate shared a high five. Edward flinched. "Shit, Edward, I keep forgetting…you're so new to this life. Are you okay?"

"A bit rattled," he answered honestly. "Our source killed an innocent girl and we had to torch the victim and the vampire to cover it up. She didn't even have any ID. It seems so empty."

My mind filled with guilt in taking his life. I felt horribly for the girl we lit on fire. This was all my fault and…

"No, it's not," Edward said sternly, taking my face in his hands. "It's not your fault. I feel badly about the girl. The vampire? Not so much. He was disgusting and deserved to meet his maker."

Garrett's cell phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello?"

"_We came up with nothing," _Esme said on the phone. _"Carlisle and I are going to wait for Alice and Jasper. Then, we're heading back to Whitefish Bay. Did you guys have any luck?"_

"We did and we'll tell you once we're back in Wisconsin. We'll meet you up there," Garrett said. The phone clicked off and he pocketed it. "Now, do you want me to drive you to the storage facility for your car, Edward?"

"No. Running will be fine. It's three in the morning. No one will see us," Edward explained.

"Drive safe," Kate said. Together, Garrett and Kate jumped off the building and we could hear the Volvo start up. Once they pulled away and I couldn't hear their minds, I sat down next to Edward who was on the ledge of the building.

"You okay?" I whispered.

"I'll be fine," he said, giving me a weak smile. "Like I said, I've always been more a lover. Not a fighter. I just killed someone today, angel. I strangled a vampire until his head popped off. That's sick."

"Now, despite the fact that you killed someone today, you were very controlled," I said, lacing my fingers through his. "You kind of lost control when you smelled the fresh blood but you reeled in your bloodlust relatively quickly."

"That's because you shielded me," he muttered. "However, I feel so badly about the girl. It's so pointless the way she died. Plus, what if she had a family? A husband? Boyfriend? How will they identify her?"

"Well, she didn't have a ring on her finger," I said. "I don't think she was married. In regards to the identification, they can do it through dental records. Her bones will remain."

"What about the vampire?"

"He'll be ash," I answered, nuzzling his side. "Once they identify her, we can make an anonymous donation for her funeral if you want."

"I want," he murmured. "Please?"

"Anything for you," I promised. "Now, let's go get your car and drive back to Wisconsin."

"Kay," he said as he kissed my temple. "Since I've been traumatized today, can I drive? I mean, she is my car."

"Nope."

**A/N: Lots of stuff happened in here…not going to recap it but this chapter was jam packed. I hope you liked it. Pictures from the chapter are on my blog (link on my profile) along with a PSA about upcoming stuff…My life is literally imploding. In a good way, though. Read my blog post entitled 'Public Service Announcement' dated January 15****th****. It'll explain everything. **

**Up next will be some fallout of the recon mission and some fighting in Wisconsin. Possibly an introduction of a new character (and not a good guy); a blast from Edward's past, as it were. Who do you think it's gonna be? **

**Find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. As always, leave some lovin'…Hugs! **


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back…well, Vampward and Vampbella are. Sorry about the delay in updating. Real life is kicking my hiney! I'm busier than I've ever been…gah! As a result, my updates are not as frequent as I would like. I have an explanation on my blog (link in my profile) and on my Facebook page: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. **

**Up next will be some fallout of the recon mission and some fighting in Wisconsin. Possibly an introduction of a new character (and not a good guy); a blast from Edward's past, as it were. Who do you think it's gonna be?**

**Chapter Fifteen**

It had been a few days since our reconnaissance mission to Chicago. Edward had withdrawn from all of us. I was worried about him. He wouldn't talk. He wouldn't interact. He just sat on the roof of the house, staring out over the lake. He hadn't moved since he scaled the walls and taking his perch on the roof.

I missed him.

Jasper sauntered up to me and sat down next to my spot in a neighboring tree. I wanted to watch Edward surreptitiously. I blocked my mind and watched him. _Hey, Bells_, Jasper said to me mentally. _No change?_

I shook my head, giving my friend and brother a frown. "What do you sense from him?"

_Anger. Despair. Guilt. Fear, _Jasper explained. _Anger is the most predominant emotion. He's pissed off over what happened in Chicago. _Jasper stared at me and his eyes were questioning.

"He killed a vampire, popping off his head like a zit," I said, chuckling darkly. It was funny to see. Disturbing, though. "Plus, he dealt with the bloodlust of the freshly spilled blood of the vampire's victim. We dumped them both into a dumpster near Wrigleyville, torching it."

"Do you remember what the victim looked like?" Jasper asked.

"A little taller than Esme, blonde hair, hazel eyes, I think," I replied.

_Did she look like this?_ Jasper questioned, showing me a picture from a newspaper in his mind. The girl was beautiful, young, happy and the daughter of one of the local politicians. My eyes widened as I nodded. "Crap," Jasper hissed. _The politician is out for revenge for his daughter, Emma. She had recently graduated from Harvard Law School and was going to work in a local, prestigious law firm. _Jasper swallowed thickly, clamping his eyes shut.

"What, Jas?" I asked, putting my hand on his bicep.

_Edward's going to flip his shit. Are we shielded?_

"Yes, I can only hear you," I replied. "What is it?"

_She was pregnant…about three months along,_ Jasper said, giving me an anguished look. _She had just told her boyfriend the night she went missing. He had proposed to her, obviously without a ring but he had done so because he was happy about the baby. _

I growled, leaping out of the tree and onto the ground. My temper flared. The vampire, Ronnie…UGH! He had not only stolen one life, but two! TWO!

_Bella, keep it together,_ Jasper chided, taking me into his arms. _Edward's starting to suspect something. _

"I have to tell him," I whispered brokenly.

_Get him away from the house,_ Alice said to me, her mental voice sounding somber. _He's going to react. Badly. _

Edward must have heard part of Alice's conversation to me. He jumped down from his perch on the house, glaring at Jasper. "I'm going to react badly to what?" he snarled.

"Edward, come with me," I said in a soothing voice. I put my hand on his arm. Angrily, he ripped it away. His eyes were black and he was in full bloodlust, despite the lack of blood. He needed to feed. Jasper bathed him in a wave of calm. His black eyes cleared slightly but he was still agitated. "Please, Edward?"

He narrowed his eyes, stomping away from the house and toward the beach. I followed him. Jasper stayed back but close enough if Edward became too much for me to handle. With his newborn strength, he could easily hurt me. Then, he'd feel even guiltier. On the beach, I could hear the low, rumbling growl of my mate and husband. His posture was tense and he was ready for a fight. "I'm away from the house," Edward said coldly. "Talk."

I flinched at his tone. I know that he was hurting and angry, but I didn't want it to be directed at me. Jasper, feeling my uncertainty, moved closer. "We know who the girl was that was attacked by the vampire we killed," I said, my voice quaking.

"Who?"

"A daughter of a local politician," I replied. I was nervously twisting my wedding set on my finger. "Her first name was Emma."

Edward turned around and glowered at me. "There's more," he spat. "You're shutting me out."

I gulped down some venom as I looked up at him. "She was pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Edward roared. His eyes blackened and he ripped out a nearby tree, tossing it into Lake Michigan. He shattered all of the deck furniture into tiny splinters. He screamed and fumed, saddened at the loss of life for Emma and her unborn baby. Then, he glared at me, blurring toward me. "You knew this?"

"Jasper just told me," I whimpered. I stared up at him, chanting for him to not hurt me. For the first time, I was afraid of my mate. He was not in his right mind. Jasper must have known that and he flew, pummeling Edward onto the sand.

"Get off me!" Edward screamed.

"I may not be a mind-reader like you and Bellsy, but I know that you were very close to hitting your wife," Jasper hissed. "Your anger is all encompassing. You're in bloodlust and you'd hate yourself if you hurt Bella. She's your mate. She didn't intentionally keep this from you. I just found out. Now, don't make me rip off an appendage because you're thinking of hurting my sister. Your wife, asshole. Wife. The woman you love. She didn't do anything to deserve your ire." _Bella, go to the house. I've got him. _

Tears were pouring down my cheeks as I ran away from my brother and my mate. Once inside of the house, Esme and Alice enveloped me in their arms as I fell apart. My heart was shattered for the girl. I was also upset at how Edward reacted to the news; the look of hatred in his eyes. Was that look for me? Or was it in general due to the situation?

I let myself be guided to the room that Edward and I shared. Esme and Alice lay down on the bed with me as I cried. I'm not sure how long we lay on the bed. But, Esme was gently running her fingers through my hair while Alice was holding my hand as I curled up against her shoulder. Carlisle had come into the house, walking into my bedroom. He was a bit bedraggled and wet. My brows furrowed.

"Carlisle, why are you dripping lake water all over my carpeting?" Esme admonished.

"I got thrown into Lake Michigan," he said, giving his wife a sheepish grin. "Edward is having a newborn temper tantrum." He shot me a look, giving me a sympathetic look. "Initially it was over the girl and her baby, but now, he's having a fit over how he treated Bella. He feels guilty for even entertaining the idea of hurting her."

I sat up, wanting to go to him.

"Stay, Bella," Alice said as she hugged me. "It'll be a few hours before he can get control over his emotions." _He's hurting, Bells. He feels horribly about the girl but even more so about you. He loves you so much but the fact that he was so blinded by his anger and bloodlust that he could even entertain the idea of hurting you is making him feel like a monster. _

"He's not," I whispered.

"He's a newborn. We expected this," Carlisle said as he took my hand, dripping some on the bed. "I'm surprised it took this long for his anger to manifest itself."

"Carlisle, before you continue with this conversation," Esme said fiercely, "you need to dry off. You're ruining the area rug." She hopped off the bed, tugging on her mate's arm. He followed her, shooting me an apologetic grin.

Once they were gone, I turned to Alice. "When will he be back?"

"Late, _late_ tonight," Alice explained. "Edward was blinded with bloodlust, Bella. He didn't see you. He just saw the bearer of the bad news. It didn't even register in his mind that you were the bearer. He feels horribly and he needs to get over it. He's afraid that you hate him."

"No!" I wailed.

"Shhhhh, it's okay, Bells," Alice said as she hugged me. "Jasper is telling him that, but only after he's ripped your mate a new asshole for making you cry. My man is quite protective of you because of your relationship after you were changed." I nodded, holding onto Alice's tiny body.

My sister soothed me for the remainder of the day, idly playing with my hair and prattling on about what she wanted to do with her time after this drama with James and Victoria was over. I didn't really pay attention. I just let Alice's lilting soprano wash over me. We stayed in the bed until the sun dipped below the horizon and the room grew darker. Close to midnight, Alice pulled away and kissed my cheek. "He's on his way back, Bella."

"What will happen?" I asked.

"You'll see," she smirked, dancing out of the room. _We're all going to hunt. You'll be fine!_ The door opened and closed, leaving me along in the house. I walked to the window seat, curling up in a ball. I watched as Edward walked back into the yard. His posture was slumped and his mental conversation with himself was filled with much guilt and anger. Again the door opened and closed. Edward's smooth gait moved across the floor of the main level to the stairs. Edward sighed quietly, ascending the stairs slowly. He paused just outside of our door before opening it up. His features were drawn into a deep frown and his eyes were contrite.

"Hi," he said, his deep voice sound rough and sad.

I didn't say anything. I just stared out the window. Venomous tears were spilling over my cheeks. Hugging my legs, I rested my head on my knees. Edward walked toward me, sitting on the window seat. "Do you hate me?" he asked, his voice breaking. "I was awful toward you."

I looked up at him, unsure how to respond. I didn't hate him but I hated his reaction to what I said. Yes, he was in bloodlust, but I'm his mate.

"Bella, please?" he pleaded, his own eyes filling with tears. "Talk to me, angel."

_I don't know what to say,_ I replied. _I understand that you were in bloodlust and that you were reacting to the situation but…it hurt, Edward. It hurt a lot. _I slammed my shield down after I said that, curling up into a tighter ball. I didn't want to be comforted by him, nor give any comfort. I was hurting.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he cried, reaching for me. I moved away from him, leaning against the window. The wood creaked under my weight pressing against it. His hands flew to his hair, tugging on the strands forcefully. "I didn't know what I was doing! Please, Bella. I need you, angel. Please? Please say that you forgive me."

"I know you were in bloodlust, but as my mate, your mind should have first thought to protect me, not hurt me. Even while I'm in bloodlust, my main concern is for you," I growled, glaring at him. Edward hung his head shamefully. "You're new to this life…I get that, but it doesn't negate the pain I felt when I thought you were going to end me."

"What? I never…Bella…I couldn't," he whimpered, reaching for me. I jumped away, sitting on the couch in the room.

"Yes, you could have," I spat. "You were going to. Jasper stopped you, Edward." I opened my mind, showing him what I saw just prior to Jasper pouncing on top of him. Edward fell onto the ground of the bedroom, clutching his chest.

"Bella," he whispered brokenly. "I will never forgive myself for almost hurting you. You are my whole life, my reason for existing. I don't know what I was thinking. I don't even remember the conversation we had about Emma. I just remember flying into a rage. Did I?" _Did I hurt you? Physically?_

"No but I'm hurt emotionally," I said quietly. "I'm afraid that if you fly into bloodlust like that again…" I clamped my eyes shut, my mind spinning of what my mate could do if he couldn't gain control of his bloodlust.

"Are you afraid of me?" Edward asked, his voice breaking.

"Right now? Sort of," I said, looking up at him, noticing that he was kneeling in front of me. "Are you in control of your emotions? Will you hurt me?"

"No, angel," he pleaded. "Please, Bella. Let me show you that I'm okay. My heart is breaking because you won't let me touch you."

Unconsciously, I had my shield wrapped around me. Edward couldn't have touched me, even he wanted to. I was hurting without his touch. I bit my lip, thinking about his heart-felt plea. My shield slowly dissipated and I moved closer to him, still filled with trepidation about his temper from earlier today. Once my shield was gone, Edward gathered me in his arms, holding me to his chest. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," he chanted, burying his nose into my hair. He repeated that over and over again, along with proclamations of love. At first, I was stiff and unsure how to act. His tears against my chest broke my resolve and I wrapped my arms around him. He gripped me tightly, still murmuring his apologies. He truly had no control over his actions. Based off his memories, the whole exchange about Emma, the vampire and the pregnancy was a blur to him.

"It's okay, Edward," I whispered against his neck. "I forgive you."

"Really?" he muttered, looking up at me with impossibly sad eyes. "I would never intentionally hurt you, Bella. When Jasper told me about what I did, I was sick. I was so afraid that you'd hate me forever."

"Not forever," I quipped, putting my hands on his damp face. His scarlet orbs stared at me, filled with such despair. "We just need to work with you on controlling your bloodlust. You hadn't fed since our trip to Chicago and hearing about that girl just sent you into a panic. Until you get comfortable with our way of life, you need to feed more often."

"I just couldn't get the look of Ronnie's face out of my mind," Edward said as he caressed my skin on my face. "His eyes were still moving after I removed his head from his body. And the blood…so much blood!"

"It's hard killing another being, evil or not," I said. "Ronnie was sentient. He could make decisions, carry on a conversation…"

"Just because he was sentient didn't make him any less of a monster," Edward growled. "He killed that girl needlessly and to find out that she was pregnant?" _I could never drink from a human, regardless of how good or bad they are. It's too much, angel. I can't be judge, jury and executioner. _

"No one expects you to be," I whispered. "You don't have to drink from humans, Edward. If you don't want to kill vampires, we won't think any less of you, either."

"I want to be able to protect you," Edward said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Today, you needed to be protected from me. I'm so sorry, Bella."

"Like I said before, I forgive you," I said quietly. "You just need to forgive yourself. You're not a monster."

"Yes, I am," he choked out.

"No, you're not," I said fervently. "Out of the two of us, you have yet to drink human blood. I've lived on it for decades. I was the judge, jury and executioner. I listened to the tenor of people's mental voices, determining who'd drink from. I had no right. They should have been arrested and taken care of according the law, not my sick moral values."

"I'm still a monster because of my actions. I will do everything in my power to make it up to you, Bella. I promise you," he said. "I love you."

"I love you, Edward," I replied, kissing his cheek. "I know you weren't in your right mind. I get it. I'd hurt Jasper more times than I care to admit during my newborn year."

"But, he wasn't your mate," Edward said dejectedly. "I was so blinded by the bloodlust that I didn't even register who was talking to me. I should have known that it was you, Bella."

"Okay, enough beating yourself up," I said. "You made a mistake. So did I. I should have forced you to feed after we got back to Chicago. You would have been in a better frame of mind. I'm sorry about that." He gave me a look of disbelief, arching a sculpted brow. "Now, did you feed?"

"Yeah. Jasper took me north and I gorged myself on a ton of deer," Edward replied. "I'm kind of sloshy."

"You needed it," I said, poking him in the stomach. He rolled his eyes, holding me to his body. His mind was repentant, still apologizing for his actions from earlier today. "Stop beating yourself up, Edward. We can move on from this, okay?"

"Okay," he said, still clutching me to his body. _Can we make love? I want to show you how much I love you, Bella. Please?_

I nodded and in an instant, our clothes were shredded. Edward kissed every inch of my body before sliding inside of me, healing our connection and our hearts.

xx A&M xx

A couple of weeks after our recon mission to Chicago, things had settled down some. Edward and I had set up something for Emma's fiancé, family and honorarium for her unborn child. Edward was slightly mollified after that, but he was still feeling guilty about the whole situation.

If only we had gotten there sooner…

If only Emma wasn't walking that night…

If only Ronnie hadn't chosen her as a victim…

If only…

If only…

I tried to explain to Edward that we can't change the past but move on to the future. He struggled with that, still drowning in his guilt for Emma, her unborn baby and her grief-stricken fiancé. It wasn't until we got a phone call from Emmett that Edward got out of his funk.

They talked on the phone for hours, laughing over the shenanigans they shared as humans, talking about Rose and Emmett's wedding ceremony, which was scheduled for some time around the holidays, and finally discussing Edward's loss of control with me. Now, Emmett wasn't my biggest fan. He still garnered resentment towards me but he was pissed at Edward for his temper tantrum. After an hour long tongue lashing, Emmett finally moved on from his tirade, asking if Edward had seen the latest Cub's debacle.

A couple of days after that, I was hunting with Kate, Edward and Carlisle. Garrett was strategizing with Jasper for the battle. Alice and Esme were in downtown Whitefish Bay doing some shopping. Kate and I were burying our kills when she sniffed the air. _Someone's coming_, she thought.

"Do you recognize the scent?"

Kate furrowed her brow, concentrating on the smell around us. It was earthy and slightly sour, but familiar. "It's Laurent," Kate replied. "I wonder why he's here? He and Irina were talking about taking a long, extended vacation during your wedding."

As soon as Kate mentioned Laurent, Edward and Carlisle had returned. The look of shock on their faces was apparent. "What is it?"

"I heard Laurent's thoughts," Edward hissed. _He's close with both James and Victoria._

"Out loud, Masen," Kate barked.

"He knows James and Victoria. Apparently, the three of them were nomads in the early part of the century," Edward said, his face showing his disgust. "How long has he been with Irina?"

"A few years," Kate replied. "They met while Irina and I were on the hunt. He charmed his way into our family, my sister falling immediately for his smooth ways."

"He's coming," Carlisle said, arching a brow. "Act like you know nothing."

Edward banded his arm around my waist. I stared into his eyes which were now a deep orange. I kissed him softly as we heard our 'guest' run through the forest. A few moments passed. Laurent sauntered from behind a tree, leaning against it casually.

"Hello, Kate," he said, with a heavily accented voice.

"Laurent," Kate replied, coolly, dipping her head in acknowledgement. "I see that you've slipped on your diet. Given up on eating animals?"

"Oui, mademoiselle," he replied, wrinkling his nose. "The thrill is not there in regards to the hunt. Besides, the flavor is all _off_. I missed the flavor of humans. Did you know that each culture has its own flavor? I'm partial to Italians. The taste of their blood is ripe with garlic and spices, just like Italian food. Delicious!"

Edward growled lowly, wanting to run with me. _No, Edward. We must stay. We need to find why Laurent is running this way. _I searched Laurent's brain for his mission but he was well-versed in keeping his face impassive and his mind empty.

Kate wasn't nearly as surreptitious as me. "Why did you leave my sister?" she growled.

"We felt it necessary to part ways," Laurent replied, idly staring at his grimy fingers. "She believed me to be her mate. Alas, she was not. She was just a warm body for me to fuck."

"You asshole," Kate snapped. She lunged for him, wrapping her hand around Laurent's band of dreadlocks. She pulled back, causing Laurent to fall. In a blink of an eye, Kate was straddling Laurent's waist with her hand around his neck, zinging for all she was worth. "A warm body to fuck?"

"Kate," Carlisle admonished.

"Wait!" Edward whispered. "His mind is showing his true intent while Kate is doing her shock thing."

Edward and I focused on Laurent's mind as he struggled against our friend. We could see flashes of a conversation with James on the phone. I could see a heartbroken Irina as Laurent told her goodbye. Edward snarled lowly when we saw Laurent drink from an unsuspecting Italian man. "Got it," I said. "He's heading to help James and Victoria."

Laurent hissed, bucking Kate off him. She flew across the forest, landing against a tree. "Yes, you bitch," Laurent growled, seething at me with such hate. "They were my old coven. My old friends. When James contacted me regarding a situation he was attending to in Chicago, I jumped at the chance to help. Living the vegetarian lifestyle was bland and boring. When Victoria mentioned a human that she believed was her mate, I knew she was talking about you." Laurent's eyes narrowed at Edward. "She'll be so pleased that you're already a vampire and not a human. She can fuck you without breaking you."

"She can keep dreaming," Edward said calmly, but his ire was bubbling underneath his steely tone. "I am mated. But not to Victoria."

_We probably should let him go, to see what his mission is in Chicago, _Carlisle thought to me. _I hate to release him, but I hate the idea of hurting him more. He was once our family._

"Not according to Kate," Edward and I replied. I was holding Kate back with my shield to prevent her from taking off Laurent's head.

"Kate, behave," I said. She nodded. I released her, turning to Laurent, causing him a great deal of pain in his manly bits. He howled in pain, cupping his crotch. "You will be released in a few moments. However, your relationship with the Denalis and the Cullens is now over. You go back to your pathetic excuse of a coven and help out James, Victoria and their minions. If you do, you risk certain death."

"You know?" Laurent whimpered as I increased the voltage on his dick.

"Do you think we're really that dumb?" I said condescendingly, smacking Laurent's face. "You will go and deliver a message for us. If you don't, you're as good as dead. We'll see you make your decision and before you'd even register it, you'd be ash, Laurent."

"What's the message?" Laurent asked, his eyes filled with tears of pain. I spread the feeling of pain from his crotch to his whole lower body. He groaned, falling over.

I looked back at Carlisle, who walked over to Laurent. He grabbed Laurent's neck. "James and Victoria will pay for what they did to _my_ children," he seethed lowly. "Death will be a gift after what we have planned for them." _Bella hit until he's unconscious and then we'll run. _I nodded giving him a full body shock at my highest frequency. He screamed before slumping to the ground. We all took off, running back to the house with Edward and me in the lead.

Alice and Esme pulled up to the house just as we arrived. Alice was all rattled. "I saw Laurent," she said.

"Did you see his decisions?" Kate asked, her anger evident in her tone.

"He's leaving here, terrified of Bella and you," she smirked. "More scared of Bella. What did you do to him?"

"I boiled his balls," I chuckled.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side, angel," Edward said.

"You almost got zinged there two weeks ago, bucko," I chided. His smile faded and he nuzzled my neck, apologizing, yet again. I elbowed him in the ribs. He gave me a tiny smile before we turned back to Alice.

"Anyhow, Laurent, once he regains consciousness, will go to Chicago. It'll take him a month to deliver the message. He will get caught up in melee of James and Victoria's lifestyle," Alice explained, wrinkling her nose. Edward and I watched as Victoria enjoyed a threesome with Laurent and James while they bathed in the blood of a recent victim.

"Ew, that's just wrong," Edward choked out.

"I need to bleach my brain," I groaned.

"Shut it, you two. This is the second time I've seen it," Alice grumbled.

"Does Laurent's decision change the timeline?" Esme asked. "Is it still in October?"

"Based off the trees and the weather, it appears so," Alice said. "I don't know what the outcome of the battle will be but it's still on. I can see us all stand in Grant Park."

"What about the Volturi?" asked Garrett, as he and Jasper joined us outside. "They've been awfully quiet. If they hear about a newborn army, they will put an end to it and to anyone who knows. That includes us."

Alice's eyes glazed over, searching the future for any indication that the Volturi would get involved in this mess. "Nothing. I don't see the Volturi at this point in time. They could be aware of it but choosing to not do anything or they simply don't care."

"Well, if that's the case, we've got a little over two months to work on our fighting skills," Jasper said, cracking his knuckles.

xx A&M xx

We decided after a week of training, that we'd do another recon mission. This time around, we were divided up into pairs. Edward and I were wandering around my old neighborhood. He furtively looked around his surroundings, seemingly uncomfortable.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked, squeezing his hand.

"I'm feeling like we're being watched," he shuddered. "Do you sense another mind? Not human, vampire."

I opened my mind, listening for someone besides Edward. "No, nothing. I can feel what you're experiencing, though. The air is too still and something is not quite right," I said, looking around the streets. "Come on, let's walked toward the city. I don't smell anyone and I can only hear human thoughts."

"Dreams?" Edward asked, as we walked briskly through the streets.

"Yes," I smiled. "Humans can have some of the most beautiful dreams." I looked up at him, smiling shyly. "You had such wonderful dreams about us."

"I have no doubt," he smirked, kissing my knuckles. "You are my dream girl."

"Cheese," I giggled, hip checking him.

"You love me," he laughed, kissing my neck softly, something he did quite often. I sighed, snuggling against him for a moment before tugging on his hand to keep moving.

"I do love you, Mr. Masen," I said.

"As I love you, Mrs. Masen," he quipped, pressing a soft kiss to my mouth. We walked for a few more hours until we reached the federal complex in the heart of the city. Alice and Jasper were already there, chatting quietly. "Anything?"

"Nope. Perhaps James and Victoria are telling their creations to feed elsewhere after the last recon mission," Alice shrugged.

"My guess is that they had to destroy some or they destroyed themselves," Jasper chortled. "Newborns are quite volatile."

"Not all newborns. Emmett was pretty controlled and Edward had the one instance but other than that has been pretty even-keeled," Alice explained.

"It helped that Edward was a pretty easy-going guy as a human, too," Jasper said. "Your strongest human traits carry over to your new life as a vampire."

"So, you were able to toy with emotions as a human?" Edward asked.

"Not really. I was a dynamic individual. I sashayed my way into the confederate army, becoming the youngest major in the history of the confederacy. My real age was just a little over nineteen. My superiors thought I was twenty-one. I could get a rise out of my troops easily and that's what led to my promotion," Jasper explained. "From our interactions when you were a human, seemed to have a good read on people. That carried over to be your telepathy."

"What about Bella? She's got multiple gifts," Alice said. "The telepathy, shield, zinger and mind control."

"I would have loved to known you as a human, Bella," Jasper whispered. "I can't say what human traits those encompass but my guess is that her telepathy is similar to Edward's. She must have been able to get a good read on people. The shield, possibly protecting herself from the bad things in her life. The mind control and zinger? Not sure. Those are offensive gifts…I'd have to do some more digging."

"Do all vampires carry over gifts?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Not everyone," Alice replied. "Garrett, Esme, Rose, Emmett and Carlisle don't have special gifts like ours."

"Eh, I'm thinking that Emmett's gift is his strength," Jasper argued. "The only person I'd seen that's bigger than him is Felix from the Volturi guard."

"But Felix is as dumb as a post," Alice snickered. "A-duh, me smush vampire."

"He's definitely not that sharpest tool in the shed. That's why he's always paired up with Demetri. He has enough brains for the two of them," Jasper laughed.

"I thought that vampires have infinite space in their minds," Edward said, scratching his unruly hair.

"We do. Some of us expand our minds. Others just let their intelligence be squandered," I said. "Or they never had it to begin with."

As I said that, I heard another mental voice. It wasn't anyone we knew, but the voice was female. Edward's posture stiffened. He looked around our location. "I know that voice," he hissed.

"Of course you do, Eddie," came the purring sound of a woman. We all turned and saw an attractive, beautiful blonde walk toward us. Her hair was curly and her skin pale. Her gait was feline in quality with a confident stride. Her crimson eyes indicated that she was like us…a vampire. "Don't you remember me?"

"Tanya?"

**A/N: I'm stopping it there. Sorry about the cliffie but this is where I wanted it to end. The next chapter will be in Edward's point of view. We'll hear his reaction about seeing his ex-fiancée, and seeing that she's a vampire. Who changed her? Who's side is she on? Additionally, we're also going to have some fluffy times. The past few chapters have been a bit heavy and we need some happy times. Send me some ideas of what a band of vampires can do for fun (and not a group hunt). Also, should Emmett and Rose come back? I'd love to hear your thoughts on that. **

**No real pictures for this chapter. I have one and it will be posted on my blog (link in my profile). Also, find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on Twitter: tufano79. As always, please leave me some positive reinforcement. Thanks! *Hugs!***


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back…well, Vampward and Vampbella are. Sorry about the delay in updating. Real life is kicking my hiney! I'm busier than I've ever been…gah! As a result, my updates are not as frequent as I would like. I have an explanation on my blog (link in my profile) and on my Facebook page: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation (dated March 22****nd****).**

**The next chapter will be in Edward's point of view. We'll hear his reaction about seeing his ex-fiancée, and seeing that she's a vampire. Who changed her? Who's side is she on? Additionally, we're also going to have some fluffy times. The past few chapters have been a bit heavy and we need some happy times. **

**Chapter Sixteen**

**BPOV**

_We walked for a few more hours until we reached the federal complex in the heart of the city. Alice and Jasper were already there, chatting quietly. "Anything?"_

"_Nope. Perhaps James and Victoria are telling their creations to feed elsewhere after the last recon mission," Alice shrugged. _

"_My guess is that they had to destroy some or they destroyed themselves," Jasper chortled. "Newborns are quite volatile."_

"_Not all newborns. Emmett was pretty controlled and Edward had the one instance but other than that has been pretty even-keeled," Alice explained. _

"_It helped that Edward was a pretty easy-going guy as a human, too," Jasper said. "Your strongest human traits carry over to your new life as a vampire."_

"_So, you were able to toy with emotions as a human?" Edward asked._

"_Not really. I was a dynamic individual. I sashayed my way into the confederate army, becoming the youngest major in the history of the confederacy. My real age was just a little over nineteen. My superiors thought I was twenty-one. I could get a rise out of my troops easily and that's what led to my promotion," Jasper explained. "From our interactions when you were a human, seemed to have a good read on people. That carried over to be your telepathy."_

"_What about Bella? She's got multiple gifts," Alice said. "The telepathy, shield, zinger and mind control."_

"_I would have loved to known you as a human, Bella," Jasper whispered. "I can't say what human traits those encompass but my guess is that her telepathy is similar to Edward's. She must have been able to get a good read on people. The shield, possibly protecting herself from the bad things in her life. The mind control and zinger? Not sure. Those are offensive gifts…I'd have to do some more digging."_

"_Do all vampires carry over gifts?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around my waist._

"_Not everyone," Alice replied. "Garrett, Esme, Rose, Emmett and Carlisle don't have special gifts like ours."_

"_Eh, I'm thinking that Emmett's gift is his strength," Jasper argued. "The only person I'd seen that's bigger than him is Felix from the Volturi guard."_

"_But Felix is as dumb as a post," Alice snickered. "A-duh, me smush vampire." _

"_He's definitely not that sharpest tool in the shed. That's why he's always paired up with Demetri. He has enough brains for the two of them," Jasper laughed. _

"_I thought that vampires have infinite space in their minds," Edward said, scratching his unruly hair. _

"_We do. Some of us expand our minds. Others just let their intelligence be squandered," I said. "Or they never had it to begin with."_

_As I said that, I heard another mental voice. It wasn't anyone we knew, but the voice was female. Edward's posture stiffened. He looked around our location. "I know that voice," he hissed. _

"_Of course you do, Eddie," came the purring sound of a woman. We all turned and saw an attractive, beautiful blonde walk toward us. Her hair was curly and her skin pale. Her gait was feline in quality with a confident stride. Her crimson eyes indicated that she was like us…a vampire. "Don't you remember me?"_

"_Tanya?"_

**EPOV**

I blinked a few times, staring at the woman who had broken my heart a few short months ago. The woman who I thought I was supposed to spend my life with. The woman who, ultimately, led me to that club where I met my Bella. Then, I registered her thoughts in my brain.

…_Edward looks even better now. Maybe he pulled the stick out of his ass and we can have some _REAL_ fun. Put that cock to good use, baby._

Bella must have heard that. She growled, narrowing her deep amber eyes at my ex-fiancée. I pulled my wife, my mate, my love closer to me and kissed her forehead. Tanya hissed lowly, seeing me be demonstrative with Bella.

"Tanya?" Alice asked. Her eyes glassed over and she nodded. "The ex. Talk about awkward."

"Ex?" Tanya snorted. "Hardly, little one. We were supposed to be married. We can still get married, Eddie."

_Over my smoking ashes,_ Bella snapped mentally.

"I don't think so," I said coldly. "I'm happily married. Not to you and not to someone who can lie about being pregnant or cheat on me or…be a complete bitch toward me and my family."

Tanya's eyes flashed in anger. Her lip pulled back and she growled at me. She was quite new to this life and dealing with her newborn emotions. "I'm not a bitch, you fucker," she spat. "I did not cheat on you…we had an open relationship."

"You wore a ring that I bought for you," I growled. "We were going to be married. The _ultimate_ commitment, Tanya. Regardless, that's not happening. I'm married…mated…and happy. You just need to go away."

_As much as we should dismiss her, she's working for James and Victoria,_ Alice said mentally. _Victoria changed her three weeks ago, shortly after our last recon mission. _

"I have a question for you, Tanya," Alice began, nonplussed to Tanya's anger and disdain toward her. "Who changed you? You're eyes, they're very red and your emotions are all over the place."

"A redhead," Tanya answered. "She promised me that I could get my love back."

"Where did you meet her?" Jasper asked.

"Some club. I was out with a few friends and I was missing Eddie," she replied, looking at me longingly. "I still love him. I want another chance. The redhead said that she could make me more beautiful and that Eddie would want me. Well? Did it work?"

Bella rolled her eyes. I just snickered. "Nope. Tanya, I do not feel anything toward you. If anything, I feel pity for you," I said, looking at my ex-fiancée. "You were lied to, Tanya. That redhead, her name is Victoria. She believes that I'm her mate. She's using you to get to me."

"Lies," Tanya said, glaring at me. "She promised you to me. She said I could keep Eddie. All I had to do was kill _that_." She pointed to my girl. She rotated her shoulders, cracking her knuckles and prepared for her fight. "I've never fought anyone. Why not start now?"

"You can try," Bella said, arching a brow. With that, her shield slammed down around us and Tanya couldn't even approach us, touch us, even if she tried. Tanya snarled, launching herself at Bella. She was met with the shield, falling to the concrete in a heap.

"What the fuck?!" she shrieked. She glared at us and then at Alice and Jasper. "The redhead said that you'd be an easy kill. She lied." Tanya hopped up and huffed out a breath. "This isn't over. I will get you back, Eddie and your little _wifey_ will be ashes."

"No, she won't," Alice sang, bouncing over to me and Bella. "You will, honey. Go off and play in traffic, slutbag."

Tanya screamed shrilly before dashing away. I frowned at Alice's dismissal. "Was that wise, Alice?" Bella asked, her mind reacting like mine was: confusion at Tanya's departure.

"No, it's good," Jasper replied, rubbing his hand on his chin.

"Why is it good?" Bella asked. "She's probably going to Victoria and, um, James. They're going to rally the troops and the fight will be worse."

Alice's eyes were glazed over. Her mind was filled with a vision. Nothing had changed. It still showed a battle in the fall in Grant Park. However, standing off to the side with Victoria and James was Tanya, glaring at Bella and ready to kill my girl. The battle blurs and it's the end. We're all intact, as I could see. Bella is holding Tanya's head before tossing it into a fire. I walked up to her in the vision and kissed the shit out of my wife before running off to do god knows what. Alice snapped back to reality. "Their anger, hatred and jealousy are drives them. Their emotions will blind them to their weaknesses and our strengths. It will be an easy fight. Plus, we may have an advantage."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"It's all still fuzzy. I can't tell for sure but we may have several allies that are not a part of the immediate family," she said. "I don't know. We'll have to see." Our cell phones chirp and it's Carlisle. He said that he found a newborn near some music school by U.S. Cellular Field. He needed our help trying to control her. We all took off and found Carlisle and Esme with a very young looking newborn. She had to be no more than fourteen or fifteen. Esme's arm was dangling off her shoulder with venom seeping through her jacket.

Bella growled, zinging the shrieking newborn. Then, she forced the girl against the wall of the building. Jasper was focused on the girl, sending her waves of calm. Hell, it would have knocked all of us out but she was not budging. She still kept screaming like a banshee.

"Will you shut up?" Alice barked. The girl stopped wailing and stared at Alice. "Screaming is not going to make the thirst go away."

Carlisle had stopped dressing Esme's wounds and walked to the girl. Bella was still keeping her pinned against the wall with her shield. I walked over to Esme as Carlisle moved to the girl. Esme was still cradling her arm. Her thoughts are of pain from her arm and pity for the feral girl in front of us. "Esme, do you need help?" I asked quietly.

"Carlisle just patched me," she said, giving me a grimace. "It hurts, Edward."

"What can I do?" I questioned.

Esme maneuvered her jacket so I could see where the arm was being held to her body by a few sinews of muscle. "Bite my shoulder and inject your venom," she choked out.

"Carlisle won't attack me, will he?" I asked. I remember when Bella was injured. I was so possessive of her. I growled and threatened Esme. In a way, I still felt guilty for that. Yes, it was instinct but Esme is the embodiment of good and love. After Bella, of course.

"No, he won't," she said. "Please, Edward." I nodded and bit down on her shoulder. I pushed my venom into her skin. The muscles reattached and her flesh healed in front of my eyes. Once her arm was fully reattached, she patted my arm and stood up, walking to Carlisle who was still trying to interrogate the newborn vampire. I moved to Bella. She was glaring at the girl. I could tell why. Her thoughts were of blood, draining every human in the city, and destroying any vampire who got in her way.

"Sweetling, you need to calm down," Carlisle said quietly.

"I need more blood! So thirsty! I need more! So much more!" she moaned, falling onto the ground.

"Remember your humanity," Carlisle whispered.

"She can't," Alice and Bella chimed in.

"Why?" Esme questioned.

"She has no recollection of her human life. I think it's because of James. He must have changed her," Bella said. "It also explains why she's so vicious."

At the mention of James, his face filled the girl's memory. The things he did to her made my stomach turn. This poor girl, no more than fourteen years old, was raped by that monster in every way possible while her body underwent the transition from being a human to a vampire. Additionally, James kept her as his personal plaything. In his presence, she was stripped of her clothing and forced to sit at James' feet while she wore a collar. Whenever he wanted it, he impale himself inside of this girl's body, tossing her to the side when he was done. She was so blinded by her loyalty to James that she let him do it to her without any fight.

Bella was crying next to me, undoubtedly reading the same thoughts that I just saw. I held her tightly and nuzzled her hair. _Hits too close to home, Angel?_

_I hate taking the life of another being but she needs to be disposed of,_ Bella's tiny voice said in my head. Her amber eyes found mine. _She's too far gone and I refuse to let her be James' toy._

Alice must have seen Bella's decision. She leaned to Carlisle, whispering quietly in his ear. His shoulder slumped but he nodded, seemingly agreeing with what Alice was saying. Jasper and Carlisle moved surround the girl. She hissed angrily, aware of the threat. Bella had dropped the shield so the girl could be approached. The girl swiped at Carlisle before launching herself at Jasper. She bit down on his arm and sprinted away. I took chase, catching her easily just outside of U.S. Cellular Field. I didn't want to be the one to kill her. The guilt from what happened before was still too fresh in my mind. Jasper came up to me and plucked the squirming girl from my vice-like grip.

_It'll be fast, Edward. She won't feel a thing._ Jasper made her feel lethargic. Bella took my hand as Jasper took her around the corner to finish the deed. The loud sound of metallic scraping filled our ears. The girl was no more. The sickly sweet smell of her burning body assaulted our noses. Jasper walked back out, saying a quiet prayer for the girl.

"James is going to be pissed," Alice said, crossing her arms over her tiny frame. "He really liked…umm, doing stuff to her."

"She couldn't be swayed to adopt the vegetarian lifestyle?" Esme asked, her features filled with sadness.

"No. She was mentally ill prior to her change and it carried over to her vampire body," Jasper said. "She was bipolar. James knew this and would attack her sexually when she was depressed, when she didn't have any fight in her. It was a blessing that she found us." We stood quietly, mourning the life of the girl for a few moments.

"We probably should get out of here," Alice said. Her mind was flashing with visions of James running with Tanya to our last location. "Swim our way back up to Whitefish Bay. It'll leave the trail cold." She wrinkled her nose. "I really liked this outfit."

"You can always swim naked, darlin," Jasper smirked, giving Alice an appraising look.

Alice gave him a wink and darted away. Her jacket fluttered to the ground as she giggled. "Is she going to swim naked?" I hissed.

"I think so," Bella replied, snuggling against me. "I can still hear Jasper's thoughts and I just had a lovely vision of Alice's bare ass." Carlisle and Esme took off and I could hear their thoughts, too. Bella and I wrinkled our noses. Lake Michigan was going to be desecrated by two sets of horny vampires. Bella shrugged off her jacket, her amber eyes darkening. _Wanna make it three sets of horny vampires? _

Fuck. Yes.

xx A&M xx

Bella and I separated from our new family for a few days. We continued swimming until we reached Canada. We made love, hunted, made love, talked, made love and tried to forget the insanity of the two monsters in Chicago. Not to mention my psycho ex-fiancée who was determined to get me back. Not likely, Tanya.

When we arrived back at the house in Whitefish Bay, we were forced into the shower since we had been without clothes for several days and subsequently covered in dirt, bark and remnants of our meals. Esme didn't want that in her house and we didn't blame her. Bella and I were a mess.

Plus, it gave us an opportunity to break in the Jacuzzi tub in our room.

Did I mention that I was insatiable for my wife?

After our sexy times in the tub, Bella and I dressed and went downstairs. There were a few more guests at the home besides Kate, Garrett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. My memory recognized them but they were fuzzy. Bella must have sensed my confusion and mentally reminded me of the guests. _Carmen, Eleazar and Irina. They were at our wedding. Irina was with Laurent._

I nodded, remembering the group of vampires. They were a part of Kate and Garrett's family that lived up in Denali. _Are Rose and Emmett with them?_ I asked.

_No. They stayed in Denali. Emmett is in better control of his bloodlust and hatred of me, but it'll be a long time before he's kosher with me,_ Bella frowned, kissing my ear.

We were broken away from our private conversation when Carmen asked us a question. "How is it, Edward? Have you acclimated to being a vampire?"

"Yes," I replied, giving her a smile. "When I met Bella, I knew that was destined for this life."

"You've not tried any human blood?" Eleazar asked.

"No. No human blood," I sighed. "I was tempted about a month ago, but Bella helped me remember my humanity."

Bella told Carmen and Eleazar the story about Emma, Ronnie and the baby. It was still too fresh for me. The overriding guilt over what happened to that girl and her baby just ate at me. The subsequent actions of how I behaved toward Bella were as equally as atrocious.

Jasper sat next to me, elbowing me in the ribs. _Stop with the self-loathing and guilt, Edward. I know that the Emma/Ronnie situation was tough for you but you need to let it go. I'm certain that Emma appreciated what you did to Ronnie. Bella's forgiven you. Now, you have to forgive yourself. I'm having a hard enough time with Irina's sadness and now your guilty conscious? _He calmed me and smothered me with brotherly affection.

I gave him a weak smile before turning back to Carmen and Eleazar. "I don't know about you," Eleazar began. "I'm afraid of what's happening in Chicago. We need plan for every contingency. How are his fighting skills?"

"If Edward and Bella are together, they are virtually unstoppable," Alice said proudly, giving Bella and me a wide grin.

"What about when they're separated?" Carmen asked, arching her brow.

"We haven't tried that," Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"I think it's beneficial to separate them. I know Bella is older and a more skilled fighter," Eleazar said. "Edward cannot rely on Bella's shield or his connection with her."

"Can you please not talk about us like we're not here?" Bella asked coldly. "What you're saying makes sense but we're right here! Don't ignore the two people you're discussing."

"My deepest apologies, Bella. You as well, Edward," Eleazar sighed, dipping his head in apology. "That was very rude and uncalled for."

Bella huffed, falling back against the couch. I shot Eleazar a look before wrapping my arms around my angel.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Garrett asked. "Why don't we play capture the flag? Edward and Bella will be the captains, thus separating them."

"Capture the flag?" I questioned. "How does that have anything to do with what's going on in Chicago?"

"It's about stealth, using your wits and your resources," Carlisle said. "Plus it's pretty fun. We had a game that went on for nearly three days once. Ironically, Laurent was the one who won that match, taking down Kate in the water."

"Fucker," Kate spat.

"Amen, sister," Irina growled.

"So, what are the rules?" Bella asked. "I'm vaguely familiar with the game but I want to make sure that we're talking about the same thing."

"Each team will get a flag and it will be hidden in your assigned territory. However, it must be at easy access and not hidden so deeply that you have climb trees, dig up rocks or swim underwater," Carlisle said, shooting Jasper a look.

"I thought I was being clever," Jasper shrugged. "You have admit that I was pretty fucking ingenious in hiding the last flag in an underwater cave."

"It was but it didn't follow the rules,' Carlisle snickered. "I was glad I was on your team, though. For the first time ever, I was on the winning side for capture the flag."

"That's because Jasper cheated," Esme laughed.

"So, the flag needs to be in plain sight, not hidden. Got it," Bella said. "What else?"

"The first team that gets the opposing team's flag in their territory, wins. However, once you're 'attacked' by a member of that team, you're out and you go to the penalty box, located in the middle of the playing area," Eleazar finished explaining.

"One more rule…mates cannot be on each other's teams. So, if Bella chooses Jasper, she can't have Alice as well," Carlisle said. Irina scowled. She was the only without a mate. Would she be able to play?

Esme gave Carlisle a warm smile. "I'm going to sit this game out, Carl. My arm is still sore," she said. Carlisle nodded, kissing her lips softly as Esme got up to leave.

"That evens up the teams," Kate said. "Bella is the captain of one team and Edward, the other." She shot us both playful look. "No cheating."

Bella's shield slammed down around her mind. "Done. I can turn off the reception of my mind. He can't hear me now."

"Can you hear him?" Eleazar asked.

Bella blinked, closing my mind to hers. "You're all empty to me, now. It's weird, but I can turn it all off," she said, sidling closer to me. I held her to my side. Not being able to hear her or for her to hear me was unsettling. I felt like I was fighting without a limb. We were so in sync with each other. The physical touch of her body brought me some solace but it wasn't the same.

"Fascinating," Eleazar mused, staring at us. "You two move like one single organism. It will be a challenge to play this with you two on separate teams."

"I'm up for the challenge," I said.

"Me, too," Bella smirked. "But next time, we play on the same side."

"Deal," Eleazar chuckled. "Change into some easy to move clothes and meet at the clearing fifteen miles from here." Eleazar showed me a pictures and the way to get there. "Follow our scents if you don't where I'm talking." We all nodded and went up to change.

Bella put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and black leather jacket. On her feet were a pair of knee high black flat boots. She plaited her hair so it fell into a long braid down her back. I followed suit and put on a pair of black cargo pants, a black long-sleeved Henley and a black North Face fleece. I found a pair of black motorcycle boots in the closet and a black baseball cap to put on my head. Once we were dressed, we took off to the clearing. Carlisle and Eleazar's scents were guiding us to it. "Race you," Bella giggled before taking off at full-steam.

"Oh no!" I laughed, speeding up to catch up with my angel. We were fairly evenly matched based off our speed. However, I still had my newborn strength and will continue to have that for at least a year. I kicked it into high gear and surpassed Bella relatively quickly. She growled in frustration as she tried to catch up with me. I dodged trees and small rocks until I reached a stream. With a graceful leap, I flipped over it and continued along my way to the clearing.

A few minutes later, I stopped in the clearing. Eleazar was grinning and Carlisle was chuckling. Bella sped into the clearing, tackling me to the ground. She was laughing. "No fair! You and your damn new born strength! I want a rematch when you're weak like the rest of us."

"Deal," I laughed as I kissed her palms. I flipped easily and helped her up, twining my fingers with hers. The rest of our family arrived with Esme in tow. She held two flags, one red and one blue. Bella plucked the blue flag from Esme's hand. I begrudgingly chose the red one.

"You have your flags, now choose your teams," Eleazar said. _I'm curious what each of them will choose._

"Ladies first," I said. Bella smiled and chose Jasper. As a result, I picked Alice. Carlisle encouraged me to choose twice. I picked Carlisle. Irina went with Bella. When all was said and done, my team consisted of Carlisle, Alice, Carmen and Kate. Bella's team was Jasper, Garrett, Irina and Eleazar. Esme said that she'd be the referee, stationed at the penalty box at the center of the field.

The game field was roughly thirty miles, end to end. Bella was going to take the north end, hiding her blue flag somewhere up there. I was stationed in the south. We were given a half hour to place our flag and discuss strategy. After the half hour, Esme would send a text to our cell phones, indicating the game had started.

We divided our team into two teams. Carlisle and Kate were going to defend the flag while Alice, Carmen and me would go and steal Bella's flag. We strategized for the entire time before we got the go ahead from Esme. Silently, we took off toward Bella's home territory. Alice was dancing from tree to tree while Carmen and I easily moved through the underbrush. My mind was working a million miles a minute. I didn't want to be caught by anyone on Bella's team. The competitor in me wanted to fucking win.

Carmen swore and she was tagged out by Irina. Alice, in retaliation, tagged Irina out before hopping back up into the trees. _Edward, I can smell Garrett. He's close to you. Do you hear his mind? _Alice asked mentally. I stopped, listened with my ears and with my mind. I could hear disjointed thoughts. He was trying to mask his inner-monologue. I followed Alice's lead and hopped up into a tall pine tree. I wasn't nearly as adept in moving in the trees as Alice was. Then again, I was nearly a foot and half taller than Alice and weighed easily twice as much. The disjointed thoughts were following me. I looked down and saw the underbrush moving. Flipping down, I put my hand on Garrett's back. "You're out, friend," I said quietly.

"Damn," he frowned. "I thought I had you." He held out a fist and I bumped it before he darted to the penalty box.

_Keep your mind open, Edward. Eleazar is still out there, so is Jasper and Bella. If I know them, Eleazar is the last person on their offensive team. Jasper and Bella are guarding the flag. _

"How are we going to get the flag if Bella has it surrounded by her shield?"

_You use your masculine wiles to break her down. Use her weaknesses for you to your advantage,_ Alice said as she hopped down. _From what I gather, once Bella shuts anyone out of her mind, she can't hear them or sense them. Her only sense is that of smell. You need to mask that so she doesn't know you're coming. _

"Are you saying I should find some shit and roll around in it?" I asked.

_Fucking gross, Masen,_ Alice chided. _But exactly what I was thinking. Also, inside of her shield, she can't smell anything but whatever's inside with her. Right?_

"So rolling around in shit might be fruitless?" I smirked. "I'd rather not, Alice."

_I hear them talking. I can get both of them in one foul swoop_, Eleazar's mind chattered.

"Go," I said silently before running at full tilt toward Bella's territory. Eleazar swore in a language that I didn't recognize, continuing on to his intended target, my flag.

"God damn it!" I heard. "Alice, you are one evil little monkey."

Alice giggled. Through her mind, I saw a very sullen Jasper stomp away to the penalty box. She smacked Jasper's ass, saying that his tactics were so transparent that she could see through them a mile away. Plus, her premonition-sense gave her and edge. I snickered until I reached the heart of Bella's territory. Her scent was heavy in the air. She was right by the rock that held her blue flag. _Edward, Carlisle's out. Eleazar is working on getting Kate. If she's removed, no one will be there to guard our flag. _I gestured for her to go back. _On it, boss. _

"I smell you, Edward," Bella said.

Damn, her shield is up. Well, that's a good thing. I can get to the flag without having to 'flirt' my way to it. "I can smell you, too, Bella," I called out. I inhaled deeply. "Perfection."

"You're not getting my flag," she said defiantly.

"We'll see about that, Mrs. Masen," I said, coming out from my hiding place in the trees. I heard a quiet pop and I knew that she put her shield. "Don't trust me?"

"I trust you implicitly," she smiled. "In life, you're the one I trust more than anything but we're not working on the same side, Edward. You want my flag."

"I want more than your flag," I said as I sauntered toward her. "It's a shame that your mind is closed me, Bella. You'd see what I want more than anything."

"I'm not falling for that," Bella said as she turned her back on me. "You can't try and seduce me to lower my shield, Edward."

"I could just tag you out. Then, you'd be out of the game and I'd capture the flag easily," I said, my voice dropping to a deep resonant tone. "I am faster than you." I ran toward her, stopping millimeters away from my wife. She tried to touch me but I ran around her before she could even register what I was doing. We played this game of cat and mouse for a few minutes before I ended up sitting on a tree limb, grinning goofily. Bella was glaring at me. Most of her offensive gifts were not usable on me since she was focused solely on the shield. She tried to zing me but it wasn't even painful. It was more like that feeling when your foot's asleep. "Come on, Bella. Let me have the flag. I'll give you so many orgasms…You love it when I use my tongue on you."

Her arousal permeated the air. "No and stop trying to seduce me."

"It's working," I sang from the tree branch. Bella growled and she lowered the shield. "Why did you lower it?"

"Because we're going to fight for the flag…no powers," she said. "I can hold up the shield for as long as possible. This game would never end. I'm pretty certain everyone wants to have a clear winner before we fight Victoria and James."

Everyone who was tagged out had come over to Bella's territory. We were circling each other. I focused my attention on Bella's mind, trying to get her to crack, to give me anything about what she was going to do.

No dice.

Damn it.

"So, no powers. That means no zinger or mind control, either?" I asked. "I don't want my balls boiled."

"I would never do that to you," she smirked.

"Liar. You zinged me a few times while you held the shield," I snorted.

"Those weren't full zings. They were love zings," she smiled, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Whatever, wife," I laughed. "You still zinged me." She giggled and flipped over me, landing behind my back. She wasn't touching me but she was as close as she could be without touching. I turned and our 'fight' began. It was a full-fledged attack. More like wrestling. We moved like lightening around each other, twisting and turning as we battled with our hands and feet. Bella flipped and wrapped her arms around my waist, tossing me into a nearby tree. It crumbled under my weight and I flew back to her. Our wrestling increased. I tried to not use my newborn strength but it proved to be difficult. The adrenaline pumping through my body was causing me to fall into bloodlust. I refocused my thoughts and pulled myself out of bloodlust. It did make me lose my edge over my angel.

She was a far more experienced fighter but I was stronger than her. Even without my newborn strength, I would always be stronger than her. As I wrestled and fought with my wife, I picked up some new tricks and I regained my advantage. With a twist and a turn, I had her pinned under my body. My lips were against her soft neck. "Yield?" I purred.

"Fuck, yes," she growled.

I jumped up, swiped the flag and ran to the center of the field. Esme was there and I handed the flag to her with a triumphant grin. "Did we win?" I asked. She gave me a sheepish grin, looking over to Eleazar, who was whistling as he waved my red flag. "Wha…? How?"

"Diversionary tactic. Brilliant," Eleazar snickered. "Kate was easily taken out and by the time Alice arrived, I had already gotten the flag."

"So, that fight with Bella was unnecessary?" I pouted. Bella ran up and hopped onto my back.

"Not unnecessary. Did you learn something?" Eleazar asked.

"A few new tricks from this one," I said as I patted Bella's ass. "Plus, I was able to reign in my bloodlust."

"I felt that, Edward. I was ready to jump in if need be, but you did it all yourself. Not many newborns could accomplish that," Jasper said, giving me a beamingly proud smile.

"Then, this exercise was a success," Carlisle said.

"I'm still pissed that I lost, though," I scowled.

"Baby, you didn't lose. You still have me," Bella said as she kissed my neck. _And I fully expect you to do that tongue thing on me, baby. Now that you teased me with it, I want it. _

_Ready for some adult wrestling, Mrs. Masen?_ I asked, waggling my brows.

"Fuck, yeah," she purred, grinding up against my back.

**A/N: Quasi-cliffie. There will be smexy times in the next chapter. Anyhow, no pic teasers, really, for this chapter. I do have a rendering of what Tanya looks like (that pic is on my blog). The link for my blog is in my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. **

**In addition to the smexy times, Bella and Edward are going to be discussing their future after the battle, communication from the Volturi and a message from James and Victoria. In my head, we've got perhaps five more chapters in this story, plus an epilogue. I've got a rough plan. I just need to write it out. **

**Leave me some lovin! **


End file.
